


I'll Be There For You

by dancerjb



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 102,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: Adam's life is good, he has a job he loves and people who love him. An incident at work starts his nightmares again. He begins to remember things and seeks help.





	1. Chapter 1

“Adam, hey how long are you going to be here?”

“I’m just going to finish my notes on this part of my history assignment then I’m going home.”

“Ok, I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

“Sure Craig, have a good evening.”

“Yeah, you too, and Lambert…”

“What?”

“Don’t work too hard!”

Adam laughed as he waved goodbye to his best friend. He checked the time, he’d told his parents he’d be home for dinner at 7, he had another half an hour before he had to make a move.

His concentration went back to his history project. It was a tough one, they’d been able to choose their own topic so because of his background and his sexuality (he’d known he was gay for a while but still hadn’t had the courage to admit to everyone…yet) he’d chosen the Persecution of the Jews and other _Aliens_ during the second world war.

He was just finishing a study on Bergen Belsen when the Librarian had told him they were closing. He’d cursed himself and apologised for not realising the time. She’d told him not to worry it was lovely to see a young man engrossed in his work.

Smiling and bidding her a goodnight he rang home, he was half an hour late and his parents would be worried. No answer! He couldn’t understand why they hadn’t answered but he assumed they were busy. His father ran the largest engineering firm in Indiana and he often brought work home. Recently though his father had been worried, there’d been an accident and his company were being investigated. His mother worked for a Law firm and she’d been helping with the legal side of the investigation.

He messaged them that he was on his way. Plugging his headphones in, he sang along to Queen as he walked home.

Turning the corner into the Cul-de-Sac where he lived he noticed his house in complete darkness, which was odd because his parents hadn’t said they were going out. Pulling his headphones from his ears he approached his front door, he heard shouting, his parents never argued, they were the most loving couple he knew. He paused, that wasn’t his fathers voice, he didn’t recognise the deep angry tones.

He paused, should he burst in? Should he call the police? He was scared, if he went in whoever was in the house may hurt all of them. If he rang the police how long would they take to arrive? Maybe they wouldn’t believe a 15 year old boy?

Hearing a crash, Adam raced up the front steps ready to burst through the door but he hesitated, if he did that whoever was in the house might hurt him, so quietly he opened the door, the shouting was coming from the dining room. The man was shouting at his father, he listened at the door.

“Come on Mr Lambert, Mr Kellatt is giving you a chance to keep your job, well not your current job, but _a job_.”

Adam gently pushed on the dining room door, he didn’t want whoever was in there with his parents to know there was someone else in the house. He sensed movement in the room, he stopped pushing he wanted to hear what was being said.

“Look Mr Lambert, you were warned not to pursue your enquiry into the accident, you were told you’d pay if you did. But oh no you had to continue with it, now you’re having to pay. Mr Kellatt knew the work was inadequate but hey accidents happen all the time on construction sites. If you’d have kept your mouth shut this would not be happening.

Adam froze, Mr Kellatt was his fathers’ partner. What was the accident and inadequate work they were talking about? He listened.

“Look Lambert all Mr Kellatt wants from you is to admit you were wrong and it was a mistake you digging into the collapse. If you agree to his terms all your family will live.”

“Please don’t hurt Leila and Adam, it’s me Kellatt wants…please…”

“Stop whining you’re pathetic.”

Adam could feel tears running down his cheeks. He went to push the door further open but he caught his mothers’ eye. She was tied to the dining chair, duct tape across her mouth, she’d been crying, her face was red and her eyes swollen. She’d seen Adam and was now gently shaking her head warning him not to enter. He wanted to go to her, tell her everything would be ok but the look on her face said she was scared, said she wanted him to go away.

Adam was torn, how could he leave his parents to face those evil men? But what could a 15 year old do against two men who probably had guns?

He nodded to his mom, mouthed that he loved her then quietly moved across the hallway and hid in the only place he hoped the men wouldn’t look…a cupboard under the stairs.

The voices were getting angrier, Adam was quietly sobbing, swallowing back the sounds, he didn’t want to expose his hiding place. Wiping the tears from his cheeks he tried to listen to the conversation but all he could make out was one of the intruders warning his father that if he didn’t co-operate then the whole family would suffer the consequences. The room went quiet, Adam strained to hear what was going on. He opened the door slightly, being careful not to make a noise and expose his hiding place.

Peering out he saw shadows in the dining room, it was getting dark the men had switched on the lights. Crawling from his hiding place he stopped when the door of the dining room opened wider, angry voices spewing from the room.

“If he’s here and you’ve lied to me you _will_ watch him suffer. I promise you I won’t spare any of you.”

Adam scrambled back into his haven quickly closing the door. Holding his breath he listened.

“Adam if you’re here you’d better show yourself. I promise you you’ll be safe. If I have to come looking for you I won’t guarantee your safety.”

The stranger stopped outside the cupboard door. Adam listened but whoever it was didn’t try to open it. Instead he heard footsteps ascending the stairs. He let go his breath, was it safe to leave his sanctuary? Did he have enough time to release his parents?

Opening the door he listened, no noise, just as he was about to leave he heard heavy footsteps running down the stairs. Scooting back into his hole pulling the door closed Adam listened. The shouting began again. He couldn’t take much more. Putting his fingers in his ears he closed his eyes tight hoping that would eradicate the sounds. Everything was muffled then he felt and heard the most terrifying sound of his life. A gun shot rang out, it took him all his concentration not to scream. The sound rattled his bones. Who had they wounded…or killed? The tears came again just as a second shot rang out. He had to bite his fist to stop himself from screaming. He quietly sang his favourite Queen songs blocking out whatever was going on in his house.

Adam didn’t know how long he remained like that, but when he removed his fingers from his ears he couldn’t hear any movement or shouting. Gently opening the door he peered out, no one was around, no talking, no movement.

Silently he crawled out, his legs and back stiff from sitting in such a cramped space for a long time. He stretched, all the while listening for the angry men, but they appeared to have gone.

He peered up the stairs, listening, but the house was silent. Heading into the dining room he stopped dead in his tracks. He wanted to scream but no sound escaped his mouth. He had to hold onto the door frame the sight in front of him had him retching, he could feel his legs giving way under him. Clinging onto the frame he felt the bile in his throat, he couldn’t’ hold it any longer he brought back all the food he’d eaten at lunchtime. He continued retching even though his stomach was empty. Tears were streaming down his face. Unsteadily he made his way to the lifeless body on the floor. Bending over it he checked for a pulse, nothing. His father was dead, the bullet had gone through his chest. Looking up he saw his mother slumped over, still taped to the dining chair. Crawling over, his legs had finally failed him, he lifted her head screaming when he saw the hole through her forehead. Lying down he curled himself into the foetal position and wept.

He wasn’t sure how long he lay there but the front door opening alerted him to intruders. Had they come back for him? Did they know he’d been hiding in the cupboard and waited outside until they’d seen movement? He was past caring his parents were gone maybe it would be better if he was dead too.

He screamed when a hand touched his shoulder.

“Its ok son, I’m a police officer. Are you ok?” Adam stared at the man, he tried to speak but nothing came out. “You’re safe now son, can you tell me your name?”

Adam looked from his parents to the officer, “A…Adam…sir.”

“Well Adam, I’m Sargent Boyd, your neighbours heard shouting and loud noises and called us. Look I’m going to get my colleague to come and take you to the ambulance, get you checked over.”

“My mom and dad, they’re…they killed them!”

“You’re safe now, no one’s going to hurt you.”

He helped Adam up, supporting him as he led him to the hallway and an awaiting female officer. “This is Officer Carter, she’s going to look after you now.”

Adam cried, he couldn’t hold back the tears any longer.

“Come on Adam, we’ll get the people who did this, I promise.” Sgt Boyd smiled at Officer Carter as she helped the young boy to the waiting ambulance.

Adam allowed himself to be checked over, nodding and shaking his head in the right places.

“Adam.” The young woman was speaking to him, he’d drifted off thinking about his parents, the men who’d done this to them all. “Hey Adam, we’re going to the police station, don’t worry I’m not going to leave you, but Sgt Boyd will want to ask you some questions…ok?” Adam nodded.

Placing an arm around his shoulders Officer Carter led him to a waiting police vehicle. As they drove away Adam turned, watching his house disappear as they headed out of the Cul-de-Sac. His last image was of his parents’ bodies being brought out of their house.

Adam didn’t know how long he’d been at the Police Station but he’d told the officer everything he knew. He’d not been able to say who the men were no matter how many times Sgt Boyd had asked. He was tired, he wanted to go home. _Home!_ He didn’t have a home anymore. Where would he go? He hadn’t any relatives in Indiana who would look after him. He didn’t want to go to a children’s home, he’d heard horrible stories about them.

He’d been listening to his music, blocking everything out, when the door to the office opened. Officer Carter was with a man and woman who he vaguely recognised.

“Hey Adam.” Officer Carter was smiling.

Taking out his headphones “Hi.”

“Adam I have your aunt and uncle here, they’re going to take you home with them.”

“Oh…erm, hi.”

“Oh Adam, we’re so sorry about your mom and dad, but you’ll be safe with us.” The woman had been crying, her face was puffy and red.

“Do you remember us son?”

“N…no…sorry.”

“Not to worry, we haven’t seen you for a while, not since we moved to L.A.”

“How…how did you get here so quickly?”

“We were visiting an old friend, we were coming to see you all at the weekend but…”

“Oh.”

“We’d like you to come and live with us.”

“In L.A.?”

“Yes. That way you’ll still be with family.”

“But what about my school, my friends?”

“My darling Adam, you’ll be starting a brand new school, you’ll make new friends.”

“But I don’t want…”

“Adam you can’t stay here, there is no one for you to live with, and we have our work in L.A.”

Adam began crying again.

“Sweetheart I understand this is difficult for you.”

“Bbbut I want my mom and dad.”

“Come here.” His aunt opened her arms, Adam reluctantly went to her. “It’s ok honey, we’ll look after you, your parents are gone they’d want you to be strong, they were so proud of you.”

“W…when do we leave?”

“In a few days after…after the funeral.”

“Can I…could I say goodbye to Craig, he’s my best friend.”

“Of course sweetie, maybe during school vacations he could come and stay with us?”

“You wouldn’t mind?”

“We’re not ogres, of course we wouldn’t mind.”

“Thank you.”

Sgt Boyd smiled this poor boy had someone who would love him as their own. It would be difficult for him but he’d come through it all. Now the police had to hold up their end of the bargain and find whoever did this to the poor boy. They hadn’t much to go on, the boy had been hiding, which had saved his life, but that wouldn’t help identifying the suspects. Boyd decided he would make it his job to put all those responsible behind bars and he would begin with the one name Adam had been able to remember.

Boyd and Carter watched as the family left, they’d told them they would inform them as soon as the men had been arrested.

Adam had woken that morning a happy 15 year old boy with a wonderful mom and dad. He was now leaving for a new life in California without parents.

^V^

 

** Ten years later **

“Hey Tommy, you up for a drink tonight? The lads are celebrating a great end to a  tough case. They want to know if you’re joining us?”

“Too damn right. After this case and the last few weeks I need it.”

“That psychopath is not gonna hurt anyone else.”

Shaking his head in despair Tommy looked up from the photo’s of the women who’d been murdered. “He really was something else. Ok I don’t agree with what these girls did but still…” He sighed. “…they didn’t deserve being killed for it.”

“Did he give a reason or was it he just had a grudge against women?”

“Sick bastard said he was doing the work of the Lord!”

“What the fuck?”

“Yeah, said he was ridding the city of prostitutes as they were all sinners. Also said once he’d finished with them he was starting on gays.”

“Hell TJ why?”

“Just that we’re all freaks and a relationship is between a man and a woman. Said all LGBTQ freaks should be shot!”

“Oh fuck. He is one sick son of a bitch. Had to be you who ended up with the case.”

“M’used to hearing stuff like that. It used to upset me and often scare me when I first started this job, but I’ve learnt to ignore it, after all we’re still human.”

“Still doesn’t make it any easier for you. Hey how’s Nick?”

Tommy’s expression suddenly changed. “He’s left me, said he was scared there’d be a phone call or a knock at the door telling him I wasn’t coming home. Said he couldn’t hack my job.”

“Shit…m’sorry man.”

“Yeah,well I’ll be fine.”

“I can see why you need that drink.”

“Where do you plan on going?”

“The lads suggested the Urban Press Winery, say, meet up around 9?”

“Sounds perfect. I’ll see you there, just got this report to finish, put it on the Captain’s desk, then I’ll go change.”

“Fine, don’t work too hard TJ!”

“Nah had enough now. See you all later.”

“Sure.”

Tommy watched as Mike left. He’d worked for the LAPD for 8 years, working his way from a cop on the beat to Lieutenant. The last 18 months he’d been on the murder/vice squad and although some of the cases could be tough, he enjoyed his job. Tommy had been open about his sexuality right from the beginning, he didn’t want anyone on his team who wasn’t ok with who he was. But he needn’t have worried, they saw him as their boss and their friend. His boyfriend on the other hand had argued with him, telling him he hated that he ws a cop and he worried every day that he wouldn’t come home at the end of his shift. No matter how much Tommy had sat and explained to Nick that he would be safe and promised to wear his vest, Nick still told him that he wished Tommy would leave the force. Tommy had tried to explain that being a cop was all he knew and there was nothing else he could see himself doing.

Nick had laughed, told Tommy that if he really put his mind to it there was always something else. Tommy had become a police officer following in his grandfathers footsteps and no-one, not even the man he loved, was going to tell him what he could or couldn’t do.

It wasn’t long after that _talk_ that Tommy’s world fell apart. Nick gave him an ultimatum. _It was either the force…or Nick._ Tommy explained to his lover that he’d worked too hard to give up what he loved. Nick had turned on him telling him he thought he loved _him_ , but clearly the blond loved the force more than his boyfriend. When Tommy had arrived home that night he’d found an envelope addressed to him in Nick’s beautiful handwriting. As he read it he cried, he thought they’d be together forever. He’d kept the letter, his last connection to his lover.

He read it again now:

_My beautiful Tommy, I’m so sorry but I can’t live knowing that one day I’m going to get a call or even a visit telling me you’ve been injured, worse killed. I hoped that your love for me was greater than your love for your job, but I see now that will never be. I can’t stand waiting, so my love, I have to be the one to make the decision. I love you baby but I don’t love the job you do. Please don’t come looking for me I need a fresh start._

_Goodbye my love, I’m sorry._

_Nick_

Looking at the beautiful handwriting for one last time hoping the words would change, he laughed _who was he fooling?_ Nick had made it perfectly clear. So that’s how Lieutenant Tommy Joe Ratliff had found himself single again. He’d thrown himself into investigating the death of the prostitutes not relaxing until the psychopath had been caught.

Now he was drained. Looking at the time he had 45 minutes to get home, shower and meet his team at the club. He wasn’t one for clubbing but this was a celebration after a long and very unpleasant case.

Looking at Nick’s letter, he stood, heading over to the trash can. It was time to move on, so ripping it up he let the pieces float like snow into the bin. “Goodbye Nick.” He was going to have a good time with his team and if he got drunk who was there to care, he deserved it, fuck they all deserved it.

Placing the case file on the Captains desk he picked up his jacket then headed home.

^V^

Adam had had a busy week, he’d broken up an altercation in the corridor between the college soccer star and a young man Adam had in his music history class. Neither would own up as to who started it, nor why they were arguing. So he’d given them both a warning, reminding them that if it happened again the consequences wouldn’t be so lenient. He’d spoken to them both the following day, but neither was forthcoming with information. Adam could tell there was something going on but unless one or both owned up he couldn’t prove anything, He made a mental note to keep an eye out for any other disagreements between the pair of them.

It had taken Adam several painful months to settle into life in LA but with the loving help from his aunt and uncle he’d finally accepted he would never go back to Indianapolis. He still missed his parents but having blocked out the circumstances of their deaths he rarely had the nightmares anymore.

There was a knock at his door.

“Come in.”

A tall pretty girl entered. “Mr Lambert, sorry to disturb you, but there’s a commotion in the canteen and Mrs Blackthorn is asking for assistance. I’m sorry but I can’t find anyone else.”

“Not a problem, tell her I’m on my way Tessa.”

“Thank you.”

He watched as the girl left. Under different circumstances he may have thought about dating someone like Tessa but his crushes were on the male members of staff…not that he’d ever hit on anyone he worked with, he’d seen too many straight and gay relationships turn nasty when work colleagues dated. He hadn’t officially come out to anyone at work but he had the idea they knew. If…and that was a huge _if_ he ever found someone permanent then he’d tell people, but as he’d not met the right guy yet there was no hurry.

Locking his door he heard the commotion in the canteen even before he entered. As he walked in he recognised the same two boys he’d separated earlier in the week. This time the larger frame of the soccer player was sitting on the prone figure of his music student. He was also aware that everyone had stopped to watch and listen to the argument.

“Come on fag own up!”

“I’m…I’m not a fag.”

“Oh yeah! Then why were you holding hands with that blond guy two nights ago?”

“He’s…he’s…get off me!”

“Not until you own up you queer piece of shit.” The guy slapped him across the face. “Own up and I’ll let you go.”

“You’ll let him go right now!” Adam shouted as he weaved his way through the spectators.

“And what are _you_ going to do if I don’t?”

“This.” Adam hated violence but he didn’t like to see people being bullied so he grabbed the collar of the lad and pulled him off the scared student.

“Oi! You can’t do that!”

“Too late, I already did. Both of you my office…NOW!” Adam didn’t let go until the smaller lad had picked himself up off the floor.

“Sir it’s ok I…”

“It’s not ok Andrew, this isn’t the first time I’ve had to separate you this week. We’re going to get to the bottom of this in a sensible, civilised way. Now do we sort it out in my office right this minute or do I have to call the Principal?”

Both boys stared at Adam.

“Now Mr Lambert.”

“Thank you Andrew.” He stared at the other boy, still holding on to his collar. “Well, what’s your answer? And I’d think very carefully before you decide.”

All the students were silently waiting, you could have heard a pin drop.

“N…now.”

“Good answer. Now move!” He let go of the collar slightly pushing the lad in front of him.

As the three left, Adam heard muttering around the room _was Andrew gay, why had the usually quiet Mr Lambert reacted so out of character?_ Adam knew the students tried to guess if the staff were straight or a member of the LGBTQ community. It didn’t matter to him, he’d been confident with who he was for many years. But when he witnessed younger people being bullied because of their sexuality…well that was different and it really pissed him off.

As the canteen door closed behind them the talking got louder. There’d be speculation about Andrew, and Adam only hoped this quiet student would be able to handle the talk. He’d let him know that if he ever wanted to talk then his door would always be open.

Closing his office door by slamming it to make a statement, he watched as both boys jumped. Luckily they had their backs to him and couldn’t see the slight smile that ghosted his face.

Composing himself, he moved to stand behind his desk. Both boys stood, their heads bowed neither wanting to look at Adam, both breathing heavily waiting for Adam to shout.

Adam knew shouting wouldn’t achieve anything so calmly he sat down.

“Andrew…” the boy looked at him, Adam could see he was trying not to cry. “I know you from my music history class, please…sit down.” Andrew looked shocked, clearly he hadn’t expected his teacher to be so calm. “Now young man.” Adam glared at the soccer player. “I don’t know you, so you can begin by telling me your name.”

The boy looked at the calm man in front of him, “erm…I…”

“Stop muttering and just tell me your nme.”

“Sir…I…my name is Corey.”

“Well Corey, you’d better sit yourself down too.”

Corey looked from Andrew to Adam, then sat.

“Right, now we’ve calmed down I want to hear what started the fracas in the canteen.” Neither boy said anything. “So…now it comes to an explanation neither of you have anything to say.”

The boys remained silent. “Think about this then,” he looked from one to the other. “If you’re not going to explain to me, then I have no option but to take this further.” Both boys looked down at their hands. “I’d rather keep it between the three of us right now, but if…”

“I…I…”

“Andrew, I promise you, both of you this won’t go any further, unless you’re going to continue to be a danger to each other, then I’ll have to involve the relevant people.”

“He’s a queer sir.”

“Corey, that’s not the language I want to hear.”

“But sir it’s true, he’s a poof and he’s flaunting it all the time.”

Andrew bit his lip trying not to cry.

“Corey, wait outside, I’ll deal with you in a minute.” Corey looked from Adam to Andrew then got up heading for the door. “And if I find you talking to anyone out there you’ll be spending your free time with me. Oh…” he stopped Corey in his tracks, “…if you don’t agree to my terms then you’ll find yourself off the soccer team.”

Corey bowed his head as he exited.

Adam looked at the scared young man sitting opposite him. “Ok Andrew, there’s only the two of us now, please…explain to me what’s going on.”

I’m…I’m sorry Mr Lambert, I…I thought I’d be able to hide who I am.”

Adam had an idea what the young man was trying to say but he didn’t want to force his hand, he had to let the boy explain in hs own words.

Andrew sighed, looking into Adam’s eyes he knew he could trust Mr Lambert. “I…I’ve known I’m different, but I always thought it would go away.”

Adam watched as tears rolled down Andrews face, he knew how the boy felt.

“Mr Lambert, Corey is right…I…I’m gay.” The tears flowed freely as he looked at his teacher waiting for ridicule.

“Andrew I…”

“No Mr Lambert you don’t have to say anything, I know you hate me, I hate myself.”

“Oh Andrew, I don’t hate you, you have nothing to be ashamed of.”

“But it’s wrong, Corey, my father, they…”

“It’s not wrong. Will you answer me one question?” Andrew nodded. “who do you see sitting behind this desk?”

“I…you’re Mr Lambert my music history teacher.”

“Is that all you see?”

Andrew looked confused. “I don’t understand, what do you mean?”

“I mean _what_ do you see?”

“I…” Andrew blushed through his tears. “Forgive me.” He stared at Adam. “I…I see my music teacher, who right now probably thinks I’m being stupid.”

“I don’t think you’re being stupid, I don’t hate you, because I know how you feel. You see I’ve been through everything you’re feeling."

“But are you saying…oh…forgive me if I’m talking out of line…but are you…gay?”

Adam smiled. “Yes Andrew I am, so you see it’s not wrong, everyone has a right to love who they want.”

I…I was scared that what I was…am feeling was so very wrong.” He wiped away a tear.

Will you promise me something?”

“If…if I can.”

“Promise me you’ll be who you are…always, and don’t let anyone tell you anything different. It’s not up to anyone who you choose to love. That’s your choice.”

“I’m scared.”

“I know, but I promise you it will get better. And if ever you want someone to talk to, my door will always be open.”

Andrew smiled for the first time since the incident began. “Thank you Mr Lambert. I appreciate it.”

“Good, now do you feel up to going to your class this afternoon?”

“I…yes sir I do.”

“Great. Remember I’m here for you.”

“Thank you.” Andrew rose, “what…what’s going to happen to Corey?”

“Don’t worry about him, I’ll make sure he doesn’t bother you again.” Adam smiled. “send him in would you.”

“Sure. Thank you.” Andrew smiled again as he left.

Adam smiled, there was one student who would be ok. He wasn’t so sure what was going to happen to Corey.

The door closed, Adam made Corey wait until he’s signed some letters for his students. Corey coughed.

“Sounds nasty, you’d be better if you got that sorted.” Adam knew he was being sarcastic but the boy could wait.

“Sir…Mr Lambert…”

“I’ll be with you in a minute.” He put the letters in a folder ready for his class.

“But sir, I have to…”

“No Corey you don’t, I want you to sit down and think about what you’ve done.”

“But…”

“Nope, don’t want excuses, you’ll have time to explain in a minute.” He got up taking the folder to put with his papers for his afternoon lesson. Watching Corey squirm as he walked past him.

As Adam moved back behind his desk he noticed how Corey’s leg was bouncing up and down, the boy was nervous…good.

Sitting down he placed his hands on the desk and stared at the young man.

“Ok Corey, explain to me why you think it’s right to bully another student?”

“He’s unnatural, people like him shouldn’t be allowed in schools like this. He’s going to make us all like him.”

Adam’s temper was beginning to boil. He knew he had to remain calm but this idiot was really testing his nerve.

“Explain to me Corey what you mean by that.”

“Surely you know what I mean?”

“No, I don’t, so please, educate me.”

“He’s a fag, you know queer, gay. It’s wrong, it’s disgusting, how can it be right two men fucking each other.”

“We’ll have less of language like that.”

“Well it’s true, how can you call it making love when love should be between a man and a woman.”

“Aren’t we all entitled to love someone?”

“Yes but…”

“But what?”

“My dad says that they shouldn’t be allowed.”

“Ah…there we have it.”

“M’sorry what do you mean?”

“All this nonsense you’ve been spouting is not your view, but your fathers.”

“What if it is?”

“I don’t want to hear his point of view I want yours.”

“I agree with him.” He smirked.

“You can wipe that stupid grin off your face and listen to me.”

“Why should I?”

“Because, for a start your place on the soccer team is in jeopardy.”

“You can’t do that?”

“Believe me I can and I will.”

“But…”

“No Corey, you’re going to listen.” He saw the boy go to say something then stop. “Ok, do I have your full attention?” Corey nodded. “ Good. Now I’ve spoken to Andrew, we had a really good talk by the way, and he knows that if anything else happens he’s to come straight to me. Now I’m going to tell you this once and only once. Because if I ever find myself having this conversation with you or any of your soccer friends in the future I’ll make sure none of you play for the college team again.”

“You can’t do that?”

“If you don’t believe me, just try something, then you’ll know I wasn’t kidding. Now are you going to leave Andrew alone, he’s a student of this college and he has as much right as you to be here. So what if there are gay students and staff here, they are not going to hit on you, they’re all human and deserve to live free like anyone else straight, Lesbian or Bi. I don’t care what your father says, it’s down to you and your generation to show everyone we can all live together.”

“I…what if…”

“No Corey, no what if’s. I’m not going to report the incident to the Principal on this occasion, but if I hear or see anything in the future I’m going straight to her and Mrs Cameron will be dealing with it rather than me. Do I make myself clear?” Corey was silent. “I’m waiting, or do I have to go to Mrs Cameron now?”

“N…no sir, and yeah you’ve made it perfectly clear.”

“Good. Now I suggest you go to your lesson and when you get home do some research on how LGBTQ people have a high rate of suicides and at what age the highest proportion of those are. Then explain to your father how you’re not going to take any more notice of what he says.”

“But Mr Lambert, he’ll not be happy.”

“In which case you tell him to come and talk to me.”

“Yes sir.” Corey headed towards the door.

“Oh, and Corey.”

“Sir?”

“Don’t ever judge anyone until you really know them.”

“No sir.” Corey’s head was bowed as he left the office.

Adam closed his eyes, his hands which had been clasped on his desk were shaking. He didn’t think anything would shake him again, but seeing Corey sitting on top of Andrew, slapping him, brought back feelings he tought he’d buried a long time ago.

_Pull yourself together Lambert, everything’s ok, the situation has been resolved no-one is going to get hurt anymore._

Pushing away from his desk he picked up his notes for his afternoon’s lesson. He had to concentrate on his students, this was his life now. No-one was coming for him.

^V^

Tommy sat nursing a nearly empty glass of Jack. He thought he’d be having a good time with his unit, but he was tired, so very tired. He just wanted to go home and sleep but he’d promised Mike he’d join them, he’d made this one drink last, which wasn’t like him. Normally he’d be on his third or fourth but he didn’t feel like drinking. He put his hand in his pocket, feeling for the final link to Nick, but it wasn’t there. He closed his eyes remembering tearing it up then throwing it in the trash. He sighed, downed the remainder of his drink.

“Tommy, hey Tommy are you ok?”

“Mmm, what, sorry did you say something?”

“I asked if you fancied anything to eat?”

“No…no thanks.”

“Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah, m’sorry Mike I’m just tired.”

“Come to the bar with me, help me get a round in.” Mike looked worryingly at Tommy he could tell there was something on his mind, but he knew the man wouldn’t say anything in front of his unit.

Tommy nodded, then followed his friend. As they were waiting to be served, “Ok Ratliff talk to me man, there’s something on your mind and don’t you dare tell me it’s the case because that’s closed.” He glared at his friend.

They’d joined the force together and as Tommy had worked his way up, Mike thought they’d lose contact but his friend was still the same guy and had jumped at the chance of having Mike on his team.

“I’m just tired Mike. It’s been a long tough case.”

“I know, we were on it together remember? No TJ this is something more. Look let’s get the drinks then my friend you are going to tell me.”

Tommy sighed, then nodded. He couldn’t keep his emotions from his friend, he knew him too well.

Mike ordered the drinks, handed Tommy his then asked for the rest to be taken to their table. Once the drinks had gone Mike directed Tommy to a quiet corner of the club.

“Right TJ talk to me. I want to help.”

Tommy laughed sarcastically. “The only way you could help is to take me home fuck me silly and tell me everything is gonna be ok. But…your beautiful wife wouldn’t quite appreciate that would she?”

“Wow TJ, I didn’t know you fancied me!” Mike laughed, then he saw a faint smile graceTommy’s lips.” he does smile.”

“M’sorry, it’s just…”

“Nick?”

“Yeah, I miss him Mike, more than I thought I would.”

“You’re bound to, you were with him a long time and he’s only been gone…what…?”

“Four weeks.”

“Not long at all.”

“Feels like forever.”

“You’re a strong man Tommy Joe Ratliff, you’ll find someone else who’ll love you for who you are…job and all.”

“M’ok as I am, single’s the best way to be that way no-one gets hurt.”

“Oh Tommy, just when you least expect it a cute guy will come along and sweep you off your feet.” Tommy laughed. “That’s better, now finish your drink then go home, sleep…or drink some more and we’ll see you on Monday.”

Tommy smiled again. “Thanks Mike, but what about the rest of the guys?”

“Don’t worry about them, I’ll tell them you weren’t feeling well and have gone home.”

“Thanks Mike, you’re a good friend.”

“Yeah well, you can owe me.” Mike smiled.

“I’ll remember that.”

“I know you will. Now go, drink yourself stupid then fall into bed, you deserve it.”

Tommy laughed. “Think I may just fall into bed without the drink, I’m knackered.”

“Do whatever you feel is right, but remember this…”

“What oh wise one?”

“Fucker!” they both laughed. “Seriously Tommy I know there’s someone out there for you and he’ll appear when you  least expect it."

Tommy downed his drink in one go, “see you Monday…and thanks.”

“Not a problem. See you Monday.” Mike watched as his friend, hands in pockets, head out into the darkness.

^V^

Adam had made it through another week. He loved his job but sometimes things happened that took it out of him. This week it had been Andrew and Corey. He hoped that Corey had a serious think over the weekend, because if he caught him again then he’d have no option but to take it to the Principal.

He was on his way out of his office when his phone buzzed, retrieving it from his pocket he looked at the message smiling.

**Hey Lambert, I’m in town for a few days wanna grab a drink over the weekend?**

_Hey Rick, sure, how about tomorrow night say 8 at the Urban Press Winery?_

**Sure, see ya there, you can update me on your professional and love life.**

Adam laughed, Rick was as straight as they came, he’d been the first person he’d come out to after his parents, and he’d been there for him even though he was thousands of miles away.

_What’s a love life? And professional life is great._

**You can tell me all tomorrow, see yas soon.**

Adam sent a smiley face, picked up his marking for the weekend then headed home.

Unlocking his door he kicked a pile of mail. Stepping over it, he needed coffee first before wading through bills and junk mail.

Coffee in hand, mail in the other, he made his way to his lounge. Before he attacked the mail he decided to catch up on the news. Putting the mug on the table, a bit too hot to drink, he glanced at the headline “BUILDING COLLAPSE – TWO WORKERS KILLED” he shook his head, no-one deserved to go like that. He skim read the article stopping when he saw the name of the construction company “KELLEB” His hands shook as he reached for his coffee, he hadn’t heard that name for many years, he honestly thought they’d stopped trading.

Taking a mouthful of the hot dark liquid, he hadn’t realised but his breathing was rapid. This couldn’t be happening to him, his life was great. He had a job he loved, his aunt and uncle were always checking on him making sure he was ok. His friends made him laugh and there was always a stream of guys slipping him their numbers when he went out, although he rarely took any up on their offers. Yes he’d had a few…he laughed…ok, two serious boyfriends but they hadn’t lasted long and they’d remained friends. He’d just never found the _right_ one…maybe one day.

Why did this have to happen now? Reading the article again it said a new office complex in Downtown LA had to be halted due to an internal wall collapsing on four  workmen, fatally injuring two of them. An investigation was being carried out to determine whose fault it was or whether it was a pure accident.

He needed something stronger than coffee so heading to his drinks table he poured himself a large tequila. He needed to take his mind off the _accident_ so concentrated on his mail. Leafing through the envelopes, which were  mostly bills, he came across one that was hand written. He didn’t recognise the writing but it was post-marked Indianapolis. He stared at it, he only knew one person there and that was Sergent Boyd. He was the cop who’d found him the day his parents… Opening the envelope he unfolded the single sheet of paper, smiling when he saw it was from the Sergent.

_Hey Adam,_

_I hope this letter finds you well? I’ve been following your career these last few years and I know your parents would be so proud of you. I haven’t contacted you before…I…well I didn’t want to upset you with memories of that day._

_I’ve kept in touch with your aunt and uncle, they’ve been really good allowing me to keep up to date with how you’re doing._

_I’m retired now, my daughter and grand kids keep me busy. But…well that’s not what I’m writing to you about._

_I’ve argued with myself about whether I should tell you, and after a long thought about decision and a phone call to your aunt and uncle, I decided…no, we decided that it would be better if you found out from me._

_Adam, this is the most difficult letter I’ve had to write, I hope that nothing comes of it but please be aware that I’m here for you if ever you need me._

_So Sean Kellatt, I’m assuming you remember him? Well I investigated him after…you know. As you know we put him away on a fraud technicality…and…well he’s…I’m sorry Adam but he’s been released._

_His brother took over his position at Kelleb, but since his release he’s gone back to the company._

_I hope things remain quiet for you but if ever you just need to talk, call me, I’ll listen._

_Ok, I’ve taken up enough of your precious time, take care of yourself and I’m so happy that you continued with your music._

_All the best_

_(ex) Sergent Boyd_

Adam re-read the letter not taking in the situation the first time. It was like a dream, first the article in the paper now this letter. He’d managed to push the nightmares away of that night ten years ago. He downed the tequilla feeling it burn as it coursed through him. He looked at the paper again, surely Sean Kellatt wasn’t back at the helm of the company.

He put the letter back in the envelope then heading for his study he filed the letter and the newspaper in the cabinet marked history. It was history… _his_ history and that’s where it would remain. No-one from the company knew where he’d moved to, all they’d been told was he’d gone to live with relatives. There was no way Kellatt could find him…was there?

 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Adam sat watching the TV, if anyone had asked him what as on he wouldn’t have been able to tell them, his mind was on the letter and the newspaper article. He needed another drink, no he needed to sleep, he’d had enough to drink. Picking his glass up he fully intended to take it to the kitchen, but his feet took him to the bottles on the table. _What would one more hurt? It may even help him to sleep._ He needed to sleep he had a weekend full of marking plus his night out with Rick.

Downing one last Tequila he left the glass on the drinks table, turned off the TV then headed to bed. He needed music, that would ground him. _Why_ had officer Boyd written now? He’d built a life for himself, he didn’t need to know about anything from his past.

Stripping then climbing into bed he reached over hitting play on his iPod, Queen music filling the air. Pulling the duvet to his chest he let his mind float away with “Who wants to live forever.”

**_It was dark in the cupboard, but he had his music grounding him, he could hear shouting, he wanted to know what was going on but he was scared. Turning off his Walkman, pulling the headphones from his ears he listened to the voices, his mother crying. His father pleading with…who were those men? He listened carefully._ **

**_“Look Lambert all Mr Kellatt wants you to do is sign off the building.”_ **

**_“I’m not signing anything, not until he uses the correct materials.”_ **

**_“He’s making you a very rich man. Isn’t that what you want for your family?”_ **

**_“Not at the expense of people dying.”_ **

**_“But you can’t prove he’s using inadequate materials, not now the building’s finished.”_ **

**_“I have proof that…”_ **

**_His father stopped talking it sounded as though whoever was in the room with his parents had hit him, his father groaned. Adam had to bite his lip, stop himself from crying out._ **

**_He heard footsteps coming towards his sanctuary. He held his breath, he couldn’t make a noise, he didn’t want to be found._ **

**_“Tony, want me to look in here?”_ **

**_Adam shuffled back trying to make himself as small as he could._ **

**_“Nah, we’d have known if the kid was in there, we’d have heard him. Go up to the office, I know Lambert has one upstairs see if you can find any interesting paperwork that Mr Kellatt would want to read.”_ **

**_“K, what am I looking for?”_ **

**_“Marcus, use your brain. Anything that looks official, you know Attorney’s letters, that kind of thing.”_ **

**_“Ok.”_ **

**_Adam let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, as he heard footsteps above him. The voices in the lounge started again._ **

**_“Right Lambert, you have a choice, you either drop your investigation and Mr Kellatt will gladly welcome you back into his company, or…”_ **

**_“That is never going to happen, the bastard will never get my firm.”_ **

**_“Too late Eber, he’s already filed papers with the company’s registration telling them you’re incompetent and it was you Mr Kellatt found using defective materials. He’s convinced them that he stopped you in time and he’s rectified the defective building.”_ **

**_“He’s a sick, deranged man, and he’ll never get his hands on my company.”_ **

**_“Maybe this will convince you.”_ **

**_Adam could feel tears running down his face, he wanted to help his parents, but how could a 15 year old boy stop two thugs. He opened the door of his hideaway just as a gun shot rang out. He jumped as it blasted, he wanted to scream as he heard his father shout Leila. Adam knew Tony, that was the name the other guy used, had shot his mom._ **

**_He scooted back into the cupboard closing the door quietly, sobbing as he realised he’d never see his mom alive again. He heard running down the stairs._ **

**_“What the fuck! Tony what have you done. Mr K…”_ **

**_“Lambert wasn’t talking, so I had to show him.”_ **

**_“But…fuck did it have to be…”_ **

**_“Sean said anyway we could get him to agree would be ok by him. Look do you want to keep your job?”_ **

**_“Yes…but…”_ **

**_“No Marcus, no buts, we do what Sean says or we suffer. And I personally don’t like suffering.”_ **

**_Adam couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Sean Kellatt had been his dad’s friend as well as partner. Why was he getting these men to do this? He listened, maybe they hadn’t killed his mom._ **

**_“What do we do with him?”_ **

**_“We make sure we get what we want from him, then…well we re-unite husband and wife.”_ **

**_Adam knew then his mother was dead, and they were going to kill his father too. Would they come and find him? He put his headphones back in, then pulled them out again he wanted loud music but what if the men heard him, they’d kill him too. He put his fingers in his ears drowning out some of the noise, then started humming his favourite songs to himself._ **

**_He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting like that but he couldn’t hear anything outside of his safe place._ **

**_Crawling out he listened, carefully looking around. They’d gone, the house was silent. Crawling into the lounge he saw his father lying on the floor, not moving, turning he saw his mother slumped on a chair. He knew they were both dead and he screamed._ **

Adam sat up in bed screaming for his parents, he was dripping with sweat, the nightmare had returned only this time he’d remembered names. Reaching for his phone he checked the time, 3.06 am, it had felt like days rather than hours that he'd been in bed. Throwing the duvet off, Adam let the cool air hit his slick, sweat soaked body. Rubbing his eyes, he could feel a headache starting. This was the first nightmare he’d had for a very long time. It had seemed so real, like he was back in hiding. Why now? He was happy with his life.

Padding to the bathroom he reached into the cabinet for the Advil, that would get rid of his headache. That and more sleep. Sighing when he looked into the mirror. “Hell Lambert you look like shit!” He made his way back to bed shivering as the sweat cooled his skin. Crawling back under the duvet he closed his eyes hoping sleep would pull him under again. This time sleep without dreaming.

The sun woke him as it streamed through his curtains. Adam groaned he felt like he’d been hit by a 10-tonne truck. His head was still throbbing. Reaching for his phone, his aunt would know what to do. He hit speed dial then immediately disconnected. He couldn’t resurrect those memories not now, not for the two most amazing people who had helped him through his nightmares before. No, this time he had to handle it on his own.

^V^

Adam got through the day on autopilot. He’d done some of his marking, talked to Danielle on the phone, she always made him smile. He’d changed the duvet cover after his _dream_ the previous night and he’d tidied the kitchen. He’d purposely kept himself busy, less time to sit and ponder the nightmare.

He was just about to make himself a meal when his phone rang.

“Hey Rick, please don’t tell me you’re wimping out on me?”

“Nope, you’re stuck with me Lambert.”

“Ok, so what do I owe the honour of your call?”

“Just wanted to ask if you fancied eating as well as drinking?”

“That sounds great. I was just about to cook something.”

“Well don’t bother, oh and the meals on me.”

“What the fuck, Rick Jordan buying dinner, what have you done?”

“I haven’t done anything, I’ve got some good news for you.”

“Wow, ok, how about we meet earlier if this is a celebration.”

“Sure, I’ll book the table for 8 our original time but how about we meet up at 7 have a couple of drinks first.”

“Fantastic idea. I’ll go pretty myself up.” Rick laughed. “What?”

“Adam Lambert you’re not meeting your boyfriend, it’s me remember?”

“I know, but there may be some cute guys there…ya know…”

“You don’t change do you?”

“Nah, and be honest, you wouldn’t want me any other way…would ya?”

Rick laughed again, “no you’re right. Ok Lambert, go get prettied up and I’ll see you at 7.”

“Great and I can’t wait to hear your news.”

“See ya.” Rick hung up.

Adam stared at his phone smiling. Thank God Rick was in town he really needed a friend this weekend.

When Adam arrived at the winery Rick was already waiting for him.

“Hey Rick, I’m sorry, I’m not late, am I?”

“Adam, no you’re not late, I’ve not been here long.”

“Long enough to get the drinks in though.”

“You don’t miss much do you?”

“Not when alcohol is involved. Have you got us a table?”

“Yeah, Jenny’s just gone to make sure it’s clean.”

“Wow, Jenny.” Adam wiggled his eyebrows, smiling.

“Jenny’s our waitress for the evening and…” Rick playfully punched Adam’s arm, “fucker you’re still the joker I see.”

“Excuse me Mr Jordan, your table is ready.”

“Thank you, and my friend has arrived, great timing.”

“If you’ll both just follow me.” She smiled at them, her grin widening for Adam.

The friends followed, Rick elbowing Adam when Jenny looked at him smiling.

“Here we are, if you’d like to look at the menu’s I’ll be back shortly to take your orders.”

“Thank you.” Both men announced together.

Rick watched Jenny blush slightly as Adam smiled at her again before she walked off.

“How do you do it man? She’d roll over and beg for you.”

“She’s a pretty girl, but…”

“Yeah I know, she hasn’t got the right equipment for you.”

Adam nearly choked on his drink. “And you’re still as blunt as ever. I’d have thought the beautiful Sascha would have tamed you by now.”

“Mmm,” Rick smiled, a far-away look in his eyes.

“Rick, hey Jordan are you ok. Is…is Sascha ok?”

“Yeah, we’re great, Sascha is fantastic.”

“Then why that look?”

“That’s my news bro, it’s Sascha.”

“What…what’s wrong with her.

“She’s pregnant.”

“Wow, that’s fantastic man when…?”

“Late October, we’re both thrilled.”

“And so am I, congratulations. How does Robin feel?”

“She’s excited, she wants a little sister, but we’re not bothered if it’s a boy or girl as long as it’s healthy.”

“Now that’s something worth celebrating.” Adam caught Jenny’s eye.

“How can I help you sir?”

“Two more tequilla’s please.”

“Are you ready to eat, I could take your order at the same time?”

“Erm not yet, we’ve not really looked yet, sorry.”

“Not a problem, I’ll go get your drinks.” She smiled at Adam as she left.

“Good grief Lambert, you have both sexes drooling over you, I can’t take this.” He laughed.

“Sorry, can’t help that people find me irresistible.”

They chatted a while longer before ordering their food. Rick had nearly devowered his burger but Adam had hardly touched his salmon en croute. Rick noticed his friend pushing the food around, only eating the tiniest amount.

“Is there something wrong with your food?”

“No, it’s beautiful as always.”

“Then what’s wrong, I’ve never seen you eat so little before.”

“I’m just…shit Rick.” Adam threw his fork on the table, then downed his drink in one go.

“Now I am worried about you. Come on Adam we’re going back to my hotel and you can tell me all about it.”

“Would you mind if we went to mine? I…I’ve got something to show you.”

“Ok let me get the tab and then we can go.”

“Thanks Rick and I’m sorry.”

“Hey, don’t apologise, that’s what friends are for.” Adam watched as Rick headed to the bar to pay.

“Can I get you anything else sir?”

Jenny had appeared at his side. “Um, no, thank you, we’re just leaving.”

“Oh, I hope everything was ok for you?” she noticed Adam’s half eaten dinner.

“Everything was gorgeous as always. I’m just not feeling too well.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” She pushed a napkin under his plate as she cleared the table.

Adam smiled at her as she left him, picking up the napkin just as Rick got back to the table. He laughed, placing the napkin back on the table.

“What’s funny Adam?”

“Jenny’s just given me her phone number.”

“Oh!”

“Mmm, if she was…”

“Yeah I know. Look there’ll be someone out there for you, when you least expect it.”

“Nah, I’ve given up on finding someone.”

“Never say never. Now…come on let’s go talk and you can show me whatever it is you’ve got that’s making you miserable.”

“I’m sorry Rick, I really didn’t want to think about it tonight.”

“Stop apologising, I want to help.”

“Thanks.” Adam slipped on his leather jacket as they headed out.”

“I ordered us a cab, save walking back to yours.”

“Great, thanks.”

Rick was worried about his friend, he hadn’t seen him like this since…well since his parents’ funeral. _Fuck had something happened to his aunt or uncle?_ He didn’t want to ask, didn’t want to upset him anymore. They were silent on the journey back to Adam’s, Rick watching his best friend as he stared out of the window.

Adam lent against the door as he closed it, dropping his keys onto the table in the hall. He threw his jacket on the chair as he headed for the drinks table. He poured himself a drink downing it in one go then poured them both a drink.

Rick had been watching him. If Adam carried on drinking at this rate he’d be putting him to bed sooner rather than later and he really wanted to know what was going on with his friend.

Adam handed Rick a glass then made his way to the lounge. Rick followed wanting to ask but not wanting to push his friend over the edge.

Adam sat in the chair as Rick perched on the edge of the sofa. He couldn’t take the silence anymore it was now or never.

“Ok Lambert, you’ve brought me here, given me a drink and said you had something to show me…so come on, show me, tell me or…or tell me to shut up and go. Because right now I’m at a loss at what to do, what to say as I don’t want my head bitten off.”

“He’s out.”

“I’m sorry, who’s out?”

Adam sighed, took a large drink. “Kellatt…he’s out.”

Rick remembered the name but wasn’t sure what Adam meant.

“I’m sorry man, but I’m not really following this.”

“Sean Kellatt, my fathers’ _partner_ , he’s been released.”

“Adam, call me stupid but I’m still not following, you’re going to have to explain more.”

Adam downed the remainder of his drink then told Rick everything he knew about Kellatt and how he believed he’d been responsible for his parents’ murder. He even told him about the dream he’d had the night before.

When he’d finished he went for another drink.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough to drink Adam?”

“If I drink enough I’m hoping it’s all going to go away.”

“You know better than that, drink doesn’t solve anything.”

“Then tell me what I’m going to do?” Adam broke down, tears running down his face.

Rick went to him, held him whilst his friend sobbed. In all the years since Adam had moved to LA Rick had never seen him so distraught.

“Come on, come and sit down. I’m going to make us some coffee.” Adam nodded as Rick led him back to the sofa.

Rick watched as his friend leant back, eyes closed. He headed to the kitchen looking for coffee.

“Top cupboard on the right!” Adam shouted.

“Thanks.”

“Make it strong.”

“K.” Rick waited for the hot dark liquid to bubble and drip through the filter, then taking two mugs through handed one to Adam as he sat down next to him.

“You said you had something to show me?”

Adam took a big mouthful of coffee. “Fuck that’s hot.”

“Um yeah…hot water.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey, what for?”

“Spoiling your evening, after you’d given me that fantastic news.”

“Stop apologising, I’m here for you Adam, we’re gonna get you through this. Now go get what you were going to show me and let’s sort this problem out.”

Adam half smiled, putting his mug on the table he disappeared upstairs.

Rick’s eyes never left him as he came back carrying a newspaper and a brown envelope. Taking them from his friend he read the letter then the article Adam pointed out.

“So you’re saying this Sean Kellatt is building stuff with bad materials.?”

“Yep. He did it when dad owned the company with him. Dad found out and was investigating when…when…well you know.”

“Shit Adam, can you prove he’s doing it again?”

“No but I know it’s him. I…I know it was him who had my parents killed.”

“Adam how do you know that?”

“I had that nightmare last night, I remember what the guys said.”

“Are you sure you just didn’t have that dream because you got this letter and…”

“I knew you wouldn’t believe me. I’ll handle this on my own. You can go home now.”

“Whoa, wait a minute Adam, I want to help. I was just exploring avenues.”

Adam sighed, “I’m sorry. I’m scared.”

“Why are you scared?”

“I remember what those two thugs said when I was hiding.”

“Look, have you thought about going to the police?”

“And what would I say? Hi I’m Adam Lambert and when I was 15 I heard my mom and dad murdered, and I know who did it. They’re not gonna believe me it’s been 10 years.”

“Ok, so use your brain, you have these…” he waved the letter and newspaper in the air. “You work in a college, you have internet, research all the _accidents_ concerning Kelleb Construction over the last 10 years, then go to the police.”

“Maybe.”

“Not maybe Adam, do it. You won’t rest until this is sorted out. And I’d hate to see you making yourself ill if you keep having those nightmares.”

Adam looked at his friend. “Thank you. I’ll do that, I just hope when I go to the cops they’ll believe me.”

“Well until you try you won’t know.”

“I’ll start tomorrow, I’ll let you know what I find out.”

“If you want I’ll stay for a while, help you.”

“Thanks, but what about your job?”

“Don’t go back on tour for a couple of weeks and Sascha would understand.”

“No, you go home, spend quality time with your beautiful girls. I’ll be ok.”

“I’m a phone call away.”

“I know, and thank you.”

“That’s what friends are for. Now go get some sleep.”

“You could use the spare room if you want.”

“Thanks, but all my stuff is at the hotel.”

“K, I’ll call you a cab.”

“Thanks, and I’ll be here at the drop of a hat if you want me.”

“I know.” Adam rang his friend a cab and as they waited they talked about names for Rick’s new baby and his upcoming tour with Beyonce.

Adam watched as his friend’s cab disappeared, he felt he had a purpose now and that was to put Sean Kellatt away for his parents’ murder if it was the last thing he did.”

^V^

Tommy had a quiet weekend, he visited his sister, played with his favourite niece then spent Sunday tinkering with his guitar. He’d taught himself and had recorded some tracks but never taken it seriously. His music was for him and no-one else. Mike had messaged him making sure he was ok, he’d laughed as he’d said he was worse than his mom for checking up on him. He’d stopped himself from drinking himself into oblivion, that wouldn’t have achieved anything. Mike would have torn him off a strip and Tommy knew he’d only get even more maudlin. His music had been a saviour in the past when he’d had tough cases and now it was saving him again.

His phone rang. “Hey Sophie.” What can I do for you?”

“Hey TJ, just wanted to make sure you were ok?”

He laughed, “have you been talking to Mike?”

“No why?”

“He’s been messaging me wanting to know the same thing.”

“Tommy Joe Ratliff we’re your friends, we have a right to worry about you.”

“Thanks, but I’m ok, how can I not be when I have amazing friends like you.”

“Aww TJ, we just want to see you happy.”

“And I am, now stop worrying.”

“How about we go out next weekend, we’ve not done that for a while.”

“Sure, sounds like a plan. Where do you want to go?”

“Not sure yet, I’ll let you know.”

“Great.”

“And TJ.”

“Mmmm?”

“You know you can talk to me any time.”

“I know, thank you.”

“I’ve known you a long time TJ and only want to see you happy and enjoying life.”

“I am, I love my job and I have some awesome friends.”

“Go get some sleep Tommy, tomorrow’s another day and you never know, some cute guy might walk into your precinct looking for a knight in shining armour.” Tommy giggled.

“Who wouldn’t fall for that giggle Ratliff?”

“Told Mike I’m happy on my own.”

“We’ll see. Now go sleep, you may have another tough case next week.”

“Thanks Soph.”

“What for?”

“Making me smile.”

“It’s what I’m here for.”

“Night Sophie.”

“Night TJ.”

Tommy was still smiling as he hung up. He’d been friends with Sophie for as long as he could remember. She was the first person he’d told that he was Bi. She hadn’t batted an eyelid, just hugged him and said whoever he loved would be getting a wonderful man. He put his guitar away then headed for bed. It was the first night since Nick had left that he really felt as though everything would be ok.

^V^

Tommy was always the first to arrive in the office, he liked to set an example to the younger officers, and today was no exception even though they didn’t have a new case. He hoped that when they did it wouldn’t be as bad as their last one.

He’d been at his desk for about 15 minutes tidying the last of the files up when Mike arrived.

“Morning TJ, have we got a new case?”

“Nah, not yet, just tidying up from the last one. We’re going to have to give evidence at the trial and I want everything in order.”

“Do we know when that’s likely to be?”

“Next week I believe. They want him put away as soon as possible.”

“It’s a no brainer, he confessed.”

“I know that but I’m sure his lawyer is going to use the diminished responsibility bullshit to try and convince the jury he wasn’t aware what he was doing.”

“Ah crap, you think that’s what’ll happen?”

“Seen it before and they won.”

“Shit man, this guy can’t get away with it.”

“So let’s make sure we have everything in order.”

Mike nodded, helping box up all the statements then taking them down to the secure lockers ready for their day in court.

It turned out to be a quiet day. No new cases, for which Tommy and Mike were thankful for. They were still drained from the last one. They did however manage to help another team gather statements on a child molestation case. Tommy was pleased his team hadn’t landed that one,he didn’t think he’d cope as his thoughts went straigt to his niece. You had to be made of stern stuff working where children were concerned.

“Tommy, hey Ratliff…penny for them?”

“Sorry Mike, Rob’s case got me thinking?”

“Ouch, sorry man, what about?”

“Bridget, she’s only 4, the same age as some of those kids.”

“Yeh, it’s not a good case, I can understand what you mean. My cousins got a son the same age.”

“So pleased we didn’t get that one.”

“I’m with you on that. Look why don’t we call for a drink on the way home?”

“Would you mind if we didn’t, I wanna go see Lisa and Bridget, make sure they’re ok.”

“Sure Tommy, I can whole heartedly understand. Look give them a hug from me and tell them we’ll have a Bar-B-Que at mine soon.”

“That’d be great, thanks.”

“No worries, take care TJ.”

“Night Mike.” Tommy waved to his friend as he left.

As he got down to the foyer he heard a commotion. The desk Sargent was arguing with a tall dark-haired man. He couldn’t hear what was going on but it wasn’t anything to do with him, the desk Sargent was capable of sorting it out. Tommy glanced again as he exited the building, his eyes drawn to the dark-haired man. _Stop Ratliff, you’re just missing Nick, stop thinking that every good-looking guy is available._ He couldn’t see the whole of the man’s face but his profile was…beautiful. Shaking his head, smiling to himself he headed to his sisters. He needed hugs from the girls in his life.

Adam hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the letter and the article all day. His students had more than once asked him if he was ok. He’d said yes, made the excuse he’d got the end of year show on his mind. Thankfully they’d believed him. He was still thinking about it on his way home so he’d taken the paper and letter down to the Police Station hoping to speak to someone about it but the desk Sargent had dismissed it saying he was imagining things. Adam had gotten mad, even saying he’d heard his parents being killed. The Sargent had huffed at that saying as it was so long ago was he sure he hadn’t dreamed it? Adam had become even more angry but realised he wasn’t going to get anywhere with the guy so he’d snatched his papers off the desk and left, determined to keep going back until someone listened. Even if it took days or weeks.

Tuesdays he didn’t have any classes in the afternoon, that was his day for catching up on his paperwork. Well he’d got some paperwork that needed a different kind of sorting. After a lot of thought he headed back to the Police Station, heaving a sigh of relief when he saw a different desk Sargent on duty.

“Good afternoon sir, what can I help you with?”

“I…I want to report a murder.” That got the Sargent’s attention.

“Oh and who do you believe has been murdered sir?”

“My parents.”

“Oh…I’m…erm, sorry to hear that, can you tell me where they are?”

“They’re buried in Indianapolis but…”

“I’m sorry sir, I don’t understand, if they’re already buried how can you say they were murdered?”

“Because when I was 15 I witnessed it and I know who did it?”

“Um surely sir that person is in…”

“You don’t understand…” Adam was beginning to get angry again. “…he’s been in jail but not for my parents’ mur…”

“Look sir, you’ll have to calm down, …”

“Why should I, no-one is listening to me. I want to tell you who did it, but…”

“Sir please, it’s been a long time, I…”

“Oh forget it, I’ll come back when someone else is here and they’re prepared to listen to me!”

He turned to leave, nearly bumping into a petit blond with the mose amazing brown eyes. “Oh m’sorry.” Then he left.

Tommy had just been out to the deli for sandwiches, when he walked back into the station he was nearly knocked over by the same dark-haired guy he’d seen the previous evening. The guy was in a hurry to leave plus he didn’t look very happy. What was he doing back so soon? Had something happened? He went to the desk Sargent.

“Hey Roy, what just happened here?”

“Some crazy guy says he witnessed, no sorry heard his parents being murdered?”

“Then why didn’t you get Mike or one of my team down?”

“Erm, he said it was when he was 15 and living in Indianapolis!”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, crazy in the head if you ask me.”

“Well I’m _not_ asking you. Look send these up to Mike I’m going to see if I can catch up with him.” Tommy dropped the sandwiches on the desk leaving Roy open mouthed as he ran back out.

As Tommy got outside into the sunshine he looked up and down the street, the dark haired man was nowhere to be seen. He was just about to go back inside when he spotted him sitting on a wall opposite.

Tommy crossed the road, then carefully so as not to frighten the man, sat down next to him and waited.

“Hello, are you ok?”

Adam turned to look at where the voice had come from. “Yeah…oh it’s you. I’m sorry about what happened in there,” he indicated to the Police Station. “I um…didn’t hurt you, did I? You know when…”

“No, m’not hurt just surprised is all. Want to tell me what’s got you so worked up?” Tommy didn’t want to say he knew, he wanted to gain the trust of this man, a man who looked tired and hurt.

“It’s nothing, you probably wouldn’t believe me either if I told you.”

“How do you know unless you talk to me. I’m a good listener.”

Adam smiled, Tommy thought how beautiful the smile was, it made the blue eyes sparkle.

“You must be busy, I’m ok. I’m sorry again for bumping into you.” He went to stand.

“Would you like to go for a coffee?”

“I…um…I don’t know you.” Adam hadn’t seen anyone as beautiful as this man sitting next to him, for a very long time, and part of him _wanted_ to go for a coffee, but who was he? Why was he bothering with him?

“I’m sorry, let me introduce myself, I’m Lieutenant Ratliff, Tommy Joe Ratliff.” Why he’d felt the need to tell this man his full name he didn’t know.

“Lieutenant? So you’ve come to tell me I’m being stupid too.”

“Whoa, hold on a minute, firstly I have no idea what you’re talking about and secondly I don’t like seeing people looking unhappy.”

“M’sorry, it’s just…”

“Let’s go for that drink.”

“Adam, I’m Adam Lambert.”

“Well Mr Adam Lambert, want to explain everything to me over a coffee or not?”

Adam looked at the man sitting next to him, “yeah, I would, thank you. But maybe you’ll think I’m crazy once you’ve heard my story.”

“Let me be the judge of that. Look there’s a deli up the street sells amazing coffee, let me ring my Sargent let him know I’m going for lunch then I’ll meet you there.”

“Ok.”

Tommy watched as Adam headed up the street. Messaging Mike instead of ringing.

_Hey Mike, going to have lunch out, met someone who needs some help. Enjoy the sandwiches._

**Would this person be male and just your type?**

_Ha fuckin’ ha. See you soon, only up the street if I’m needed urgently._

**Ok have fun and don’t forget to get his number!**

Tommy sent an emogi with its tongue out as he headed to Adam hoping he’d be able to help.

^V^

When Tommy arrived at the deli, Adam was already sitting at a table, a coffee in front of him, Adam staring into space. Tommy watched a very troubled man as he waited to be served.

Coffee in hand, Tommy headed to the table and Adam.

“Do you still want to tell me everything?” Tommy didn’t want to force Adam to talk but he guessed the dark-haired man could use a friend right now.

“Um, if you want.” Adam looked up into the most beautiful brown eyes he’d seen for a long time.

“Look I’d like to help you, but I can’t if you don’t talk to me. The way I see things is, I’m a cop, you’re hurting because something’s happened to bring back memories. Memories that weren’t pleasant. If you want to talk then I’m prepared to listen, if you want to be left alone then I’ll respect your wishes and leave.”

“I’m…I’m sorry, please join me.” Adam indicated to the seat opposite.

“Thank you.” Tommy smiled as he sat down. “Look I’m not going to force you to tell me, we can talk about something totally unconnected to why you came into my police station.”

“I…I’ve been in twice now and neither of the desk Sargent’s I’ve spoken to have believed me, why should you be any different?”

“Hold on there Mr Lambert.”

“Adam…it’s Adam.”

“Ok, Adam. Firstly, I’m not a desk Sargent and secondly you haven’t told me anything yet.”

“I’m sorry…I…didn’t meant to sound…”

“S’ok, why don’t you start from the beginning, tell me everything and I mean everything then we’ll see what we can do to help you.”

“Don’t you have to be back at work, haven’t you got cases to solve?”

“My partner knows where I am and if anything important comes up he’ll ring me. As for a case to solve, we closed one last week and I believe our next one may just be sitting in front of me.” Tommy saw Adam smile slightly. “That’s better, now, do you want a hot cup of coffee, looks like that one has gone cold. And I think we’re going to be here for a while.”

Adam took a mouthful of the dark liquid pulling a face when he tasted the bitter cold drink. “Erm, yes please, I have let this one cool down.”

Tommy laughed, “cool down, from the look on your face, I’d say it’s probably freezing.” He got up to go to the counter but Adam grabbed his wrist stopping him.

“Thank you.” Adam realised he’d still got hold of the blonds wrist and let go quickly.”

“Don’t thank me yet, let’s talk first.” Tommy could still feel the warm grip on his arm, He smiled as he went to get Adam a fresh coffee.

Adam closed his eyes, why was this man wanting to help him? Should he tell him everything, even the dream he’d had. Would he think he was stupid just like those desk Sargents. What had he to lose? He felt someone standing at the side of him, he looked up to see Lieutenant Ratliff holding a steaming mug of coffee and smiling.

“Here you go, don’t let this one go cold.”

“Thank you.” Adam took it and went to take a drink, “ouch!” Tommy laughed, “what?”

“I did say it was hot.” He saw a faint smile ghost Adam’s face. _You’re beautiful when you smile. Wow stop it Ratliff, you don’t know anything about him…yet._ He sat back down. “Ok, I’m a good listener why don’t you tell me what’s happened.”

“If you’re sure?” Tommy nodded. “Ok.” Adam began his story starting from when he got home the day he heard his parents murdered, to the news article, the letter and his dream. He hadn’t stopped talking for over an hour, but his coffee mug was constantly being filled. When he finally finished he looked Tommy right in the eyes, checking to see if the man believed him or if he thought he was being stupid. But he couldn’t read the expression on his face.

“K, so aren’t you going to say something? Are you thinking I’m being stupid just like everyone else?”

“Have you got the letter and newspaper on you?” Adam nodded, taking them from his briefcase then handing them to Tommy.

Adam watched in silence as the Lieutenant read the letter then the article.

“Can I hold on to these please?”

“What…what for?”

“Mr…Adam, what you’ve told me is a serious accusation and…”

“And you don’t believe me.”

“I never said that.”

“So what are you saying?”

“I’m saying can I hold on to these and look into it for you.”

“You mean…”

“I’ve seen this type of thing before.”

“M’sorry I don’t understand.”

“It’s what we call a cold case, a case that wasn’t solved when it happened but months or in your case years later, we are handed new information and well it gives us grounds to re-open the case.”

Adam smiled, reached across the table taking Tommy’s hands in his. “Thank you Lieutanant Ratliff you don’t know what this means to me.” He looked into amazing brown eyes. Then he realised he still had hold of Tommy’s hands and pulled away quickly.

Tommy was a little disappointed when Adam moved his hands then shook his head. _Come on Ratliff he’s a witness in a case you can’t have those kind of thoughts._

“Adam I need you to do something for me.”

“Name it.”

“I’d like you to come into the station and give a full statement of what you’ve just told me.”

“Oh!”

“Hey, I’m going to take your statement, I want to help.”

“Ok, um…when do you want me to come in?”

Before Tommy could answer his phone buzzed.

“I’m so sorry Lieutenant Ratliff, I’ve kept you from…”

Tommy looked at his phone, “don’t ever apologise, it’s Mike my partner.”

“Do you need to get back to work?”

Tommy read the message **Hey Ratliff he must be one hot guy for you to skip work for the afternoon.** He laughed.

“Is…is everything ok?”

“Yeah, it’s just Mike having a joke.”

“Oh!”

“Can you give me a minute, I need to answer him.”

“Sure, d’ya want me to go?”

“No, I’ll just message him back.”

Adam waited, watching the beautiful blond swiftly answer his friend. _Stop Lambert, he’s a Police officer who’s going to help you, you can’t think of him any other way, besides he’s probably straight and married._

Tommy messaged Mike back, _Ha fuckin’ ha. For your information I’ve just got us our next case. I’ll be back in the next 30 minutes and I’ll explain everything._

Immediately he got a reply. **Well even more reason to get his number!**

Tommy sent the tongue out emogi again then put his phone away.

“I think you should go home, you look tired and I need you to come to the station early tomorrow, that way we can start looking into this without delay.”

“Oh, I…it’s…”

“Do you work?”

“Yeah, sorry. I’m a lecturer at Burbank High School, just up the street on 902N and 3rd.”

“Oh, I know the one, had some famous people go there.”

“Yeah Anson Williams.”

“Oh yeah Potsie from Happy Days, never watched it but my sister, she’s older, well she did.”

“We also had the late great Debbie Reynolds too.”

“So sad about that. Wow I didn’t realise.”

“No, not many people do.”

“What time do you finish?”

“Erm, Wednesdays I finish teaching around 3.”

“Ok so could you come straight to the station afterwards?”

“Sure, not a problem, oh!”

“What is it?”

“Do I have to go through the desk Sargent, because I kinda haven’t had a good time with them.”

Tommy smiled. “No, I gathered that when you bumped into me earlier.”

“M’sorry about that.”

“Stop apologising, got me interested in you…in your story.” Tommy must remember to watch what he was saying.

“So where do I have to go?”

“Look, here’s my number.” Tommy handed over a napkin with his cell number written on it. “Either message me or ring me just as you leave work and I’ll meet you in the foyer.”

“Great thanks. Look you’d better have mine too then you’ll know it’s not some psycho hassling you.” Adam traded his napkin with his number on it.

“Thanks” Tommy was chuckling inside, what had Mike said? Get his number. “Go home, rest and I’ll see you after school tomorrow.”

“Thank you for believing me.”

“Hey we’ll get this sorted, I promise.”

Adam stood holding out his hand. Tommy took it, both men feeling something surge through them as their hands met.

“Well…erm…” Tommy shoved his hands in his pockets, _that shouldn’t have happened_. “Can…can I ask you one more question?”

Adam fidgeted with his briefcase, _that touch…was…was what?_ “Sure…erm what is it?”

“What subject do you teach?”

Adam smiled, “music, I’m a music and singing teacher.”

“Oh wow, that’s…well great.”

“Do you like listening to music Lieutenant?”

“I try to play the guitar but m’not very good.” _Why did you tell him that Ratliff you never tell anyone except family and close friends._

“You’ll have to let me listen…that’s if…if you want to.”

“One day maybe.”

“Great. And Lieutenant…”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me until we’ve solved your case.”

“Ok, but still…thank you for believing me.”

“That’s what I’m here for. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yep, see you tomorrow.” Adam felt some of the weight he’d had pressing down on him this last few days begin to lift. He’d finally found someone who believed him. And that Lieutenant Tommy Joe Ratliff was cute was a bonus. But he couldn’t think like that…could he?

Tommy watched as the handsome dark-haired man left. He had to remain focused. Yes Adam Lambert was his type but he was part of a new case he couldn’t think of him like that…could he?

^V^

When Tommy arrived back at the station Mike was sitting feet up on his desk with a huge smile on his face.

“Well the wanderer returns.” He put his feet back on the floor as he took a bite from the sandwich in his hands.

“Very funny, for your information I’ve got our next case in my hands.”

“And I thought you’d got a cute guy in your hands and were too busy to come back to work.”

“Ha, fuckin’ ha! For your information, the guy was a witness to his parents murder.”

“And this is our case…why? Surely if he was a witness he’d have testified and the murderer is behind bars.”

“Not quite.”

What do you mean…not quite?”

Tommy sat opposite his partner and friend. “You may want to get another coffee, you’ll need it by the time I’ve finished.”

“Tommy, what aren’t you telling me?”

“Look, I’m gonna investigate this with or without you. Now are you with me or not?”

Mike noticed a look on his friends face he hadn’t seen for a long time. A look that said no-one was going to stop him no matter what. And Mike hadn’t seen Tommy like this since…well since his break up with Liz and boy that hadn’t been a pretty sight. “Ok TJ, I’ll get more coffee, I can see we’re in for a long haul.”

“Thanks Mike.”

“Do you want coffee?”

“Please.”

Mike looked at his friend as he opened the envelop he’d brought with him. Mike loved Tommy to pieces but boy could he be stubborn. He smiled then headed for the coffee machine. He would do anything for his friend.

“Here you go.” He placed a mug of strong liquid in front of the blond. “So what have you got there that tells us this is murder?”

Tommy explained everything Adam had told him, stopping Mike when he thought he was going to ask a question. He handed Mike the letter and newspaper article to read when he’d finished explaining everything.

Mike looked from the letter to Tommy raising his eyebrows.

“What Mike?”

“You’re taking this case on these two pieces of information and the 10 year memory of a kid who hid in a cupboard and only _heard_ his parents murdered. What jury is going to convict Sean Kellatt, multimillionaire developer, on that information.”

“We’re going to go over the statements from the original case and Adam is coming in tomorrow to give a full statement.”

“What does the Captain think?”

“I haven’t mentioned it yet.”

“TJ what if a more serious case lands on our desk. What are you gonna say _oh I’m sorry but that murder or rape isn’t important enough I’ve promised a cute guy that I’ll solve a ten year murder._ ”

“Look if you don’t want to help that’s fine, I’ll do it in _my_ time.” He took the papers back from Mike.

“Hey hold on, I didn’t say I wasn’t going to help, I just…”

“Sorry Mike, but you didn’t see the state Adam was in when I saw him in the foyer.”

“Ok, so _if_ we take on the case we should run it passed Captain Pitman.”

“Let’s go.” Tommy stood, started towards their Captain’s office.

Mike sighed, Tommy really was determined to help this guy. “Wait up TJ.” Tommy turned towards his partner. “I’m in, so let’s go talk.”

The pair spent the best part of an hour explaining everything. Heaving a sigh of relief when their Captain agreed to let them investigate.

“Ok so what do we do first?”

“Look Mike, I…if you don’t want to help I’ll understand, you don’t know Mr Lambert and…”

“Tommy Joe Ratliff, you’re my partner as well as my friend and you said Mr Lambert’s coming in tomorrow to give an official statement, I’ll meet him then. We’re in this together, besides who’s gonna want me as their partner whilst you’re working on this.” He winked at his friend.

“Thanks Mike, and I’m pretty sure no-one would want to work with a cop who eats them out of house and home when he’s on a stake-out.”

Mike playfully punched his friend. “Do not. I just like food.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Tommy laughed.

“So what time do I get to meet Mr Lambert?”

“He’s coming in at three, he finishes teaching then.”

“Ooh! He’s a teacher no less, and would he also be cute?”

“Hadn’t noticed.” Tommy reached for a folder to put the evidence in, not making eye contact with his friend.

“Detective Ratliff you’re lying. I’ve known you too long.”

“He may be good looking, but I’m not…”

“Just good looking?”

“Mike you’re not gonna give up, are you?”

“Nope!” he laughed.

“You’ll meet him tomorrow and you’ll see he’s just an ordinary guy.”

“I’ll let the jury decide tomorrow.” He smiled. “What do you want me to do before you introduce me to Mr Lambert?”

Tommy sighed. “K, we need to find as much information on Sean Kellatt as we can, if you do that I’ll call the Indianapolis Police get them to send over all they have on the Lambert case.”

“Tommy.” Mike watched as his friend rubbed his eyes.

“Mmm?”

“We’ll get this sorted for Mr Lambert.”

“Thanks Mike.”

“Hey, partners remember?” Tommy nodded and smiled.

^V^

Adam couldn’t stop thinking about the blond Lieutenant. His eyes were the most golden brown he’d ever seen. When he’d shaken hands the shock that had gone through his hand had been unexpected. Had Lieutenant Ratliff noticed it as well? He had to forget there could be anything between them, this cop was going to help him, finally someone who actually believed what he’d said. After those two desk Sargents, he’d been losing hope that he’d ever see justice done for his parents. He was pleased that he’d bumped into Lieutenant Ratliff. His phone rang as he opened his front door.

“Hello.” He hadn’t recognised the number.

“Mr Lambert, I’m sorry to bother you.”

“Who is this please?”

“I’m sorry it’s Lieutenant Ratliff.”

Adam’s face flushed, he was pleased it wasn’t a video call. “Oh, hello, erm what can I do for you?”

“I just wanted to let you know I’ve spoken to my Captain and he’s given my partner and I the go ahead to investigate your parents’ murder.”

“Oh…wow…thank you.”

“Before you come in tomorrow would you be able to do something for me?”

“Yeah, sure, what would you like me to do?”

“Firstly I will understand if this is going to be difficult for you, after…well after all this time.”

“Lieutenant, I need closure on this and I’m prepared to do anything to see the right person behind bars.”

“Ok, in that case, have you still got any of your fathers’ papers from when he owned the construction company.”

“I haven’t personally, but I believe my aunt and uncle have some in a safety deposit box. I do know there was a case that my father brought against Kellatt when he bought him out of the company.”

“Would you be able to get those papers for us?”

“I’m sure my aunt and uncle wouldn’t mind, but I don’t think I’ll be able to have them for tomorrow.”

“That’s not a problem Mr Lambert.”

“Please it’s Adam.”

“Ok…Adam.” Tommy loved listening to this man’s voice, not only was he gorgeous his voice was sexy, he shook his head. “Sorry Adam, my partner was just asking me something.”

“Not a problem, look, I’ll ring my aunt and see when I can get the documents.”

“Thank you. We will be interested to see what they say.”

“Thank your Captain for me, I’m truly grateful for anything you can do for me.”

“That’s what we’re here for, to solve cases.”

“But not normally 10 year old ones.”

“I’m not saying it’s going to be straightforward but we’ll get justice for you and your parents.”

“Thank you, I’ll see you tomorrow then Lieutenant.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” Tommy disconnected leaving Adam staring at his phone.

_Come on Lambert, he’s got to be straight._ He smiled, he was actually looking forward to seeing Lieutenant Ratliff tomorrow.

Dropping his briefcase in the hall, Adam headed to his kitchen he needed coffee. Waiting for it to bubble and splutter through the machine his mind kept going back to the article in the paper. Had Kellatt really been behind that collapse. Pouring a large mug of coffee, he headed for his study and his computer.

He hesitated, should he be looking into his fathers’ ex-partner or should he leave it to the Police?

What the hell, any information he could find that may help the police was a bonus…wasn’t it?

Adam didn’t know how long he’d sat staring at the screen but he’d drunk his way through the whole of the coffee pot and he’d printed out several news articles that reported injuries or deaths on construction sites that Kelleb Construction were a part of. They didn’t report they were solely responsible but it was too much of a coincidence for Kellatt not to be involved.

He put the papers in a folder ready for his meeting the following day with Tommy. _Whoa Lambert, since when did you have the right to call him that. It’s Lieutenant Ratliff and he’s helping you!_

Adam looked at the time, he’d been home for several hours and without realising it was 11pm. He yawned, he really should go to bed, he had exam rehearsals the following morning and he had to be on the ball. Putting the folder with his briefcase he headed for bed. He was restless and couldn’t sleep…too much coffee maybe…but the image that flashed before his eyes just before he finally nodded off was an image of a beautiful blond Police Lieutenant.

^V^

“Mr Lambert, hey Adam.”

“What, I’m sorry Andrew, what were you saying?”

“We wanted to know if you thought that performance was better?”

“Yeah, just remember to let the audience see you all, some of you are blocking others and it sounds like you’re singing to the backs of people’s heads.”

“Thanks…erm Adam can I um…can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“The…we…” he looked at the others in the room. “well we wanted to know if you’re ok?”

“Oh, why do you ask?”

“Please don’t think we’re prying, but you don’t seem your usual self.”

“I’m fine, I’ve just got a lot on right now, you know, the exams are coming up and there’s a couple of things I need to sort out.”

“Well if there’s anything we can do let us know.”

“Just enjoy your performances in the exam and do the best you can, it’s all I ask.”

“Well if you need some help anytime just ask, and yeah we’ll try to enjoy the exam.” Andrew laughed.

“Just imagine it’s me you’re performing for and you’ll be fine.”

“Is there anything else we should do?”

“Nope, of all my groups you’re the ones who are the best rehearsed, all that extra time together I know you’ve been doing has paid off.”

“How did you know?”

“I don’t go home straight away after classes and I’ve heard you rehearsing.”

“Oh!”

“Hey, it’s fantastic that you do that, and it shows in your singing. Now do something for me?”

“Anything.”

“All of you, go home, make sure your written project is complete and relax tonight, the next few days are going to be hectic and you need to rest as much as you can.”

“Are you going to be in the exam room?”

“I’m not allowed to be, the examiners would think I’m giving you tips on your work and we’d all be in trouble.”

“Oh, ok.”

“Now go, have a good rest of the day.”

“Thanks Adam!” the group shouted together.

Adam watched as they left, he knew they’d be ok, he was mad with himself for drifting off into his thoughts about Kellatt. That guy was becoming a pain and he wasn’t even in the area.

Finishing his notes for Andrews group he locked the file away ready for the examiner in the following days, then headed to the Police Station. He’d managed to ring his aunt during lunch she’d told him he could have access to the files whenever he wanted. He’d asked why she’d kept them and was told she knew one day he’d want to read them, she always knew justice hadn’t been served she just didn’t know it would take him as long as it had. She’d wished him luck and hoped it wouldn’t bring back the nightmares he’d suffered when he’d first gone to live with them. He thanked her, told her he loved them both and said he’d pick the files up at the weekend. He reassured her that he was fine and as soon as he had any more information he’d let them know.

He looked at his watch he had said he’d be at the station for 3, it was now five minutes to and he needed 10 minutes to get there. Digging out his phone he rang Lieutenant Ratliff to apologise for being late.

Tommy had been doing some research into Sean Kellatt and he was beginning to think the guy could do nothing wrong apart from that brief stint behind bars for fraud. The guy had built hospitals, shopping malls and offices plus he’d given thousands to charity.

Tommy was just re-reading the letter and article Adam had given him when Mike placed a coffee at his elbow.

“Thanks Mike.”

“You’ve been staring at that article for the last hour, it’s not going to magically alter itself and say this Kellatt guy is guilty.”

“I know, I just don’t want to tell Adam that we can’t find anything.” Mike smiled. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“Look I know you better than that, known you too long, what are you smiling at?”

“Well yesterday it was Mr Lambert and today it’s Adam.”

“I spoke to him last night and…”

“Oh you rang him last night…mmm interesting.”

“Fucker, nothing like that. I wanted to know if he had any documentation from his father when he owned the firm.”

“Yeah, that’s what you’re telling me. Come on tell Uncle Mike what he’s like, is he your type?” Tommy blushed. “I knew it, he is isn’t he?”

“Nash, you’re a…” he couldn’t finish as his phone rang.

“Oooo is that him?”

Tommy looked at his phone, trying not to smile when he saw it _was_ Adam.

“Well answer it, he’s going to think you don’t want to talk to him.”

“Give me a chance.” Tommy picked up his phone as he flipped his friend and partner off.

“Lieutenant Ratliff…hi Mr Lam…sorry Adam. Is everything ok?...that’s not a problem…Mike and I aren’t going anywhere…no this is our only case so we don’t have to be anywhere else…sure if that’s what you’d rather do…yeah we can be here…look take your time…ok we’ll see you in half an hour. Thanks for ringing Adam we’ll see you soon.”

“So, what’s going on?”

“He’s had exam prep today and running a bit late, he’s calling home first and he’ll be here in 30 minutes.”

“Mmmm is he going to pretty himself up for you?”

“Sargent Mike Nash, how do you know he’s gay? One, you haven’t met him and two if he is how do you even know he’ll like me, besides we’re investigating his parents’ murder not interviewing him for a date.”

Mike laughed, “we’ll see TJ.”

“And another thing, it’s against the rules for an investigating officer to date a witness.”

“Rules can be twisted.”

“Oh yeah, and I’d like to keep my job thanks mate.”

“Hey, that’s during the investigation, who says that when it’s over you can’t ask him out?”

“I’m happy as I am, told ya.”

“Tommy Joe Ratliff, you’re a great guy, I hate seeing you on your own, you need to be having fun.”

“And I will.”

“Mmm.”

“Let’s get all the information together, ready for when he arrives.”

“Stop changing the subject.”

“We have a murder to solve, are you helping or not?”

“Mike laughed, sat down and started putting the little information they had into chronological order.

Adam hurried home, he was going to go straight to the Police Station but he’d been in the practice rooms all morning and they weren’t the most coolest of places in his faculty area. He felt grimy so he wanted a quick shower and change before he met Tommy. _Nngh stop it, keep thinking like that and you’ll call him that instead of Lieutenant Ratliff._

Jumping under a hot shower he quickly freshened up, he’d told the Lieutenant 30 minutes and that’s what he’d take. Quickly drying himself he threw open his wardrobe doors. Reaching for black ripped jeans, an dark blue shirt and his black leather jacket he dressed in record time. He didn’t have time for a coffee besides he was on edge enough and coffee would only make him hyper. It had a tendancy to do that when he was nervous. And boy was he nervous, he didn’t know whether it was because finally something was being done about his parents or whether it was because of Lieutenant Ratliff. He had to admit the guy was just his type, petit, blond and those eyes were beautiful.

As he drove to the station his mind went back to the night 10 years ago, hearing his father plead for his wife’s safety all to no avail. He had to concentrate on the road he didn’t want to cause an accident. Opening the window he let the wind blow on his face keeping his thoughts on the task in hand.

Pulling into the parking lot he switched the engine off, taking deep breaths calming himself down. Walking into the foyer he remembered he was supposed to let Lieutenant Ratliff know he was there, that way he wouldn’t have to deal with today’s desk Sargent. Fishing his phone from his pocket he quickly messaged the officer.

Tommy had been engrossed in reading the bio of the CEO of Kellab Construction when his phone buzzed causing him to jump.

“Wow TJ you really should stop day dreaming about our witness.”

“Was not, was reading.”

“Yeah, whatever, but don’t you think you should check your phone?”

Tommy looked at the screen, smiling when he saw the message from Adam. “he’s here, I’m just going down to make sure he doesn’t get lost.”

“Mmm, you just want him in the elevator on his own.”

“Nash, whan will you stop trying to fix me up with every man?”

“When you find someone to love TJ.”

Tommy laughed as he headed down to meet Adam.

Adam was waiting patiently for the Lieutenant when he felt a presence at the side of him. Turning to see who it was, he came face to face with the desk Sargent who’d told him not so politely to leave, the day before.

“Good Afternoon Sargent.”

“You were here yesterday, I told you you’re wasting your time, we can’t help you.”

“But I’m waiting for Lieutenant Rat…”

“Sir we’re very busy you’re going to have to leave.”

“Sargent, I’m meeting Lieu…”

“Sir you’ll…”

“Sargent Rice is there a problem?”

“Oh! Lieutenant Ratliff, I was just telling this gentleman that…”

“This gentleman has come to see me so I’ll take it from here.”

“Oh…erm…right.”

“Sargent, I know what you told Mr Lambert yesterday and let me just say if I ever hear of you turning away someone who has asked for help you may just find yourself looking for another precinct.”

“Yes sir, May I just apologise to Mr…”

“Lambert.”

“Sorry, Mr Lambert. I seem to have misunderstood your situation.”

Adam looked from Tommy to Sargent Rice. “That’s ok.”

“Good, right I’ll erm, just get back to work.”

“Thank you Sargent.” Tommy watched as the older man headed back behind the desk. Turning back to Adam, Tommy noticed now how good looking the man was and in that blue shirt it brought out the colour of his eyes even more. Holding out his hand he felt a spark as Adam shook it.

“Adam, welcome and I’m sorry you had to experience that from my Sargent again.”

“That’s ok, it’s partly my fault as I forgot to let you know I was on my way.”

“Shall we go up to my office and discuss why you’re here?”

Adam realised he still had hold of the Lieutenants hand and quickly withdrew it, feeling a slight disappointment as he did so.

Tommy liked the feel of the man’s hand in his, it was smooth, strong and the slight glimpse of a tattoo curling around his hand and wrist gave it and the man a mysterious air.

“Yes, thank you.” Adam felt himself staring at the blond man in front of him.

“Right, erm, this way.” _Pull yourself together Ratliff, he’s a witness and it’s an investigation._ “You’ll meet my partner, Mike Nash, he’s going to be helping me with your case.”

“Thank you, both of you, you don’t realise how much this means to me.”

“Well don’t thank us yet we haven’t solved the case.”

Neither man noticed the desk Sargent watching them as they entered the elevator, writing something down in his notebook as the elevator door closed on the two men.

Adam smiled as the door closed. He stood towards the back of the small space, thankful that Tommy couldn’t see him looking at his back. He had to be careful he didn’t want any of the other occupants to realise he was staring at the Lieutenant.

Mike was waiting for them as they stepped out into their office area. “There you are TJ thought you’d taken Mr Lambert to dinner rather than…”

Tommy elbowed his partner, “ouch TJ what was that for?”

“I’m sorry Adam you’ll have to excuse my partner he’s…”

“I’m Mike Nash…Sargent Nash.” He held out his hand for Adam to shake.

“Hello, I’m not sure I understand what was going on there, but it’s nice to meet you.”

“Please forgive my partner he’s just…well just ignore him.”

“That’s harsh Tommy Joe.” Mike tried to sulk but ended up laughing instead, with Tommy and Adam joining in.

“I’ve moved all the paperwork we have into the conference room, that way we won’t be disturbed.

“Thanks Mike, I’ll just go get us some coffee’s, why don’t you take Adam through.”

“My pleasure.”

Adam followed the smaller dark-haired man.

“Tommy tells me you’re a teacher.”

“Yeah, music.”

“Wow, that must be so fulfilling.”

“It is but it’s hard work too.”

“So erm is there a Mrs Lambert?”

Adam laughed. “Are you always so blunt?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

“Don’t apologise, you’ll find out sooner or later. I’m gay, is that erm, going to be a problem?” He saw something flash across the Sargent’s face.

“What? No, I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“Being so blunt.”

“Hey, my motto is, if you don’t ask you don’t find out.”

“Look I’m sorry for prying.”

“Stop apologising.”

Tommy opened the door, 3 coffees on a tray and was met with Adam’s comment. “Is everything ok? Why is my Sargent apologising?” He handed the coffees around.

“Everything’s fine, Sargent Nash asked if there was a Mrs Lambert.” Tommy glared at Mike. “Other than my mother, no there isn’t, I’m gay.”

Tommy nearly choked on his coffee. “Sargent Nash you need to apolo…”

“Lieutenant Ratliff, I’m fine, he doesn’t need to say anything, like I told him, everything’s good.”

“Mmm, I’ll talk to him later.” Tommy glared again at his friend. “For now let’s just get on with why you’re here and hopefully catch a killer.” Sometimes Tommy wanted to slap his partner for being so blunt, but now at least he knew that spark he’d felt when they’d shaken hands wasn’t his imagination. Maybe when this was over he’d ask Adam out for a drink.

Adam and the two officers sat around the table and discussed everything from the months leading up to the murder to the dream Adam had had a few nights ago.

“You’re saying your father knew what Kellatt was up to?”

“Yes Sargent. My aunt has files that my mom and dad had been collating. Dad suspected that Kellatt was using defective materials on the buildings the company was constructing. Mom worked in a law firm and was using her knowledge to help dad put together the information he would need to prove it was Sean Kellat that was ordering the wrong materials.”

“I’m sorry for sounding ignorant, but how can you have defective building materials?” Mike looked confused.

“From what I remember my father saying…” Adam took a deep breath he still missed his parents even after 10 years. “Sometimes construction companies try to cut costs by going to manufacturers who don’t apply the government rules of making sure the materials reach the required load bearing weight. Or sometimes if they use sub-standard plasterboard for the interior walls it can deteriorate and emit poisonous gases.

“Wow!” Mike stared at Adam.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know much more, a 15 year old doesn’t always want to know about his fathers’ business.”

“Hey, that’s fantastic information. I would never have remembered all that if my father had told me when I was 15.” Tommy smiled at Adam.

“Ok, so what do we do now?”

“You Mr Lamb…Adam…” Mike smiled. “You go home and let TJ and I investigate.”

“Oh…ok.”

“Look Adam, I know you want to know what happened to your parents…”

“I _know_ what happened…they were murdered.”

Tommy put his hand on Adam’s arm, he could understand how frustrating this was for the man. “Adam, please…”

“I’m sorry, I thought all this was in my past. Why now? Why has Kellatt and his company come to this area.”

Tommy kept his hand on Adam’s arm. “We’re going to get to the bottom of this, we’re going to make sure someone pays for what happened to your parents.”

Adam put his hand over Tommy’s he could feel the heat going through the material of his shirt and it was having a calming effect on him.

“Thank you. I’m sorry if I sounded…you know.”

“We understand, but you need to let us do our jobs.”

“I will. I’ll get those files for you at the weekend. My aunt and uncle are getting them for me.”

“That’s great, thank you.”

Mike noticed Adam still hand his hand over Tommy’s and saw something flash between them.

Adam must have realised where his hand was and that Mike was also in the room, so he quickly moved it. Tommy realised also and moved away from Adam.

“Look it’s late, you should go home, rest and try not to worry about this. Concentrate on your students, did you say they had exams?”

“Yeah, for the rest of the week.”

“Then go, concentrate on them and leave the investigating to us.” Tommy smiled.

“Thank you. I don’t know what I’d have done if I hadn’t bumped into you. I’m sorry about that.”

“Tommy’s not!” Mike whispered and got a kick under the table from Tommy. “Ouch!”

“Did I miss something?”

“No, Mike just bashed his leg on the table.”

“Oh, erm, ok.” Adam stood, went to retrieve his papers.

“Would you mind if we hung on to them?”

“What…no…sure.”

“Thank you.”

“You will let me know if you find anything?”

“Goes without saying. And we have your number so I’ll ring you.”

“Of course you will.” Mike whispered again, this time getting a glare from Tommy.

“Do you want me to let you know when I’ve got the information from my aunt?”

“No, just bring it in when you can.”

“Ok, thank you…” He was looking at Tommy, “…both of you.” He glanced at Mike.

“Thank us when we’ve solved the case. Now go home, rest, and best of luck with the exams.”

“Thanks, the majority are gonna breeze through it but some…”

“Oh dear.”

“Mmm, they’ve only got themselves to blame. Well goodnight Sergent Nash.” He shook hands.

“Goodnight Adam.”

Adam held his hand out for Tommy to shake, “night Lieutenant Ratliff.”

“Goodnight Adam.” He held on slightly longer than was necessary which didn’t go unnoticed by Mike.

The two officers watched as the dark-haired man left. Mike smiled.

“What?”

“Oh he is so your type and available.”

“He’s part of the investigation.”

“Mmm you’re wanting to investigate every inch of him!”

Tommy threw a rolled up piece of paper at Mike as they both laughed.

Adam headed to the lift, the feel of Tommy’s hand still in his. The blond was seriously beautiful and just Adam’s type. In any other circumstance he’d ask him out, see if he was interested but he was investigating his case so there could be nothing between them, besides he still didn’t know if Tommy was gay or not.

As he rode down he thought about all the things his father had tried to teach him about construction, but he’d been more interested in music. He smiled, he hoped his father would have been proud of him remembering that information earlier about defective materials.

 

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

The exams the rest of the week went well and Adam was pleased with the initial feedback the examiner had given him, although they wouldn’t know the final grades for a few weeks. He’d had a couple of calls from Lieutenant Ratliff just wanting to clear up general questions and his voice had Adam smiling each time they spoke. He’d just come off the phone with the Lieutenant when there was a knock at his door.

“Come in.”

Andrew opened the door slowly. “Erm Mr Lambert…Adam, can I um have a word with you?”

“Sure Andrew, what can I help you with?”

“I, erm just wanted to let you know I told my parents last night.”

“And.” He saw the young man hesitate. “Look, why don’t you sit down.” Andrew smiled and sat. “Ok, so what did they say?”

“My mom cried. When she stopped crying she said she knew and was waiting for me to tell her. She hugged me and said she just wanted to see me happy.”

“That’s great. What about your father?” Adam noticed tears appear in the boys eyes. “Andrew, what happened?”

“My dad…he said…fuck…m’sorry, I…”

“Don’t apologise, just tell me, I want to help.”

“Mr Lambert…Adam…he told me I was a freak, said I wasn’t normal said I couldn’t be his as he’d never produce a gay son.” He burst into tears.

“Oh Andrew I’m so sorry.”

“My…my mom told him not to be so pathetic I was definitely his son, that he needed to take a look at the real world, she told him that he could love me for who I am or leave.”

“Oh my, I’m…”

“No Adam, it’s not your fault, my father has always been homophobic, that’s why I haven’t told them before now. My mom was serious, but my dad, well he started asking me questions about my boyfriend, wanted to know how long I’d been seeing him, wanted to know if I loved him.”

“What did you tell him?”

“The truth, I’ve been with him for a year and that we love each other very much.”

“What…”

“Dad sighed, looked at my mom then me and said that if our love was as strong as moms and his, then he hoped we’d be happy. He said it would take him some time to get used to it, but he could see that my boyfriend meat a lot to me. He went to the bar after that. Mom was still crying but I think everything is going to be ok.”

“Andrew that’s a positive step, thank you for sharing it with me.”

“No, thank you sir. If I hadn’t have told you I don’t think I’d ever have come out to my parents.”

“It’s going to take your father some time, but from what you’ve said he’s going to be ok.”

“Yeah, I think he is.” Andrew smiled. “Thank you again Adam.” He left without another word.

Adam watched as his student left. Something good…difficult but good…had come from that altercation in the dining room.

He looked at his watch he should have been home an hour ago he was due to pick up Danielle in 30 minutes. He messaged her apologising as he was going to be late. She told him not to worry she’d see him when he was ready. Adam headed home to shower and change, he was ready for a night out, it had been another tough week.

Tommy was staring at the computer screen when Mike approached. He didn’t see his friend he was too busy looking for information.

“Hey TJ, are you ok?”

“Annoyed, pissed off, eyes are crossing, I need a drink and I don’t mean coffee.”

“What are you looking for?”

“Any connection between Kellatt and building accidents.”

“And have you found anything?”

“Nope, there have been too many accidents for my liking, public places should be safe. But as for Kellatt, he’s squeaky clean.”

“Let’s hope Adam has something we could use.”

“I hope so too, I’ve just spoken to him…”

“Oh yeah.” Mike winked at his friend.”

“No Nash, I rang him to tell him that whatever information he has may help us no matter how trivial he thinks it may be.”

“So TJ, what do you _really_ think of Mr Adam Lambert?”

“He’s a guy who is suffering but not letting it get in the way.” Tommy daren’t look at Mike he knew his face would give his true feelings away.

“Ratliff, you’re not answering my question, I know he’s just your type.”

“Nash, I can’t do anything about it, even if I did like him. I’m investigating his case and you know we can’t get involved with witnesses.”

“But what’s to say you can’t ask him out once the case is closed.”

Tommy sighed. “I’m not even going to think about him in that way, we don’t know how long this case is going to take.”

“But if you weren’t investigating this case would you ask him on a date?”

Tommy rubbed his eyes, turned to look at his friend, “truthfully?” Mike nodded, “yeah I think I would.”

“Then go for it Tommy, you of all people deserve happiness.”

“Mmm we’ll see, he may not even like me in that way.”

“You won’t know unless you ask him.”

“Yeah, I know, but let’s solve his case first.”

“You’re my best friend as well as my partner and as much as I have a dig at you I’m here for you too.”

“Thanks Mike, I know you’re only helping. But to be honest, I…well I don’t know if I want anyone in my life like that right now.”

“You say that now, I can’t begin to understand what you’re going through, I thought Nick was a stayer.”

“Yeah so did I, but hey, I’ll be ok.”

“I know you will and there is someone out there for you…maybe even Adam Lambert.”

“You don’t give up do you?”

“Nah, and you’d wonder what was wrong with me if I didn’t keep on at you.”

“You’re right.” Tommy smiled as he turned back to the screen.

“What have you found?”

“One of the worst was a roof collapsing in a shopping mall. 700 people in the mall at the time.”

“Shit, anything to say why it happened?”

“No just that 90 minutes later there was a further collapse. Killed 65, injured more than 170. The emergency services were in the mall, some of them were amongst the injured.”

“And we can’t find out why it happened?”

“Not really, investigations say the steel was sub-standard, the foundations weren’t up to spec and with all the rain they’d had, well it all added up and the rest they say is history.”

“We need those papers from Adam if we’re ever going to start to think about nailing Kellatt.”

“He’s going this weekend to see his aunt, see what she has.”

“And what are you doing this weekend? I hope you’re not going to waste time doing more research.”

“Sophie’s taking me out tonight, she’s trying to fix me up with people but I’m not interested.”

Mike laughed, “see we’re all just trying to make you happy.”

“Yeah, and I am.”

“Look why don’t you leave that for tonight. Adam’s bringing the files next week and if you say you can’t find anything on Kellatt you’ll only find yourself going around in circles.”

“You’re right again, ok.” Tommy logged off, “Why don’t you join us tonight?”

“Sorry TJ got a date all of my own.”

“Who is she and I’ll warn her.”

Mike laughed. “No-one you know and she wouldn’t believe you anyway, thinks I’m gorgeous and awesome.”

“She definitely doesn’t know you then, does she?”

“Hence the reason I’m not telling you who she is.”

“Well have a nice weekend and I want to hear all about it on Monday.”

“In your dreams Ratliff.” Mike squeezed Tommy’s shoulder. “Relax TJ and enjoy your weekend.”

“Thanks mate, I’ll try.” Tommy watched as his best friend left. He reached for his phone to message Sophie.

_Hey Soph, what time and where are we going?_

As he was locking away his notes his phone buzzed. **TJ you gorgeous man you. How about 8pm at the Urban Press Winery?**

_Yeah great, see you there beautiful lady._

He got a heart in reply as he left the building. Making his way home he hoped Adam was going to have a relaxing weekend.

^V^

Adam was just adding the last touches to his eyeliner when his doorbell rang. Going to the window he shouted down, “hey Dani, key’s in the usual place come on in.”

Finishing with the clear lip gloss he heard Dani running up the stairs.

“Mr Lambert you take longer to do your make-up than any woman I know and I was including myself.”

Adam laughed. “Well I want to look good, you know just in case there’s any cute guys in there tonight. Besides you haven’t said where we’re going.”

“I thought we’d go to the Urban Press Winery, not been for a while.”

“I was there with Rick last weekend, foods good and the atmosphere is great.”

“How is he?”

“He’s so happy, Sascha is pregnant again. And he’s going on tour with Beyonce.”

“Wow. That’s fantastic, next time you speak to him please congratulate them both for me.”

“Sure. You look gorgeous as always.”

“Mmm and you’re definitely looking hot tonight Lambert.”

Adam had chosen leather pants, a black sparkly vest with a sheer black shirt over the top.

“I’m sure you’re going to abandon me before the night’s out. Looking like that the twinks are going to be all over you.”

“Nah, not interested in twinks, besides a gentleman never abandons his lady.”

“You say that now but we’ll see.”

“Come on let’s go, I need a drink tonight. I’ve had a crazy week.”

“Well I’m a good listener if you want to talk.”

“Thanks Dani, I may just take you up on that.” He got up from his dressing table, put his phone and wallet in his jacket pockets, with an arm around Dani’s shoulder they headed out.

Tommy looked at his watch, he’d promised to meet Sophie at 8 and it was now 7.15, he’d have to hurry if he was going to be on time. He didn’t often wear make-up now, but tonight he needed to be himself, not the Lieutenant his team knew. Sitting at his dressing table he’d already applied smoky grey shadow and was adding black eyeliner. Staring at his reflection, _you should wear it more often._ He’d kind of stopped wearing it because Nick didn’t like it. Well Nick wasn’t here and he needed to have fun. His final addition was pale pink lip gloss. Sophie told him it accentuated his beautiful lips. Well he didn’t want to argue with her. Smiling at the finished article he headed to his wardrobe for his leather jacket. He’d decided on skinny black jeans and a black shirt with burgundy piping around the collar, cuffs and down the front. Yep he’d do, slipping into his favourite creepers he headed out front to wait for his cab.

^V^

Sophie had been at the winery 5 minutes before Tommy appeared. “Wow, TJ you look amazing.”

Tommy smiled, “why thank you pretty lady. I’m sorry if I’m late.”

“Not at all gorgeous, I’ve not been here long either. Now what would you like to drink?”

“Jack and coke would be great, thanks. But shouldn’t it be me buying you the drink?”

“You can get the next one, besides I want to keep you tonight.” She smiled and winked at him, “don’t want you going off with some cute guy.” She kissed his cheek as he sat down.

“Done with dating, I’m ok on my own.”

“Mmm you say that now Ratliff, but I know you too well, the minute some tall dark-haired guy comes along I won’t see you for dust.”

Tommy smiled at her and the description of Adam Lambert. His mind drifted back to their meeting and how sad the beautiful blue eyes had been as he’d spoken of his parents.

“TJ, hey Ratliff…”

“What? Sorry, erm, what were you saying?”

“Where did you go to then Tommy? You looked miles away.”

“I’m sorry, just landed a new case and…well let’s just say a lot of lives could be at risk.”

“Well if you want to chat, you know I’m a good listener.”

“Wish I could pretty lady, but you know I can’t talk about on-going cases.”

“Well I’m here for cuddles too if they’ll help?”

Tommy laughed, “may just take you up on that.” He took off his jacket, “hey thought you were going for drinks.”

“K…ok, I’m going, be right back.”

The blond watched as his best friend headed to the bar, she’d been the first person he’d told when Nick left. He’d often wondered what would have happened if he and Sophie had dated, but she’d met Isaac the same time Tommy had met Nick so they remained great friends.

He looked towards the bar trying to see if Sophie was being served but his eyes fell on someone else instead. A tall dark haired blue-eyed man who’d been sat across from him a few days before. Tommy couldn’t take his eyes off Adam, those pants he was wearing fitted where they touched, how on earth did he not have any lines showing underwear? Unless he wasn’t wearing any. Tommy could feel his blood supply heading south with the images of Adam naked under those pants. _Fuck, get a grip Ratliff (a) you can’t think of him like that and (b) Sophie will be back any second, you’ve got to get in control._ He took several deep breaths willing his dick not to show an interest. He certainly wouldn’t be able to hide his feelings, not in these tight jeans. He closed his eyes, his breathing evening out. _That’s better_ he felt himself calming down. As he opened his eyes he came face to face with Sophie.

“TJ, are you ok? You looked a little flushed there.”

“Yeah, m’fine, just nice to relax after a long hard week.”

“Well get this down you, it’s Friday and we’re going to have some fun.” She handed him his drink. He wanted to down it in one go but that was not going to solve anything.

“Thanks, shall we eat or have you already…”

“That sounds great.”

They looked at the menu’s Tommy glancing in Adam’s direction from behind the safety of the menu.

Adam and Danielle had walked into the winery giggling like a couple on a date. He’d got his arm around her shoulder as she was trying to explain the antics of one of her neighbours’ young children. Adam could feel eyes watching them, he knew he looked good, not in an egotistical way, and he knew guys and women would be watching him. He’d had many a proposition from women only to disappoint them when he told them he was gay. He laughed.

“What’s wrong Adam?”

“Oh just thinking.”

“Ouch…did it hurt?”

“Very funny Dani. Was just thinking what’s going through people’s minds.”

“You think too much Lambert, but go on now you’ve started you’d better tell me.”

“Well you’re a beautiful lady,” she blushed, “ and I suppose I’m ok,” She dug him in the ribs, “ouch! Well I bet people think we’re a couple.”

“Oh wouldn’t they like to know.” She laughed then kissed his cheek. “So Lambert what are you drinking?”

“The usual, tequilla.”

“K, you go sit down and I’ll get the first round, then mister, you’re buying this lady a drink.”

“Ok. Look there’s a table over there.” He pointed to the far side of the bar. “We can sit there and watch the talent all night.” He winked.

“You’re incorrigible Adam Mitchel Lambert, but that’s why I love you.” She pushed him away. “Go before we lose our prime viewing location.”

He loved Dani, he’d met her just after he moved to LA and they’d been friends ever since. She’d been the first person he opened up to about his parents and she hadn’t pitied him, just told him she was there for him if he needed to talk. He’d also been there for her when she’d gone through tough break ups. Sitting down he scanned the room checking out the nights clientele when his gaze landed on blond hair. He had to look carefully as the guy was wearing make-up, but yeah that was definitely Lieutenant Ratliff. _Wow, he looked amazing, he was sitting on his own, was he waiting for someone or was…_ Adam’s question was answered when a petite brunette sat down beside him. Damn, all his thoughts about the man had been wrong. He wasn’t gay he had a girlfriend and she was very pretty. He watched as Tommy stood, menu’s in hand, they were having a romantic meal. He sighed as Tommy lent down kissing the woman on the cheek before he headed to the bar to order their food. Adam watched as the blond in extremely tight jeans walked to the bar. He shook his head, he could feel blood heading south, he couldn’t let Dani see his dick making an appearance so he pulled the table closer, it was fairly dark where they were sitting so hopefully she wouldn’t notice. He couldn’t take his eyes off the man, he looked even hotter in make-up. He was brought back to the present as Dani placed their drinks on the table.

“Adam are you ok?”

“What…erm…yeah. Sorry, just thinking about all the work I have to do in preparation for the final set of the exams and the end of year production.” He hoped he was convincing.

“Well stop thinking about work and concentrate on the hot guys in the room tonight. We’re here to have fun and if you end up going home with someone then that’s fine by me.”

“Told you a gentleman never leaves his lady.”

“Well I’m prepared to forgive you if there’s a hot guy here tonight that catches your eye.”

“That’s why I love you Dani, you’re always thinking about others.”

“I just want to see you happy.”

“I am. Now let’s enjoy tonight, I for one am going to be drinking plenty.”

Dani laughed. “In that case how about we eat too, that way we’ll at least soak up some of the alcohol.”

Adam thought back to Tommy carrying the menu. “K, my treat, what would you like?” He handed her a menu.

Even though he’d kept glancing over to where the blond was standing, Adam had managed to decide on what he wanted to eat, disappointed when he saw him go back to his girl and slide his arm around her shoulders.

“Adam did you hear what I said?”

“What…sorry.”

“What’s wrong with you tonight, that’s the second time you’ve zoned out on me and don’t tell me you’re thinking because I won’t believe you.”

“M’sorry Dani, just seen someone I know.”

“Is he cute?”

“Dani!”

“Well, is he?” Adam blushed, “I’ll take the colour of your face to mean yes he is.”

“He may be, but he’s with his girlfriend.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Hey, couldn’t have done anything anyway, he just happens to be the Lieutenant who’s investigating my parents’ murder.”

“Oh! Look let’s order then you can tell me all about it…if you want.”

“Thanks.” He smiled then went back to studying the menu.

Adam headed to the bar to order trying not to stare at Tommy and his girl as he went.

Tommy had tried to see where Adam had gone but had lost sight of him in the crowd. He now spotted him at the bar, he looked like he was ordering food. He smiled _good he was going to be here a while longer._

Sophie had seen the smile spread across her friends face. “Tommy what are you smiling at?”

“Oh…um…nothing.”

“I know you better than that, come on spill.”

Tommy sighed he knew he wouldn’t be able to get away with not telling her, she always managed to get the truth out of him. “I told you I’ve just landed a new case.” She nodded, “well the guy I’m helping is over there at the bar.” He nodded in Adam’s direction.

“You mean him in the tight leather pants?” Tommy could feel himself blushing. “Well from the colour of your face I’ve hit the right guy. He’s gorgeous and those pants…yum.”

“Sophie, you’re spoken for, besides Adam’s gay.”

“Soooo, why aren’t you asking him out?”

“You know I can’t, it’s an ongoing case and I’d be in trouble.”

“But you like him don’t you?”

“That’s not the point.” He shifted in his seat his jeans getting decidedly tighter.

“Ooh, but I can see someone likes him.” She grinned nodding towards Tommy’s crotch.

“Sophie please, not too loud.”

“Tommy Joe Ratliff, if you like him you should tell him, have coffee with him, tell people you’re asking questions about the case. No-one is forced to know.”

“I’d know.”

“Oh TJ you deserve some fun. I know Nick’s leaving is still raw but you have to move on. Ask him, what’s having a coffee going to do to your investigation?” She saw Tommy smile, he was thinking about something, she could tell. “Come on Tommy what’s going through that gorgeous mind of yours?”

“He’s getting some information for me from his aunt and uncle this weekend.”

“There you go, perfect excuse to meet for a coffee. Look, go to the bar, get us some more drinks and casually say hello to him, then ask him to meet you for a coffee when he’s got the information.”

“I…I can’t, he’s…”

“If you don’t…I will.”

Tommy smiled then kissed her cheek. “I can see I’m not going to win this argument.”

“Not argument…discussion. And no you’re not. So Lieutenant Ratliff go investigate.”

Tommy laughed, “ok I’m going.” He kissed her then headed towards Adam and the bar.

Adam felt someone appear at his side, he didn’t take much notice at first, he was concentrating on what they wanted to eat. Once he’d finished giving his order he turned to leave only to come face to face with Tommy.

“Oh erm, hi Lieut…”

“It’s just Tommy, I’m not at work.”

“Hi Tommy, I didn’t know you were coming here tonight.”

“Rare night out with Sophie.”

“Oh is she your girlfriend? I’m sorry, not my business.”

Tommy laughed. “No she’s not my girlfriend, I missed the opportunity a few years ago. She’s with another friend of mine, Isaac, they both helped me when my boyfriend left me.” Why he’d told Adam that he didn’t know.

“Oh I’m sorry to hear that, was it recent?” _None of your business Lambert._

“About a month ago now, but hey I’m getting there.”

Adam was turning things over in his mind, he’d sworn Tommy had said he’d missed dating Sophie but he’d just split from his boyfriend.

Tommy noticed that Adam looked confused and before he could say anything, “I’m Bi, that’s what you were going to ask wasn’t it?”

Adam felt himself blushing. “M’sorry I…”

“Don’t apologise, I would have mentioned it eventually so not a problem.”

“I’m keeping you from your friend and I need to get back to Dani, she’ll think I’ve left her for a cute guy.” Adam blushed even more, here he was talking to the cutest guy in the bar and he’d just admitted that’s what his friend would think.

Tommy giggled, “Well if I count as cute thank you. And you can tell your friend I said hi.”

“Oh, erm…right…ok.” Adam was rarely stumped for words but this beautiful man was having a crazy effect on him.

“It was nice talking to you.”

“Yeah, enjoy the rest of your evening and weekend. Oh I’m going to see my aunt in the morning, I’ll drop those papers off for you on Monday after school” Adam started to walk off.

“Adam!” Tommy watched as the dark-haired man stopped then turned. “Erm, I…um…fuck” he swore quietly to himself. “Look, I know you’re busy at work, if you’re not busy when you’ve picked the papers up tomorrow maybe we could go for a coffee and you could tell me everything then.”

“I’d like that, but don’t you have to log them as evidence?”

“Yeah but I can go in early Monday and do that, or may even go after our coffee.”

Adam smiled, “Ok, that would be good. Why don’t I ring you when I’ve got the papers?”

“Great, yeah, ok.” Tommy smiled.

Adam turned to go back to Dani but stopped, “Enjoy the remainder of the night.”

“I will do thank you, and you do the same.”

“Thanks, we will.”

Tommy watched Adam’s muscles moving in the leather pants as he headed back to his friend.

With a smile on his face he re-joined Sophie.

“I gather from your stupid grin you’ve got a date?”

“Ssh, it’s not a date, he’s ringing me tomorrow when he’s got the information I need and we’re meeting for coffee.”

“Yay go you Ratliff, I’m happy for you.”

“But nothing can come of it remember?”

“We’ll see TJ, we’ll see.”

As Adam sat back down Dani didn’t give him a chance to speak. “When are you meeting that gorgeous blond?”

“I’m handing him some important papers tomorrow.”

“And does this handing over include a drink also?”

“We’re meeting for coffee, got to let him know when I’ve been to my aunts.”

“Woohoo, go you. I gather that wasn’t his girlfriend?”

“No, she’s with someone called Isaac. Tommy’s not long split from his boyfriend.”

“He _is_ gay?”

“No, he’s Bi.”

“But you like him and he likes you?”

“Dani he’s the investigator of my parents’…”

“So you said, but…”

“But nothing, strictly professional.” He downed his drink in one go.

“We’ll see Mr Lambert, we’ll see.”

^V^

The sun shining through a gap in the curtains woke Adam. He tried opening his eyes but he felt as though a gang of construction workers were using sledgehammers in his head. He groaned pulling the duvet over his head to block out the horrible sun. He remembered having a dink with Dani and telling Tommy he’d ring him when he’d got the papers, but boy he’d really gone crazy with the tequila afterwards. He knew it was a bad idea but he needed courage to meet the petit blond. But why? He was the investigator on his parents’ case, he was handing over important documents, he wasn’t going on a date! He groaned again, he really should stop thinking about Lieutenant Ratliff in that way.

Pushing the duvet down he gradually opened his eyes, nngh he needed Advil he couldn’t meet the Lieutenant with a hangover, besides his aunt wouldn’t be too thrilled either. He smiled, he missed his parents but he wouldn’t be the person he was today if it hadn’t been for the love of his aunt and uncle. He’d struggled when he first went to live with them but they’d been patient with him and not forced him to do anything he didn’t want to. Even when he’d told them he was gay all they’d said was that as long as he was happy they didn’t mind who he loved.

He reached for his phone, he’d told his aunt he’d be there around 10, it was 9.30 now. He sat up quickly, immediately regretting the sudden movement, his head spun. Waiting for the room to stop moving around him he hit the speed dial for his aunt. She answered on the third ring.

“Morning…no I’m ok,…I’m just ringing to let you know I overslept and I’ll be there in about an hour…no…I was out with Dani last night…yeah she’s good…I promise I’ll bring her around soon…no there’s no-one on the horizon…he laughed…when do I have time to meet anyone?...I’m fine…no I don’t…hey I’m not gonna make 10.30 if you keep me talking…he heard her laugh…I love you Aunt Carol…yes I’ll tell you when I meet someone…I’ll see you soon, love to Uncle John…bye.

He hung up, a smile still on his face. Standing slowly so as not to jar his head any more he carefully headed to the bathroom. After taking the Advil, he stood under a hot shower, he needed to get his head in gear if he was meeting Tommy. Tommy the beautiful blond who was just his type. Nnngh he felt himself getting hard, now that shouldn’t be happening. He looked down, sure enough the more he thought about the blond the harder he got. _Fuck! Stop it Lambert, you can’t have this happening when you’re with Tommy._ His hand went to his dick, gently stroking it, he moaned, that felt so good. As he closed his hand around it he gasped he needed release, closing his eyes bracing his other hand against the tiles he began moving his hand up and down his length. His movements got faster the image behind his eyes morphed into the blond Lieutenant, he imagined Tommy’s hand pulling on him twisting as it reached the head, dipping his thumb into the slit at the top.

He moaned louder he needed release quickly. Speeding up he imagined kissing the blond, their arms and legs entwined. That did it he came with a force so hard his legs barely held him up.

“FUCK!” his eyes sprang open, what had he just done? No, he knew what he’d done he saw the evidence disappearing down the drain. He laughed _evidence_ what an ironic word to use considering who he’d been thinking about. He felt himself blushing. He’d been on his own a while, he’d never thought about anyone like this for a long time. But it was wrong, wasn’t it? Lieutenant Ratliff was going to investigate his parents’ murder he couldn’t have these thoughts, it wasn’t right, Tommy could get into trouble.

Adam finished rinsing the bubbles from his skin and turning off the shower he took a deep breath as he wrapped a towel around his waist. As he headed to his bedroom his phone buzzed. Smiling when he saw it was Dani.

**Hey Adam, hope you’re not too hungover. Boy did you put them away last night.**

_Dani, hi. I…well let’s just say my head is very tender._

**Hahahaha**

_Not funny D._

**I’m sorry.**

_So besides laughing at me what can I do for you?”_

**Oh nothing, just wanted to wish you luck with your date today.**

_Not a date, told ya he’s investigating…_

**Yeah, yeah. We’ll see Mr Lambert. Anyway, make yourself look even more hotter than you already are and have fun.**

_It’s just a coffee and handing over papers._

**I believe you. I want details later!**

_I’ll let you know what he said about the information._

**Ok Adam, have fun.** She sent a winking emoji.

Adam laughed as he answered her with a heart.

He looked at the time, he had 20 minutes before he should leave for his aunts. Pulling open his wardrobe doors he stared at his clothes. Reaching for his white ripped jeans, and a Queen t-shirt he threw them on the bed. He searched for his leopard print boots, yet that was good. Dressing quickly, he sat in front of his mirror. He loved the weekends he could wear make-up. He sometimes wore eyeliner at work but he would never put on shadow or gloss. As he applied the smoky grey shadow he thought about what Tommy would think. _Stop it, you’ve got to stop thinking of him._ Adding liner and lip gloss he smiled. “You’ll do Lambert, and if people don’t like it then that’s their problem not yours.”

Grabbing his keys and phone he headed to his aunts.

Knocking on the door, he knew he’d be in trouble.

“Adam Mitchel Lambert, how many times do I have to tell you, you don’t knock, this is your home too.”

“Hi Aunt Carol, I’ve not lived here for a long time, so I…”

“I don’t care, there’s always a place for you.”

“I know, and I love you for that.”

“Good, then get your beautiful self inside and have a coffee with me.” She wrapped her arm around his waist as he stepped inside.

“Um Aunt Carol, I…”

“What is it honey?”

“Would you erm…well…”

“Hey what is it, you can tell me.”

“Would you mind if we skipped the coffee today. I…well I’ve promised to meet someone for coffee.”

“Oh…oooooh! Who is he? Do I know him?”

Adam laughed. “Aunt Carol, I’m meeting the Lieutenant who’s looking into mom and dad’s case.”

“Is he cute?”

“Aunt…” Adam blushed.

“Mmmm I see from the colour of your face he is.”

“I…”

“Tell me, what’s he like?”

“But…”

“Ok, I’ll not force you. So when and where are you meeting him?”

“I told him I’d ring him when I had dad’s papers. I’m sorry to take them and run.”

“Hey don’t be sorry, if he’s cute then you’re forgiven.”

“Nothing can happen, I don’t want to get him into trouble.”

“Well once this is over maybe?”

“It may take a long time.”

“Adam, never say never.”

“I love you.”

“I know you do honey. Now come on let’s get you those papers.” She led him through to the study. She’d put the papers in their safe she didn’t want to lose them.” Here you go.”

“Thanks, you don’t know how much this means to me.”

“Oh I do sweetie, I’ve waited a long time for that scumbag to be put away for what he did to this family. I’m just happy I can help.”

Adam hugged her again. “Thank you.”

“No, it’s us who should be thanking you. You’re the one who’s had the courage to get the case opened up again.”

“I’ll try my best.”

“I know you will and with the help of your new friend…” she smiled as Adam blushed again. “…we may finally put all this behind us.”

“I’ll let you know as soon as Lieutenant Ratliff finds out anything.”

She nodded and smiled. “Now go, meet your policeman and have a lovely time.”

“But…I…”

“Adam, you don’t dress like that for just anyone, I know you too well.”

“But…”

“You look amazing, now go.” She laughed as she pushed him towards the front door.

He kissed her cheek before he left, promising to go back for a coffee soon.

Before he pulled away from his aunts he rang Tommy.

Tommy had been tidying up when his phone rang, he smiled when he saw who it was.

“Adam, hello, how are you?”

“Um, I’m good thank you.”

“Have you got the papers?”

“Yeah, I’m just leaving my aunts.”

“Great, how about we meet at the deli near the station, that way I can take them straight there.”

“Sure what time do you want to meet?”

“Shall we say in an hour?”

“That’s fine, it’ll give me a chance to take the car home, I don’t live far from the station.”

“Oh, that’s good. I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah, see you soon.” Adam hung up, why had Tommy said it was good that he didn’t live far from the station.

As he drove home he thought about the papers and what they’d reveal. He wanted to have a look before he met Tommy. Checking the time he’d have about 20 minutes before he’d have to leave for the deli.

Tommy stared at his phone as Adam rang off. He looked at himself in the mirror. “FUCK! Ratliff you look like hell.” A quick shower and change of clothes he was ready to meet the gorgeous man.

As he shrugged on his leather jacket he checked himself in the mirror again. Tight black jeans, a Metallica t-shirt and creepers. Yep he looked ok. He’d also opted for eyeliner and clear lip gloss. He never wore make up at a weekend normally, so why today? He smiled, it was Adam, he’d seen how the dark-haired man had looked at him the previous night and he liked how that felt.

Heading to the deli he hoped the information Adam had would help.

Adam had been so engrossed in reading the papers he hadn’t kept an eye on the time. Rushing now, he hated keeping anyone waiting, he hoped Tommy hadn’t been waiting too long.

As he entered the deli he saw the blond sitting in a booth at the rear of the shop. He looked amazing, he could tell the man was wearing eye liner, it made his eyes stand out even more, and those lips, they were beautiful anyway, but with gloss…wow. Adam had to take deep breaths, this man was even more beautiful than he’d remembered from the night before.

Tommy heard the bell over the door and as he looked to see who’d entered he saw Adam and wow, he looked fantastic. Those white jeans fitted in just the right places. Was he wearing make-up? _Fuck yeah_ and boy did it make him look hot. Tommy’s breath hitched, he would have to be careful he couldn’t let anyone see his reaction to this man. All the assistants in the deli knew him and would be the first to comment if they thought this gorgeous man was his boyfriend. Tommy shook his head. _Stop thinking like that._

Adam approached. “Hello Lieutenant, I’ve got…”

“Sit down…please, let’s get a coffee then we can talk.”

“Oh, ok.” Adam sat as Tommy went for the drinks, he hadn’t even asked what he wanted.

“Here you go, black no sugar, that’s right isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but wow, how did you…”

“Good memory, need it for my job.”

Adam smiled “ah, yeah, I can see why. Thank you.”

Tommy reminded himself he had to breathe but wow, what a smile. “So did you have a good time last night?”

“Yes I did thank you. How about you?”

“Yeah I did, Sophie’s a great friend.”

“I’ve been to my aunts for the papers.”

“Adam…”

“Yeah?”

“Let’s enjoy the coffee first then we can talk business. I don’t want you worrying about things. I’m here to help you.”

“Thank you. I hope that the information in here will help.”

“We’ll have a look shortly, first let’s enjoy the coffee and each others company.”

Adam smiled, this was going to be a good day even if a little sad, when he had to talk about his parents.

^V^

They’d been talking about their favourite music and musicians when Adam went quiet.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I was just thinking?”

“Care to share?”

“We’re talking music when we should be talking about Kellatt and my parents.”

“Adam I didn’t want to rush you, I want you to relax I’m here for you, I know I’m the investigator and you’re my witness but I’d like us to be friends too. We need to discuss what you’ve got but I didn’t want you to think about things too much.” He saw Adam go to say something, “before you say you have to find out the truth, I know you do and so do I, but we can still talk about other things too. If those other things include music then I’m all for it.”

Adam smiled slightly, nodding his head. Had he heard right, Tommy wanted to be his friend too. No, he must have heard wrong.

“I listen to music a lot, it helps me…not forget, but eases…the scenes I have to process at work. I don’t know about you but the melodies I hear help me heal when I’m not feeling up to scratch.”

“I’m sorry.” Adam realised that Tommy’s job must be a really difficult one, seeing the crazy things people do to each other.

“What for?”

“You have stuff going on in your life and then I come along and take up your Sunday with my problems that should really be kept for a business meeting.”

“Hey, I suggested the meeting and besides my work takes my mind off Nick.”

“Was that your…”

“Yep, he hated my job, gave me an ultimatum…him or the job. Told him I couldn’t give up a job I loved so he decided for me, said I didn’t love him as much as the job so he left.” Tommy stared at Adam, “wow, I’m sorry about that.”

“What do you mean?”

“You don’t want to hear about my private life, you want me to help you with…”

“Tommy…” Adam stopped, “sorry, Lieutenant…”

“Told you I’m not at work so Tommy’s fine.”

“Ok Tommy, you don’t have to apologise, I know how hard break ups can be, so if it helps, I’m a good listener.” He smiled and Tommy smiled back.

They stared at each other for what seemed like minutes but was only seconds, before Tommy answered.

“Thanks, but I think we need to solve your case first, that’s more important than my lack of a love life.”

They both laughed.

“Well the offers there, you have my number just ring and if I’m not busy I can listen.”

Tommy put his hand over Adam’s, “Thank you.” Quickly removing it when he realised what he’d done.

Adam could still feel the hand on his and smiled at the blond.

“Ok, so what did your aunt and uncle have?” Tommy needed to change the subject. He had to remain focussed on why they were really meeting.

“I’ve had a quick look through the papers and from what I can tell mom and dad had been keeping notes on all the work they’d taken on for the company. Dad had kept a file on the list of sub-contractors and the suppliers they’d used. It seems that when the sub-contractors submitted a bid to do the work they listed one set of suppliers but according to the second list I found they never used those suppliers but went with others.”

“Does it say why they went with different suppliers?”

“No, but I did find a file mom had started, she found that when dad agreed to the sub-contractor and a fee, said sub-contractors then purchased their materials from elsewhere at a cheaper cost but still charged dad the original figure.”

“So what you’re saying is the extra money the sub-contractors made from your father went into their bank accounts?”

“Yes and no.”

“I’m sorry, you’ve lost me.”

“Mom had another file that has information in it that the sub-contractors were keeping a proportion of the difference but paying an amount into an overseas account.”

“Do you know if that account was owned by Sean Kellatt?”

“I couldn’t find any proof, sorry I didn’t have time to look.”

“Not a problem, our guys will be able to do that.”

“I did notice that of all the sub-contractors that won the contracts, all used the same manufacturer. I think Kellatt was getting a back-hander from the manufacturer as well as the sub-contractors.”

“So let me get this straight, the sub-contractors won the right to work on your fathers jobs because they were the best priced for the work?” Adam nodded. “then once they’d started the job Mr Kellatt came along and convinced them they’d make more money if they used materials from a company he suggested.” Adam nodded again. “then the work was completed and because of substandard materials accidents happened.”

“It seems that way but I don’t know how to prove it.”

“You don’t have to, that’s our job.”

“But I want to help.”

“I know, and you have. Everything you’ve told me today will aid our case against Sean Kellatt. There is one more thing.”

“Oh.”

“Is there anywhere in the files that documents these sub-contractors and the accidents that happened?”

“There’s a couple of files I didn’t get a chance to read thoroughly but I did notice something about an accident in a mall where the roof caved in killing nearly 70 people.”

“Oh!”

“Is that significant?”

“Mike and I were reading about an accident just like that on Friday.”

“So you can prove that Kellatt had something to do with it?”

“It’s not as simple as that, we’re going to have to make sure our information is solid because if we go to court with the hope of a conviction, he may get off if our information has holes in it. Plus, we don’t want him just convicted of being an accessory to the accidents, we want him put away for the murder of your parents. After all that’s the reason you came to me.”

“I understand.” Adam’s face told Tommy that he wasn’t sure they’d get Kellatt.

“Hey Adam, we’ll get him, I promise.”

“It’s going to be hard isn’t it?”

“Getting a murder conviction is never easy but I have a good team behind me and we’re going to do everything we can to see Sean Kellatt spends a very long time behind bars for what he did to you and your parents.”

“Thank you.”

“Thank me when he’s behind bars.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, ask anything you want.”

“The guys that actually shot my parents, what will happen to them?”

“They’ll be put on trial, it’ll be a separate trial for actually carrying out the murders, but Kellatt will be on trial for _arranging_ it all.”

“Will…will I have to give evidence?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry Adam, you will. I know you’re scared, but when it happened you were a very brave young man. Now you’re not on your own, you have me…you have Mike and I to help you through this.” Tommy saw something flash across Adam’s face just before he mentioned Mike. He was going to be there for Adam, he needed to be, he really did like this man and yeah when it was over he would ask him out.

Adam stared at Tommy, was that a slip or did Tommy like him more than he was allowed to say. “It was such a long time ago, are you sure we can get him?”

“As I explained the other day, we’re treating it as a cold case, and I’ve seen some cold cases be solved even 25 years after they happened, so yes Adam we are going to get him.”

Adam could feel tears welling in his eyes, but he didn’t want to cry in front of this man, what would he think of him. Quickly wiping his eyes, he tried to smile at Tommy.

“Hey, it’s ok to feel like that. After all this time, you’re allowed to show how you feel.”

“M’sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’d be the same if it had been my parents. I think you’re a very strong man Adam and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“Thank you Tommy, I don’t feel strong.”

Tommy reached for Adams hands. Holding them gently he looked into the blue eyes. “I’m here for you every step of the way. You ring me any time. Ok? Even if you just want to talk music, or anything. We’ll get through this.” Tommy squeezed Adam’s hands. The dark-haired man gently rubbed his thumbs over the back of the blonds hands.

The doorbell rang bringing both men out of the thoughts. Tommy saw it was Sargent Rice so let go of Adam’s hand quickly.

The Sargent spotted Tommy and headed over.

“Hello Lieutenant.”

“Sargent Rice, I hope you’re having a good Sunday?”

“Yes thank you sir. Is everything alright?” He saw Adam remembering their earlier meeting, he’d have to pass on this information.

“Yes Sargent, Mr Lambert had some paperwork for me.”

“Oh, I thought he might be bothering you again sir.”

“No Sargent, and besides I can look after myself.”

“If you say so.”

“I do, now if you’ll excuse us, I’ve got to go to the station and Mr Lambert has work to do.” Tommy and Adam stood. “Goodbye Sargent.”

“Goodbye Lieutenant.” He watched as the pair left the coffee shop.

Once outside Tommy ushered Adam away from the window.

“Is there something wrong Tommy?”

“Sargent Rice isn’t my biggest fan.”

“Oh, if you don’t mind me asking…why?”

“He isn’t a fan of the LGBTQ community.”

“And he knows you’re…”

“Yep, luckily we don’t cross paths very often and normally it’s at work where there are lots of people.”

“Is he likely to say anything?”

“No, not if he knows what’s good for him.”

“I…I don’t want you to get into trouble on my account, maybe we shouldn’t have…”

“Adam, I’m the detective on your case and I have a right to meet my witness anytime I want and anywhere I want. I just want you to be careful around him. Don’t give him any information about your case.”

“I won’t but he does know why I came to the precinct for help.”

“He has a code of duty not to discuss anything with anyone, so if I find he’s said anything he’ll be looking for accommodation in his new precinct area.”

“Oh, wow.”

“Listen Adam, I’m here to help and my offer still stands. Anytime you want to talk about anything you promise you’ll ring me?”

“Yes, I promise.”

“Good, now go home, do some marking make sure everything’s ready for the remainder of the exams, and try to relax for the rest of the night. If I find out anything I’ll let you know.”

“Thank you. I appreciate everything you’re doing.”

“I know, and if you remember or find anything else let me know.”

“I will.”

“How are you getting home?”

“I only live up there.” Adam pointed to the street he lived on.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you lived nearby.”

Adam laughed, “nope, you should come for a coffee sometime.” He stopped realizing what he’d said. “m’sorry I…”

“I’d like that, thank you.” They didn’t say anything, just stood looking into each others eyes. Tommy was the first to speak. “I um…well I have to get these to my office. I’ll um…speak to you soon.”

“Yeah…ok…see you soon.” Adam began walking away.

“Adam.” Adam stopped and turned, “I enjoyed our coffee, can…would…I…can I see you again?”

“Wow, erm…I…oh!”

“Look I know I’m not supposed to but…I really would like to see you…you know in a different situation than…fuck I’m not making much sense.”

Adam moved closer to him, “I’d like that very much but I don’t want you getting into trouble.”

“We could say it’s to do with the case, if…”

“Yeah, I’d like very much.” He laughed. “But I already said that.” Tommy giggled, “you have a lovely laugh.”

Tommy blushed, “thank you.”

“Let’s not discuss this now, you have to get that to work. Ring me later and we can arrange something.” Adam couldn’t believe he was arranging to see this man other than in a professional way.

“Ok, take care Adam.” Tommy could feel his heart beating faster, he’d never in his life done anything like this, he’d have to be careful what he said around work. He really could lose his job if anyone found out.

“You too Lieutenant Ratliff.” Adam smiled as he walked away. He hadn’t expected that from Tommy but he was looking forward to seeing him again.

Tommy watched as Adam headed home. Taking one last look at the gorgeous retreating figure he made his way to his office.

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for later posting than I said, I've had a crazy - but good - week. In the middle of rehearsing an Agatha Christie play and now I've volunteered to be part of a steam railway group. Lots to keep me out of mischief, but not so much that I don't have time for our boys. Enjoy and I'll try not to be too long in posting the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy skim read some of the papers Adam had given him. The man’s parents had certainly been thorough in noting everything down. He stopped and re-read a report Mr Lambert had made. It was similar to the one he and Mike had read the other day. Adam had been right this Kellatt guy was responsible for the deaths of those people in the mall. But how could he prove it?

Tommy was even more determined to make this man pay. He locked the files away then headed home. Passing through the foyer he was surprised to see Sargent Rice talking to one of the female officers.

“Rice, I thought it was your day off?”

“Yes sir it is.”

“Then why are you here, don’t tell me you can’t stay away from here because you love it so much!” Tommy smiled but noticed the Sargent didn’t crack his face once.

“I left something behind the desk, told a friend I’d let him borrow it.”

“Oh, ok, don’t keep your friend waiting. See you tomorrow.”

“Yes sir, see you tomorrow.”

Tommy left, not realising he was being watched as he headed up the street.

Adam let himself in heading straight to the kitchen. Switching the coffee pot on he smiled, what had begun as a long shot had turned out to be someone who believed him, who was willing to help him and was cute in the process. He smiled as he poured the coffee, wishing Tommy was still with him.

Sitting down he really must mark the papers but he wanted to thank the Lieutenant first. Fishing for his phone, he typed a message.

_Thank you for believing me, and thank you for coffee today. I really enjoyed your company._

Throwing his phone on the sofa he picked up the first paper. He hadn’t got a quarter of the way through reading when his phone buzzed. Smiling when he thought it could be from Tommy he frowned when he saw the unknown number.

**_You don’t know what you’re doing, stop if you know what’s good for you._ **

Adam stared at the message, who was this? What did they mean? He took a screen shot of the message, it maybe someone who’d got the wrong number but it didn’t hurt to err on the side of caution.

His phone buzzed again this time Lieutenant Ratliff’s name popped up.

**No…thank you for the information. I’ve looked over it and some stuff ties in with what we’ve got. Will let you know if I find anything else. I enjoyed myself today, thank you.**

_I appreciate everything you’re doing for me.”_

**It’s my job, besides you owe me coffee.**

_Anytime Lieutenant…anytime._

Adam really should get back to his marking but the image of the blond detective kept flashing across his mind.

**Ring me tomorrow after school and we can arrange a time.**

_Ok, I’ll look forward to it._

Adam went back to his marking he hadn’t known re-investigating his parents murder would have led to him meeting a cute blond.

Tommy was still smiling as he opened his front door. Adam was the first person who’d really put a smile on his face since…well since Nick. He needed to talk to someone, he needed reassuring that what he was doing wasn’t just a rebound because of Nick. He rang Sophie.

“Hey TJ, how are you? To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Hi Sophie, can you talk or is Isaac there?”

“Sounds serious, no Isaac has gone to his mom’s she wanted something fixing.”

“I…I’ve met someone.”

“Yay go you, what’s he like?”

“Gorgeous, amazing, has the most beautiful blue eyes I’ve ever seen.”

“Does this guy have a name.”

“Um…it’s…”

“It’s the guy from the other night, isn’t it? It’s the guy from your new case?”

“Sophie, I…fuck I shouldn’t be doing this.”

“And why ever not?”

“It’s an ongoing case, I could be in big trouble, shit I could even lose my job.”

“I’m not going to say anything.”

“I know you won’t but what if…”

“Tommy Joe Ratliff, you’re a human being who has needs, and if this guy can…well you know…then I say go for it.”

“I’m not just crushing on him as rebound from Nick?”

“What? No! Hell TJ it’s been weeks since Nick left so no not rebound.”

“Thanks Soph.”

“My pleasure. So come on, spill, what’s he really like, when are you seeing him again and have you kissed him yet.” Tommy laughed. “It’s good to hear you laugh like that again, it’s been way too long.”

“He said I had a lovely laugh.”

“Mmm did he now? well he’s right. So…come on I want to know more.”

Tommy told her they’d had coffee and were going to meet again for coffee.

“See you haven’t lost your touch TJ, just do what makes you happy.”

“I will and thank you Sophie. I’m sorry to have…”

“Don’t you dare apologise, it’s what friends are for.”

“Will you do something for me?”

“Sure, name it.”

“For now please don’t tell anyone, I…”

“Oh Tommy of course I won’t say anything. I won’t even tell Isaac.”

“Thank you, but you shouldn’t keep secrets from Isaac.”

“Hey, I’ll tell him when you tell me it’s ok.”

“So tell him, I trust him.”

“Alright TJ. Is it going to be a long case?”

“Not sure just yet. It’s early days and we’re just collecting as much evidence as we can.”

“Well if I know you, you’ll solve it for him and you’ll live happily ever after.”

Tommy laughed. “I wish I could be that positive for him.”

“You are TJ, you’ll sort it.”

“Thanks Sophie.”

“Take care TJ and I can’t wait to meet him.”

“You take care too and you will as soon as the case is solved.”

“Bye Tommy.”

“Bye Sophie.” Tommy hung up feeling much better about himself and this new…what?...relationship with Adam.

^V^

“Mr Lambert, can I see you in my office now.”

Adam had been busy making sure the final rehearsals for the end of year show were set up, he hadn’t heard the Principal enter his office.

“Oh Mrs Cameron I’m sorry I was busy…”

“Please spare me the details, I need to talk to you…now!”

Adam hadn’t seen the Principal in this mood for a very long time. Whatever it was that was making her mad had something to do with him, but he couldn’t for the life of himself think what he’d done.

“Yes ma’am, do I need to bring anything with me?”

“Yourself will suffice.” She walked off leaving Adam open mouthed watching her. He locked his office and headed off after her.

She was sitting behind her desk by the time he’d reached her office. “Please Mr Lambert sit down.”

“Thank you. Um can I ask what I’ve done?”

“It’s come to my attention that you’ve been to the police.”

“But how…that’s my business.”

“It’s also the colleges business if you’re in trouble.”

“Firstly, I’m not in trouble, secondly who told you this?”

“I’m pleased to hear you’re not in trouble, as for who told me…well it’s a bit of a mystery.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand.”

“My secretary received a phone call this morning saying you’ve been seen talking to a detective.”

Adam couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Please Mr Lambert what’s going on?”

Adam sighed then told Mrs Cameron all about his parents and the nightmare he’d had that led him going to the police.

“And you think your fathers partner had something to do with these accidents?”

“Yes ma’am, but I promise it won’t affect my work.”

“I believe you, and I’m sorry about what happened to your parents.”

“Thank you. I know it was a long time ago, but he was never convicted of their murders.”

“If there’s anything I can help you with please let me know.”

“Thank you there is one thing.”

“Yes?”

“Who was it that rang this morning?”

“He didn’t leave a name.”

“So it was male?”

“Yes, I’m sorry I can’t be of any more help.”

“Not to worry. I was just curious.”

“I’m sorry I was sharp with you.”

“You had every right to be, you didn’t know what the guy meant. I just wish I knew who he was and what he hoped to gain from it.”

“You should let the police know what’s happened, maybe they can find out.”

“Yeah, I’ve got to contact Lieutenant Ratliff after work today, I’ll tell him then.”

“Is that the detective on your case?”

“Yes ma’am, he’s helping me, first time anyone has believed me when I told him what I witnessed.”

“Oh Adam, I’m sorry you’re having to go through this but I know it’ll all work out in the end.”

“I hope so Mrs Cameron, I really hope so. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to get back to the rehearsal schedule.”

“Of course. Oh, one more question?”

“Sure.”

“How is the final production coming along?”

“Good, we’ve deviated from the usual musical this year and we’re doing excerpts from four different ones. It was the students’ idea. I must say with all the exam stuff going on they’ve really come through with the rehearsals too.”

“Great, I look forward to seeing it. Now go, do what you do best. Thank you for your time and I’m sorry if…”

“Mrs Cameron, it’s not a problem, I would have been exactly the same.” Adam stood, “oh your ticket for the opening night is on me this year as a thank you for being understanding.”

“Thank you Adam, that’s very kind of you.”

Adam smiled and left. All the way back to his office he couldn’t stop thinking about the message he’d had last night and now this stranger leaving that message for the Principal. He had to tell Tommy.

Glancing at his watch he only had another hour before he said he’d ring, so he put his mind to work on the rehearsals. They were important.

Tommy had been staring at the files for most of the day. He’d had the Indianapolis Police fax (yeah fax, they still had paper files) over all the information they had on the murder of Mr and Mrs Lambert. He’d been reading the statement of 15 year old Adam and he was amazed at how brave the young boy had been, hiding in the cupboard. He’d made a note of the names of the two guys that Adam had said he’d heard in the house. All he needed now was to link Kellatt with the two men. Tommy knew that Adam had heard them mention Kellatt’s name but that was only the recollection of a 15 year old boy. If it were to go to court then it would be he said against what they said and a defence lawyer would try and say that a frightened boy could have been hearing things, after all he was hiding in a cupboard and listening to music.

Tommy knew it wasn’t going to be easy, he also knew that if it, no when it, went to court the defence lawyer would make a meal of Adam.

“Hey Tommy, what you doing tonight? Sue wants to know if you want to come for dinner?”

“Aww thanks Mike, I want to go over Adam’s parents’ papers again, see if there’s anything we missed.”

“You’re working too hard.”

“I want this solved as quickly as possible.”

“Yeah I understand, you want to take him out for more than coffee.”

“Piss off Mike.” Tommy laughed, but yeah, his friend was right, but he couldn’t say that, not yet.

“So when are you discussing the case with him again?”

“In a couple of days, said we might have something for him by then.”

“Do I get to come along or is it a _private meeting_?” Mike winked.

“Yes you get to come along.”

“ooo goodie.”

“Less of the oooo goodie and tell me what you’ve found out about Sean Kellatt.”

“He comes across as squeaky clean. I’ve not found any connection yet to any of the _accidents_. But I’m not giving up. I do know he’s going to be in LA in the next few weeks. That project Downtown which his company’s doing is up and running again after the wall collapse. He likes to be on site showing who’s the boss.”

“Have we heard anything more about that accident?”

“No not really, couple of guys I went to school with are working for the sub-contractor and I saw them at the weekend. They said that Keleb Construction are paying for the funerals of the two that were killed.”

“Has there been an investigation?”

“Yeah, so called investigators said that it was just a freak accident and no one was to blame.”

“Mmm, not sure if I believe that after what Adam’s told us and what I’ve been reading in these files.”

“I’m with you on that too.”

“Look we find out where he’s staying, how long for and we book an appointment to have a chat with him.”

“Sure, but what are you going to say it’s about, you can’t let on that it’s Adam’s parents’ deaths you’re investigating.”

“I know. How about we say we’re from a radio station, just clarifying what happened, as we’re doing a piece on some of the US’s top businessmen. He can’t deny us access to him.”

“Ok, but what if he asks for identification?”

“I’ll sort that, but I want to know if you’re with me on this?”

“Of course I am, partners and friends…remember?”

“Thanks Mike, I owe you.”

Tommy’s phone rang, he smiled when he saw it was Adam’s number.

“From the look on your face I’m guessing that’s Adam now?”

“Yeah, so if you don’t mind I’m going to take this without you listening or making comments.” Tommy swiped his phone to answer. “Hi Adam, just give me a minute.”

“Would I listen and comment?”

Tommy covered the mouthpiece. “Yes, now I’ll be back in a minute.” He headed towards the kitchen area. “Hi Adam, sorry about that, Mike was just asking a question.”

“Hi Lieutenant, I…I…would you…”

“Is everything alright Adam?”

“Don’t know, can you come around for a coffee I need to speak to you.”

“Sure, want me to come now?”

“Not if you’re busy.”

“I was reading through your parents’ notes.”

“Look say no if you don’t think it’s appropriate, but how about coming around in say an hour and I’ll cook us something to eat. It won’t be anything fancy, just pasta, I’ll tell you everything then.”

“Sounds good and food involved is always a bonus, thank you.”

“Great, I’ll see you at say…6”

“Ok, and Adam…”

“Mmm?”

“Are you sure you’re ok? I can come now.”

“No, I’m fine, 6 is good, see you then.”

“Ok, see you then.” Tommy disconnected, he was worried, Adam didn’t sound ok but he couldn’t go against the man’s wishes even if he did want to see him again.

As he headed back to his desk Mike stopped him. “Penny for them TJ?”

“What…sorry. That was Adam, he sounded worried.”

“What’s happened?”

“Not sure, I’m going around as soon as I’ve finished up for tonight.”

“Need me to come with you?”

“Nah, doesn’t take both of us to get a statement.”

Mike laughed, “Oh that’s what you’re calling it now.”

“I’m serious Mike, something’s happened and I need to find out.”

“Well you know where I am if you need me.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Go home Tommy, I’ll finish up here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah positive. Go freshen up, you’ve had a long day, we both have, looking through these files.”

“Thanks mate, I owe you one.”

“Just let me know when you two are an item and that’ll do for me.” He winked.

“Very funny. Make sure you lock the files in the cabinet before you leave.”

“I will. Now go, make sure Adam’s ok.”

“Thanks.” Tommy pulled his jacket from the back of his chair as he said goodbye to the rest of his officers.

“Heading home early Lieutenant? Not like you.”

“Sargent Rice, what time I leave is no business of yours, besides, I’m off to get a statement from…” Tommy stopped he didn’t have to tell this man anything. And why _was_ the Sargent interested in what he was doing anyway? “Goodnight Sargent.”

“Night Lieutenant Ratliff.” He watched as the blond headed in the direction of the car park. Making a note of the time he left, the Sargent also noted the registration of Tommy’s car.

Tommy showered quickly, he was anxious to get to Adam, if he was truthful the phone call earlier had worried him a bit. He wanted to see him, hold him, be there for him.

As he drove up to Adam’s house he didn’t see the black car following him and drive straight past as he pulled into Adam’s driveway.

Adam had made a Bolognese sauce to go with the pasta and now he was pacing, wanting Tommy to hurry up. Now he was home he hadn’t stopped thinking about the message on his phone and the message the Principal had received.

Hearing a car pull up outside he looked out, seeing Tommy get out of the car he heaved a sigh of relief.

The door opened before Tommy had lifted his hand to ring the bell. “Hello Adam, were you watching for me?”

“Hello Lieutenant, I’m sorry, but yes I was.”

“It’s Tommy remember, and what’s happened? You’re a nervous wreck.”

“I’m sorry, please…Tommy…come in.”

Tommy followed him to the kitchen, “wow something smells delicious.”

“You haven’t tasted it yet.”

“Don’t put yourself down, I’m sure it’s gonna be great.”

“Please, take a seat. Shall we eat first then I’ll tell you what’s happened.”

“Good idea. It’ll maybe calm you down.”

“I thought I was handling this, but now…well I’m not so sure.”

“Let’s eat then we can talk.”

Adam dished up the food, while they ate Tommy deliberately chatted about the new Depeche Mode album and how he wasn’t too keen on the first couple of songs. Adam talked about how he’d wanted to be a professional singer but never had the chance after he lost his parents.

“Wow that was amazing, thank you. I’d say it’d be my turn next to cook for you but my cooking is nowhere near as good as that.”

“I’m sure it’s better than you think.”

“Mmm you haven’t tasted it!” Tommy grinned.

“Not yet…” Adam looked straight into Tommy’s beautiful brown eyes.

Tommy smiled, Adam’s beauty taking his breath away.

“Well…erm…ok, shall we have a drink and go sit in the lounge?”

“Sure.” Tommy could stare at him all night.

“What would you like, I have coffee, tequila or beer?”

“Beer would be nice thank you.”

“Go through, make yourself comfortable and I’ll bring the drinks.” Adam watched as the smaller man headed to his lounge. He watched as the muscles in the man’s tiny but beautiful arse moved in the tight jeans he was wearing. _Stop it, he’s here to help you._ He took a deep breath, picked up their drinks and headed to join Tommy.

“Thank you.” Tommy took his drink then watched as a troubled man sat opposite him. “Now, you said you had something to tell me. Are you Ok to talk to me now?”

Adam explained the text, he showed him the screen shot, then told him about the message the college received. By the time he’d finished he was visibly shaking.

“What if…what if Kellatt knows I’m here in LA and getting you to look into my parents’ deaths?”

Tommy put his drink down then went to kneel in front of the scared man.

“Adam, how could he know you’re here. It wasn’t public knowledge where your aunt and uncle lived. The reports just said you’d moved away from Indianapolis to live with relatives. I’ve read the files…remember?”

“I know, but what…” Adam downed his tequila in one go.

Taking the glass, Tommy put it on the table then took Adams hands in his. “Hey, no one is going to hurt you. I’ll make sure they don’t. We’re going to get Kellatt for what he did to you and your parents and he’s not going to be able to hurt anyone ever again.”

“But what if…”

“Adam, look at me.” Adam looked at the Lieutenant, “if we have to put a police presence outside here and your aunts then that’s what we’ll do. I’m not having anyone hurt any of you again.”

“Thank you. It’s just…I thought I’d gotten over it all.”

“You were a frightened 15 year old boy who witnessed something even adults would have trouble getting over. You have every right to be scared.”

“Oh Tommy, I hope this ends quickly.”

“I’ll do the best I can.” He smiled.

Adam leant forward and without thinking kissed Tommy. Pulling away quickly, “Fuck!...I’m sorry…I…shit forgive me.”

Tommy, surprised but not unhappy about the kiss stopped Adam from getting up.

“Tommy please, I don’t know…no I do know…I’ve wanted to do that all evening, but I shouldn’t you’ll get into trouble.

“Hey Adam, listen to me.” He held on tight to Adam’s hands. “If I’m truthful I wanted to kiss you too. I…wow this is difficult. I want to see you like that, I want to be with you. Yes, it’s going to be difficult but if we’re careful we can see one another, if…if you want to?”

“Oh my, wow, I…I do want to, but…”

“Then let’s keep this to ourselves. If no one knows then we can’t get into trouble.”

“I’m going to find it difficult to keep my hands off you when I see you.” Adam winked.

“Mmm I can understand that. But we’re strong, we can do this, and the sooner the case is over we can come clean to everyone.”

“Thank you. I don’t think I’d be able to get through this without you.”

“And you don’t have to.” This time Tommy leant in and kissed Adam. Slower and gentler than their last kiss. Each savouring the taste of the other, beer and tequila mixing as their tongues danced.

Adam let go of Tommy’s hands to wrap them around him, pulling the smaller man closer, deepening the kiss even more.

They broke apart when the need to breathe overtook them. Each smiling, not saying anything just staring into each others eyes.

“Well I definitely wasn’t expecting that when I came for dinner tonight.”

“Are…are you sorry it happened?”

“What? No of course not. But we have to be careful.”

“I understand and I promise not to…well try not to ravage you in public.”

“Mmm but in private is another matter.” He kissed him again, quickly. “Now I’m sorry to have to kiss and run but I have to be up early tomorrow I’m off to see Mr Kellatt’s latest construction site Downtown, work has started again after that _accident_ , Mike and I are going to try to get information as to what happened. As Kellatt hasn’t arrived yet we’re going to try to convince the workers that we’re from a local radio station doing a piece on top businessmen, that way we can look around and hopefully not arouse suspicion.”

“Will you let me know what you find?”

“Of course. Now go, get some sleep and I’ll ring you tomorrow. What time would be ok for you?”

“Lunch is around 12.45 until 1.30 but I finish at 4 tomorrow.”

“Mmm why don’t you come to mine for dinner. I’m not promising anything spectacular but…”

“That would be wonderful thank you.”

“And to stop anyone asking questions, bring one of those files over there, and it’ll look like you’re bringing me information. I can always drop it off at college for you on Wednesday.”

Adam laughed. “Ok, sounds good. I’ll give you a tour of my workplace if you like.”

“Can’t wait.”

Adam walked to the door but before he opened it he pulled Tommy close again kissing him gently.

“You can stay if you want.”

“No, as much as I’d like to, let’s wait until the case is closed.”

“You’re right, m’sorry for asking.”

“Don’t apologise, I’m finding it difficult to leave you too.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“And I’ll ring you when I’ve been to the site.”

“Take care Tommy, Kellatt has some nasty people working for him.”

“I will, goodnight Adam.”

“Goodnight Tommy.”

Adam watched as the blond drove away. He felt happier than he had in a very long time.”

^V^

Tommy was first in the office again, waiting for Mike before they headed to the site. He was looking out of the window when Mike sauntered from the elevator.

“Morning TJ.”

“What? Oh morning Mike.”

“You ok?”

“Yeah, sorry, just thinking.”

“Steady you’ll hurt yourself!” Tommy smiled. “Wow that usually gets a snarky comment from you, so whatever it is must be serious.”

“Sorry Mike, it’s this Kellatt business. I did some more research waiting for you this morning, seems he’s been accused of assault but turns out when it came to proving it no-one could find anything to say it was him. In the end, the guy who initially made the complaint dropped the charges.”

“Do we know who the guy is?”

“Yep, unfortunately six months after the accusation he had an accident, was killed outright when his car skidded out of control.”

“Was it an accident or…”

“Makes you wonder, doesn’t it? I can’t find any information about it. Seems there was no report done on the vehicle, or if there was its mysteriously disappeared. The autopsy revealed the guy had been using drugs, seems he was driving under the influence. So that’s what they said the cause of the accident was.”

“Seems a bit suspicious to me.”

“Listen, this is going to be a difficult case, so if…”

“Tommy, we’re in this together and by the way who else is gonna have your back.”

“Thanks man, I owe you.”

“It’s _our_ official case, so no problem.”

“Still, thanks.”

“Ok, so what’s the plan for today?”

Tommy checked his watch. “It’s still early, let’s go to the site, see what we can find out.”

“Sure.”

“And Mike…”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t know why it’s bothering me, but Sargent Rice…what do you make of him?”

“He’s been here as long as I can remember, seems efficient…why?”

“I’m probably being paranoid but he was asking a lot of questions last night. Wanting to know why I was leaving early.”

“Want me to do some digging?”

“Nah, probably me just being over cautious because of Adam.”

“How did it go last night?”

“Let’s talk on the way, otherwise we’re gonna be there when all the workers arrive and I just want to talk to the site security.”

“K, want coffee to go?”

“Thanks, but all coffee’d out.” Tommy grabbed his jacket and with Mike on his heels they headed to the site. Tommy relaying everything from the previous night, leaving out the kiss.

“So Adam didn’t recognise…”

“It was a text message, so no, and the college receptionist didn’t get a name, they just left a message then rang off.”

“Could it be Kellatt?”

“I don’t see how, he doesn’t know where Adam went to live.”

“Seems too much of a coincidence though.”

“But until we know anymore, we can only be extra vigilant.”

“Pull up over there TJ.” Mike pointed to a parking lot across from the site. Tommy switched off the engine. “How do you want to play this TJ?”

“Let’s go see what the security guard has to say.”

“So you’re just going to ask him outright about the accident?”

“No point in beating about the bush.”

“I’ll let you do all the talking then, I’ll follow your lead.”

“K.” Tommy got out the car, looking at the construction before heading to talk to the Security Guard.

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?” Tommy had deliberately walked past the temporary office knowing that would get the guys attention.

“Oh, I’m sorry I was looking for Mr Kellatt.” Mike glared at him. There was being inquisitive and there was being blunt, Tommy Ratliff was certainly being blunt.

“And who might you both be?”

“I’m Tommy, this is Mike, we wanted to know if Mr Kellatt had any comment on the accident that happened here the other week.”

“Like I said, who are you?”

“Told ya, I’m…”

“Yeah, I got your names but where ya from?

“Local radio station, we want to do a piece on the accident and how the company is going to compensate the families.”

“Got any ID?”

Tommy made a show of checking his pockets. “Sorry must have left it in the car.”

“Well can’t say anything, I don’t…” The guy stopped, Mike was holding out a $50 bill. “Maybe you’d take this as our ID?”

“Well if…” the guy looked around. “Ok” he went to take the money but Mike pulled it away.

“Information, then payment.”

Looking around again before he spoke, “K, Mr Kellatt’s not been to site since the work began, by all accounts he blames the guys who were killed, said their shoddy work was to blame. Families are trying all they can to prove otherwise, but…and promise me this won’t go on air?” He looked at Tommy and Mike who nodded. “The families have been threatened, been told if they drop their investigation the funerals will be paid for, if they continue, then…well I don’t like to think what would happen.”

“Do you know who’s been making the threats?”

“I…I could be in trouble if the boss knows I’m talking to you.”

Mike pulled out another $50. “I’m not going any higher so talk.”

“I know…knew one of the guys who was killed, he was my wife’s cousin, so any help…you know.” The guy looked scared.

“We’ll not say anything, so do you know who was making these threats?”

“Two guys, big…” he made a gesture showing big muscles. “They work for Keleb Construction. Let’s just say I wouldn’t like to cross them.”

“I don’t suppose you know their names?”

“Sorry not had the pleasure of being introduced.”

“Ok, thanks.” Mike handed over the money.

“Hey, what radio station did you say you were from?”

“We didn’t, and we’d be grateful if you told no-one we’d been here.” Tommy glared at him.

“Oh…right…are you…”

“Let’s just say we’re an interested party.” Tommy went to walk away.

“Oh before you go…” Tommy turned back, “Mr Kellatt will be on site later today.”

“Old news.” Tommy and Mike left.

As they got back in the car. “Do you think those two guys he was on about were the two that Adam hid from?”

“I’d like to think not, but my gut is telling me otherwise.”

“What next?”

“We talk to Kellatt.”

“So we’re going in and asking if he was responsible for sub-standard materials and if he got his thugs to threaten those families?”

“No, we have to think carefully about what we’re going to say.”

“Well if that was you thinking back there Tommy, I’d hate to see you when you’re spontaneous.”

“It got us information though, didn’t it?”

“I think that $100 I’m down did more for the answers, don’t you?”

“I’ll reimburse you.”

“Hey hold on a minute. Since when did you become the one to bite my head off?”

“M’sorry Mike I just want to help Adam and so far, we have zip on information.”

“Pull over.”

“What?”

“I said, pull over.”

Tommy did as he was told. “Ok pulled over, now what?”

“Answer me one question.”

“I could have done that whilst I was driving.”

“Maybe but I don’t want to have an accident.”

“So…come on, ask your question.”

“Are you and Adam…”

“Are we what?” Tommy’s voice was getting louder.

Mike sighed. “Ok, are you screwing Adam?” Tommy got out of the car. “TJ answer me.” Mike slammed his door.

“No, I. Am. Not. Screwing. Adam.”

“Then why so snarky?”

Tommy lent against his car. “I…I could have done last night, but I didn’t. I left him before anything happened.”

“Oh TJ. Are you sure you should remain on this case?”

“What the fuck Mike, I…”

Mike put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “All I’m saying is, can you investigate this without making it personal?”

“Mike, I appreciate your concern, but I’m going to solve this for Adam.”

“And then what?”

“Then I’m going to…” he closed his eyes.

“Tommy, you’re falling for him, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know Mike, I like him…a lot, but…”

“But what?”

“Am I just…after Nick? And if anyone found out, I could lose my job.”

“Firstly, no you’re not on the rebound after Nick, you deserve to have someone in your life. As for your job, I’m certainly not going to say anything to anyone, but…”

“But what?”

“If I can see how you feel about Adam, then I’m certain Captain Pitman will notice. He’s known you a long time too, remember.”

“I…fuck Mike what am I going to do?”

“You’re going to calm down, we’re going to get a coffee, then we’re going back to the station. You’re going to write up what we found out today and you’re going to keep your emotions under wraps whenever anyone other than the two of us are around. If you once show how you feel about Adam, I’m personally going to kick your scrawny ass so hard you’ll wonder what’s hit you.”

“Hey, I happen to like my ass.”

“Good, then keep your feelings under wraps.”

Tommy looked at his friend. “I know I’m being stupid, but…”

“No, not stupid…human.” Tommy half smiled. “You of all people deserve happiness TJ and once this is all over you can shout from the rooftops how much Mr Adam Lambert means to you. For now, if you want to carry on seeing him…and don’t deny _nothing_ happened last night…I’m not going to say anything. All I ask is that you’re careful no-one else at the precinct finds out.”

“Thanks Mike. I’m sorry you had to be dragged into this.”

“That’s what friends are for. So, come on, spill. What did happen last night?” Mike smiled raising his eyebrows.

“Nothing” Tommy smiled blushing slightly.

“Oh, don’t believe you Ratliff, your face tells me otherwise.”

“I…he…we…kissed.”

“And?”

“And nothing, that’s all he kissed me first, then…” Tommy stopped, “then why should I tell you?” He laughed.

“Because talking about it makes you smile and a happy Tommy is so much better than a snarky Tommy.”

“Fucker!” Tommy playfully punched his friend.

“Seriously TJ, I’ve got your back and we’ll get to the bottom of this soon.”

“Thanks, and I hope so. I really don’t want Adam hurt anymore.”

“I know. Come on, let’s get back to the station.” Tommy nodded then got in the car.

They were silent on the way back, Mike calling at the Deli for coffee and sandwiches before heading up to their office.

Tommy was writing up his notes when his phone rang. Without looking at the ID he answered.

“Lieutenant Ratliff.” There was no answer. “This is Lieutenant Ratliff, what can I do for you?” Still no answer. “Look, if someone’s there you’d better answer otherwise I’m hanging up.” The line went dead, Tommy stared at his phone shaking his head.

“What’s wrong?”

“Not sure, phone rang, no-one there.”

“Must have been a wrong number.”

“Yeah, must have.” Tommy went back to writing up his conversation with the security guard.

Mike watched his friend, he really hoped Tommy knew what he was doing.

^V^

Adam threw himself into the rehearsals for the final production, he needed something to take his mind of that kiss. He knew he shouldn’t have done it, but when Tommy kissed him back…well… He watched the group finish the section on _Wicked_ then called them over.

“Is there something wrong Adam?”

“Nope, you’ve all worked extremely hard on this. I have a feeling everyone is going to enjoy it. I only have one thing to say.” The students looked worriedly at him, he laughed. “Don’t panic, all I was going to say was go home, enjoy the evening and we’ll pick up tomorrow with the _Office Krupke_ scene from _West Side Story_. A bit of light-heartedness will break up the more dramatic scenes you have.”

“Thanks Adam.” They chorused as they chatted and giggled on their way out.

Adam watched them go, smiling as he thought of the fun they were going to have. His phone bleeped, he wasn’t expecting anyone but smiled when he saw a message from Tommy.

**Hey Adam, hope I’m not disturbing you, I wondered if you were free tonight, I could make us dinner, although not promising a gourmet meal. I have some information for you too. Rather tell you face to face.**

_Hello Lieutenant, sure I can be free tonight, marking can wait and dinner sounds good._

**Great, shall we say 7 at mine?**

_Sure, there’s only one problem, I don’t have your address._

**I’m sorry, it’s 2182 Mansfield Drive.**

_Thank you, I’ll see you around 7._

**And Adam, please remember to bring a folder, you know make it look official.**

_Sure, not a problem._

Tommy’s last message was a thumbs up.

Adam looked at his watch he had 3 hours to wait before he saw Tommy again. He could do some editing of the soundtrack but instead he left, he wanted to change and shower before he saw the Lieutenant.

As he left the music block he didn’t see the two men sitting on the bench outside the canteen watching his every move. As he got in his car they were heading to their own car. Adam had his music on, his window down and didn’t see the black car that was following him.

Tommy and Mike had tried to get an appointment to talk to Sean Kellatt, using the same cover as they’d used with the security guard, but Kellatt’s secretary had told them Mr Kellatt was in a meeting and couldn’t be disturbed. Tommy asked her when he’d be free and was informed if they could wait until the following day Mr Kellatt would gladly talk to them after lunch.

Tommy had relayed this to Mike who shrugged and nodded. If that was the earliest they could see him then they’d have to wait. Tommy came off the phone slightly deflated.

“Shit, what if he finds out we’ve been asking questions?”

“Mike, we didn’t give the security guy any reason to tell Kellatt we’d been there. Besides I think he wants to know what’s going on you heard him say one of the guys was a relative.”

“Yeah, I suppose. So how are we going to get past Kellatt’s secretary? She’ll want ID we can’t bribe her like we did with that security guard.”

“I know, but I have an idea.” Mike rolled his eyes. “Hey, my ideas nearly always work.”

“Mmm nearly being the operative word there TJ. So, come on how are we gonna pull this off.”

“You know George down in Fraud?”

“Yeah what about him?”

“Where do you think we get some of those ID’s from, on our other cases?”

“You’re telling me he does them?”

“Yeah, he’s had years of investigating fake ID’s so he’s the best person to ask to make them for us.”

“I did wonder where you were getting them from.”

“Come on, let’s go chat to him, see what he can rustle up for us.”

Mike followed his friend to the elevator. Tommy was quiet on the way down, messaging someone as they went.

“You arranging a date with Adam?”

“Ssh, Mike, not so loud.”

They were in the elevator on their own. “Oh yeah TJ everyone is gonna here considering we’re in here on our own.”

“M’sorry, I just…well I don’t want to lose my job.”

“And you’re not going to. Like I said, I’ve got your back and you could always meet him next time in a public place.”

“And how do you know I’m not doing that tonight?”

“Because TJ, I know that look on your face that says you’re up to mischief.”

“Am not!” Tommy blushed.

“And that shade of red really tells me you’re definitely up to something. All I’ll say is go for it, I know you’ll be careful and I’m happy for you.”

Tommy smiled, “Thanks. My head is telling me that this is a really bad idea but my…”

“But your dick is telling you otherwise.” Mike winked.

“Nash! No, I was going to say…” The doors opened and several others got in so neither could say anymore, it just left Mike smiling.

They spoke to George who told them he’d have something for them by mid-morning the following day. He wished them luck and he’d let Tommy know when he could collect them.

“So what time you seeing him?”

“He’s coming to mine around 7, said I’d cook for him.”

“Hell TJ this must be serious, when do you ever cook? Thought your talents only went as far as heating up pizza from the night before.”

“Fucker! I’ll have you know I make a mean Lasagne.”

“I just hope he likes that otherwise you’re fucked, and I don’t men in the hot, sticky, sexual way.” Mike moved quickly avoiding Tommy’s attempted slap on his arm.

“You’re getting slow in your old age TJ or are you just conserving your energy for tonight.”

“Mike Nash, I’ll have you know nothing is going to happen, besides he may not want me like that.”

“Oh so that kiss was him not wanting you?”

“I…we…”

“Look Tommy, just do what feels right and don’t say you can’t, I know what you’re going to say. What _I’m_ saying is life’s too short to worry about stuff. Have fun and if…and that’s a big if…anyone says anything we don’t have to tell them everything. You’re…we’re investigating his case. And you could always arrange to meet him with me there too. I could stay for a short while then leave you two to talk. There are ways around this Tommy and I can see he makes you happy. You had a rough time with Nick, now it’s time for you to live again.”

Tommy smiled. “Wow, when did you become Mr Sensible and have all the ideas?”

“When I saw you comfort Adam in the conference room the other day.”

“What do you mean?” Tommy looked like a rabbit caught in headlights.

“When Adam first came in to talk to us, he got upset, you put your hand on his arm, he put his hand over yours and neither of you moved.” Tommy was about to say something but Mike stopped him. “Tommy Joe Ratliff, I’ve known you too long not to be able to read the signs between you and your boyfriends.”

“But I’d only met him the day before.”

“Maybe so, but the looks you were sharing were telling me that there was already a spark of something between you. I know I joke about it, but I really do want to see you happy and if Adam Lambert is the one then I’ll do everything to help you stay with him and remain out of trouble with Pitman.”

Tommy looked at his friend, as long as he’d known Mike this was the first time he’d seen him this serious. They’d told each other everything but Tommy never realised how much a true friend Mike was…until now.

“Wow, thanks Mike, I…I don’t know what to say.”

“Now that’s gotta be a first.” Tommy flipped Mike off. “Seriously TJ you’re my best friend and have been for a very long time. I’m not going to sit back and watch you throw something away that is going to make you happy. I’m always here for you no matter what.”

Tommy could feel tears stinging his eyes. He rubbed them with his fists. “Thanks Mike I appreciate everything you’ve just said, I…well I didn’t…”

“Don’t go all soppy on me Ratliff, just be happy and grab hold with both hands. And by that I also mean grab Adam with both hands and don’t let go.”

Tommy giggled then pulled Mike in for a hug.

“I’m sorry to break you guys up.” Captain Pitman had appeared behind them. “I don’t want to know why two of my best Detectives are hugging, but I have some information for you on the Kellatt case.”

Tommy and Mike stopped laughing and turned to their Captain. Tommy was the first to speak.

“Sir, what have you found?”

“Come into my office and I’ll tell you.” He turned heading back, with Tommy and Mike exchanging glances then following.

“Close the door and sit down.”

Tommy couldn’t read the expression on his Captain’s face and hoped he hadn’t heard anything that he and Mike had been talking about.

They both sat, waiting for the Captain to speak.

“Before I tell you what I’ve found out, why don’t you fill me in with where you’re up to with the case.”

“Erm, we…well we spoke to the security guard on site this morning, he told us some disturbing news. We have an appointment with Kellatt tomorrow after lunch. We’re going under cover as journalists for a local radio station, we’re saying we’re doing a piece on the accident.” Tommy was picking at his nails, something he did when he was nervous.

“And what was the disturbing information you found out?”

“Just that if the family’s drop the investigation into the deaths then they’ll have all the help they need financially with the funerals.”

“Do you know who made these accusations?”

“No sir, the security guard only said it was two big muscly guys who went to see the families.”

“How does he know this?”

“One of those killed was his wife’s cousin.”

“Mmm, that kind of ties in with what my friend in Indianapolis has told me.”

“Can we ask what that is sir?”

“I have a good friend in the Indianapolis Police, after you told me what happened I rang him to see what he knew of the case. He told me that Kellatt and two men had been questioned after the Lambert killings but they denied knowing anything about it. The thigk is, my friend said the names of the two men were Tony Dragoe and Marcus Santini. Now having heard you mention that Mr Lambert said he remembered names of Tony and Marcus, I’m thinking this is not a co-incidence.”

“Did your friend say anything else, like give you a description of the two guys.”

“Just that they appeared to be Kellat’s _muscle_ they were always with him and seemed to know a lot of what was going on in the company.”

“Thank you sir. We’ll certainly keep an eye out for these two.”

“Just be careful. Make sure you know what you’re going to say to Kellatt tomorrow.”

“We will sir.”

“Oh, one more thing.”

Tommy and Mike had started to stand, but stopped. Tommy held his breath hoping the Captain wasn’t going to ask him about Adam.

Mike saw a look flash across Tommy’s face. “Sir?”

“When you next speak to Mr Lambert, please ask him if he recognises those names.”

Tommy let go the breath he was holding. “Of course sir. I’ve got some papers to take back to Mr Lambert so was going to his place of work tomorrow.”

“Ok, you could also make sure it’s secure. If Kellatt was responsible we don’t want him finding out where Mr Lambert works.”

“Sure thing sir. Although it wasn’t advertised where Ad…Mr Lambert had gone to live, just that he’d gone to live with his aunt and uncle.”

“I understand that, but you never know who Kellatt has on his payroll. Just let Mr Lambert know we’re there for him.”

“Thank you sir, I will.” Tommy was relieved his captain hadn’t picked up on his name slip.

“Now I suggest you both go home, relax and make sure you have your cover straight for tomorrow.”

“Thank you, we will.”  Mike stood, “Oh sir…”

“Yes Mike.”

“Do you think it was Kellatt that had the Lambert’s killed?”

“I’m not sure Mike but let’s hope we find out one way or another sooner rather than later.”

“Sir.” They left, Tommy realizing his hands were shaking.

“Hey TJ you ok?”

“Yes…no…I don’t know.”

“Wanna chat?”

“Let’s do it on the way out. I have to go shopping if I’m cooking for Adam tonight.”

As they headed through the foyer Sargent Rice shouted to them. “Hi Detectives, how’s the case going?”

Tommy stopped. “If we had a case it would be none of your business.”

“But my friend told me you were investigating a cold case…murder, was it?”

“Sargent Rice, whoever your friend is, tell him if we need any help we’ll ask for it. Right now, we’re leaving to have a relaxing evening. And what cases we investigate have nothing to do with you. You know we can’t discuss anything with you unless we need uniform’s help. So, if I were you I’d tell your friend, and this goes for you too, to mind your own business and let us get on with our jobs whilst you get on with yours.”

“It’s a small station here, everyone knows everyone else’s business.”

Tommy was trying to keep his temper under control. “Sargent Rice, if I were you I’d be careful what you say, remember I have friends in high places.”

“We know what kinds of friends they are.”

That did it, Tommy flew across the foyer grabbing hold of the Sargent’s shirt, pulling him close so they were face to face. Tommy didn’t care that everyone was watching them. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Tommy, come on leave it, he’s not worth it.”

“No Mike, I want to know what he means by that.”

“TJ.” Mike went to pull Tommy away but he pushed Mike off.”

“Come on Sargent, we’re waiting.”

“You and your friends aren’t natural. We all know what you are. You’re…” Tommy hit him.

“Lieutenant Ratliff, my office…NOW!” Captain Pitman was on his way home when he heard Tommy shouting.

Tommy followed the Captain back up to the office, Mike following wanting to be there for his friend.

“Would you like to tell me what the hell was going on down there.”

“I’m sorry Captain, but these last couple of days Sargent Rice has been asking too many questions that don’t concern him. Tonight, he was deliberately winding me up, he’s a homophobe and has a dig at me anytime he thinks he can get away with it. I’m not denying I was in the wrong, this case is tough and we seem to be hitting brick walls at evert turn. I will understand if you want to remove me from the case and put someone else on it.”

“Tommy, you’re one of my best detectives, and no, I’m not removing you form this case. Why didn’t you come to me about Rice and his comments towards you? I’m not having anyone in this precinct who is homophobic. I’ll have him transferred by the end of the week. In the meantime, he can take some leave. What did you mean though when you said he was asking too many questions?”

“He was the Sargent Mr Lambert saw when he first came in to report his parents’ murder. Apparently, Rice wasn’t helpful to Mr Lambert and told him to go away, he was being ridiculous. Since then he’s appeared in the Deli when Mr Lambert and I were talking about the case, and he’s commented to me about leaving early. Now call me stupid, but I don’t see what any of that has to do with him.”

“I agree with you. I personally think he’s taken a dislike to you, you are after all one of our youngest Lieutenants and as you said, he’s homophobic so that’s another reason in his books for you not to have your job.”

“But I worked my way…”

“You don’t have to explain to me. Listen, go home forget Rice and we’ll chalk this up to bullying on his part against your sexuality. Believe me Tommy no-one in this precinct deserves to be bullied for who they love, and I’m sorry to hear about Nick.”

“Thank you sir, I’m doing ok.”

“Good. Now go, have a drink and forget about Rice, I’ll make sure he doesn’t bother you anymore.”

Tommy stood but before he left, “Adam, Mr Lambert will be grateful for your help.”

“Well remember to ask him about those names.”

“I will do…goodnight.”

“Goodnight Tommy.”

Mike had been pacing up and down waiting for his friend.

“You’ll wear a groove in the floor if you continue doing that.”

“TJ, are you ok, what did Pitman say?”

“Just wanted to know what was happening with Rice.”

“And?”

“And I told him about his homophobic comments. Pitman is having him transferred by the end of the week.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah I thought he’d heard us talking about Adam.”

“Speaking of which we better go, you’re gonna have him at yours and you’ll have no food ready.”

Tommy looked at the time “It’s too late to cook now, think I’ll cancel.”

“Oh no you don’t. Not after what just happened. Ring him, ask him if take out’s ok tonight, then explain why when he gets to yours.”

“K.”

“Come on I’ll give you a lift home.”

“Thanks.”

As they headed to Tommy’s he rang Adam.

“Hey Adam…no I’m ok…yes I still want you to come around tonight. I just wondered if you fancied take out…no everything’s ok now…I’ll explain when I see you…great what do you fancy?...no that’s great…no you don’t have to do that you cooked…ok, ok…but I will cook for you I promise…right that sounds amazing thank you. Alright, I’ll see you around 7.30…no I’m ok, I’ll explain when I see you. No not driving and talking, Mikes taking me home.” Tommy giggled, “Yeah see you soon…bye.”

“So is everything ok?”

“Yeah, he’s bringing Chinese.”

“That giggle sounded good TJ.”

“Mmm he has that effect on me.”

“Then you just make sure you hang on to him. I like to hear you laugh.”

“He said the same thing.”

“I’m pleased for you TJ.” They’d pulled up outside Tommy’s. Tommy was about to get out.

“Hey Tommy.”

He sat back down, “What?”

“You should ask him to stay tonight. Before you say anything listen. You don’t have to screw him, just fall asleep in each others’ arms, that’s as good as having sex. It’ll be good for both of you.”

“I don’t know Mike what if…”

“Stop with the what if’s and just ask him. You shouldn’t be on your own tonight. And after you’ve asked him about those guys, I’m certain he won’t want to be on his own either.”

“I’ll think about it, see how the land lies.”

“All I’m asking TJ. Now go, pretty yourself up and relax, don’t talk shop all night, talk about and get to know each other better.”

“Yes mom.” Tommy smiled.

“I’m serious TJ. Relax, enjoy each others’ company.”

“We will, thanks Mike.”

“My pleasure. Night Ratliff.”

“Night Detective Nash.” Tommy closed the door waving as he watched his friend drive away.

Looking at the time as he closed his door, he had just enough time to shower and change before Adam arrived.

 

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy couldn’t believe how nervous he felt waiting for Adam. He’d chosen his favourite skinny jeans and a Metallica t-shirt, he couldn’t be bothered with anything on his feet, well it was his home after all and he loved walking barefoot around his house especially after a long day at work, and today had certainly been one of those.

As he headed to the kitchen, he was in need of a cold beer, his doorbell rang. He felt his pulse quicken, _stop it Ratliff, you’re having dinner with…with whom?_ He shook his head clearing the thoughts he was having about Adam. Taking a deep breath, he opened his door.

“Good evening Lieutenant,” Adam smiled as he held out the bags full of delicious smelling food. “I believe you ordered take out?” He was trying to be serious but ended in fits of giggles as Tommy stared at him. “I’m sorry I was trying to be…”

“I can see that, come in.” Tommy laughed taking the food from Adam.

“Oh, I’ve brought beer too.”

“Beer I have, but I can always use more. Please come through, let’s eat this before it goes cold, it smells amazing.”

“I use this take out regularly, if I’m working late, you know rehearsals, well it’s on my way home and it saves cooking.”

“Mmm” Tommy was inhaling the aroma as he dished up the food.

Adam had to hold his breath stop himself from moaning too, because the sounds escaping the blonds mouth were having an effect on him that really shouldn’t be happening.

“Adam, hey…”

“What? Sorry was just thinking, what did you say?”

“I said grab a cold beer and we’ll go through to the lounge and whilst we eat you can tell me what you were thinking just now.”

“Oh, right, ok.” How could he tell Tommy that those noises he’d been making had him as horny as fuck and all he wanted to do was take him to bed and make love to him until morning.

“Erm, sorry, was thinking about the rehearsals. I know, I should leave work _at_ work but…”

“You don’t have to apologise for that, I expect it’s very stressful on top of the exams the students have just had.”

They sat on Tommy’s sofa, easier to reach the coffee table and the different bowls of food. Although with the closeness of Adam, Tommy was having difficulty concentrating on eating. Adam had on ripped jeans and a Queen tank, that had Tommy wanting to kiss every one of the freckles he could see amongst the impressive artwork of Adam’s tattoos.

“Have…have I done something or got food on my chin?”

“What?...sorry”

Adam laughed. “You were staring at me and I thought I’d got sweet and sour sauce on my chin.”

Tommy could feel himself blushing, not what he should be doing in front of Adam. “No it’s me who should be sorry, I was just admiring your artwork.” He pointed towards the intricate vine design on his right arm, noticing for the first time a snake weaving its way through the leaves.

“Thank you, I tend not to have it on show at work, never too sure what people are going to think of me.”

“Yeah I can understand that. I do the same.” Tommy pointed to his left arm and the horror tattoos that adorned his skin.

“Yeah, spotted those earlier, not a horror fan myself but they are amazing. Have you any more? Sorry, tell me to mind my own business.”

“No, I don’t mind.” Tommy put down his food and turned to face Adam, he lifted the other sleeve of his shirt up revealing a portrait of John Wayne.

“Wow, that’s awesome, would never have guessed you were a fan of the Duke as well.”

“Yep, crazy combination I know, but…”

“Nope, they’re all really awesome.”

“Thanks.” Tommy smiled picking up his food again.

They finished their meal in silence, Adam trying to look at the blond without making it too obvious he was staring and Tommy glancing at Adam when he thought he wasn’t looking.

Adam place his bowl on the table then sat back. “Oh my, that was amazing as always, not gonna be able to move for a week.”

Tommy giggled putting his bowl down too. “I know what you mean, you’ll have to tell me where that place is I can see me going back for more.” He sat back, beer bottle in hand looking directly at Adam.

Adam sensed he was being watched. “What? Not more food on…”

“No, just…just looking at you.” Tommy blushed as he took a gulp of his beer. “M’sorry I…”

“Stop Tommy, don’t spoil this. I…” it was Adam’s turn to blush. “I’ve been…m’sorry but I’ve been looking and wondering what we’re doing?”

“Well…I’m investigating your case.”

“I don’t mean that. Shit, what we did the other night, was that just my reaction to finally knowing that the case is going to be put to rest, or…”

“Or do we try again and see what happens?”

“Do you mean that Tommy?”

“I’ve tried to tell myself that I can’t do this, I even had myself convinced it was a rebound from Nick, but no, I know it isn’t. I really like you Adam and I’m sure from how you kissed me the other night you feel the same.”

“Yeah, I do, I just…shit…sorry, I want you Tommy but don’t want to jeopardise your job.”

“Don’t worry about that I can look after myself, besides Mike has my back.”

“What? You mean you…”

“He’s a very observant man, one reason he’s my Sargent, he’s also my best friend and has known me a very long time. He saw something pass between us and questioned me about it. I couldn’t deny it, Mike would know I wasn’t telling the truth. But don’t worry he’s not going to say anything to anyone.”

“I thought that kiss the other night was a one off.”

“No Adam, I want…just come here and kiss me please.”

Adam didn’t need asking twice, he slid over to Tommy kissing him gently.”

“Is that all you’ve got Mr Lambert?” Tommy smiled and winked at him.

“Oh definitely not Lieutenant Ratliff.” He pulled Tommy towards him and as the smaller man was enveloped in Adam’s arms they fell back against the arm of the sofa, Tommy ending up half on top of Adam and half squashed against the back of the sofa.

Adam’s arms tightened around the smaller man as they fell backwards, he didn’t want him to fall off the sofa. He needn’t have worried the blond was on top of him…well just about. That was a bad move Adam thought, he could feel his blood supply heading south, any second now his dick would wake up to poke Tommy in the leg.

Tommy felt Adam’s arms tighten to stop him from falling, he smiled at the gorgeous man underneath him, then he felt it, _was that Adam’s…_ his own dick didn’t need the question answering it had woken up and was now poking Adam.

“Mmm this feels so good.” Adam had felt Tommy’s dick and yeah, he liked what he was feeling.

“Kiss me again Adam…please.”

Adam pulled Tommy gently towards him, their mouths meeting, slowly kissing until Tommy’s tongue began exploring the seam of Adams lips. Obliging by opening up Adam moaned as Tommy’s tongue now explored the inside of his mouth. He moaned louder when the blonds hand went to his hair gently tugging on it. Adam’s tongue wanted in on the action, so gently at first it danced with Tommy’s as their passion rose their kiss deepened, hands raking in Adam’s hair, Adam lifting Tommy’s t-shirt to get at the skin underneath. Both were now very hard, wanting release. Tommy climbed further on top of Adam grinding his hips wanting to make Adam fall apart.

Adam moaned, he was close he needed to come, but wanted Tommy to do the same. He moved in rhythm with the blond, moans escaping both their mouths.

“Nngh need to come.”

“Then do it, want…nngh to see you fall apart.”

“Fuck Tommy not…going…” Adam couldn’t get his words out, no-one had made him feel like this for a very long time. He was hurting, he was so close but he didn’t have any spare clothes, what would he do to get home?

“Stop thinking too much Adam and just…nngh FUCK gonna come, please make me come.”

Tommy’s hips were frantic now, Adam wanted to come so badly he didn’t care now that he would be sticky he wanted this so very much.

Tommy started kissing Adam again nipping at his bottom lip as he ground harder into him.

“Mmm not gonna…”

“Do it Adam…NOW!!!” Tommy came shuddering his release not caring that neither had bothered to remove any clothing.

That was all it needed, Adam felt Tommy’s release, he followed seconds later. He’d not done that since he met his first boyfriend, but that had been a quick grind in the parking lot late one night after school. Nothing since had felt as good as he did now. Screw that his underwear was going to stick to him, hell he didn’t care. All he cared about was the beautiful man above him.

Their breathing was heavy neither could string two words together, well not to make any sense.

Tommy looked down at Adam, god he was gorgeous. No-one, not even Nick had made Tommy come in his clothes. He was seeing stars, it had been so intense he didn’t think he’d be able to stand let alone walk to the kitchen to get a damp cloth to clean themselves up with.

Adam smiled up at him, “are…are you ok? I’m s…”

“Don’t you dare say you’re sorry unless you regret what just happened.”

“No I don’t regret it I just…”

“Adam, listen to me.” Adam smiled and gently nodded. “Good, now did you enjoy that?” Adam went to speak but Tommy put a finger over his lips, “just nod or shake your head in answer, did you enjoy that?” Adam nodded. “Good, so did I. Now do you want more?” Adam’s eyes widened, Tommy laughed. “I don’t mean right now, I think my brain just escaped through my dick, what I’m saying is would you want more…in the future?” Adam nodded again. “Excellent answer Mr Lambert, now kiss me, and let me get my breath back then we should clean up before things turn nasty.” Adam smiled pulling him down for a gentle kiss. Neither able to do anymore, their heads were spinning.

Breaking apart Tommy went to get off Adam but was held in position. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong I just…well thank you.”

“Why are you thanking me, we both had a hand in what just happened. Well not really a hand more hips.” He giggled.

“Mmm and what amazing hips you have Lieutenant Ratliff. No, thank you for everything you’re doing for me and showing me that I can live again.”

“Adam, it should be me saying that to you. I had a horrible time after Nick, and I never thought I’d find anyone again. Then you bumped into me.” He quickly lent down and kissed him, then carefully got off the sofa. “Eww we really should get cleaned up. Look you go use the bathroom and I’ll go change, then…” he really didn’t want to spoil what was so far being an amazing time, but he really should ask Adam about Kellatt’s thugs.

“Then what? You want me to leave?”

“No…hell no, not after what we’ve just done. No, I need to ask you some questions. I’m sorry to have to do it to you after…but…”

“Hey, I understand, you need information to be able to get Kellatt. Don’t worry I’ll be fine.”

“Ok, so the bathroom is at the top of the stairs, first door on your right. I’ll just be in my bedroom changing.”

“Don’t you want to wash too?”

“You can pass me a damp cloth, adjoining door.”

“Oh…um…ok.” Adam hadn’t even thought that Tommy’s bedroom would connect with the bathroom. The images he now had of a part naked Tommy in the next room to him had his dick trying, without succeeding, to wake up again. To hide his _situation_ he headed up the stairs.

“Let me know when you’re ready for the damp cloth.”

Tommy watched, smiling as Adam disappeared into the bathroom, he gingerly walked up the stairs, he could feel things sticking that really shouldn’t be sticking to his clothes.

Peeling, albeit very gently, his jeans and underwear off wincing when he felt as though he may pull skin off too. He made his way to the adjoining door. Knocking, “um Adam could you please…” the door opened slightly, a hand coming around the door waving a damp cloth at Tommy, “Oh, thanks.” The door closed, Tommy smiled then cleaned himself up.

Once dressed, this time in joggers, Tommy headed downstairs finding Adam nursing a cold beer, staring into space.

“Are you ok?”

“A bit sticky but will be ok. I…um left my underwear in your bathroom, will um…well I’ll take them when I leave.”

“Let me get a beer then we can talk, ok?” Tommy looked at him, he hated what he was going to have to tell Adam, but it was an ongoing case. Beer in hand he went to sit next to the dark haired man.

Adam felt the sofa at the side of him dip. Turning to face Tommy he stared, not really wanting to hear what was coming next, but knowing it had to be said.

Tommy saw hurt, loneliness and fear in Adam’s eyes and without thinking put his drink down, took Adam’s from him placing it on the table then pulled Adam to him. He couldn’t take the hurt away but he could hold him whilst they talked.

Adam felt Tommy’s hands pulling him close so he scooted back leaning against the blond as arms snaked around him. They seemed to be breathing in unison.

“I’m sure this isn’t the correct way to interview someone at your precinct.” He tried to laugh but knew that it wasn’t genuine.

“We’re not at the precinct and if I want to hold my boyfriend whilst we talk about his parents, then that’s what I’m going to do.”

Adam realised what Tommy had just said and turned to look him in the eye. “Did you mean that?”

“What?”

“Your boyfriend?”

“If you want me to be and if you want to be mine, then yes.”

“Oh Tommy.” Adam could feel tears building up in his eyes. “I…yes I do want that.” He sniffed.

“Good, because that’s what I want. Adam I’m here for you, you don’t have to do this on your own.” Tommy brushed an escaped tear from Adam’s cheek before kissing him gently. Holding on tighter, “do you feel up to talking?”

“Yeah, but don’t let go.”

“I won’t.” He held him tight. “What do you remember about the two men who were in your house when you got home?”

Adam took a deep breath. “Not much because I hid in the cupboard. All I remember is what I told the police that night and what I told you and Mike the other day. Why?”

“Can you remember their names?”

“Shouldn’t we be doing this at the precinct, you know, officially.”

“If we did I wouldn’t be able to hold you.”

“Aah!” Adam squeezed Tommy’s arm.

“So what do you remember about their names?”

“Just that one was called Tony the other Marcus.”

“Did…no let me rephrase that, do Tony Dragoe and Marcus Santini ring any bells?”

Adam didn’t answer straight away, “I…I’m not certain…”

“Anything will help.”

“Ok, I do remember dad mentioning those names once in a phone call he received from Kellatt, but not sure what the connection was.”

“That’s not a problem, thank you.”

“Is…is there anything else you want to know?”

“Not right now, I’ll let you know when there is.” He paused.

“What is it Tommy?”

“Nothing.”

“No, please tell me, I want to know.”

Tommy explained about the talk with the security guard then told Adam he and Mike were going to see Kellatt the following afternoon.

“Tommy please be careful. We know Kellatt can be sly and always seems to come up smelling of roses. I don’t want you or Mike to get hurt.” He turned to face Tommy.

“We won’t, we’re going to speak to him as radio reporters.”

“Please be careful, I don’t want to lose you, not now.”

“You won’t, and I promise to let you know when we’ve seen him.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll even bring your file back to work too.” He smiled.

“I’d like that, means I’ll get to see you again.” He kissed Tommy gently. “Now Lieutenant I really should get home, you’ve got…”

“Stay with me Adam.”

“What?” Adam thought he was hearing things.

“Stay with me tonight. I don’t want you to go, I…we don’t have to do anything, but I want to hold you, fall asleep with you. Will you stay?”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been sure about anything as much as I want to wake up with you next to me…if…well if you want to see my ugly face in the morning.”

“Tommy Joe Ratliff I would like nothing more than to wake up with you in my arms. And for the record you’re beautiful.” He pulled him down for a kiss.

“Erm, when did you find out my full name, have you been playing detective without my knowledge?”

“That first day we met, you told me it and you told me you play guitar.”

Tommy blushed. “Oh…yeah I remember.”

“And if I remember, you also said you’d play for me.”

“Mmm not sure about that.”

“How about you solve the case then play for me. I may even sing for you…deal?”

“Deal.” Tommy kissed him. “So Adam Lambert, shall we go get some sleep?”

“Yeah.”

They held on to each other as they climbed the stairs, Tommy going to the bathroom giving Adam chance to crawl under the duvet. Then with the lights out Tommy removed the remainder of his clothes before crawling in beside Adam.

Pulling the smaller man close Adam kissed him one last time. “Goodnight Lieutenant Ratliff.”

Laughing. “Goodnight Mr Lambert.” Before both fell into a peaceful sleep.

^V^

Tommy’s alarm went off, he wondered why he couldn’t move, then smiled realising Adam was wrapped around him. He switched the offending noise off.

“Mmm what time is it?” Adam groaned.

“M’sorry Adam, it’s 5am.”

“Nngh too early, stay here.” He snuggled closer to Tommy’s back.

Tommy turned to face him, “I have to go to work, and so do you.”

“I know, but not yet, too early, want to hold you.” Tommy giggled “I like when you giggle.” Adam suddenly realised his dick also liked the blonds laugh and quickly scooted away.

Tommy had felt it and held on to Adam’s arm so he couldn’t get out of bed. “Hey where’re you going?”

Adam was fully awake now, staring into Tommy’s eyes. “I…m’sorry…I…please let me go.”

“No Adam, don’t. What is so bad about what’s just happened.?”

“I should go.” He turned his face away.

“Look at me…please.”

Reluctantly Adam turned back to face him. “Please Tommy, that sh…”

“Don’t you dare say it shouldn’t have happened.”

“But it…”

“Adam listen to me.” He moved closer to his boyfriend, he didn’t want him going anywhere until they’d sorted things out. Wrapping an arm around Adam’s waist. “What just happened was natural, hell I’d think there was something wrong with me if my boyfriend didn’t get hard for me.”

“But we’ve…” Tommy put a finger over Adam’s lips.

“Answer me one question.”

“You’re full of questions.”

“It’s my job, I ask questions all the time.” He smiled. “So are you going to answer me?” Adam nodded. “K, you like me?” Adam nodded again, “good because I like you. And you’d like to take things further?”

“That’s two questions.”

Tommy laughed, “told ya, that’s the cop in me, but you have me there. But answer me please.” He looked longingly at the gorgeous man next to him.

“Yes.” Adam whispered.

“Sorry didn’t quite hear that.” Tommy smiled.

“I said yes. Yes I do want to take things further.”

“Good answer because so do I.”

“But what…”

“No Adam, no buts… unless it’s both our butts completely naked.” Tommy smiled when Adam blushed. “I never thought I’d find anyone, not after Nick, then you came along. I want to be with you, I want to have extremely hot sex with you and I don’t want to let you go.” He moved up to kiss him. “Now tell me you don’t want hot sex and I’ll let you go. But from the reaction you have and I see it still wants in on things, I’m certain you don’t want to go.”

Adam turned to the smaller man. “Oh Tommy I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you. I haven’t been with anyone for a very long time and I don’t want to ruin things.”

“You’re not going to. What we did on the sofa last night was just the appetizer, we have the dessert to experience yet. Now come close, hold me and kiss me, I’m getting withdrawal symptoms from not having your mouth on mine.” He winked. Adam moved closer, his dick rubbing against Tommy’s, both hard and eager for release.

“If we’re to have dessert later, does this count as main course?” He kissed Tommy as he wrapped a hand around the blonds very hot, hard length.

“Nngh, feels good. Oh no, this is still the appetizer. I’ll show you main course and dessert later.” Tommy reached down wrapping his hand around Adam.

Both men groaned, the sensations of each others’ touch sending sparks to their brains as well as their dicks.

Tommy kissed Adam gently as hands moved up and down. Lips found each other but were unable to remain locked, their breaths being taken away by the pleasure each was feeling from gentle moving hands.

“Nnngh faster Adam…please.”

“Fuck…you too.”

Hands seemed to move in rhythm with each other, both men moaning, breathing heavily as they moved closer to their climax. Tommy twisted his hand as he reached the head, dipping his thumb in the slit feeling warm liquid starting to escape. Using the pre-come to slick up Adam’s length Tommy managed to look at his boyfriend just before Adam did the same to him.

“S.H.I.T.!!” Stars burst behind Tommy’s eyelids no-one had ever caused him to lose it like Adam was doing.

“Nngh…so…good.” Adam was close, a couple more twists from Tommy’s talented hand and he would lose it completely. “Gonna…F.U.C.K!” Adam felt warm sticky liquid spill over his belly, saw Tommy’s hand covered in it. That made him come even harder.

Tommy felt Adam’s release feeling the warm liquid spill over his hand, looking down he saw Adam’s hand trying to keep the rhythm. That did it, Tommy moaned very loudly as he came too.

Neither slowing down, hands instinctively carrying on milking each other for everything they could give. Their breathing ragged, eyes now closed as fireworks went off in their brains.

Adam didn’t want Tommy to stop but it was becoming painful.

“T…Tomm…please…st…” He couldn’t speak but realised Tommy had understood what he meant as the hand slowed then stopped, not moving though from around his dick. Adam slowed down, if he was hurting so must Tommy.

Finally removing their hands, the pair opened their eyes staring at each other neither able to say anything.

Tommy was the first to try to speak. “Wow…fuck…just…wow.”

Adam took a deep a breath as he could. “are…shit…you ok?”

“M’ok…you?”

“Am ok. That was…”

“Intense.”

“Mmmm.”

“I’ve never felt anything like that before.”

“Me neither, what about…” Adam stopped.

“Hey don’t just leave the question unasked. What were you going to say?” Tommy had moved and was lying on his back, he turned his head to look at Adam.

Adam felt embarrassed. “It’s nothing, I shouldn’t pry.”

“I want to know what you were going to ask. I’m an open book, whatever you want to know I’ll tell you and if I don’t want you to know I’ll explain why.” He shook his head. “Did that make sense?” He thought it had in his mind but not so sure when he’d said it out loud.

Adam laughed. “Yeah, it made sense.”

“So, come on, ask.”

“K, I was going to say what about Nick? I’m sorry.”

“Adam, stop apologising, you can ask me anything. As for Nick, no he didn’t make me feel like that, well not for a very long time. I suppose thinking about it now, he stopped loving me long before we broke up.” Tommy smiled but Adam noticed it didn’t reach his eyes.

“I’m sorry for bringing back memories. I promise not to mention Nick anymore.”

“He was a part of my life for a long time, it’s only right you’re curious about him. I loved him and I think I loved him too much. He wasn’t the person I initially thought he was. I’m sorry he did what he did when he left. But I’m certainly not sorry you bumped into me. What we did last night and just now, well you’ve shown me how to live again. Thank you.”

“No, it should be me thanking you. I haven’t had a serious relationship for a long time, didn’t want to have to go through losing anyone. I was still raw from mom and dad. But you saved me…thank you. And if I had the energy I’d show you how much you mean to me.” The both laughed. “I think we should clean up, you have a murder to solve and I should go home, change before I go to work, can’t really go commando at school. That wouldn’t go down too well with the principal.”

“Nnngh, I don’t suppose it would, although I’d have wicked thoughts about you naked under your jeans all day.”

“Don’t think Mike would approve if someone woke up to those thoughts.”

Tommy laughed, “Yeah you’re right. Do you want to shower first?”

“No you shower, I’ll head home, shower and change before I go to work. A damp cloth will do for now.”

Tommy sounded disappointed. “Oh, ok.” He went to get out of bed, Adam holding his wrist stopping him.

“But if we have a repeat performance tonight at mine we could always shower together, besides we haven’t had desert yet!” Adam grinned and winked.

“Oh Mr Lambert, are you propositioning a Police Officer?” Tommy grinned wickedly.

“I’d love to do more to this Police Officer than proposition him. I’d like to…if he consents…to make love to him tonight.” Adam stared at Tommy not knowing if he’d gone too far. It was a few seconds which felt like hours, before Tommy answered.

“Mr Lambert, I’d like nothing more than for you to make love to me tonight.”

Adam let go the breath he didn’t realise he was holding. “Good, do you want to come to mine?”

“No, how about I cook that meal I promised you last night.”

“Sounds good.”

“Oh and don’t forget to bring spare clothes, then you can go to work from here.”

“That would be nice, thank you.” He leant over to kiss Tommy. “Ewww that does not feel good at all.”

Tommy laughed and went to move. “Yeuk, I see what you mean.” Very carefully he got out of bed, feeling eyes on him as he headed to the bathroom.

“You’re beautiful Tommy.”

“Not. Haven’t got an ass.”

“Oh but you have and tonight it’s going to be all mine.”

“Keep talking like that and neither of us will get to work today. Then how would we explain that?” He wiggled his ass as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Adam groaned as he lay back on the bed, Tommy Joe Ratliff was a very beautiful man, what were these feelings he was having? Was he falling in love with him? No he couldn’t he’d only known him a short while. He was so lost in his thought he didn’t hear Tommy come back.

“Hey Adam are you ok?”

“What? Sorry…yeah just thinking.”

“You think too much.”

“Yeah people have told me that. I was thinking that I want to shout out how gorgeous my boyfriend is, but then realised I can’t until the investigation’s over.”

“I know how you feel. Hopefully it won’t take too long then we can shout from the roof tops.” He handed Adam the cloth. “here, I’m just going to grab a quick shower, don’t even think about leaving before I come back.”

“Thanks. I won’t.” He smiled as Tommy disappeared again.

Cleaning himself off he found himself hoping Tommy was right and the investigation would be over quickly.

Adam was sitting on the sofa when Tommy came downstairs. “I panicked when I saw you weren’t in my bedroom.”

“I said I’d wait. Besides I wanted to kiss you before I left.”

“Mmm now that’s a good idea.”

Tommy smiled as Adam wound his arms around his waist.

“What time is dinner served tonight?”

“Mmm what time do you finish work?”

“It’s Wednesday, so I finish at 2 today.” He paused. “Damn.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Rehearsals afterwards, so won’t be finishing until 4.30.”

“Ok, so why not put a change of clothes in your car and come straight here from rehearsals.”

“But I didn’t think you finished until around 6?”

“I don’t.”

“But…”

“There’s a spare key in the garage under the toolbox. I leave it there for mom and dad to use when they visit. The garage isn’t locked, the lock broke a couple of months ago. Use that to let yourself in.”

“Are you sure?”

“Definitely.”

“Thank you, I’ll see you tonight.”

“Looking forward to it.” He reached up kissing Adam passionately.

“If you keep doing that we’ll definitely not get to work.” Adam kissed him quickly, picked up his jacket then headed to the door.

“Adam.”

He turned. “Yeah?”

“Be careful, and have a good day.”

“I will and you be careful too Tommy, I…” He stopped himself, he was about to say _I love you_.

“You what Adam?”

“I…um I hope your day goes ok too.” He hoped he sounded convincing.

“Hopefully, I’ll tell you all about it tonight.”

“Good, see you later.”

“Yeah bye Adam.” Tommy went to the window watching his lover as he headed up the drive. He couldn’t wait to see him that night.

^V^

Tommy wasn’t the first in the office. Mike was sat waiting for him, a huge grin on his face.

“Morning TJ, was beginning to think you weren’t coming in. Thought a certain hot guy was wearing you out!”

“Fuck Mike, can you be any louder.”

“Hey…hold on TJ, I didn’t say any names.”

“M’sorry man.”

“You don’t have to apologise. I’m happy for you. So, I gather you spent the night together?” Tommy blushed. “Mmm I can see from the colour of your face I’m right. Did you have hot sex or…”

“Sargent Nash!” Tommy looked around to see who was there, then moved closer to Mike. “Whether we did or didn’t is no concern of yours.” He winked.

“Oh I see. So you’re not denying or confirming whether he stayed.”

Tommy grinned. “Yes he stayed, no we didn’t have hot sex, he has talented fingers…” Tommy’s mind went back to the morning make out session.

“Oooo Lieutenant Ratliff, anything you say will be taken down and could be used as evidence against you.” Mike winked. “When are you seeing him again?”

“I’m cooking him dinner tonight.”

“Good for you TJ, I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks Mike, now the sooner we solve this case the quicker we can make it official.”

“Right, so where do we start today?”

“We can’t do much until George has those ID’s for us, so let’s take one _thug_ each and see what we can find out.”

“Good idea.”

They filled their coffee mugs and set to work. Mike glancing every so often at his friend, who was smiling. He was pleased for Tommy, he loved him like a brother and hated to see him hurt.

^V^

As Adam drove home he couldn’t get the thought from his mind that he was falling in love with Lieutenant Ratliff. _Was he being stupid? Was it because Tommy was trying to solve his parents’ murder?_ No, Tommy made him feel things he hadn’t for a very long time, not since Brad. He hoped that they could keep their relationship a secret, no way did he want to be responsible for Tommy losing his job.

Adam was concentrating so much on how he felt about Tommy as he pulled into his driveway, he didn’t see the black car opposite. Two men inside watching him, taking photos of him. As his gates closed the men got out of the car and headed closer to his house. They couldn’t get up the driveway as the gates closed before they got there, but they were close enough to snap more pictures of the man as he headed into his house.

The taller of the two pulled out his phone and hit speed dial.

“He’s just arrived home…no don’t know where from…no he was alone…yes sir we’ll make sure we don’t lose him…no, I know how much this means…I don’t see why we can’t…no, no I didn’t mean…yes sir I understand we’ll get the evidence you want…no if it’s true then neither will come out of this…yes I understand as soon as we get proof…yes sir we’ll keep you informed.” He hung up.

“What did he say?”

“We’re to follow him see where he goes, see who he meets.”

“Thought we were taking him?”

“The boss says not yet, he wants to know what the kid knows.”

“He should have been silenced years ago.”

“Don’t be stupid, how could we when we didn’t know where he was. If it hadn’t been for Rice putting two and two together we’d probably still have been looking for him.”

“The boss would have…”

“Will you stop, we’ve found him, we just wait now for further instructions. I for one don’t want to rush things and have it all go wrong. You know what the boss is like…we wait.”

“Ok, what do we do now?”

“We go back to the car and see where he goes next.”

They had just closed the car door as Adam exited his house. Watching as he got back in his car, they noticed he was carrying an over-night bag. That was going to be interesting for their boss. Who was he going to see?

As Adam left his home he didn’t see the black car pull away from the curb and follow him to work.

^V^

Mike had been staring at the screen for the last couple of hours and his head was beginning to ache.

“I’ve had it, need a break.”

“Have you found anything?”

“Not really, Marcus has worked for Kellatt for the last 20 years. He worked his way up from a general security guard to being Kellatt’s bodyguard. What about you?”

“Much the same. Tony’s father worked for Keleb Construction when Adam’s father was CEO. He got his son a job as office boy when he left school. Then like Marcus progressed to general security guard and that’s how they met. Seems as though they both became Kellatt’s bodyguards at the same time. An interesting fact though looking at the dates, they were promoted to bodyguards as Mr Lambert began his investigation into Kellatt.”

“Do you think Kellatt knew Mr Lambert was investigating?”

“He’s got to have. Why else would he employ those two as his muscle?”

Make scanned the information in front of him. “Oh.”

“What’s with the oh?”

“Just seen something interesting.”

“Well share, don’t keep it to yourself.”

“Seems as though Marcus was arrested for ABH a month before the Lamberts’ murder. Seems he was caught up in a brawl in a nightclub, a man’s ear was bitten, lost the top part of it. Witnesses said Marcus was the perp.”

“So why isn’t he inside?”

“That’s where Kellatt comes in.”

“And?”

“Sorry was reading. Kellatt said it couldn’t have been Marcus as he was at a private party with him as doorman.”

“Surely the club had CCTV?”

“Mysteriously disappeared, so police couldn’t prove anything.”

“Aah crap!”

“All three are certainly slippery characters.”

“Mmm seems Kellatt has a lot of people in his back pocket.”

“The more I read about him the more I’m disliking him.”

“We’re gonna have to be careful this afternoon when we question him.”

“I agree, do you still want to do this?”

“More so now. I promised Adam we’d solve this. I’m not about to go back on my promise.”

“He means a lot to you doesn’t he?”

“Yeah Mike, he does.” Tommy smiled.

“You’ve got it bad TJ.”

“He makes me happy, something I realised I’ve missed.”

“And I’m happy for you.”

Tommy’s phone rang. “Lieutenant Ratliff…hi George…great, we’ll be right down.”

“Was that what I thought it was? Are we a go with the ID’s?”

“Yep, we can collect them as soon as we’re ready.”

“Let’s grab a coffee then we can go.”

“You get the coffee I want to make a call.”

“Adam?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll get coffees to go and meet you outside. Better away from people who can listen.”

“Thanks Mike, I’ll call on my way down for the ID’s. You tell Pitman where we’re going and I’ll see you down at the car.”

“Say hi to Adam for me.” He winked as Tommy smiled then headed for the elevator.

ID’s in hand he decided to take the stairs, less chance of anyone hearing him. Dialing Adam he waited, realising his boyfriend could be in a lesson.

“Hey Tommy, was just thinking about you.”

“Oh good things I hope?” he laughed.

“Of course.”

“I’m not calling at an awkward time, am I?”

“No, just in my office waiting for my lesson time to arrive.”

“Good didn’t want to disturb you.”

“What can I do for you?”

“Mmm now that I can’t say over the phone.”

“Oh! But you can show me tonight.”

“With pleasure.”

“Nngh, can’t wait. Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, just wanted to let you know Mike and I are just on our way to see Kellatt.”

“Please be careful Tommy, I don’t want either of you to get hurt.”

“We won’t. I’ve gotta go, I’ll see you tonight.”

“Definitely. Bye Tommy.”

“Bye Adam, I…”

“You what?”

“I…erm…I’ll let you know how we get on.”

“Great, be careful.”

“We will, bye.” Tommy hung up. _Fuck Ratliff that was stupid, you nearly told him you loved him._

He was leaning against his car when Mike approached. “Hey, TJ are you ok? You look a bit worried.”

“What? Yeah, I’m ok. Just…never mind.”

“You sure you’re ok? I’m a good listener.”

“I know, I just want this over with.”

“I understand that. Here, drink this then let’s go.”

“What did Pitman say?”

“Just make sure we have our story straight and we don’t give anything away.”

“Not planning on doing.” Balancing coffee they got into their car.

Mile pulled up into the parking lot of Keleb Construction’s new offices. They’d rented a multi-storey block until the work in LA was completed.

 “Impressive building.”

“Yeah, not surprised they can afford this when the materials they use are inadequate.”

“How many jobs have they got on the go here?”

“Last count Mike, they had 3 underway with a fourth in the Arts District ready to go.”

“What are they doing there?”

“Renovating an old theatre.” Tommy closed his eyes.

“You ok TJ, sure you want to do this?”

“Yeah I’m positive. I just had a horrible thought about the theatre.”

“Oh?”

“We know he uses sub-standard materials. We also know that people have died in his constructions. I just don’t want hundreds even thousands losing their lives in a theatre. And with Adam doing the job he does, I know he loves theatre and I don’t want him to be…”

“Hey, stop thinking like that, we’re going to solve this before Kellatt gets his hands onto the theatre project.”

“I really hope you’re right Mike.”

Mike turned to his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder. “TJ we’re gonna solve this, we’re gonna get Kellatt before he does any more damage.”

Tommy half smiled. “Thanks Mike, I don’t know what I’d do without Adam now.”

“You have got it bad.”

“Can you keep a secret and…and promise not to laugh or call me stupid.”

“You know I can keep secrets and as for thinking you’re stupid, how long have I known you? We’ve both done stupid things so one more won’t matter. Come on…spill.”

Tommy took a deep breath, clenched his fists, “I know I haven’t known Adam long, but I…fuck…”

“I don’t want to know about your sex life TJ.”

Tommy glared at his friend. “Mike! fuck, this is difficult enough without you…”

“Sorry TJ, I promise I won’t interrupt again.” He smiled.

“Thank you.” He closed his eyes.” I…shit Mike. I think…no I know I’m falling in love with Adam.” He stopped talking, eyes remained closed waiting for Mike to shout at him, but his friend was silent. Cautiously opening his eyes, he looked at his best friend. “Well…aren’t you at least going to shout at me, tell me I’m being pathetic.”

“No Tommy, I’m not.”

“So what _are_ you thinking?”

“I’m thinking that I’ve never seen my best friend so happy as I have this last couple of weeks, and I’m pleased for him.”

“But what about my confession?”

“Well Lieutenant Ratliff, I was wondering how long it was going to take you to confess, I’ve thought for the last couple of days whether that was the case. You’ve had an air about you, you’ve been smiling more and you haven’t looked tired.”

“And you think I’m being stupid with my feelings.”

“No Tommy I’m not. I know what Nick put you through. Your insomnia came back, and don’t deny it I can tell when you’re not sleeping. But since you’ve been seeing Adam you’re happy and you don’t seem tired. I just want to see my best friend happy.”

“I am Mike.”

“Good, one question?”

“Go on.”

“Have you told him how you feel?”

“No, I’m scared of frightening him away. Besides it’s too soon.”

“You may be surprised when you tell him, and no it’s not too soon. When are you seeing him again?”

“Tonight, I’m finally cooking him a meal and he’s…he’s staying over.”

“Good, so tell him tonight.”

“But what…”

“Nope, no buts, unless it’s both yours and his bare and having hot sex. You’re going to tell him. Promise me you’ll do it?”

Tommy sighed. “We’d better go and see Kellatt.”

“Stop changing the subject and answer me.”

“K, ok yes, I’ll tell him.”

“Good.”

“Now can we go do our job?”

“Definitely Lieutenant.”

“Just remember I’m TJ, producer and presenter of the 5 o’clock chat show and you’re Mike my co-producer.”

“Sure, I won’t forget.”

“Great, come on then.” Tommy got out the car heading for the building, Mike quickly following on his heels.

“Excuse me, can I help you?” A petite brunette stopped both men before they reached the elevator.

“I’m TJ and this is Mike, we work for Sunrise Radio and have an appointment with Mr Kellatt.”

“Have you any identification?” Both Tommy and Mike put their ID cards on the desk. “Thank you, I’ll let Mr Kellatt’s secretary know you’re here, if you’ll just take a seat.” She pointed to a sofa across from her.

The pair sat, hoping this wasn’t going to take long.

“Mr Kellatt is in a meeting he says can you come back tomorrow?”

Tommy was getting annoyed. “No, we were given this appointment yesterday and we have a programme to produce tonight so no, we can’t come back tomorrow. We’ll wait until the meeting’s finished.” Tommy stood, heading for the elevator.

“But Mr Kellatt…”

The elevator door pinged open, two men exited nearly walking into Tommy.

“Oh, I do apologise.” The men walked past Tommy stopping at the desk.

Tommy watched as the men spoke quietly to the receptionist. They bid each other goodbye and one turned back to Tommy and Mike.

“I’m sorry for the delay gentlemen, I’m Sean Kellatt, how can I help you this afternoon?”

“We’re from Sunrise Radio, we have an appointment to interview you for our Business Broadcast this evening.”

“Of course, please follow me, we can talk over here.” He indicated to the sofa they’ve been waiting on.

“Oh I thought we could talk in your office?”

“I’m sorry gentlemen, I’m really busy today.”

Tommy shot a look at Mike indicating that he wasn’t happy but this would have to do.

“Please gentlemen, let’s sit.” Tommy and Mike followed him back to the sofa. “So, what can I do for you?”

Tommy explained who they were and what their programme was about. Kellatt told them about his work in LA and how he hoped that once the theatre was finished it would be used by the amateur companies as well as professional companies.

Tommy and Mike thanked him for the information and both stood to leave.

“Thank you gentlemen and I’m sorry we had to conduct the interview down here. I have another urgent meeting in 10 minutes and my secretary is making sure everything is ready.”

“Not a problem, thank you for talking to us.”

“If there’s anything more I can do for you, please let my secretary know and I’ll gladly speak to you again.”

“Thank you Mr Kellatt.” Tommy looked at Mike and nodded. “Oh there is one more thing before we go.”

“Yes, what is it?”

“Is it true that the collapse of the building the other week and the deaths of those men were not because of their lack of safety, but because you sir, chose to use sub-standard materials?” Tommy waited with bated breath.

“Mr…”

“TJ will do fine.”

“Well TJ, I don’t know where you got your information from, but all the materials I use on my buildings are of the highest quality.”

Mike noted the man’s hands clasping and unclasping at his sides. He was sure he wanted to lash out at Tommy but was restraining himself as he didn’t want to give _reporters_ cause to write or say anything bad about him.

“Mr Kellatt, we have also been told on good information, that Mr Lambert…you remember him? Well my informant tells me that he knew what you were doing and that’s why he was murdered along with his wife.”

“Mr…TJ, I don’t know where your information is coming from but Mr Lambert and his wife were unfortunately killed in a robbery gone wrong, besides that was ten years ago, I don’t see why or how this has any relevance on my buildings and the _accidental deaths_ of my two workers.” He ran a hand through his hair, Mike noting beads of sweat appearing on his temple.

“Mr Kellatt, you’re saying you had nothing to do with the Lamberts’ murder or the two men who were heard in the property the night of the incident?”

“I’ve told you, I know nothing about what you’re saying. Besides how do you know there were two men there that night?”

“We have our sources sir, and I’m not at liberty to tell you who or what they are.”

“Gentlemen, this meeting has come to an end, thank you for your time and goodbye. I look forward to hearing the recording of your broadcast.” He turned, heading back to the elevator.

“Wow, TJ that was close to the mark, you’re not subtle, are you?”

“Sorry Mike, but he was too slick with his answers. I really wanted to rattle him, see what he said.”

“Well you certainly did that, did you notice him start to sweat towards the end?”

“Yep and that tells me he’s hiding something.”

“So, what do we do now?”

“We go back to the office, arrange for surveillance on our Mr Kellatt and we rattle his cage some more in a couple of days.”

“How do you plan on doing that?”

“Not sure yet, but we need to push the Lambert murder, he certainly knows something more than he’s telling.”

“Whatever you decide Tommy, I’m with you 100%.”

“Thanks Mike. Come on let’s go I need coffee.”

As they left neither were aware the receptionist was on the phone to Kellatt informing him what she’d found out about the two _reporters_ he’d just spoken to.

^V^

Adam couldn’t concentrate properly on his class, he was thankful he only had the one, he really didn’t want to be at work, he wanted to see Tommy. He laughed to himself, he was like one of his students, a love-struck teenager, he hadn’t felt like that for a very long time.

“Mr Lambert, Adam, are you ok?”

“Sorry Chrissie, I’ve got a lot on my mind. I’m sorry what did you want? You’ve all been working really hard on the rehearsals and I’m sorry I’ve been a bit vacant this last half an hour.”

_“_ That’s ok Adam, you’re the one who’s been working hard to put this together _and_ help us get through our exams. We were just wondering if there was any homework you needed us to do?”

Adam laughed, he loved his students they were always wanting work. “Not tonight Chrissie, we’re nearly at the end of the year and we all have the show to rehearse for. But there’ll be plenty of work for you all to do next year.” The students groaned. “If you want to go to university then you have to put the work in.” He smiled when they laughed and thanked him. “Look, go home and if you really want some _homework_ listen to your favourite band.”

“Who’s yours Adam?”

“Queen of course. Started listening to them with my dad, haven’t stopped since.” He smiled thinking about his father and the both of them singing along to Bohemian Rhapsody, his mother complaining when they tried to do the operatic section too.

“Well, go on, go home, and make sure you’re ready for rehearsals tomorrow after class.”

The students assured him they would be and told him to have a good evening. He drifted off again thinking what he and Tommy would be doing later that evening.

Checking his phone, disappointed that there was no message from Tommy, he decided to leave earlier than normal. What had Tommy said? There was a key in the garage and he should let himself in. Grabbing his briefcase, he headed towards the parking lot.

The two men watched as Adam left, waiting until they saw in which direction he went. One following the other heading towards their car.

Putting his bag in the trunk he messaged Tommy before getting in.

_Hey Tommy, decided to finish earlier, am on my way to yours hope that’s ok? Is there anything you want me to do before you get home?_

As he got in his car he turned, he had a feeling someone was watching him. _Stop being paranoid, there’s no-one there._

The taller of the two men who’d followed Adam had to think quickly. Lambert was looking straight at him, so he took some paper from his pocket making out he was looking for a building. Once he saw Adam get in his car, he headed to his own.

Adam’s phone pinged as he started the engine.

**Hey Adam, the only thing you need to do is relax. I’ve just got my report to finish from my meeting with Kellatt, then I’ll be home. Hope you’re hungry I’m making Lasagne tonight.**

_Sounds good, see you soon and you can tell me all about your meeting whilst we have dinner._

**You’re on. See you soon.**

Adam sent a smiley face then drove off, unaware he was still being followed.

Tommy and Mike had written up their reports of their meeting with Kellatt when Tommy’s phone had pinged.

“I see from your smile it’s Adam.”

“Yeah, he’s finished early so told him to make himself at home.”

“Mmm, he’ll be moving in next.”

“Ssh, Pitman will hear you.”

“His doors’ closed and he’s on the phone. Stop worrying.”

“Sorry, I don’t want anything going wrong.”

“I know and nothing is going to go wrong. Now are you going to tell him how you feel?”

“Who Pitman?” Tommy tried not to laugh.

“No lover boy, your boyfriend, unless there’s something you’re not telling me.” He winked.

Tommy threw a balled up piece of paper at his friend. “Fucker! Yes I’m going to tell him.”

“Good, and I want to know what he says when I see you tomorrow.”

“Want pictures as well?”

“Eww Ratliff, no I don’t.” Mike feigned a shudder. “Now I have images that I really don’t want, thank you very much.” They laughed.

“Why are you both still here and what’s making you both laugh?”

“We were just finishing our reports. And…well TJ here has a new boyfriend and I was telling him I didn’t want so much information.” Tommy glared at his friend.

“Congratulations Tommy, when did you meet him?”

“Last weekend sir.”

“Well good for you, all the more reason for you both to go home. Have a good evening boys, we should all go out one night, you know partners included.” Their captain headed back to his office.

“Thanks Mike, now he wants to meet Adam and we all know that can’t happen.”

“Stop worrying, you could always say he’s gone away on business.”

“Yeah, m’sorry for snapping.”

“Not to worry. Now go, cook dinner then take him to bed and don’t surface until the morning.”

“Say hi to Sue and tell her to keep you under control.” They both laughed again as they headed out.

Adam had been listening to his music on the way to Tommy’s but he’d glanced in the rear view mirror a couple of times noticing a black car behind him. Was it following him? He pulled over wanting to see if it did the same, but no it drove past. _Stop it, you’re just being stupid._

The black car turned into a side street, stopping half way up the road.

“He’s made us.”

“No he hasn’t.”

“Then why did he stop?”

“Probably to answer his phone, he was messaging before he got in the car.”

“What are we going to do?”

“We wait a minute then double back, that’s a long road he’s travelling down.”

“K”

“So…turn around and pull up over there.”

Adam pulled away, he hoped this investigation wasn’t going to last much longer, he’d be a nervous wreck if it went on too long.

The black car got to the end of the street just as Adam passed the junction. The car waited until they were separated by two other vehicles, the men couldn’t be spotted it was more than their lives were worth.

Adam pulled into Tommy’s driveway and grabbing his bag he headed into the garage to look for the key. Finding it just where Tommy had said it would be, he let himself into his boyfriends home.

The black car drove past the house then turned and drove back, parking 50 yards up the street trying not to be too obvious they were watching the house.

Again the taller of the two pulled out his phone. It was answered on the third ring.

“Mr Kellatt…yeah we’re still with him…no he’s not gone home, he’s gone to someone else’s house…no no-one answered the door he let himself in…no sir we’re not moving…yes sir we’ll get pictures. Did you get the ones I emailed earlier…yes sir it’s definitely Adam Lambert…I checked at the college…no I said I was an old friend from Indianapolis…no they didn’t ask any questions…I know and I’ll be careful…yes sir I’ll get the pictures to you as soon as…sir there’s someone arriving at the house,…yes immediately sir…bye.”

“What does he want us to do?”

“He wants photos of who lives here. I’ll tell you when I get back.” The man got out, heading for a closer look at who’s house it was, taking photos of a petit blond as he entered.

As he got back in the car he reached for the laptop, sending the new pictures directly to Kellatt.

His phone rang. “Yes sir…of course sir…as soon as we find out I’ll ring you. What about Mr Lambert?...of course…ok…bye.”

“Now what?”

“Said we have to follow this new guy, turns out he’s a reporter at a radio station, Kellatt wants to know where that station is.”

“How does he know he’s a reporter?”

“Seems he and his friend visited Mr Kellatt today asking questions.”

“About what?”

“The latest accident and the Lambert murders.”

“Does…shit does that mean he knows we…”

“Calm down, he knows nothing, Kellatt wants as much information on this guy as we can get, then he’ll tell us what to do next.”

“We’d better get comfortable, it’s going to be a long night.”

Adam was in the kitchen making coffee when Tommy arrived home. He turned when he heard the door close.

“Hi I hope you don’t mind me putting coffee on?”

“Told you to make yourself at home.”

“I…” He couldn’t say anything more, Tommy’s lips were on his, the blonds arms snaking around his back pulling him closer.

Breaking apart. “Now that’s a hello I like.” Adam smiled.

“Mmm, hello Adam.”

Adam kissed the smaller man. “Hello Tommy.”

“I’ve wanted to do that all day, been thinking about you.”

“That’s why I left work early, I’ve been thinking about you too.”

“Good, shall we grab some of that coffee and go sit where it’s comfortable.”

“What about dinner?”

“I’m hungry for you Adam, I know that sounds stupid but…” Adam’s lips were on Tommy’s again.

“Nope, not stupid, I’ve not wanted anyone as much as I want you.”

Tommy took Adam’s hand leading him up the stairs.

“What about coffee?”

“That can wait, I can’t. Make love to me Adam, please.”

They were at the top of the stairs. “Are you sure?”

“Never been sure of anything in my life.” He kissed him again then pulled him into his bedroom.

^V^

Tommy lay on his side looked at his boyfriend, wanting so much to tell him he loved him but afraid a confession so soon would scare him away.

“Have I done something wrong?” Adam felt Tommy’s stare and hoped that he hadn’t hurt him.

“No baby, what makes you say that?”

“You’ve been staring at me for the last 5 minutes so I thought maybe you didn’t enjoy what we just did.” He turned to face the blond noting tears gathering in his eyes. “Hey come on, what’s wrong? If I’ve done something…” he couldn’t finish his sentence Tommy had put a finger over Adam’s lips.

“Ssh, you haven’t done anything wrong, in fact everything you did was amazing. I just…it’s…fuck.” He turned onto his back, he couldn’t say it, hell he _wanted_ to say it but he was scared, scared that Adam didn’t, couldn’t feel the same way about him.

“Hey Tommy please, tell me, I’m getting scared now. Scared that you don’t want me anymore, if you want me to leave I will and if you don’t want to see me again I’ll understand. But please just talk to me. I want you so much Lieutenant Tommy Joe Ratliff that it hurts when I’m not with you. I know I’m being stupid, but you make me happy, you’re the first person since Brad that has made me feel this way. I don’t want to lose you, but if you think it’s too soon for you after Nick then I’ll leave you and only see you when you have a breakthrough in the case or need me to answer more questions.” Adam could see a tear escaping, gently brushing it away he smiled when Tommy looked at him, then sat on the edge of the bed.

Tommy hated himself for what he was doing to Adam, why couldn’t he just say _I love you_ to this amazing man? Instead he knelt behind the taller man putting his arms tightly around him.

“Oh Adam, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. No, it’s not too soon after Nick, no I don’t want you to leave, yes I want to see you again. I want to be with you Adam, more than you know. I’m just scared too.”

Adam turned to face his lover. “What are _you_ scared of?”

“Losing you, not being able to see you anymore. Scared that you’ll end up thinking like Nick and leaving because you can’t handle my job, can’t deal with the thought that one day I may get seriously injured or even…” he couldn’t bring himself to say _killed_ he just looked into Adam’s beautiful eyes.

“Tommy, I understand there are risks with your job, I’m not going anywhere and if…and that’s a huge if…anything does happen then we’ll get through it together.”

Tommy wiped away another tear. “You don’t know how happy that makes me feel. I…I…”

“You what baby?” Yeah Adam had realised what Tommy had called him and he liked it, so he wanted to see how it felt to say it.

Tommy half smiled, it was now or never. “I…” his phone rang. “Fuck!”

“Ignore it.”

“I’m sorry Adam I can’t, what if it’s news about…”

“Kellatt! Why does he have to spoil everything?”

“I’m sorry I’ll make it quick.” He kissed Adam before answering his phone.”

“Lieutenant Ratliff…who is this?...how did you get this number…no you’re mistaken, I don’t know what you’re talking about…no I can’t comment on the Lambert case…now I’m going to hang up and if you ever ring this number again I’ll have it traced and you _will_ be arrested…got that?” the caller disconnected leaving Tommy staring at his phone.

“Tommy, who was that?”

“What?”

“Look at me.” Adam turned Tommy’s head so they were looking at each other. “Tell me who that was.”

“I…I don’t know.”

“What did they want?”

“They…they wanted to know why I tried to pass myself off as a reporter earlier today at Keleb Construction and why I didn’t just say who I was and what I was investigating.”

“Was it Kellatt?”

“No, it was female.”

“Think Tommy who else knows you’re investigating my parents murder?”

Tommy threw his phone on the bed. “Only Mike, Captain Pitman and a couple of the other guys in the office that are doing surveillance for me.”

“I’m scared.”

“Hey, it’s going to be ok. I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you. We’ll get Kellatt no matter what we have to do to prove he was behind what happened to your mom and dad.” He pulled Adam in for a hug. The taller man was shaking. Tommy was even more determined now to get Kellatt. He’d be ok and so would Mike, they could look after themselves, but if anything happened to this beautiful man, Tommy would never forgive himself.

Moving so he could kiss him, Tommy smiled. “I do have one question.”

“Oh!”

“Mmm, who’s Brad?”

Adam laughed. “An ex.”

“That’s ok then.” Quickly kissing his lover again. “How about we get some food, I’m hungry and I did promise you a meal.”

“And here’s me thinking we’d had our main course and you were going to show me what the dessert was.”

“Nnngh, fuck Adam, you know how to please a man.”

“I try my best.” He winked.

“Instead of me cooking, I know I did promise, but how about we order in then we can move on to dessert quicker.”

“Why Lieutenant Ratliff that sounds like you’re trying to get me back into bed and have your wicked way with me again.”

“If my stomach wasn’t telling me to feed it, I’d say forget the food and let’s just stay here. But I need to eat, I’ll need more energy when you make love to me again.” He smiled wickedly.

“Fuck Tommy, any more talk like that and _I_ won’t want to leave this bed. Before we get back to hot sex what would you like to eat?”

“Besides you?” he blew him a kiss. “how about the same as what you brought last night. It was fantastic.”

“K, I’ll ring the order through, oh one more thing…”

“What’s that?”

“You’ve got me, no matter what.” Adam blew a kiss back as he went for his phone.

Order placed they sat, arms around each other not saying anything, just happy in their closeness of one another. They were still there when the doorbell rang.

“Shit, I can’t go down to answer the door, the delivery boy wouldn’t want to see me naked, would scar him for life!”

“Not to worry, I’ll go, it’s my turn to pay. Besides I’m the only one who gets to see you naked, you’re beautiful.” Tommy got off the bed grabbing a robe and disappeared down to the door, not hearing Adam talking to himself.

“You’re a very beautiful man too Tommy Joe Ratliff and I am definitely falling in love with you.” He closed his eyes, a smile on his face and waited for his boyfriend to let him know food was ready.

“What’s that smile for?”

“I was just thinking about dessert.”

“Mmm you can tell or show me more when we’ve eaten. I’m not bringing food into my bedroom, so Mr Lambert get your sexy ass downstairs. The sooner we eat the sooner we can pick up where we left off.” He winked, dropped his robe then disappeared, naked, downstairs.

“Fuck Tommy how am I going to concentrate on food if you’re naked?”

“The same way I’ll have to concentrate on food, because don’t you dare think about putting clothes on. It’ll take too long to get them off again after we’ve eaten.”

Tommy was shouting by the time he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Adam laughed, this was certainly going to be an interesting meal. He followed his man into the kitchen, the sight of a naked Tommy sending his blood supply south again. He had to take a deep breath he really did want this man badly, but they both needed to eat first.

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the last one due to me not being able to post for a while. I'm currently in rehearsals for an amateur play and I have a friend coming to stay in a couple of weeks. I will update if I have time but please bear with me I promise I won't be too long. Thank you all for reading and commenting, they mean a great deal to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. So sorry that it's been a long time since I added anything to this. It's been rather crazy around here, after finishing the performances of the play I was in I had to move. Not my choice but...that's another story! I hope you enjoy continuing to read this story, I'm not promising I'm going to update every week but I'll try and do it as often as I can. I have another performance coming up and going to see Queen and Adam too, so it may not be as often as I'd like but I am going to finish this story, that I will promise.  
> Thank you for staying with me on this and I hope that you're still enjoying it.

As they ate Adam told Tommy about Brad, how he’d been his first real boyfriend and how they stopped being a couple and had become great friends.

“Don’t get me wrong, we loved each other it’s just we grew apart, Brad had is TV career I was studying hard and dreaming of becoming a singer.”

“Tell me to mind my own business, but why didn’t you continue with the singing?”

“A struggling singer doesn’t earn enough to pay bills and I didn’t want to worry my aunt and uncle, so I became a teacher.”

“Would you want to try again at the singing lark?”

Adam smiled. “I love my job and yeah ok I miss singing sometimes, but wouldn’t give up helping others achieve their goal.”

“You’re an amazing man Adam Lambert.”

“Thank you and you’re not so bad yourself.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Now who’s for desert?”

“Mmm definitely me, what would you like?”

Adam’s face went serious. “I…would you…”

“Tell me baby.”

Adam gripped the table and closed his eyes, took a deep breath then opened them and looked directly at Tommy. “I want you to make love to me.”

“But I thought you only…”

“I do, but I want to feel what it’s like with you inside me. I trust you Tommy Joe.”

“If we’re going to do this will you tell me something?”

“If you don’t want to I’ll understand, I’ll make love to you again.”

“No Adam, I want to. I just want to know what’s changed your mind.”

“I had a bad experience with a guy who topped me, I was young, inexperienced, thought he knew what he was doing, he said he’d done it before. But he was rough, didn’t prep me, just slicked up his condom covered dick and forced his way in. The pain was unbearable, thought I was going to split in half. I vowed I’d never let anyone do that to me again.”

“So why now?”

“Like I said, I trust you and I want to feel you inside me…please.” Adam stared at Tommy, sadness alternating with hopefulness gracing his beautiful face.

“Come on.” Tommy held his hand out smiling. He really did love this man and he was going to tell him before the night was out.

Hand in hand they headed back to the bedroom. Adam smiling as he lay down on Tommy’s bed. Tommy couldn’t take his eyes from Adam, he was even more beautiful in this vulnerable position.

Reaching for lube and a condom, he placed them on the pillow at the side of Adam. He ached to be inside him, but he was never going to hurt him, he loved him too much.

“Open your legs for me baby.” Adam did so as Tommy moved between his knees. “God you’re gorgeous.”

“So are you Tommy.”

“Thank you.” He leant down, hands either side of Adam’s face, and kissed him. “I’m not going to hurt you, but if it does become painful and you want me to stop, tell me and I will. Ok?” Adam nodded. “Good, now I’m going to open you up, I’ll go slowly.”

“K.”

Tommy reached for the lube, flipping the lid and applying some to his fingers. “This may feel cold, I’m sorry if…”

“Please baby just do it. I want you in me.”

The blond smiled. “Ok”

Reaching down he stroked Adam’s dick as his hand searched for the opening. “Bend your knees for me, It’ll make it easier. Either that or you can lie on your stomach, even better.”

“No want to watch you.” Adam smiled as he lifted his knees.

“Beautiful.” Tommy brushed his thumb across the head of Adam’s dick causing the man to moan. “This may hurt a little but just relax.”

Tommy inserted his middle finger slowly into Adam causing the most delicious noise to escape the taller man’s mouth.

“So tight, so beautiful. You’re doing fine baby, relax. That’s better, now I’m going to remove this finger and add another, ok?”

“Mmmmm”

Tommy smiled, Adam’s head was pushing back into the pillow, his hands gripping the duvet at his sides. Tommy’s dick was twitching at the sight of his lover coming undone.

As he pushed two fingers back in Adam screamed. “Sorry baby, want me to stop?”

“Fuck no. That feels so good want more.”

“Ok, but not gonna rush.”

“M’not gonna break, please Tommy…more.”

Tommy balanced himself with is free hand, leaning down to kiss Adam, who responded then groaned as two fingers were replaced with three.

“Ssh you’re doing ok, so tight so beautiful, going to be in you properly soon.”

“Hurry the fuck up, not gonna last much longer.” His hand went to his dick but Tommy batted it away.

“No touching baby, you’re gonna come with only my dick in you.” He scissored his fingers as he removed them, hitting that oh so sweet spot.

“Aargh…shit…fuck…that was…wow!”

Tommy smiled, he loved how he was making Adam feel. Nick had never liked what he’d just done, said it made him feel cheap and although it made him climax faster he would very rarely let Tommy use his fingers in him. But Tommy could tell Adam was enjoying everything.

When he removed his fingers Adam opened his eyes. “What did you stop for?”

“Need two hands to put the condom on.”

“I’ve got two hands.” Adam winked.

“Nnngh you’ll have _me_ coming before I’m in you if you continue with that kind of talk.”

“Nope you’re not allowed. I’m gonna put it on you and you’re going to wait…aren’t you?”

“Mmmm,” Tommy’s head was spinning he’d never wanted anything as much as he wanted this man.

Adam reached for the condom packet, never dropping his gaze from Tommy. Ripping it open he threw the wrapper on the floor. “Put your fingers back in me want to feel you whilst you feel me.”

Tommy moaned as his fingers disappeared back into his lover. The volume growing as Adam stroked his hot leaking dick.

“F.U.C.K!” Tommy had to bite his lip, Adam’s touch nearly had him coming, but he’d promised he’d wait. How much longer that would be, he really couldn’t tell as Adam’s fingers were playing him like a musical instrument.

“Shit baby, hurry up, I’m not going to last much longer.

“K, nearly there.” Adam deliberately rolled it down Tommy’s length very slowly, he saw Tommy shudder, he was close. “All done.”

Tommy looked down at his dick, hot and needing release.

“Inside me, please baby want to come so badly.”

Tommy scissored his fingers again as he withdrew, Adam screaming loudly at the sensation.

“If this hurts tell me and I’ll stop.”

Adam nodded. Tommy carefully lined the head with Adam’s hole. Bracing himself with one hand, gently easing himself in, making sure Adam was stretched and relaxed.

Their breathing was becoming erratic, Tommy desperately wanting to push the final bit in, but not wanting to turn a pleasurable experience into something rushed and painful.

He pulled nearly all the way out and Adam’s eyes snapped open. “Please Tommy want all of you, m’not gonna break, need you in me…now!”

Tommy leant down to kiss him and as he did so Adam’s hand went to his ass, pushing him further into him.

“Nngh so good Tommy, more, please, faster.”

Tommy didn’t need asking twice he pulled halfway out then slammed back in, fireworks going off in his own brain as he could feel the pressure building.

Adam’s hips had matched the rhythm of Tommy’s, sweat was slicking up both their bodies. Breathing ragged, Adam’s hands tight on Tommy’s ass not wanting to let go for fear the blond would stop.

Adam could feel pressure building, he wanted really badly to come. “T…Tommy…need to…”

“Nngh do…it…for me…now!”

Adam gripped Tommy tighter as he came, screaming the blonds name. That was all it took to tip Tommy over the edge. He came with such force he was seeing stars.

He began to slow down, his breathing and pulse racing. His dick beginning to feel tender, he looked down at Adam, sweat was running down the dark haired man’s face, his chest and stomach a beautiful sticky mess. Tommy smiled.

“What…fuck…what are you smiling at?”

“Oh just thinking how gorgeous you look and wanting to know if you’re ok.”

“Mmm oh yeah, and want more. As for gorgeous, we’re a sticky mess how can…”

“Because I did that to you and I’m so happy that you let me.”

“And I’ll let you again anytime you want.”

“Thank you.” He gently pulled out, Adam moaning as he didn’t want Tommy to move.

Removing the condom, tying it off, Tommy got off the bed.

“Where’re you going?”

“Get a cloth to wipe the mess and get rid of this.”

“Mmm hurry back wanna fall asleep holding you.”

“Sounds good, don’t move.”

“Legs won’t let me, you’ve ruined me.” Tommy giggled. “Mmm love your giggle.”

Tommy turned to stare at Adam, was that him saying he loved him. He couldn’t ask him anything, Adam’s breathing had evened out, he was asleep.

Smiling although disappointed, Tommy got a cloth and gently wiped the mess from Adam’s body. He couldn’t be bothered to take the cloth back so threw it on the floor and climbed into bed next to his lover, wrapping an arm over Adam’s waist. Adam moved slightly his arm going over Tommy’s.

Tommy looked at the peaceful man. “I love you Adam Lambert.” He jumped when Adam moaned. The blond stared at Adam’s face but the man was definitely asleep. Did Adam actually hear what he’d said. It would have to wait until morning now, he’d have to ask him otherwise he’d be thinking about it all day and he really needed his mind on the case.

Closing his eyes he wasn’t long before he was asleep. Unaware Adam had briefly woken and was watching him, smiling. “I love you Tommy Joe Ratliff.”

^V^

Adam was the first to wake, the sun was shining through a gap in the curtains. He smiled feeling the weight of Tommy’s arm across his body. He moved slightly and winced, he ached but it was a good ache. He remembered what they’d done the previous night and yeah, he did love Tommy, why else would he have let him make love to him? No one had done that as lovingly or as passionately as Tommy had. He’d had demons in his head after that first time, but this beautiful man had banished those demons. He leant down brushing his lips over the blonds forehead.

Tommy moved, Adam froze, he wanted to watch Tommy some more. He didn’t want him waking just yet. He watched as the petit man turned onto his back.

“Oh Tommy!” Adam whispered, “I’ve fallen in love with you. I can’t begin to imagine a life without you now. But you must be careful my love. I don’t want you getting hurt because of me. You have shown me how to live again, how to love.” He kissed the man’s neck, this time waking his boyfriend up.

“Mmm morning my beautiful Adam.”

“I’m sorry Tommy, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Ssh, don’t say anything, just let me look at you.”

Adam blushed, “that’s silly, why…” Tommy placed a finger over Adam’s lips.

“You’re gorgeous Adam, I want to drink you in. You don’t know how happy you make me feel. Thank you for trusting me last night. I would have been happy even if you hadn’t allowed me the honour of loving you.”

“I trust you baby and would be more than happy to do that again.”

“Mmm so good to hear you say that.” He moved closer wrapping his arm around Adam’s waist.

“Unfortunately I don’t think my ass will allow me right now.

“Oh baby, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise Tommy, it’s a good ache, one I want to feel again. Soon”

“Good.”

“Now, we have to go to work. I’m rehearsing all day and my boyfriend has a murder case to solve.”

“And I will solve it.”

“I know you will.” Adam wanted to tell him he loved him but now Tommy was awake and he was looking into his beautiful brown eyes, he was scared that he would tell him it was too soon.

“What’s going through your mind baby?”

“Just…nothing that’s important.”

“Ok, now go shower, I’ve got a phone call to make.”

“I haven’t…”

“Hey, stop. No, you haven’t done or said anything. I want the tech guys to see if they can find out where that call came from last night. If I wait until I get to work then it’s time taken when I could be doing something else.”

“Ok.” Adam kissed him then gently got out of bed. “Ouch!” Tommy giggled. “So not funny.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not. I want you to do it again tonight.”

“Now that’s something to look forward to.” He watched as Adam gingerly went in the bathroom. “I really do love you Adam Lambert.” He whispered, not wanting his boyfriend to hear and dismiss it for being so early in their relationship. Listening he heard the shower raining down, picking up his phone he made a note of the last number to ring him then called Terrance in the tech office. By the time he’d explained everything Adam was back in the bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

Tommy smiled at the sight. “Yeah Ter, thanks, I’ll be in work in an hour, not a problem…just let me know what or if you find anything…thanks again, bye.” He hung up as Adam sat on the bed next to him.

“Did you find out anything?”

“Not yet, Terrance is going to look into it for me and let me know as soon as he finds anything.”

“I hope it’s only someone trying to wind you up, I’d hate for you to be hurt.”

“Hey stop worrying, I’ll be fine.” He kissed him gently. “Now my turn for the shower. Promise you’ll still be here when I’ve finished.”

“I’m not going anywhere Tommy I…”

“What baby?”

“I want another kiss before I go to work.” Adam smiled. _You’re a coward Lambert, just tell him you love him._ He watched as Tommy headed for the bathroom.

Adam dressed then went to look out of the bedroom window. It was a beautiful day, he wished he could spend it with Tommy. As he looked down the driveway he saw a black car parked along the road. That wasn’t there last night…was it? He watched as a tall man walked up to the gates looked up the garden then got back in his car. Who was this man, why didn’t he come up the driveway? He heard the bathroom door close and felt arms winding around his waist.

“What’re you looking at?”

Adam turned in Tommy’s arms. “Right now, I’m looking at my boyfriend.”

“No silly, what were you looking at out there?”

“Nothing, just watching life go by.”

“Very dramatic, can see why you’re a drama and singing teacher.” He kissed him. “I need to get dressed.”

“Mmm I don’t know, you look good in a towel.” Tommy laughed. “Don’t think Mike would agree though.”

“Ha ha ha, no you’re right.” He let go of his man and went to get dressed.

Adam turned back to the window. The black car was still there. Should he tell Tommy? No, it was nothing, surely no-one knew where he was or who Tommy was.

“There, how do I look now I’ve got clothes on? Do you think Mike would approve.”

“Oh I’m sure he would, still say you look better without them.” He winked.

“Breakfast?”

“Only if it’s you?”

“Sorry, can do coffee and cereal.”

“Ok, but remember dessert tonight.”

“More dessert I can handle. Come on, otherwise we’ll both be late for work.”

As they drank their coffee Adam explained what the students were doing for their final performance.

“Sounds amazing, how long have you got until the first performance?”

“Just over a week. Why don’t you and Mike come and watch, I could get you both tickets.”

“I’d love to, I’ll ask Mike see what he says.”

“I’ll make sure there’s tickets for you both, put to one side in my name.”

“Thank you. I’ll look forward to that.”

“Are you still coming to my office this afternoon?”

“Unless anything crops up, definitely.”

“Great, I’ll have a visitors pass waiting for you at reception.”

“Thank you.” Tommy was about to kiss his boyfriend when his phone rang. Adam groaned. “Sorry baby, it’s Terrance, that was quick. I really need to take this call.”

“S’ok, I understand it’s that serious murder case you’re working on.” He blew him a kiss.

“Hi Ter, that was quick, what have you found?...yes I’m still at home…yes I’m sitting down.” Tommy looked at Adam, this didn’t sound good. “Ter, just tell me who’s number was it?...what has she to gain from all of this…no I’ll be there in the next 20 minutes…sure I’ll let Mike know…no I’ll let the Captain know too…yeah thanks for being so quick…right I’ll see you soon.” He hung up.

“Tommy what’s wrong, what was all that about?”

“That was Terrance from…”

“Yeah your tech guy. Thought you said it would take him a while.”

“Yeah well the number is Sean Kellatt’s secretary and she rang from their offices, so didn’t take a genius to find it.”

“Shit, what does that mean?”

“It means she knows who I am and what I’m investigating.”

“Crap, so does that mean she knows where I am?” Adam was getting agitated.

“Calm down, no-one is going to hurt you. If I have to I’ll put a couple of unforms on to watch you. No-one will be able to get through them.”

“What if…what if Kellatt’s thugs know where I am?”

“Come here.” Tommy held his arms out. “I told you I’ll have two uniform cops with you all the time.” He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

“I’m scared Tommy, I want this all to go away. I wish I hadn’t started all this again.”

“If you hadn’t I wouldn’t have found you and fallen in love with you.” That wasn’t how Tommy had wanted to tell him he was in love with him but…

“No Tommy you can’t, not now, I’m not good for you, you’ll only get hurt.” As much as Adam wanted to tell him he loved him too, he couldn’t, not now, not when Kellatt knew where he was. He didn’t want to lose another person he loved.

“Adam listen to me. You’ll be ok, I’ll be ok. If Kellatt or his thugs try to hurt you I’ll have him locked up so quickly he’ll wonder what hit him.”

“I can’t Tommy. I have to go. I’ve got rehearsals to direct.”

“Adam please, promise me you’ll come back here tonight so we can talk properly.”

“I…I don’t know…I.”

“Please baby I need to talk to you even if nothing else happens. I…”

“No Tommy please don’t say it again.” Adam retrieved his bag then headed for the front door.

Tommy beat him to the door, stopping him leaving. “I’m not letting you go, not whilst you’re like this. At least tell me you’ll come back and talk tonight.”

Adam could feel himself starting to cry, he didn’t want Tommy seeing him like that. “Ok, I’ll come and talk, but I’m not staying. We can’t until all this is over with. It’s too dangerous.”

“Adam, I meant what I said about uniform.”

“No, that’s going to publicise where I am. I’ll be ok.” He went to open the door but Tommy grabbed his hand. “No Tommy, please…let go.”

“Not until you’ve kissed me. I want to feel your kiss, keep it with me all day.”

“I…why?”

“Because I want you Adam, more than I’ve ever wanted anyone in my life. You and I last night, that was special and I want more of that. I’ve said it and I meant it, I love you and I’m not letting you go that easily. Kiss me and tell me you don’t feel the same.”

Adam could feel tears running down his face. “I…I can’t baby, I…” Tommy pulled him down and kissed him hard. Hands going straight to the taller man’s hair, twisting it in his fingers.

Adam pulled away, “I’m sorry, I have to go.”

“You will come back tonight, please Adam, we can talk about things then.”

“If I come back tonight, I don’t want you coming to work.”

“But…”

“No, promise me you’ll stay away.”

“If you promise to come straight here after work.”

Adam took a deep breath. “Ok”

Tommy moved aside to let him leave. “I’ll see you tonight Adam, I’ll let you know what happened at work.”

“Fine. See you later.” Adam made his way to his car, he desperately wanted to turn back, look at his beautiful Tommy again but he knew if he did he’d go running back into his arms and never leave. So he just kept moving, closing the door, starting the engine then driving out of Tommy’s garden. He noticed the black car had gone. It probably wasn’t anything to do with the case.

Tommy watched as Adam drove off. He desperately wanted to run after him, tell him he’d look after him. He could feel his own tears running down his face. Why did he have to tell Adam he loved him? Now he’d probably lost him. He closed his front door, leaning against it. “Come on Ratliff you have to solve this more now than before, you have to keep Adam safe.” He went for his jacket just as his phone rang.

“Mike, I’m on my way.”

“TJ are you ok, you sound…”

“Am fine. Do me a favour?”

“Anything.”

“Get the Captain to get a warrant.”

“What and who for?”

“Kellatt and Keleb Construction. I want answers and I want them yesterday.”

“Whoa hold on TJ.”

“No Mike. I want that warrant by the time I get to work in 20 minutes.”

“Don’t think”

“I know you don’t…just get it done.”

“Tommy what’s happened?”

“I’ll tell you when I get there, just…please Mike do this for me.”

“Ok, I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah, see ya.” He hung up. He knew he’d been sharp with his best friend and he’d apoloise when he saw him. Right now he needed cold water on his face and Adam back in his arms. The first thing he could do, the second he hoped he would be doing later that night.

^V^

Adam didn’t know how he arrived at school, tears had been flowing freely ever since he left Tommy’s. Tommy, a man whom he loved, who had told him he loved him. But he’d freaked when he realised Kellatt knew what Tommy was investigating. Why had he told him not to come to work? He wanted so much to see his lover but he didn’t want him hurt. But that’s what Adam had done, he could see it in Tommy’s eyes. Adam had done the one thing he’d promised he wouldn’t do. He’d hurt Tommy, the man he loved. Why couldn’t he have just admitted it to the blond? Tommy had said he was there for him, he’d have uniform protect him. But no, Adam had been as stubborn as ever and told him no, he’d be ok.

But he wasn’t ok, he was missing Tommy. He wanted to turn his car around and head straight back to his boyfriend’s house. But he couldn’t do that, Tommy wouldn’t be there he’d be at work trying to solve his parents’ murder. Why had he brought it up after all this time? He should have let it go. But deep down Adam knew he couldn’t have done that he and his aunt and uncle needed closure and Tommy was going to give them that.

Adam switched off the engine. He looked at himself in his rear view mirror. “Fuck Lambert you look like hell!” He wiped the tear from his cheek. He couldn’t go into class looking like this, he’d have to wash his face first, he didn’t want his students asking questions. He knew he’d break down again.

“Come on, pull yourself together.” He checked the time, 30 minutes before his first class, enough time to wash up and grab a coffee. Taking a deep breath he got out of his car, unaware of the two men waiting for him.

Taking his briefcase from the front seat he closed his door. He didn’t know what happened next, everything went black, all he remembered was the feeling of being stung by a wasp.

Tommy arrived at the station, he’d had to wash his face in cold water, if Mike or anyone had seen his tear stained face they’d be asking questions, questions he really didn’t want to answer.

Mike was waiting for him in their squad room. He’d got the warrant Tommy had demanded. Their Captain had had to pull a few strings to get them it and if they didn’t find anything at Kellatt’s then Pitman would be on their backs wanting to know what they hell they thought they were doing.

“Did you get it?”

“And good morning to you too TJ.”

“Please Mike, just answer my question.”

“Yes Tommy, I got it. Although Pitman wasn’t too pleased. He wanted to know what we had on him that deemed sufficient for a warrant.”

“What did you tell him?”

“Told him that he wasn’t co-operative yesterday and there was something going on that we needed to see, in his office.”

“Good, now let’s go.”

“Hold on Tommy, you come in here like a bear with a sore head, you don’t wish anyone good morning and you bite my head off in the process. Are you going to tell me what’s going on or do I have to withhold your caffeine intake until you do.”

“Look, if you don’t want to come with me, fine. Hand over the warrant and I’ll do it myself. Otherwise stop asking questions and let’s go.” He held his hand out for the piece of paper Mike was holding.

“With you in this state I’m definitely coming with you. I’d hate for Kellatt to bring charges against you if he just happens to say something the wrong way and you lash out.”

“Then get your coat and let’s go.” Tommy headed for the elevator.

As the doors closed Mike watched as his friend leant against the wall, eyes closed, breathing slowing down.

Tommy opened his eyes staring straight at his friend. “M’sorry.”

“Hey something’s eating you and you know I’ll listen if you wanna talk.”

“Thanks Mike, I…” the doors opened and three others got in, Tommy fell silent again.

Mike watched as his best friend rubbed his eyes then dug his hands into his jacket pockets.

Out in the sunshine Tommy squinted, pulling his sunglasses from his pocket he hid behind them. Mike wouldn’t be able to see he was on the verge of crying again. _Stop it Ratliff, concentrate on the job, get Kellatt convicted then you can shout to the world how much you love Adam._

“Tommy, hey TJ.”

“Mmm. Sorry, what did you say?”

“Jeez! What planet are you on Lieutenant, because you certainly aren’t on the same one as the rest of the human race.”

Tommy sighed. “Can we drive, actually can _you_ drive?” he threw his keys at Mike. “I’ll tell you on the way to Kellatt’s.”

“Ok, but are you sure you wanna do this, I mean…we don’t really have much to go on.”

“Yeah, I’m certain. I have to close this case as soon as possible.”

Mike watched as his friend got in the passenger seat. “Ok, we’re in the car, no-one can disturb us, so spill. Your counsellor is listening.” That got a slight smile from Tommy but Mike noticed him catch his breath as he did so.

“We argued.”

“You and Adam?”

“Who do you think? Me and my neighbours dog?”

“Whoa hold on Tommy, I was…”

“I’m sorry Mike, I didn’t meant to snap.”

“Apology accepted, but just tell me what’s happened.”

“Let’s drive otherwise people will wonder what we’re doing.”

Mike pulled out of the parking lot as Tommy explained everything that had happened since he last saw his friend. When he was finished he wiped away another tear.

“So there you have it, I screwed up. Adam doesn’t want to see me this afternoon, he may not be around tonight and all because I told him I was in love with him.”

“Hold on, it’s not your fault, that receptionist, secretary, whoever she is has a lot to answer for with that phone call. You were only thinking of Adam’s safety. But I do understand what he meant also. Uniformed officers could bring more attention to him.”

“What am I going to do Mike? I don’t want to lose him.”

“And you’re not going to. He said he’ll be around tonight to talk.” Tommy nodded. “Then how about you suggest to him that we have two of our youngest looking officers go _work_ at the school as technicians or whatever he feels would be a good cover for them. Hell if they’re young enough they could pass as students.”

“What if he won’t go for it?”

“Stop with the what if’s and just ask him.”

“Ok, but…” Tommy rubbed his eyes.

“No Tommy you have to talk to him.”

“I told him I was in love with him, remember?”

“And you keep telling him, make sure he knows you’re not going anywhere.”

“I…”

“No TJ, I can see from the mess you’re in how much you love him, you’ve got to get him to see it too.”

“What if he doesn’t love me?”

“From what you said, and for the record it was a little too much information, he trusted you and for someone who doesn’t love you that’s a huge thing. So believe me, Adam Lambert loves you.”

“I wish he’d said something.”

“And he will, you’ve told me he’s coming back tonight, so ask him. Hey if he says no then you know where I am, but I’m certain he’ll confess. Besides I’ve never known anyone _not_ confess to Lieutenant Tommy Joe Ratliff.” Tommy smiled. “That’s better. Now, let’s go search Mr Kellatt’s office for any incriminating information.”

“I’m sorry I was pissy.”

“You’re human TJ, I understand.”

“Thanks.”

Adam tried to move, his hands felt uncomfortable, they were somehow pinned behind his back. His head hurt, it felt as though it had been stomped on by a herd of elephants. Opening his eyes slowly, he couldn’t see anything. There were shapes but he couldn’t make out what they were or where he was. He went to move his legs, they ached. He was a tall guy and having his legs bent in one position was not comfortable. His feet wouldn’t move. Trying his hands again he heard a door close. Quickly closing his eyes he hoped whoever it was would think he was still out cold.

Footsteps approached, he could smell cigarettes. Whoever had him was a smoker. There was another set of footsteps, so there were two of them. Adam wanted to scream, what if these were the two that killed his parents. No, he couldn’t let them know he was awake he had to find out who they were and where he was, then he could ring Tommy, he’d come and get him. Tommy, the man he’d argued with earlier today, if it was still _today_. In his mind he saw the blond barring his way wanting him to tell him he loved him. _You’re an idiot Lambert, you should have just come clean._ He kept his breathing even, thank goodness for all the singing training. He listened. Heavy breathing from one of the men. They were definitely men, their foot falls were too heavy for women. One sneezed, the sound echoed around the space. It must be a big area and empty for it to echo like that.

“Thought I told you to be quiet.”

“s…sorry…dust.”

“Just be careful”

Adam listened, they were talking quietly for him to see if he could recognise their voices. Then one kicked the leg of the chair, sending a shock wave up his whole body. He wanted to scream out but he held it in, afraid that they would hurt him more if he screamed.

“He should be awake by now, how much of that stuff did you give him?”

“Just what you told me, 75ml.”

“Idiot! I told you 25ml. No wonder he’s still out for the count, I’m surprised he’s still actually breathing.”

Adam was scared, whoever had injected him had nearly killed him. No wonder his head hurt.

“What’re we gonna tell the boss?”

“We tell him he’s still out, the truth, idiot, then we wait.”

“Not in here, I don’t like it, it’s spooky.”

“What? You’ve killed people, you’ve disposed of bodies and you don’t like this old theatre because you think it’s _spooky?”_

At least Adam now knew where he was, well knew what type of building he was being held in.

“Sorry, but I had a bad experience in a theatre, that’s why.”

“Give me strength. For goodness sake don’t tell the boss.”

“So, so wat do we do about him?”

“We wait, we come back later and hope that _extra_ didn’t do him any damage.”

“Thought we wanted him damaged?”

“Oh not yet. The boss wants to talk to him, find out how much he knows, how much his family know.”

“And what about that radio reporter?”

Adam held his breath, they were talking about Tommy. How did they know about him?

“Oh our _radio reporter_ isn’t quite who he says he is.”

“What…what do you mean?”

“The reporter and his friend are cops.”

Adam nearly made a noise but squeezed his eyes tight and held on.

“How, who told you?”

“Megan on reception. She did a bit of digging, apparently she listens to the station he said they were from, she rang them and they’d never heard of the guys. Turns out Rice was in the boss’ office when they visited and he saw them leaving.”

“So what now?”

“Like I said, we wait. The boss wants to know as soon as Mr Lambert here wakes up.”

Adam wanted to scream, these were the guys who killed his parents, and now they were going to kill him.

“Let’s get out of here, it’s giving me the creeps.”

“But we’re not leaving him for long. I want to be here when he wakes, want to see his face when he realises who we are.”

Adam felt a tear running down his face, he hoped these two didn’t see it, that would certainly have given him away.

Footsteps moved away from him, a distant door closed. Adam let go the breath he was holding and cried. This was his fault, if he had’t asked for the case to be re-opened none of this would be happening to him. But he wouldn’t have met and fallen in love with Tommy.

He had to warn his boyfriend he was in danger. He tried to move again but he realised his hands were tied behind him and his feet were tied to the chair. No way was he going to be able to get to his phone. Work would be wondering where he was. Tommy would look for him when he didn’t turn up at his…wouldn’t he? Adam realised that the argument they’d had would no doubt have Tommy thinking he didn’t want to see him anymore.

He sobbed, he just wanted to hold his boyfriend, tell him he was sorry and yes he did love him. Adam closed his eyes and fell asleep.

^V^

Mike pulled up in the parking lot opposite Kelleb’s offices.

“Ok, so how do you want to do this?”

Tommy sighed. “We look for anything concerning the cost of materials and the official bids the companies submitted to build the office block.”

“Hell Tommy, that’s a long shot. How will we know if we’re on the right track?”

Tommy closed his eyes, took a deep breath. “I need to get this man for what he did to Adam.”

“I understand that, but he’s not going to readily have his figures on show.”

“Please Mike, this is hard enough as it is, don’t throw a spanner in the works until we’ve been up there and at least looked.”

“You know I’m with you all the way on this but…”

“No Mike, no buts, I promised Adam we’d put this guy away, so that’s what we’re going to do.”

“K, but you’re explaining to Pitman if we don’t find anything.”

“No worries, let’s just do this. Even if you think it’s trivial take it, our money guys may be able to trace things back.”

“Sure. Remember one thing TJ.”

“What’s that?”

“I’m here for you whenever you want to talk.”

“Thanks man, that means a lot.” He squeezed Mikes arm. “Now let’s go pay Mr Kellatt a visit.”

Both men walked straight to the elevator, ignoring the shouts from the receptionist.

“Gentlemen you can’t go up without me…Gentlemen, please…I have to let Mr Kellatt know…”

Tommy turned as the elevator doors opened. “Fine, tell him we’re on our way up and we have a present for him.” He winked as he got in and the doors closed.

“She’s gonna be pissed, letting us get by her.”

“Tough, if she’d have let us up yesterday we wouldn’t have to do this.”

The doors pinged open, they could hear Kellatt’s voice and he didn’t sound pleased.

“What did I tell you about letting people up without an appointment…I don’t care if they walked straight past you, you should have called security…well where they hell were they?...not good enough I’ll speak to you later.” He hung up.

Tommy walked past the secretary.

“Mr Kellatt’s busy, he…”

“He’ll be even more busy when we get in there.”

“But who are you and…”

“Don’t worry, we’ll explain who we are and why we’re here. Why don’t you go for your break?”

“But it’s not…”

“That wasn’t a suggestion, I’m telling you to go for a break. If you don’t want to get caught up in this, I’m thinking he hired you when he moved in here.” The secretary nodded, “then it would be in your best interest to go for a long coffee break, say a couple of hours.”

Tommy noticed she looked like a rabbit caught in headlights as she fumbled in her desk drawer for her purse, then headed out to the elevator just as Kellatt’s door opened further.

“Casey…oh where has my secretary gone?”

“She’s on her extended coffee break.” Tommy stared at the man in front of him.

“And who…oh you’re the reporters from yesterday.”

“I don’t think for one minute you believe that, I know your Receptionist downstairs knows differently and I’m sure she hasn’t kept that gem of information to herself.”

Mike noticed a sly grin creep across Kellatt’s face.

“Gentlemen, please come in. You’re right, so what can I do for the fine police officers of L.A.?”

Tommy took the warrant from Mike, “we have a warrant to search your files for anything relating to the _accident_ Downtown. And well…anything we can find to tell us it wasn’t an accident.”

“Be my guest gentlemen, but you’ll not find anything here.” He read the paper briefly then went to sit behind his desk, a grin spreading across his face.

Tommy and Mike set to work, meticulously going through the filing cabinets looking for anything that mentioned the office complex.

The men had been searching for a good half an hour when Mike found something. “Hey TJ, you need to see this.”

“If it’s to do with the building put it to one side we’ll take it with us and our guys can look it over.”

“No not to do with the building, it’s a list of names with amounts at the side”

“An employee record?”

“Not one that is legal I think. Look, you had better come see for yourself.”

Tommy had found a list of sub-contractors’ bids so taking that and putting it with bits that Mike had found, he went to see what had got Mike all worked up.

“So what have you found that I should cast my eyes over?” Mike handed him the file. Tommy slowly read the list of names and the amounts by each name. “What the fuck!”

“Yeah, my thoughts exactly.”

“How long has he been on his payrole?” Tommy flicked through the sheets of paper dating back several months. “Explains why he was interested in our case.”

“Do you think he told Kellatt about…”

“Gentelmen, if you want to know anything please ask.”

“Oh we will Mr Kellatt, but it won’t be a friendly chat here in your nice cosy office, it’ll more than likely be down at the station.”

“Of course Lieutenant Ratliff.” Tommy turned and glared. “Oh I have my ways of finding out who you are too. I like to know who I’m talking to and I’m sorry but your attempts at being reporters didn’t quite sit right with me. And I had it confirmed when I came back to my office after our little _chat_ in the foyer.”

“We will get to the bottom of this _accident_ and this…” he held up the file. “…will give us some idea of who we’re gonna need to speak to.”

As Tommy was adding the file to the pile of papers they were going to take with them, the door opened.

“Hey boss, we’ve just come from…”

The taller of the two guys stopped talking when he saw Tommy and Mike.

“Sorry boss, didn’t realise you had visitors.”

“That’s ok Tony, Lieutentant Ratliff and…I’m sorry I didn’t get your name.”

“Sargent Nash.” Mike watched as the two men sat down.

“Sargent Nash, they’ve paid me a visit seems they’re looking for proof that the accident Downtown _wasn’t_ an accident.”

“Oh…right…you want us to come back later?”

Tommy turned from the cabinet he was searching. “Don’t leave on our account. You know who we are how about you introduce yourselves?”

The men looked from Tommy to Kellatt who nodded.

“Erm I’m Tony, this is Marcus.” They held out a hand but Tommy ignored it.

“Well gentlemen, this is cosy. How about you tell Sargent Nash and I what you know about the accident.”

“Boys, you don’t have to say anything, they’re not here to question us, just look for information, which they’re not going to find.”

“Oh dear gentlemen, I can see we’re going to have to take you all down to the station and talk to you. You see, if we don’t have an informal chat, we can always arrest you and do it the official way.” Tommy caught Kellatt nod at his men.

“We don’t know anything, we weren’t in town when it happened. Just know it’s a terrible thing to happen and our thoughts are with the families affected.” Tony said.

Tommy didn’t really believe them, but he couldn’t really arrest them, not enough information.

A silence descended on the room.

“Please don’t stop what you were going to tell Mr Kellatt when you came in. The Lieutenant and I will be finished soon and we’ll leave you to get on.”

“That’s ok I’m sure what Tony and Marcus have to tell me can wait a while longer…isn’t that right boys?”

“Um, we just wanted to let you know the package was delivered.” Tony kicked Marcus. “Ouch! What…”

“Sorry Mr Kellatt, Marcus is getting ahead of his time.”

“That’s ok Tony, but thank you for that information. I’m sure we’ll find out what they have to say as soon as they open the package.”

“Yes sir.” The three men fell silent again watching Tommy and Mike sift through the final cabinet, extracting single papers and whole files ready to take with them.

Tommy picked up the pile of papers they’d collected. “Right gentlemen, we’ll leave you to continue your business meeting. We’ll be in touch once we’ve had a chance to read these properly.”

“I’m sure you will. Let me see you out.”

“That’s ok Mr Kellatt, the Sargent and I found our own way up here, I’m certain we can find our way out.”

Kellatt, Tony and Marcus watched as the two officers disappeared with their findings.

“What the hell are we going to do?”

“We continue with our plan. Has our _package_ said anything?”

“No, he was still out of it when we left, seems he got more of the sedative than he should have done.”

Well get back there and let me know when he wakes up. I’m looking forward to a reunion.”

Tony and Marcus left, as Kellatt was on the phone to his informant.

“So that was the infamous Tony Dragoe and Marcus Santini?”

“Mmm.”

“What you thinking TJ?”

“I’m thinking I need to have a chat with a certain desk Sargent.”

“Is that wise?”

“What do you mean?”

“Think about this. If we alert him that we know what he’s been doing, he’s not going to give Kellatt any more info. If we wait a while, and we have until the end of the week before he leaves this station, he may slip up and we get him too.”

“Ok, but not going to be able to wait too long.”

“I know, but let’s see what we find in this lot then we move on all of them. Besides you need to talk to Adam tonight, tell him what you’ve found.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Fuck Mike I miss him.”

“He’ll be back in your bed before you know it.”

“I hope so, I really do.”

Mike glanced at his friend as they drove back to the station. He wanted to slap Tommy as well as hug him. Sometimes Tommy’s mouth ran away with him before he put his brain in gear. He really hoped his best friend and his boyfriend could sort out this misunderstanding.

^V^

Adam was cold, he shivered, listening to the creaks and groans of the building, wondering what the last performance had been before they closed it down. He tried again to free his hands but the bindings were too tight. His legs were aching he needed to stretch out otherwise when he came to stand he wouldn’t be able to carry his own weight.

Moving his right leg, he screamed when he felt his ankle would split. What were they going to do to him? He was sure it was the same two guys who’d been in his house that day. Were they going to do to him what they’d done to his parents? He felt tears running down his face again.

“Tommy baby, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you.” Why was he talking to Tommy, he couldn’t help him, besides after his outburst this morning the blond wouldn’t want to see him again. “Lambert you certainly know how to spoil something good, why couldn’t you just admit you love him?”

A door slammed shut, Adam held his breath, had someone found him and was going to take him home? No he heard the same two voices, could he convince them he was still out cold? He could try.

“So what do we do now?”

“We question our guest, see how much he knows, see what he’s told the Lieutenant and maybe we could get him to stop the investigation.”

“Is that what Mr Kellatt meant?”

“Not really, but…”

“Maybe we wouldn’t have to harm him, you know, if he promises…”

“Don’t be so stupid, I was joking about letting him go.”

“Oh, but what…”

“Marcus, when will you get it through your thick skull, we don’t leave witnesses.”

Adam took a sharp intake of breath.

“Aah, it appears Sleeping Beauty is awake.” Both men moved closer one going to stand behind Adam, the other in front.

“Welcome back Adam, I hope you’re not suffering too much after your little sleep.”

Adam said nothing, just stared.

“Oh dear, cat got your tongue has it? Well we’ll soon sort that out.” He lifted Adam’s head with a gentle finger under his chin then slapped him hard across his left cheek. Adam remained quiet.

“Ooo trying to play the hard man are we, well we’ll soon have you begging, wanting to tell us all you know and remember.” Adam was still silent.

“Doesn’t look like he’s gonna say anything Tony, what we gonna do?”

“Don’t worry, he’s not going to want his pretty face all damaged, how will he pick up girls if he’s all scarred.” Adam laughed, another slap heated his face. “You think this is funny, well…”

“Don’t do girls…you’re more my type, girls don’t have the right equipment for me!” Adam hoped he sounded stronger than he felt.

“Ha, ha, ha, our boy here’s queer. Now that’s a turn up for the books. Maybe we should damage something else, he’d miss that more!” Tony laughed.

“Threaten me as much as you like I’ve got nothing to tell you.” Another crack echoed in the building, this time it wasn’t a slap, this time Tony had punched him. Adam could feel a trickle of blood running down his chin.

Tony moved from in front, Adam watched as the man circled him.

“Be a good queer boy and tell us what you’ve told the Police.” He kept walking around him, trying to disorientate a still half drugged man.

“N…nothing.” Slap!

“Don’t believe you, why would two police officers be in our boss' office removing papers.”

“D…don’t know, you’d better ask them.” Crack! Adam knew he’d be bruised but he wasn’t telling them about Tommy.

“Now look, you’re making this harder for yourself. Just tell us what we want and we’ll leave you alone.”

“But I don’t know anything…Aargh!”

Adam’s head was pulled back sharply, fingers tangled in his hair, he felt as though he’d lost a good chunk of hair as the smaller, but still vicious man had grabbed a handful.

“Look Adam, this is not a game.”

The hand released him. “Oh and here I was thinking how much fun we’re having.” Another fist connected with his face, his eye was swelling he was having difficulty focusing.

“Mr Kellatt only wants to know what you’ve told the Police. He doesn’t want to hurt you.”

Adam laughed. “No, but I bet he wants to see me dead, reunite me with my parents. I know what you both and…” A harder punch connected with his face, he felt his nose bleeding, the guy had broken his nose.

“If you don’t want me spoiling your pretty queer face, tell us what we want to know.”

Adam was having difficulty breathing through his nose, he could feel his eye swelling even more and he wanted to sleep, wanted all this to be over with. He wanted Tommy. “I…” he coughed, he tasted the coppery tang of blood. “Kellatt will get what’s due to him with or without me. You boys had better watch your backs too.” He spat blood just missing the taller man he now knew was Tony.

“It’s Mr Kellatt to you. And why should we worry? We haven’t done anything wrong.”

Adam spat more blood. “Killing my mom and dad, kidnapping me, is _nothing_? Ha, ha, ha, wait until I get out of here then we’ll see who’s worried.”

Both men laughed. “I’d like to see you try to leave, besides who’d save a fag, there’s too many of them in the world, be doing everyone a favour if there was one less to think about.”

“Well aren’t we the homophobic prick! Don’t think I haven’t heard everything and worse before. I’m going to take great joy in seeing you sent down for what you did to my parents and me. Someone will report me missing and I’ll be found, don’t you worry.” Adam hoped he sounded convincing because deep down he was as scared as hell.

“You may be found but whether you’ll still be breathing remains to be seen.” Adam’s phone buzzed. “Oh is that your bitch wanting to know where you are?”

Adam held his breath hoping they weren’t going to look to see who it was and also hoping that if they did check, it wasn’t Tommy. But why would he message after all those things he said to him this morning?

“Hey Marcus, check to see who’d looking for pretty boy here.”

Marcus felt in Adam’s pocket, “now don’t you go enjoying my touch too much, will you.” He laughed as he pulled the phone free.

“Hey Tony, it’s from someone called Dani, says he wants to go for a coffee with our man here.”

“Is he your boyfriend?”

Adam laughed, “Dani is short for Danielle and she’s my best friend.”

“Marcus, message her back, tell her sorry can’t make it as a bit tied up tonight.” Tony laughed at his own joke.

Marcus sent the message and it wasn’t long before the phone buzzed again.

“Now what?”

“Ooo this is interesting.”

“Well read it out, don’t keep us all in suspense.”

“She said, she would talk to him later and to tell Tommy not to have the handcuffs too tight she didn’t want to see marks from his sex sessions with his officer.”

Adam froze, he closed his eyes, why had he told Dani about Tommy? Now they’d know who he’d been talking to.

“So…our man here is screwing a police officer no less. Would that just happen to be the Lieutenant who was in the boss’ office today?”

Adam couldn’t say anything, he didn’t want Tommy to get hurt.

“Well aren’t you going to answer?”

“Why should I tell you, you’re nothing but hired muscle, besides you can’t do nything to me _Mr_ Kellatt wouldn’t be too happy would he?” another fist connected with his face, this time he blacked out.

When he came around, he heard them talking.

“What did you have to hit him so hard for?”

They thought he was still unconscious. He couldn’t have been out for long, well he hoped he hadn’t.

“I…we should let Mr Kellatt know about the boyfriend. He’ll know what to do.”

“No, let’s keep that for us for a while longer, maybe we can use it to our advantage.”

“What are we gonna do now, seems we’re not going to get anything more from him now.”

“No you’re right. Look message that Dani, tell her…I don’t know, you think of something.”

Marcus looked at his friend then down at the phone. Hitting a few buttons he then threw the phone on the floor.

“What did you tell her?”

“Told her that he’d let her know next time he saw her.”

“K, now let’s go. We have to see what Mr K want’s us to do next.”

Adam listened for the distant door closing then burst into tears.

“My Tommy, I’m so sorry for everything. I really do love you. I’ll make it up to you if I get out of this.” Adam stopped. “Come on Lambert, not _if…when_ you get out of here. You’re going to see Tommy again, shout from the rooftops that you love him and kiss him when they bang Kellatt up for everything he’s done, including kidnap.”

Adam was hurting, but he was even more determined to get out of this alive, he had so much to live for.

^V^

Tommy and Mike had been sifting through the papers for what seemed like days when their Captain came from his office.

“Lieutenant, my office, now!”

Tommy glanced at Mike, raised his eyebrows then followed the Captain.

“Sir…”

“Sit down Tommy.”

“I’d rather stand if it’s ok with you, I…”

“No Tommy, please…sit.”

Tommy’s heart was racing, he admired his Captain but you could never read his face for signs of how he was feeling. Tommy held his breath for what he thought was coming next.

“Sir has something happened?”

“No Lieutenant I just want you to fill me in on where we are with the case and please tell me that warrant was worth my while waking the judge at an early hour this morning.”

Tommy sighed with relief he thought Pitman was going to ask about Adam. Well he was, but not directly.

“Sir we found some interesting lists. Some were legit, our guys in finance have confirmed they’re true. But we also found some that we’re still trying to match up with work that’s been done and some that has still to be completed.”

“Ok, so tell me how many construction sites Keleb has in the LA area.”

“Well sir, there’s the one Downtown that had the accident, he has one on the outskirts, up in the hills we think. That one hasn’t started yet. Then there’s the renovation of a run down theatre, don’t know which one yet as we’ve not come across any names. Could be one of many. That one doesn’t start for another couple of months.”

“Ok, so how are you going to prove he used defective materials?”

Tommy really didn’t know but he wasn’t about to confess that to his Captain, he was still trying to justify the warrant. Before he could answer Mike knocked on the door then rushed in.

“Sorry to interrupt Sir, Tommy, but I think I may have found something.”

Tommy stared at his friend.

“Well Sargent, please don’t keep us in suspence, we haven’t got all day.”

“Sorry sir. I was looking through the list of contractors and suppliers and I stumbled on this.” He pointed to two names on one of the doucments they’d brought from Kellatt’s office.

“And Sargent…what does that mean?”

“Sorry sir, I read it and thought I remembered the names of those two companies, and…well…”

“Mike just tell Captain Pitman and I, we’re not mind readers.”

“Something in the information we got from Adam…Mr Lambert, and so I checked and found that Mr Lambert…Adam’s father…had mentioned those companies in his research. Turns out that Mr Lambert Senior was investigating them as he believed they were the one’s that were manufacturing the defective materials.”

“So what are you trying to say?”

“I’m guessing Mr Lambert was right, because those two companies supplied the materials, well most of them anyway, for the office block Downtown.”

Tommy smiled, “great work Mike and it’ll be interesting to see if those same companies have any connection with any other _accidents_ on Keleb construction sites.”

“I’ll go start looking.” Mike smiled as he disappeared back to his desk.

“Well Tommy, it looks like you’re getting somewhere. You can tell Mr Lambert what we’ve found the next time you talk to him.”

“Yes sir.” Tommy hesitated

“Is something bothering you Lieutenant?”

“Well sir, I’m having coffee with him after he finishes work tonight. I…I didn’t want to keep bringing him to the station.” Tommy hoped his face and the shaking of his hands didn’t give his feelings away. “I…erm I didn’t want to upset him anymore than he already is. He has important exams and end of year show to organise and I didn’t want to add to his worries.” He took a deep breath. “I…I hope I haven’t overstepped any boundaries by having coffee with him?”

“I can understand what you mean. I certainly have no problem with you having coffee and discussing the case as long as no-one else hears what you’re talking about.”

“No sir, we...I have a quiet booth at the deli up the street. No one bothers us, the staff make sure we're not disturbed.”

“Aah yes, they do excellent Danish pastries.” Both men smiled. “Tell me Tommy, how’s the new boyfriend.” Tommy’s expression changed. “Have I hit a nerve? I just…”

“We’ve had a big argument sir.”

“Oh Tommy, I’m so sorry. Is it something you can work out? Please tell me to mind my own business if you don’t want to tell me. I just want to see my squad happy.”

“It’s ok sir, we argued this morning over something and nothing. He’s going to come around tonight so we can talk it through.”

“I’m pleased you’re going to talk. Let me know if there’s anything I can do.”

“Thank you sir.” Tommy got up to leave then paused. “Oh we did find something interesting in Kellatt’s files.”

“And what was that?”

“Turns out Sargent Rice is on his payroll. Seems he’s been feeding Kellatt information, but we’re not sure what or how much he’s told him.”

“I’ll have words…”

“Sir, if you don’t mind, we’d rather you didn’t, we know he’s only got a couple of days left here and we want to see if he contacts Kellatt with anymore information.”

“Ok, I’ll go with that, but once he leaves he will be out of our control.”

“I know sir.”

“We’ll play it your way and see what happens.”

“Thank you sir.” Tommy left, he was shaking.

“Everything ok TJ?”

“Yeah…no…I don’t know.”

“Wanna grab a coffee and tell Uncle Mike?” Tommy laughed. “Well at least my friend hasn’t forgotten how to laugh.”

“Very funny. Ok coffee it is.”

Both gathered the evidence and locked it away before heading out to the deli.

They’d been sat in the deli for about half an hour. Tommy had told his friend everything their Captain had said and asked.

“I just hope he didn’t realise that Adam and my boyfriend are the same person.”

“Tommy, if he had he’d have said so. Now stop worrying everything is going to work out fine, you’ll see. He’ll come around tonight, you’ll talk, you’ll tell him you love him then you’ll have the hottest make-up sex ever.” Tommy blushed. “Aah I see that’s on your mind too.”

“Mike I really do love him. I never thought I’d find anyone after…”

“Well if it isn’t the fag Lieutenant. Have you found some sick person to love you. God you all make me shudder. Its not right.” Sargent Rice stood at the side of their table.

Tommy went to stand, but Mike put a hand on his shoulder. “He’s not worth it TJ.”

“No but it would make me feel better.”

“Come on Lieutenant, hit me if you want, then I’ll report you for assault.”

“You know what Rice…Mikes right, you aren’t worth it. Go crawl away and join your buddy Kellatt then see what happens when we arrest him for murder.”

The Sargent laughed. “You’ll never prove anything and your little friend…Adam, that’s right isn’t it?...well he’ll not want anything to do with you when you can’t prove anything. Besides he’s not going to want a queer investigating his case.”

“Adam is…” Tommy stopped himself, he couldn’t tell Rice about Adam, he’d take it back to Kellatt.

“He’s what?”

“A far better man than you’ll ever be.” Tommy turned away from the Sargent. “Shall we get back to work Mike, the sooner we have all the information the sooner we can arrest Kellatt.” He got up. Even though he was a petit man he had the air of authority about him and right now he was intimidating so much that Rice backed away.

“Tell Mr Kellatt we’re on to him next time you talk to him.” And Tommy walked away.

“Thought you weren’t going to say anything to Rice?”

“I know, he just wound me up.”

“Come on, let’s do a bit more digging then you can go pretty yourself for Adam.”

“Thanks Mike…for everything.”

“That’s what friends are for.”

^V^

Adam was cold, it was damp and dark in the abandoned theatre. He tried to move his feet again, his legs were aching so much from being bent in the same position for such a long time. He screamed all his efforts were futile. His phone buzzed and partially lit the area around him. All he could see was dust and emptiness. He tried shuffeling his chair over to the phone to see who was calling, but it was too much of an effort. Whoever it was would know something was wrong when he didn’t answer…wouldn’t they?

“HELP!” his voice echoed around the auditorium. “PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME!” he coughed, the dust in the building catching in his throat. He was thirsty. How long had he been here? Surely work would be worried because he hadn’t turned up. He’d been at the school for four years and not once had a day off. They would realise it was out of character for him and ring. Maybe that’s who had rung just now.

Who was he kidding? He wasn’t going to be found, Kellatt and his henchmen would see to that.

He tried once more to move over to his phone, getting closer as it rang again. This time he saw the number, not one he recognised, who had his number other than work, friends and family? He had to try to answer it, so rocking the chair from side to side he manage to tip it over.

“FUCK!!” He landed awkwardly on his right shoulder. He heard and felt something crack. The pain shot through him like a bolt of lightning splitting open a tree. Tears flowed freely down his face. _Tommy I’m sorry I didn’t mean to shout at you, please ring me._ His head was next to his phone but his painful efforts had been in vain. Whoever it was had rung off.

“You ok Mike?”

“Mmm yeah, thought I’d ask Adam if he had anymore information on those two companies. He’s not answering.”

“He won’t, he’ll be rehearsing. Classes finished 20 minutes ago and he’s rehearsing until six.”

“Ah, ok. Look I know you’ve both got a lot to discuss tonight but would you ask him about…”

“Sure, it’ll give me a chance to kick off the conversation. Besides if nothing else, we are investigaging this for him and…”

“And nothing, stop worrying, you’ll both apologise, kiss and make up, wonder why it all started in the first place, then you’ll take him to bed and forget you ever argued.”

“I hope so Mike, I really do.”

“Look, let’s call it a night, I know _my_ head is spinning from reading all of this and I’m not worrying about my boyfriend. So I don’t begin to imagine how you’re feeling.”

“I’m scared.”

“I know, but he loves you, I can tell when he looks at you.”

“So why hasn’t…”

“He’s frightened Tommy. He’s remembering everything that happened ten years ago. Look if he doesn’t want to fuck you into the matress then just hold him, be there for him, keep reminding him you’re there for him and most of all tell him you love him.”

“Yes oh wise one.” Tommy smiled but Mike saw it didn’t light up his eyes the way it usually did.

“And if you need me, I’m here for both of you.”

“Thanks, you don’t know how much that means to me.”

“Now go, I’ll finish putting this lot away. Have a hot soothing shower and relax, before you know you’ll be back in each others’ arms.”

“Thanks Mike.” Tommy shrugged his jacket on, “see you tomorrow.” He headed for the elevator.

“Hey Ratliff.” Tommy turned raising his eyebrows. “If you want to stay in bed tomorrow, I’m sure I can manage for one day without you.”

“What about the Captain?”

“Aw don’t you worry, I’ll think of something.” Mike winked.

“Thanks, you’re a good friend.”

“You’d do just the same for me. Now go and I’ll see you soon.”

“Night.” Tommy disappeared into the elevator. Mike watching his best friend hoping they would be ble to sort things out.

^V^

Tears finally stopped, his arm had gone numb, he only hoped he hadn’t done any lasting damage. _Come on Lambert, think positive, someone is going to realise you’re missing._ He really hoped that someone, would be Tommy. He needed to know what time it was, his head was near his phone, maybe he could get the screen to light up if he nudged it.

Moving just a little bit closer, the pain shot down his arm again, but he couldn’t give in he had to get out of here. He was close enough to nudge the phone with his nose. He laughed, if anyone could see him he must look stupid. How was he going to achieve anything with his nose? But the phone lit up. He could just make out the time…17:35. _Fuck, he was due at Tommy’s in a little over an hour._ He had to contact him. He tried to move the phone so he could get to the home button but the more he tried the more he just nudged the phone away. His shoulder and arm were really hurting badly now. He felt sick. He couldn’t throw up, he’d choke on it and… No he couldn’t think like that.

“Think positive, someone is going to come and get you out of this.” He’d been so engrossed in trying to get to his phone he hadn’t heard anyone come in.

“Well what have we here?”

Adam didn’t immediately recognise the voice, it had been over ten years since he’d seen or spoken to Sean Kellatt. Once he realised who it was… “What do you want from me?” He tried to look up but the pain hit him again.

“What do I want?” Kellatt crouched down to be closer, more intimidating to Adam. “I want you to shut up and listen to me, and if you think someone is coming to save you, well…think again.”

“If I do, will you let me go?”

Kellatt laughed. “Well that all depends.”

“On what?”

“On whether you (a) listen and don’t interrupt, (b) you answer my questions truthfully and (c) I don’t decide to have Tony and Marcus deal with you.”

“You’re a murdering bastard.”

“And how are you going to prove that?”

“T…Lieutenant Ratliff and Sargent Nash will prove it.”

Kellatt’s face got closer to Adams. “They’ll not prove anything. Especially if you’re not around to testify.”

“Oh I intend on being around.”

Kellatt laughed again. “We’ll see. Now firstly you’re going to listen and if you interrupt well…I’ll not be responsible for my actions.”

“You don’t scare me.” Adam hoped he sounded convincing because right now he was as scared as the night his parents had been killed.

“Ha ha ha, we’ll just have to wait and see.” Kellatt stood, moved away from Adam and waited.

Adam heard footsteps behind him then two sets of hands on the chair lifting him up. He screamed. “FUCK!”

“Oh dear, it appears boys that Adam here has hurt himself. Tell you what, if he interrupts then hurt him some more and if I don’t like his answers, well you know what to do.”

“Yes Mr Kellatt.” They said together.

“Now Adam…” he pulled up another chair, sitting opposite him. “I have an idea that will end all this.”

“I’m not…SHIT…Aargh!” One of the men squeezed his bad shoulder.

“What did I say about interrupting. Now that was minor to what I could get them to do. Are you going to listen? Adam, fresh tears running down his face nodded. “Good, are you sitting comfortably? Then I’ll begin. I want you to tell the stupid Lieutenant that you got it all wrong, my boys here weren’t the one’s who hurt your parents all that time ago.”

“They were, I…Aaargh!”

“You don’t appear to be able to obey some simple rules.” Kellatt nodded, Adam felt one of the men move to the side of him and as the other squeezed his shoulder again, the one at the side hit him full force across his face. He must be wearing a ring, because Adam immediately felt blood running down his cheek.

“Now, are you going to shut up?” Adam slowly nodded. “Good, once you’ve told the Lieutenant that you were wrong you’re going to leave town and not come back. You’re going to forget everything that’s happened and build a new wonderful life somewhere away from me, You’re then going to tell me where you’ve gone just so I can make sure you don’t try anything this stupid again.”

“What if…what if I say no?”

“Then Mr Adam Mitchel Lambert. Oh yes I know all about you. Then Adam, you won’t see your aunt, uncle or anyone for that matter again. I’m going to be renovating this place and I’m sure I can organise an _accident_ where they find your lifeless body.”

“You wouldn’t?”

“Oh believe me I would.”

“You said you had a question for me?”

“Oh yes, so I did. Now I know you have your fathers papers about his time at Keleb Construction, I want you to bring them to me to look after. What do you think to that?”

“I think you’re a sick, twisted Bastard, who will shortly be behind bars.”

“Mr Lambert, that’s not the answer I was hoping for. Boys…you know what to do.” Kellatt stood as Tony and Marcus inflicted more pain on Adam.

“Remember boys, I don’t want him dead just yet. Just make sure he knows what’s good for him, then leave him to think about his answer. I’ll be back in a couple of days to see if he’s changed his mind. If not then I’m sure we can figure out an accident.” A door slammed.

Adam felt blow after painful blow hitting every part of his body. The last thing he remembered before passing out was an image of Tommy, smiling in his arms.

 

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone, hope you're all having a lovely time with family and friends.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, more will follow as life stops being so crazy. Thank you all for being with me. 
> 
> Happy New Year xx

He held the phone in his hand, where was he? Adam should have been here over an hour ago. Well that was Tommy’s answer. Adam wanted nothing more to do with him. His absence made that perfectly clear. He wasn’t going to ring him. If he couldn’t face Tommy and explain why, then Tommy wasn’t going to run to him demanding an explanation. He knew it had been a bad idea, it was too soon after Nick, but…but he really did love Adam.

“Fuck Ratliff you certainly do pick ‘em.” Well he’d had it with dating, he’d be better on his own…wouldn’t he?

Grabbing the full bottle of Jack he’d bought to celebrate their sorting things out, he headed to bed. He’d be better off on the bed drinking than sitting downstairs and having to drag himself to bed later.

As he climbed the stairs his phone rang. It was Mike. Well he could piss off. Tommy didn’t answer and when it had stopped ringing he turned the offending equipment off.

Climbing into bed, not caring or bothering to undress, he pulled the duvet up wrapping it around himself. He could smell Adam’s cologne on the quilt. That did it, tears flowed. Unscrewing the lid of the bottle he took a large mouthful, feeling it burn as it coursed through his body. Why did crap keep happening to him? What had he done to deserve being treated like he was always in the wrong? Well screw Nick and screw Adam, he’d be better on his own.

He quickly made his way through the full bottle not caring that he’d feel like shit in the morning. Once the bottle was empty he threw it on the floor, pulled the duvet further up, inhaling Adam’s scent, then he passed out.

“Tommy, hey man come on, wake up.”

“Fuck off!”

“TJ, please open your eyes.”

“Nngh, turn the fuckin’ daylight off.”

Mike laughed. “Lieutenant Ratliff get your arse, well what you call an arse out of bed and into the shower.”

“Leave me the hell alone.”

“Not a chance Ratliff.”

“What’re you doing here anyway?”

“Was worried about you.”

“Why? I’m fine, now leave me alone.”

“TJ even if you were having hot sex with Adam you’d have left your phone on. It kept going straight to voicemail, so I had an idea something was wrong.”

“Well as you see m’fine. Now get the hell out of my house, go be a policeman and leave me alone. Tell the Captain I’m ill or something. Don’t care just as long as you leave.” He went to pull the duvet over his head but Mike stopped him.

“What the f…”

“Tommy listen to me. The shower is running, get yourself under it, I’m going to make some strong coffee and if you’re not downstairs within the next 20 minutes, so help me Ratliff I’ll come up here and put you under the shower myself.”

“I…”

“Don’t even think about finishing that sentence.”

“You don’t know what I was going to say.”

“I’ve known you a long time Tommy and I’ve never seen you like this before. So…get your arse into the shower and downstairs and we’ll talk.” Tommy looked at his friend for the first time, and nodded.

It scared Mike to see his best friend like this. Something major had happened and he had to help him.

As Mike headed to the kitchen he heard movement from Tommy’s bathroom, He had to ring the Captain, no way was Tommy in any fit state to work.

Tommy heard Mikes voice as he descended the stairs.

“Yes sir, I’m at Tommy’s now…no sir he’s not well at all…looks like food poisoning, there’s food on the side…yes sir I’ll tell him…I’ll be in later once I’ve made sure Tommy’s ok…alright sir thank you…bye.” As he hung up he sensed Tommy staring at him.

“Food poisoning? What the hell Mike!”

“Look if you go into work looking as you do, the Captain will want to know what’s happened. This way you don’t have to try to explain the truth. You only have me to talk about that too. Now sit and I’ll get us some coffee.”

Tommy’s head felt like a herd of elephants were having a party in there.

“Here you go, drink that then tell me everything that’s happened.”

“Can do that in one sentence. Adam didn’t show, he definitely doesn’t love or want me.”

“Have you tried ringing him?”

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

“Don’t you think he’s made it perfectly clear what he wants by not showing up at all?”

“There has to be some sort of explanation.”

“Oh yeah there is. _Sorry Tommy I don’t love you, thanks for everything, bye_ ”

“Tommy, at least ring him.”

“What’s the point?”

“Ok, give me your phone and I’ll ring him.”

“Why?”

“Shit TJ, I hate seeing you like this and I’m sure there’s an explanation.”

Tommy indicated to his phone on the coffee table. Mike switched it on then found Adam’s number.

A noise woke Adam, what was it? He carefully opened his right eye, his left was so badly bruised he didn’t even try.

It was his phone ringing. Thank goodness Kellatt and his men hadn’t taken it or broken it. He squinted to read the caller ID. It was Tommy. “Tommy, baby please come and find me.” The phone stopped. “Nooooo!” He cried.

“No answer, he’s probably in a lesson.”

“More likely saw the ID and didn’t bother to answer.”

“Will you stop with the negativity. Look, I’m going to go to the school, make sure he’s ok.”

“No Mike, he’ll think I sent you.”

“Then I’ll tell him the truth. Please TJ I hate seeing you like this.”

“You’re gonna do it whatever I say, aren’t you?”

“Yep.”

“Fine but don’t you dare tell him I drank myself into oblivion last night. Tell him I said thanks for the great time and we’ll let him know when we have Kellatt.”

“Mike sighed. “Go back to bed, sleep it off. Pitman thinks you have food poisoning. I’ll come back when I’ve spoken to Adam.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Tommy stood, cradling his coffee he went back to his room.

Mike was worried. Not only for his best friend but for Adam too. He hadn’t known him long but not ringing Tommy seemed out of character for him.

^V^

Mike had every intention of going to Adam’s work but he got a phone call telling him to get into the office. As he arrived at his desk the phone was ringing.

“DS Nash…hi…no Tommy’s not in today, food poisoning…that’s great thank you…yeah I’m calling in on my way home tonight I’ll let him know…at least we have one thing to get Kellatt on…yeah I know it’s not the outcome we wanted but it’s a start…yeah we’ll let Mr Lambert know…thanks guys we’ll be speaking to Mr Kellatt later today…thanks again.” Mike hung up, a smile on his face he headed to his Captain’s office.

“Sorry to bother you sir.” He exclaimed as he knocked on the open door.

“Not a problem Mike, come in. How’s Tommy and what can I do for you?”

“Tommy’s gonna be ok sir, I sent him back to bed, he looked like death warmed up.”

“Did he say what he’d had?”

“Looked like a Chinese, but that’s not why I knocked.”

“At least it’s nothing serious. Had food poisoning myself so I can sympathise with him.” Mike was hoping he didn’t have to go into too much detail he wasn’t good at lying face to face. “I’m sorry Mike I digress, what have you got to tell me?”

“Just had a call from the guys who have been following up the leads on those supply companies, and it turns out five out of the six construction sites that Keleb have worked on used their materials. We can get Kellatt for that.”

“I hear what you’re saying but…”

“But sir it proves…”

“I’m sorry Mike, all we have is coincidence that they’re involved.”

“What have we got to do to…”

“You know as well as I do that they have to admit being involved. Just seeing their name on paper isn’t going to hold up in court.”

“Shit! I’m sorry, I just want all this to be over for Mr Lambert, then he can get on with his life.”

“I hear what you’re saying. Look, get the names of the top people at those companies and when Tommy’s back, hopefully tomorrow, both of you go talk to them see what they have to say for themselves.”

“Ok.”

“In the meantime, take a couple of uniform guys and let’s have a chat to Marcus and Tony, see what they’ve got to say for themselves.”

“Yes sir.” Mike headed back to his desk. He really should go and talk to Adam see why he hadn’t gone to Tommy’s, but he couldn’t go back on what his Captain wanted. He’d have to make do with ringing the school. He put in a call first to get help from uniform then rang Adam’s work.

“Good morning, would it be possible to speak with Adam Lambert please.”

“I’m sorry, but Mr Lambert isn’t in work today.”

“Oh, do you happen to know why?”

Mike explained who he was. “I have some information regarding his case.”

“He rang in sick this morning. He sounded really bad. Said he’d be off a couple of days.”

“Oh…I see thank you.”

“Not a problem sir. Can I get him to ring you when he’s back in?”

“That would be great thanks.” Mike left his number, thanking the young woman for her help. As he replaced the receiver he sighed, both of them ill. He wasn’t surprised, they were arguing and that was enough to make anyone ill. He had to let Tommy know. Maybe he could go to Adam’s later and make sure he was ok.

First he had to bring in Kellatt’s men.

The day flew by, Marcus and Tony weren’t being very co-operative and Mike was losing his temper, fast. They’d been out with Kellatt when Mike and his men arrived at the offices and when Kellatt and seen them waiting he’d got on the phone to his lawyers. Tony and Marcus had refused to say anything until the lawyers appeared then they were vague and claimed they couldn’t remember anything as it had been _such a very long time ago_.

By 6pm Mike had had to let them go, he wasn’t getting anywhere with them and he was just going around in circles with his questions.

As he escorted them out of the building Sargent Rice was watching. “I see Lieutenant Ratliff’s not been in today.”

“I don’t see what that has to do with your Sargent.”

“I thought he may have caught something nasty, you know what those Fa…” Mike grabbed him by the shirt pulling him close. “I can have you for assault.”

Mike let go. “D’ya know what? You’re not worth it. Tommy was right, he doesn’t care what people think of him, it’s his life and no-one elses.”

“I’m so happy I’m out of here tomorrow. I don’t have to look at that excuse for a man again.”

Mike had to walk away, he really wanted to hit Rice, instead he shouted over his shoulder. “Tommy Ratliff is more of a man than you’ll ever be.” Leaving Rice staring, open mouthed.

^V^

Adam must have fallen asleep, a loud crash jolted him awake. “Hello, is there anyone there?” He called out as he heard footsteps approaching. “Please if someone…FUCK!” His hair was pulled and his head yanked back.

“Aww look, our friend here thinks someone’s come to rescue him.” Adam recognised Tony’s voice. “We’ve just come to tell you we’ve had a nice chat to a Detective Nash. He wanted to know if we had anything to do with your parents’ accident.”

“You fuckers!” Adam was finding it had to talk, what with the beating and a dry mouth, he’d not had anything to drink all day. “when…when I get out of her I’ll tell them what you bastrds did.” He heard laughter.

“Ooooo he thinks he’s getting out of this situation. Well think again Adam, the police can’t prove anything if you mysteriously disappear.”

“Lieutenant Ratliff will find me.”

“Ha, ha, ha, maybe he will, but you won’t be alive to talk to him.”

“Kellatt said he wasn’t…”

“ _Mr_ Kellatt’s not here. We could always make it look like you had an accident.”

“You…you wouldn’t, Kellatt would know you did it.” He coughed.

“Awww poor Adam sounds as though he could do with some water. Marcus have you got that water?”

“I have.”

“Great, give it to him.”

Adam waited for a bottle to be put to his lips he was so thirsty. He wasn’t ready for a bucket of freezing cold water being tipped over his head.

“Aaargh!”

“Oh sorry.” The men laughed. “Mr Kellatt sent that as a reminder you have a decision to make. He also said to tell you he’s going away for a couple fo days and when he gets back he’ll want an answer.”

“I’m never going to do what he wants!”

“You say that now, but in a couple of days I’m sure the cold, the dust, the pain and no water to drink will have changed your mind.”

“Never!”

“Marcus, more water for Mr Lambert.”

Although he was ready for it this time, he still screamed as the cold hit him.

“Now, if you’ll excuse us, we’ve got to take Mr Kellatt to the airport. See you soon.” The men laughed as they headed out, the door slamming behind them.

Adam shivered, he’d cried himself out, besides, crying didn’t help him. He had to think of how to get out of there. How to contact Tommy. “Oh baby, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said or done what I did. Please Tommy, find me. I do love you.” He closed his eyes, he was cold and tired, he just needed to sleep then maybe all this would be over.

^V^

Pulling into Tommy’s driveway Mike hoped his friend hadn’t had anymore to drink. Pitman was expecting him back at work the following day. He found Tommy’s spare key in the garage and let himself in. He saw his friend in the lounge staring at his phone.

“Hey TJ, no matter how much you stare at it, it’s not going to ring.”

“What do you want?”

“And hello to you too. I just came to see how you are.”

“Well you’ve seen, now go.”

“Nope, not getting rid of me that easily, besides I have some news for you.”

“Unless it’s to tell me you have Kellatt locked up I don’t wanna hear.”

Mike had had enough, he took the phone from Tommy, threw it on the coffee table, grabbed his friend by the shoulders and turned him so he could look into his friends bloodshot eyes.

“Shit TJ, you look like hell”

“Thanks, now let go of me.” Tommy tired to free himself, but Mike held on.

“You’re gonna listen to me and then you’re gonna do exactly as I tell you.”

“Why?”

“Because I hate seeing you like this.”

Tommy stared at his friend. “K, talk.”

“We have confirmation that the company who supplied the defective materials for the Downtown site have supplied them before. We just have to get them to talk. Secondly and this is more important, Adam hasn’t been at work today he phoned in sick. So that’s maybe why he didn’t come around last night. Now you’re gonna go upstairs, change and I’m going to take you to his, because I don’t trust you driving yourself. I know you, you’ll get half way there, turn around and come home.”

“Won’t.”

“Yes you will. Now go wash your face and get changed then we’ll go see Adam.”

“What have you done about that company?”

“Nothing yet, waiting for you to come back before we go see them.”

“Right.”

“Now off you go, be a good Lieutenant and sort yourself out. I’m sure if he could have he’d have rung you.”

“Mmmm.” Tommy slowly headed to his bedroom. He hoped it wasn’t anything too serious with Adam.

On the drive to Adam’s, Tommy stared out of the window. What was he going to say to him, what would Adam tell him to do.

“Penny for them TJ?”

“What?”

“You’re miles away, talk to me man.”

“What if he doesn’t want to see me?”

“Stop with all the negative thoughts. I’ve never seen two people so much in love with one another as you two are.”

“Then why didn’t he tell me he loved me?”

“I don’t know Tommy, only he can tell you that.” Mike pulled into Adam’s driveway. “Go talk to him, I’ll be in the car, if you want me to take you home later I will but I’m betting you’ll come out and tell me you’re staying. Now go.”

Tommy got out slowly, poking his head back in. “His car’s not here, thought you said he was ill?”

“That’s what the receptionist said. Maybe he’s feeling better and gone to his aunts.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“Look, go knock and see if anyone answers. He may have gone to his aunts, been taken ill there and she’s maybe brought him home.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Tommy headed to the front door. Knocking he listened for any movement inside. Nothing. Mike was probably right, he’d gone to his aunts.

As he headed back to his friend he checked his phone, no messages from anyone.

“He’s not there.”

“Ok, so you ring his aunt and uncle, find out if he’s there.”

Tommy’s heart was racing, he hoped he was only at his aunts and nothing else had happened to him. The phone rang a few times before a female voice answered.

“Oh hello, I’m Lieutenant Ratliff…yes that’s right…no it’s what we do ma’am…yes we have a couple of leads…erm I don’t suppose Adam’s there is he?...oh ok…no nothing important. I’ll try and catch him at home or failing that I’ll ring him at work tomorrow…yes thank you and I’ll let you know how the case is going…thank you and it’s my pleasure…goodnight.” He hung up. “He’s not there, not been there for a couple of days. Where is he Mike?”

I’m sure he’s ok Tommy. If he was in trouble I’m sure he’d ring you.”

“After that argument I’m not so sure.”

“Tommy, stop thinking like that. He’s probably gone for a drive, clear his head after being ill all day.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Ring him, even if it’s just a quick hello are you ok, it’ll put your mind at ease.”

“K.” Tommy took a deep breath and hit speed dial for Adam.

The sound of “We Will Rock You” woke Adam. He could see Tommy’s name on the screen then it went black. “Nooo!” His battery died. Now no-one could find him.

Tommy took the phone from his ear and stared at the screen.

“What’s wrong TJ?”

“It rang a couple of times then went to voicemail. Told you he didn’t want to talk to me.”

“Oh Tommy, I’m sorry. You really need to talk face to face.”

“What’s the point? Can’t wait here all night for him to come home. Take me home.”

“K, on one condition.”

Tommy sighed. “What?”

“That before you come into work in the morning you call around and talk to him.”

“What…”

“No Tommy, no excuses, otherwise we sit here and wait.”

“K…ok, I’ll call and see him”

“Good.” Mike started the engine and took him home.

As they pulled into Tommy’s drive. “Now you’re not going to drink yourself silly again are you?”

“No mom.”

“And you’re going to go see Adam in the morning?”

“Yes mom.”

Mike tried not to laugh. “And you’re going to get some sleep.”

“For fuck sake Mike you’re worse than my mom. Yes I’ll try to sleep.”

“Good, then I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Night mom!” Tommy smiled as he got out of the car.

“At least you still have some sense of humour. Take care Tommy and I’m only on the other end of the phone if you want to talk.”

“Thanks Mike.” Tommy shoved his hands in his pockets and headed in.

^V^

Adam was scared, his phone ringing had kept him grounded, but now…now no-one could ring, it was hopeless he wasn’t going to get out of there alive. He wished he hadn’t been so stupid the last time he’d been with Tommy. Maybe he wouldn’t be here now if he’d agreed to having police protection. Why should he fight anymore. Maybe he would be better if he went to sleep and never woke up. He hurt, his arm was numb, his head ached, he couldn’t open his left eye. No-one was coming for him. No-one knew where he was.

“Goodbye my beautiful Tommy, I’m so sorry, remember I love you.” He closed his eyes and slept.

^V^

Tommy had a fitful sleep. His insomnia was back. All he kept thinking about was Adam. Where was he and was he ok?

If he’d looked at the time once during the night, he’d looked every hour.

It was now 7am and he really should be getting up.

Dragging himself to the bathroom he stood underneath the hot soothing spray. _Come on Ratliff pull yourself together do what you promised Mike and go talk to Adam._

Wrapping the towel around his waist he headed to his wardrobe. He was just pulling on his jeans when his phone rang.

“I’m in the middle of getting dressed, yes I’m going to see Adam so you can stop checking up on me.”

“No Tommy, you need to come straight to work.”

“What’s happened Mike?”

“I’ll tell you when you get here. Please TJ just get here as soon as you can.”

“Mike, what’s going on…you have to tell me.”

“Tommy please, I don’t want you driving and worrying.”

“Fuck Mike, I’m already worried.”

“Tommy!”

“K, ok, give me ten minutes.”

“Great see you soon.”

Tommy stared at his phone, whatever it was didn’t sound good. Had there been another building collapse. He dressed quickly then headed to the precinct.

Mike was waiting for him at the elevator.

“Please Mike you look like you’ve seen a ghost. What’s happened?”

“Sit down TJ.”

“I don’t want to sit, just fuckin’ tell me.”

Mike took a deep breath. “Adam’s missing.”

^V^

Tommy held on to the chair back. “What the hell do you mean, Adam’s missing?” He could feel the blood drain from his face, he felt sick and the room was beginning to spin. Pulling his chair from under his desk he sat, not eating much the day before plus the excess alcohol he’d consumed wasn’t helping with how he felt.

“Tommy are you ok?”

“No I’m fuckin’ not ok, my head feels like and army’s marching through it, I haven’t had breakfast and now you tell me my…our lead witness in a murder case has gone missing. How the fuck do you want me to feel?” Tommy felt ever sicker, he couldn’t admit it was his boyfriend who was missing. He’d had to pull himself up when he nearly said boyfriend.

Mike looked at him, “I’ll get you a coffee.”

“I don’t want coffee, I need to find Adam.”

“I know you do, we all do, but we can’t go rushing around until we know exactly what’s happened.”

“I know what’s happened. Kellatt’s got him.”

“And how do you figure that out?”

“Rice…he knows what we’ve been investigating, I’m sure of it, then he’s told Kellatt and Kellatt’s goons have…” Tommy was visibly shaking and he could feel tears welling in his eyes. “Shit Mike we need to pay Kellatt a visit.”

“Hold on Tommy, we don’t know that Kellatt does have him.”

“I can’t just sit…” he sighed, “what, how…when did you know this anyway?”

Mike went to get two coffees. “Here drink this and I’ll tell you.” Tommy nodded. “Remember I said he rang the school saying he was ill?” Tommy nodeed again. “well it seems as though he was due to meet the tech guys this morning regarding lighting they needed for the end of year production. When he didn’t turn up they rang his office, no answer, so they rang the reception to see if he’d rung in sick or anything. Turns out that someone had seen his car in the parking lot and told the tech guys he was in the building somewhere. Aparently the tech guys and some students went looking for him. The receptionist rang the tech guys back saying something wasn’t right, Adam’s car was unlocked and he never left it like that. They got security to search the grounds but Adam was nowhere to be found. They rang his home and when they couldn’t get a reply from there or his cell, they got security to check the CCTV. Tommy, I’m so sorry.”

“What? What aren’t you saying…he’s dead isn’t he?”

“Whoa TJ, no he’s not.”

“Then what…tell me Mike…please.” Tommy could feel a tear making it’s way down his cheek.

“Tommy…” Mike held onto Tommy’s hands. “Adam was seen getting out of his car, it’s not clear on the footage from the CCTV cameras, they’re old, but it looks like two men grabbed him, possibly injecting him with something as he went limp, and was carried off somewhere.”

“And when the fuck was all this going on? And why didn’t they report it straight away?”

“Seems he was taken yesterday morning and the security don’t always review the days videos unless something happens.”

“Something’s happened alright, Kellatt’s got my boyfriend!” Tommy stopped shouting as the whole of the squad room fell silent.

“Shit, now I’ve done it.”

“That’s the last of our worries, we need to find Adam.”

Tommy could feel his men’s eyes on him the whispering beginning then chatter filled the air, several turning to look at their Lieutenant as they spoke.

“What am I going to do Mike?”

“You’re going to tell Pitman and then we’re gonna find Adam.”

“I could lose my job if I tell him.”

“What would you rather have?...you own up to what’s happened or someone telling the Captain then you getting hauled over the coals for not being honest?”

Tommy looked from Mike to their Captain who was currently on the phone, then around the room before his eyes landed on his best friend again.

“Well TJ, what’s it going to be?”

He stood, taking a deep breath he headed to his Captains office.

Mike watched, hoping it wasn’t going to be a lamb to the slaughter.

The door to the Captain’s office was closed so no-one could hear what was being said, although at one point he saw Pitman gesturing frantically with Tommy just nodding or shaking his head. Mike started chewing on his finger nails, something he did when he was extremely nervous. He noticed Tommy’s body language change from that of a scared man to someone on a mission.

As Tommy closed the Captains door everyone fell silent again.

“S’ok boys, I’m not going anywhere, seems the Captain had an idea of what was going on. He’s just given me a warning this time, mostly for not telling him straight away, and he’s told me that if it happens again, I’m outta here. Told him it’s not going to happen again, Adam is a keeper.” He tried to smile bit knew it wasn’t convincing.

The room erupted in applause and cheers, only stopping when Pitman came from his office.

“I think we can leave the celebrations until we find Mr Lambert. That and convicting Sean Kellatt will be a time to rejoice. Now get moving, we have a man’s life at stake.”

Tommy nodded his thanks to his Captain then rejoined Mile.

“Fuck it TJ I thought you were a gonner there.”

“Mmmm so did I. But seems Pitman noticed a change in me after Adam showed up in our Precinct. Said he couldn’t prove it until he overheard one of our conversations.”

“Shit TJ what did he say about that?”

“Said he should really take me off the case I’m too emotionally involved. But I asked him not to. If…and this is a big if…if Adam is hurt in anyway he’s gonna need a friendly face or voice.”

“Wow so he backed down.”

“Kinda, he’s given me the warning and also said he was disappointed in me for not telling him from the start. Said if I had, we could have put uniform on to watch his back. I apologised and then he said something that surprised me.”

“Oh!”

“Yeah, he said he’d noticed how upset I’d been following Nick’s departure, but could see how my new _boyfriend_ really made me happy. I told him that yeah, I’ve never been so happy as I am with Adam.”

“Jesus Tommy, I knew Pitman was observant but hell that takes the biscuit.”

“I know. I should have been more careful.”

“We can always say _what if_ but it’s out in the open, what we need to do now is find him.”

“I feel bad now thinking he didn’t turn up because he didn’t want me anymore, when all the time he couldn’t because Kellatt has him.”

“We don’t know it is Kellatt.”

“Come on Mike, who else could it be?”

“Yeah, you’re right. Ok so what do we do now?”

“We pay Sean Kellatt a visit.”

^V^

Arriving at Keleb Construction offices Tommy and Mike headed straight for the elevator.

“You can’t go up.”

“Just watch us lady.” Tommy was in no mood to have a polite conversation or otherwise with the receptionist.

“No Lieutenant, I’m saying you can’t go up because Mr Kellatt’s not there.”

Mike turned to face her. “Then where pray tell _is_ he and when will he be back?”

“I’m sorry, all I know is he’s gone to New York on business and won’t be back until the weekend.”

“Can we get hold of him, you know that invention called a telephone?” Tommy knew he was being sarcastic, but he really didn’t care.

“Mr Kellatt will be on board his flight, I can give you the number of the hotel he’s staying at, but I’m not allowed to give you any other information.”

“Lady, we’re the police as you well know and if you don’t give up the information I’ll personally arrest you for obstruction of a police enquiry.” She looked at both men the her eyes dropped to the notepad on her desk. “Well…what’s it to be?”

She sat down, tears clearly ready to escape her eyes. “Here you go, name and address of the hotel and the telephone number is underneath. I’ll lose my job over this.”

“Believe me young lady, you’ll be better off out of this job. Thank you for this and…” Tommy smiled, “…if I were you I’d hand my notice in and look for something else, because I’m afraid things here aren’t gonna end well.”

“Oh!”

“I trust you’re not going to let Mr Kellatt know we’ve been here?” She shook her head. “Thank you. Please look after yourself Miss, and I suggest you take my advice.”

Tommy put the piece of paper in his pocket then headed back to their car, Mike following, having to run to keep up with him.

“Hold on Tommy Joe, we’re not in a marathon here.”

“No but we are in a race to find Adam before anything bad happens to him if…if it already hasn’t.”

Mike caught up with him, grabbing his arm, spinning him around so they were face to face. “Look, going off like a runaway train is not going to help Adam, or you for that matter, let’s go back to the station, ring Kellatt and then take it from there.”

“Yeah, you’re right, m’sorry.”

“You don’t need to aplogise, I can see how worried you are.”

“Mike, what if…what if we’re too late and…” Tommy lent against their car.

“Stop Tommy, thinking like that is going to cause you to make mistakes and that is what would get him hurt.”

“Shit Mike, he had better be ok. I miss him.”

“I know, I can see how much.”

“M’not gonna let him go when we find him, gonna make him believe I love him, ask him…” Tommy’s pone rang. “Lieutenant Ratliff…ah hello…yes I do…I’m sorry I’ve no news for you yet…yes as soon as I hear anything I’ll let you both know…thank you that would be great…don’t worry we’ll find him and have him home in no time…yes you too bye for now. Shit that was Adam’s aunt. The school rang her to let her know Adam hadn’t turned up for work. Why didn’t I think of that, I should have been the one to tell them.”

“Hey, you weren’t to know what the school would do. Besides the more we think about what to do and what not to do, the longer it’s going to take us to find him. So come on, I’ll drive, let’s go back and make calls to Kellartt and get some uniform guys to pick up Dragoe and Santini, maybe they’ll know where Adam is.”

^V^

Tommy slammed the phone down, “Fuck!”

“What happened?”

“The hotel Kellat’s staying at have been told not to put anyone through to Kellatt’s room. He’s told them he doesn’t want to be disturbed he’s got several meetings lined up.”

“What about getting NYPD involved.? Maybe they’d go and have a chat with him.”

“That was my next step. Need to get Pitman to ring though better coming from the Captain rather than a Lieutenant.”

“Good idea, maybe he can do that whilst we question Dragoe and Santini. Just had a call from the front desk, they’re bringing them up now. Minus their lawyers. Maybe we should see what we can get before the lawyers arrive.”

“K, you make sure they’re _comfortable_ I’ll go speak to Pitman.” Tommy prayed their Captain would be able to get the NYPD to question Kellatt. He was scared. Scared that he’d never see Adam alive again.

He joined Mike in the interrogation area. They watched as Dragoe and Santini paced their respective rooms. There was a knock on the observation room door.

“Come in.” Mike looked at Tommy, neither were expecting anyone so soon after the two men had been arrested.

“Lieutenant, Mr Dragoe’s and Mr Santini’s lawyers are here.”

“What the hell? How did they get here so fast.”

“Seems that Mr Kellatt’s secretary called them.”

Tommy sighed. “Ok, show them into the rooms, let’s just see what happens, I want to listen in on their conversations.” The young constable nodded, leaving Tommy and Mike watching with interest.

“What are you hoping’s gonna happen?”

“Maybe they’ll say something to lead us to Adam.”

“Do you think they’ll be that stupid?”

Tommy shook his head. “No I don’t suppose they will, they’re not going to admit to anything are they?”

“Let’s go see what they’ve got to say. Wanna do this together or separately?”

“You take Dragoe, I’ll take Santini.”

“Ok, first I want to see what the Captain’s managed to find out.”

“Ok.”

Tommy headed to the Pitman’s office. “Sorry sir, I just wanted to know if you’d managed to contact anyone in New York?”

“Oh Tommy, come in.” Tommy closed the door behind him. “I’ve spoken to the Captain of Homicide, an old friend of my wife’s.”

“Sir…sorry but what did he say?”

“He sent a couple of his best men to the hotel Mr Kellatt’s stayng at. Turns out he hadn’t arrived, was still en route from the airport. They’re going to wait for him and question him before he goes into his meeting, plus they’re hoping he hasn’t heard about our two friends down in interrogation.”

“Thank you sir, and please thank your friend.” Tommy turned to leave.

“Oh, Tommy.”

“Sir?”

“We’ll find Mr Lambert, he’ll…”

“Don’t say he’ll be ok. Sorry sir, I didn’t mean for that to sound sharp.”

“I understand. Are you sure you can do your job without…”

“I’m positive sir. I just want Adam home.”

“We all do Lieutenant. Now go, do you job.”

“Yes sir. Thank you.” Tommy hoped they’d be able to find Adam sooner rather than later.

As he got back to interrogation, Mike was pacing up and down.

“Hey, Nash, what’s wrong?”

“Just been listening to our friend Santini.”

“And?”

“And he’s told his lawyer that none of what’s happened was their idea.”

“What has happened?”

“Don’t know, they didn’t go into detail.”

“Right, it’s about time _we_ had a chat with our two friends in there.”

Tommy headed for the room Dragoe was in as Mike went to Santini and his lawyer.

Both men had been questioning the guys for an hour but neither seemed to be getting very far.

Tommy needed a break and knocked on Mike’s interview room door as he passed it.

Once in observation Tommy punched the wall.

“Hey Tommy Joe, calm down.”

“I am calm.”

“Then what has that wall ever done to you?”

“Just wishing it was Dragoe’s face I was punching instead.”

“So he’s not giving up anything?”

“Nope, says he doesn’t know anything about Mr Lambert’s disappearance. Said he’s never been anywhere near the workplace of Mr Lambert. Also said that Mr Kellatt wouldn’t hurt anyone as he’s _such a nice guy and donates a lot to charity._ How about Santini? Did you get anything from him?”

“Not really. Although he did slip up and say he wouldn’t inject anyone with anything, then he stopped after his lawyer glared at him and shook his head.”

“Did you mention anything about Adam being drugged?”

“No, so his _mistake_ tells me that he knows something.”

“Ok, lets give them some time to think, I want to talk to their lawyers.”

“K, I’ll get them, where do you want this chat?”

“Let’s use the spare interrogation room, I’ll be there in a few minutes, I’ve just got to talk to the tech guys.”

“What’s wrong Tommy?”

“Nothing…just…” He sighed.

“We will get Adam home. Now go talk to the techies.”

“Thanks, I’m going to get them to trace Adam’s phone. I did think that if it wasn’t working, you know dead battery, then they wouldn’t be able to trace him. But it was something Dragoe said when I asked him if he knew where Adam was.”

“What did he say?”

“Said maybe Adam didn’t have his phone or it may be broken. Now how would he know if he didn’t know where Adam was?”

“Seems both our men aren’t as smart as they think they are.” Mike squeezed Tommy’s arm. “We’ll get them for this, if it takes all night.”

“I hope it doesn’t, who knows what state Adam’s in.”

“I know it’s easy to say, but just concentrate on getting those two in there to own up, let the tech guys find Adam’s phone.”

“What if…”

“No Tommy, no what if’s…we’ll find Adam and he’ll be back in your bed in no time.”

“I hope so.” Tommy tried to smile but Mike saw it didn’t reach his eyes.

Mike watched as his friend disappeared out the door. He hoped for Tommy’s sanity they found Adam alive, because if not he knew Tommy would never forgive himself for arguing with his boyfriend and he’d blame himself for everything that had happened. Kellatt, Dragoe and Santini had a lot to answer for.

Mike was waiting in the room with the lawyers when Tommy got back. He noticed the blond looked tired.

“Everything ok Lieutenant?

“Don’t know.”

“What did the tech guys say?”

“Just that if the battery on Mr Lambert’s phone is dead then they’d only be able to pinpoint a rough location of where the phone was last used.”

“Supposedly he rang his work yesterday saying he was sick. Maybe…” Mike looked at the lawyers. “…maybe it wasn’t Adam who rang, but one of _your_ clients pretending to be Mr Lambert who rang instead.”

“You can’t prove that.”

“Maybe not right at this moment but our guys are good.” Tommy glared at the two _suits_. “Now gentlemen we want you to go back to your clients with this piece of information. Tell them that the NYPD are right now talking to Mr Kellatt about Mr Lambert’s disappearance, and if they don’t want to take all the blame for it then they need to start talking.”

“What’s in it for them?”

Tommy and Mike exchanged glances but it was Captain Pitman who’d been listening outside who spoke as he entered the room.

“Tell them _if_ they own up to kidnapping Mr Lambert and murdering Mr and Mrs Lambert 10 years ago, they’ll get life with maybe a chance of parole in 20 years time.”

“What if they don’t confess, then what happens?”

“If they deny everything then when it gets to court we’ll let the jury decide and the judge to pass sentence.”

“How do you know they did it?”

“Well when we find Mr Lambert I’m sure he’ll tell us who was involved.”

“I’m assuming you’re close to finding this Mr Lambert guy?”

“We may be. Now, what’s it to be?”

There was a knock at the door. Tommy went to answer, the officer telling him there was a phone call for him. “Excuse me gentlemen, I’ll be right back.”

As he got to his desk his phone rang. “Lieutenant Ratliff…Hi Jerry…yeah I did…not since the night before last…yes I tried last night but it rang twice then went straight to voicemail…ok, yeah I understand…no thanks for trying…maybe you’re right…no we’ll go with that at least it’s more than we had an hour ago…I will do and thanks again.”

Tommy stared at the receiver unaware Mike and Captain Pitman were behind him.

“You ok Tommy?”

“Jeez Nash, scare a man to death why don’t you!”

“Sorry but didn’t want to interrupt your call.”

“What did they say?”

“Sir, they weren’t able to pinpoint Mr Lambert’s location, either the battery has died or the phone has been destroyed.”

Mike squeezed his friends shoulder. “But they did tell you something didn’t they?”

“If you call a rough location _something_. Anything more from our friends in there?”

“Not yet, so come on, where is this rough location or do you plan on going it alone?”

“Sorry, no I need everyone’s help.” He looked at their Captain.

“Tommy you have all the help you need, I’ll make sure all available personnel are on this with you. Le’ts go find Mr Lambert.”

“Thank you sir.”

“What do you need?”

Tommy took a deep breath. “If it’s ok with you we…I mean Mike and I…take a crew and each search an area of the Arts District.”

“Is that where they have Mr Lambert?”

“All the tech people know is that Adam’s phone was used in a 3 mile radius of that part of town.”

“Are you sure two teams are going to be enough?”

“I don’t want…”

“Tommy, the sooner we find Mr Lambert the better. Now how about I get another two teams and you can brief us all in the squad room in say an hour.”

“Thank you sir, that would be great.” Tommy shook hands with his Captain, then went back to the lawyers. “Tell your clients that right now they’re not going anywhere, we have a lead on where Mr Lambert is and I’m sure as soon as we find him he’ll tell us everything.”

The two lawyers watched as Tommy left before they had a time to answer.

“Are you just going to leave them there?”

“No Mike, they are welcome to go sit with their clients, I just don’t want them leaving the precinct just yet. Our priority right now is to find Adam.”

Following his friend, Mike was silently praying that they did find Adam…alive.

^V^

The hour waiting for the briefing was the longest hour of Tommy’s life. He’d been pacing the squad room and no matter how many times Mike had asked him to sit and have a coffee, Tommy had declined. Now he was standing at the front of the squad room staring at 20 officers as well as Mike, Pitman and a Lieutenant from Major Crimes.

Taking a deep breath, “thank you all for volunteering to do this search, I’ll hand you over to Captain…”

“No Tommy, this is your case, please continue.”

Tommy half smiled and nodded his head. “Thank you sir. Ok lady’s and gentlemen. I have information that our kidnap victim, Mr Adam Lambert, is being held somewhere in the Arts District. Unfortunately our tech people cannot pinpoint his location any further due to his cellphone not working. They did however say this was the last area it was used from. We’re going on the assumption that it wasn’t Adam who made the call but one of our suspects we currently have in custody. What I’d like you do do is split up amongst the three of us…” he pointed to Mike and the other Lieutenant “and…”

“No Tommy, the four of us.” Captain Pitman was including himself.

“Thank you sir. Ok the four of us. What I’d like you to do is each team take an area of this location…” he pointed to a map behind him. “leave no building unsearched. There are a lot of abandoned buildings in this area as well as thriving businesses. I ask you all to be careful and when you find Mr Lambert you are to contact your leader who will then contact me. If I happen to find him I will contact the rest of you. Now are we all clear on what we have to do?”

A chorus of “Yes Lieutenant” echoed around the room.

“Ok people the sooner we get out there the quicker we find Adam. We need to be thorough but quick in our search. He’s been missing now for more than 36 hours and if he hasn’t had access to food or especially water, then he’ll be dehydrated and he may also be injured.” Tommy hated admitting that last part but he knew they and he had to be prepared for the worst.

“One more thing.” They all stopped talking to listen to him again. “Let’s not stop until we find him, even if we’re searching all night. Thank you.” Tommy leant on the desk for support, he really thought his legs were going to give up on him.

“You ok TJ?”

“Yeah, I will be once we’ve found Adam.”

“Come on then, let’s go.”

^V^

Captain Pitman watched his Lieutenant as he gave instructions to the officers. He’d make an excellent Captain one day if he ever wanted to go that far. The Captain had to admit he’d been concerned that Tommy wouldn’t have been able to execute his job, what with him having a personal reason in the case. But he could see now how professional the man was being, even though he must be hurting inside.

“Captain would you take these four officers down South Broadway and search the properties down there.”

“That’s fine with me.”

“Sir I’m not…”

“Lieutenant, this is your case, I’m just here to help.” Tommy half smiled. “I’ll let you know if we find anything.”

Tommy watched as his boss headed off giving instructions to the officers as he went.

“Hey TJ we’ll find him.”

“I hope so Mike.”

“I’m going to take my lot down 6th Street, where are you going?”

Tommy looked at the officers waiting for instructions. “We’ll start down West 5th Street and head in the direction of Lindley Place.”

“Ok, what say we check in, in 30 minutes with an update.”

“Thanks Mike that would be great.”

Mike watched as his friend headed off followed by his bunch of officers. Turning to the group “Right people, we need to find Mr Lambert and quick. We don’t know what state he’ll be in, so if you find him, call an ambulance first then call me and _I’ll_ notify Lieutenant Ratliff.”

“Sir is Mr Lambert likely to be dead?”

“I hope not. I don’t want anymore talk like that. Let’s just find him and make sure the people who did this pay for it.”

A chorus of “Yes sir” answered Mike before they all set off.

Tommy and one of the female officers headed to an abandoned movie theatre, carefully making their way across the lobby. Both had flashlights and could see the dust and cobwebs hadn’t been disturbed in a long time.

“Sir, I don’t think anyone’s been here for along time.”

“You’re probably right officer…?”

“Kelly…Amanda Kelly.”

“Thank you for volunteering Officer Kelly. I…”

“Sir, tell me to mind my own business, but I can see how important it is to you to find Mr Lambert. Is he a friend of yours?”

Tommy turned to face her. “Yes he is, as well as us investigating his parents’ murder.”

“I’m sorry for asking, I hope…”

“Don’t apologise. Now let’s look through there.” He pointed to the auditorium. “then if there’s nothing, we can move on to the next building.” Tommy was trying to remain positive, but underneath he was frantic, worrying what they’d find.

The search had been going for what seemed like hours but when Mike radioed him Tommy realised it had only been half an hour.

“Lieutenant, anything your end?”

“Not yet Sargent, how about you?”

“No, sorry. We’ve been in some of the restaurants and asked the workforce, seems no-one has seen anything out of the ordinary.”

“Thanks Mike, let’s keep looking.” Tommy sighed, and jumped when a hand gently touched his arm.

“I’m sorry for scaring you Lieutenant. I…well it’s not over yet, we’ve still got more places to search.”

“Thank you Officer Kelly. We’re not stopping until we find him.”

She smiled and disappeared through another door. Tommy knew in any other circumstances Officer Kelly would have been someone he’d ask out, but now he’d found Adam that was not going to happen. He smiled and followed her.

They’d been searching for nearly two hours and Tommy was getting more frustrated. Every abandoned building threw up nothing. He was starting to think Adam wasn’t going to be found.

Tommy and Officer Kelly were just exiting an old record store when his radio sprang to life.

“Lieutenant Ratliff, this is Captain Pitman, you need to come to the Cameo Theatre as soon as possible.”

“Sir what is it, what have you found?”

“No Lieutenant, please just get here.”

Tommy exchanged glances with Officer Kelly then headed off sprinting for the theatre.

As he turned into S. Broadway all he saw down the dark street was a solitary lamp illuminating the now peeling paintwork of the large billboard dominating the roof of the Cameo Theatre. His captain was waiting outside the entrance as he approached. Mike came running from the other end of the street followed by the officers who’d been helping him search.

“Sir what is it? What have you found?”

“Tommy…Mr Lambert’s inside. He’s…”

Mike had to quickly grab his friend for fear of him passing out.

“He’s dead isn’t he?” He noticed a look pass between his Captain and his friend. “For fuck sake will someone tell me. Is he…”

“No Tommy he’s not, but he is badly hurt.”

“I need to go to him, I want to see with my own eyes. I…”

“You can in a minute. Just prepare yourself, it’s not a pretty sight.”

“Shit what have they done to him?” He wriggled from Mikes grasp rushing into the lobby.

“Go after him Mike, he’s going to need a friend.”

Mike nodded then disappeared after Tommy. He found him with his hand on the door leading into the auditorium. “Come on TJ what’re you waiting for?”

“I’m scared Mike, what if…”

“Hey you heard the Captain, he’s alive, that’s the main thing.”

“What if…fuck what if he’s not going to pull through?”

“Stop thinking like that and go to him, I’m sure he’ll want to hear your voice, see your ugly face.”

“He thinks I’m beautiful.” Tommy blushed then smiled.

“He’s got no taste then has he?” Mike nudged his friend.

“Gee thanks Nash, you’re supposed to be supporting me.”

“And I am, now come on let’s go get Adam. The Captains waiting for the ambulance.”

Tommy took a deep breath and opened the door. It was dark in the auditorium but the officers who’d gone with the Captain had their flashlights showing the way to the stairs leading up to the stage and the figure of a man tied to a chair, head slumped forward.

“Shit Mike what in God’s name have they done to him?” Tommy went to rush forward but Mike held on to his arm. “Let go I need to…”

“I know you do, but don’t go rushing to him, he’s frightened enough, you need to reassure him he’s going to be ok.”

Tommy stopped. “Yeah, you’re right.” He approached slowly, Adam didn’t move, did he not hear them? Tommy knelt down in front of his boyfriend noting the very swollen very black eye and the bruises on the left side of his face. Adam’s right arm looked all wrong too. What had those bastards done to his beautiful man?

Gently he put his hand up to the right cheek, slowly brushing away dust and the remains of tears. Tommy was struggling not to cry, but he couldn’t let the officer see how much this was affecting him.

“Adam, hey…” he stopped, turned to Mike, without saying anything he knew Mike understood because he heard him say.

“Ok people let’s give the Lieutenant some space, too many people and Mr Lambert may think his attackers have come back.”

Tommy watched as they all started to leave including Mike.

“No Mike, I want you to stay…please.”

“If you’re sure?” Tommy nodded. Mike sat on a crate at the side of the stage, he watched.

“Adam…hey it’s me…wake up for me baby.”

Adam mumbled something which Tommy couldn’t quite catch.

“Baby please, come back to me, I’m here I’m not going to leave you, just please baby wake up.”

Adam had heard noises and tried to shout, but his throat was so dry no sound came out. Anyway why should he shout, it would only be Tony and Marcus back again to inflict more pain on him. So he went back to sleep. He’d been having a wonderful dream. He and Tommy had been in bed, they’d had the most amazing love making session and now they were just basking in the love they had for one another. He felt a hand on his cheek. Tommy felt so good. He must have nodded off, he could hear Tommy asking him to wake up, to come back to him. Why? He hadn’t been anywhere…had he? There it was again, Tommy’s voice asking him to wake up. He had to answer him.

Tommy had been stroking Adam’s cheek when he thought he heard his boyfriend whisper something.

“Adam, I’m here, I’ve come to take you home.”

“T…Tommy…” Adam’s throat hurt.

“Yes baby, I’m here.”

“T…Tommy…love…you.”

Tommy could feel tears running down his face. “And I love you too, please baby open your eyes.”

Adam tried to lift his head but it hurt. “Hurts, need…”

“Ssh, what do you need?”

Adam wasn’t dreaming that _was_ Tommy’s hand on his cheek. It _was_ Tommy’s voice he could hear and he’d just told Adam he loved him. “Need…water.”

Tommy looked to Mike who was up and heading for the exit.

“Mike’s gone to get you some water. You’re safe now baby no-one is gonna hurt you anymore.” A tap on his shoulder and Mike handed him a water bottle. “Thanks.” He unscrewed the cap gently placing the bottle to Adam’s lips. “Drink gently baby, don’t rush, we have all the time in the world.”

Adam gulped, that felt so good.

“We’re going to get you checked out. The ambulance is on it’s way.” Tommy could hear sirens announcing it’s arrival.

“I’m…s…sorry…Tommy.”

“No baby it’s me who should be sorry. I pushed too much.” He caressed Adam’s cheek.

“I…I do love you Tommy.”

“Oh baby, I know, and I love you too.” He knelt up gently kissing the side of Adam’s mouth that wasn’t battered.

The sound of the door opening and the paramedics coming down the aisle startled Tommy. He stood not moving his hand from Adam’s cheek.

“Hey sweetheart, the paramedics are here to take you to hospital. We’re gonna get you better.”

“D…don’t leave me Tommy, want you…to come…with me.”

“I’ll be right here baby, don’t worry. We’ve got to let the paramedics see to you.” He moved away as the two men pulled the stretcher onto the stage. No-one had removed the ties that were binding Adam’s hands and feet, they didn’t want to cause him any more pain than he was already in.

“Mr Lambert…”

“Adam…my name’s Adam.”

“Ok Adam, we’re going to give you something for the pain then we’re going to get you onto our stretcher…ok?”

Adam nodded. He felt a needle go into his arm and a cool liquid seemed to run trough his veins.

Tommy watched as they cut the ties from Adam’s ankles first, gently massaging his legs as they straightened them. Adam winced at the pain of moving and Tommy wanted so much to go to him but he had to let the paramedics do their job.

“Ok Adam, we’re now going to release your hands, please don’t try moving quickly you’re going to do more damage to your dislocated shoulder if you do. We’ll help you, let us do all the work…ok?”

Adam nodded. “Tommy…where’s Tommy?”

“I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.”

Mike had his arm around his friend. Neither aware that Captain Pitman had entered.

“How’s he doing?”

“Oh sir I’m…”

“Stop, if you were about to apologise, don’t, you have nothing to be sorry for. Now Mike tell me what’s happening.”

“Sir they’re taking Adam to hospital. He’s got a dislocated shoulder and with his hands and feet being bound they don’t want him moving too quickly.”

“Thank you. And how are you Tommy?”

“I’m…sir, I’m ok.”

“Mmm not sure I believe that. If I’d just found my partner in that state I’d be a wreck. Now off you go to the hospital and let us know how things go.”

“But sir, what about Dragoe and Santini?”

“Don’t worry about them, we’ll hold them on a kidnap charge for now. You just go and be with Adam.”

“Sir, I…”

“No Tommy, Adam needs you.”

“But sir I have a job to do.”

“Yes and I know you’ll do it, but right now we need to know Adam’s going to be ok and if you can get him to tell you who did this I don’t care if it takes a day or a week, just make sure you’re both ok.”

“Thank you sir.” Tommy watched as Adam was wrapped up then secured to the stretcher. He squeezed Mike’s arm, nodded his thanks to Pitman then followed the paramedics out to the waiting ambulance.

“We can’t hold Dragoe and Santini forever sir.”

“I know Mike, but I needed Tommy to go make sure his boyfriend was ok. That way his mind will be on the job when he comes back and not worrying about Adam.”

“Sir, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure Mike.”

“You could have suspended Tommy for his involvement with Adam, why didn’t you?”

The captain smiled. “Tommy…and you…are two of my best cops, he’s had a lot to deal with these past few months, I could see how happy and relaxed he became when he started seeing his _new boyfriend_ so I didn’t see any reason to slap a man down again once he’d picked himself up. Besides everyone deserves someone to love. I did warn him that if it happened again I’d suspend him.”

“That’s not going to happen sir, Adam’s a keeper.”

“That’s exactly what Tommy said.” They smiled as they left the theatre to the scenes of crime people.

 

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay - again!! I just don't know where the time goes. Apologies for this chapter being a shorter one than normal but I had to give you something to keep you going. Enjoy :-)

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital Tommy followed the paramedics into an empty cubicle, he never once took his eyes from his boyfriend. The two paramedics continued to work on Adam and were relaying everything they knew about his condition to the doctors. Tommy learnt that besides the physical injuries he could see, Adam may have internal bleeding. At the mention of this Tommy gasped.

“Sir are you ok?”

“What?” He continued to watch Adam.

“I asked if you were ok?”

“Yes…no…not really, sorry.”

“Can I ask who you are?”

“Lieutenant Tommy Ratliff.”

“Well Lieutenant we’ll look after the patient now, you can leave us to get on with making him more comfortable.”

“But you mentioned internal injuries. How wil…”

“We won’t know anything until we’ve given him a thorough examination. If you’d like to contact his family I’m sure he’d want them to know where he is.”

“Yeah, his aunt and uncle need to know.”

“Well that’s your job done Lieutenant, you can question him when we tell you he’s fit enough to _be_ questioned.”

Tommy glared at the doctor. “I’m not going anywhere, I’m staying right here!”

“Lieutenant, I know you want to question the victim.”

“VICTIM! He’s my boyfriend, and I’m staying right here.”

“Oh…I’m…well…”

“Do you have a problem with that doctor? Because if you do I’d like somone else to treat him.”

“No…no problem, I just thought he was a victim of a robbery or something. You saying you were a Lieutenant.”

“Well now you know, so if…”

“Look why don’t you let us do our job and you go grab a coffee. As soon as we know anything I’ll come and find you. I know you want to stay with him but…and I don’t mean this in a negative way…but you’ll be in our way.”

Tommy sighed. “M’sorry, it’s just that he’s been missing for two days and we found him strapped to a chair in an abandoned theatre.”

The nurse approached him. “Lieutenant, Dr Samuels is the best and he’ll look after…”

“Adam, his name is Adam.” Tommy still wasn’t taking his eyes from his man.

“Well Adam’s in very good hands, come on let’s get you a coffee.”

Tommy nodded but before he allowed himself to be led from the cubicle he went over to Adam. “I’m not gonna be far away, I’m going for a coffee whilst the doc checks you out. I…” he leant closer to Adam’s ear. “I love you baby.” He whispered before he gently kissed a small space that wasn’t bruised.

Adam murmered but didn’t say anything coherant. Tommy stared at him then finally moved away,

The doctor put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “We’ll do everything we can for him.”

“He is going to be ok, isn’t he?”

“We’ll know more when we’ve done a full examination and read the notes from the paramedics.”

“He has to be ok, I…I don’t know what I’ll do if…”

“Lieutenant, the longer we talk the more danger Adam is in.”

“Yeah, sorry.”

The nurse led him to a small waiting room that housed a coffee machine. “You can wait here, the doctor will come and talk to you as soon as he’s finished checking Adam over.”

“Thank you, and…I’m sorry.”

“Hey you have no reason to apologise. If it was my boyfriend in there looking like that I’d be worried too.” She smiled.

“Thank you.”

“We’re just doing our job Lieutenant.”

“It’s Tommy, please.”

“Ok Tommy. Why don’t you grab a coffee…or what they say is coffee, from the machine, and I’ll come get you when you can see Adam.”

“Thanks, I’ll ring his aunt and uncle too.”

“Good idea, I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Tommy tried to smile as she left him. He hoped there were no internal injuries. He knew from past cases that some of them could be fatal.

He looked at the coffee machine, he needed to stay awake, so grabbing a drink he sat down and rang Adam’s aunt.

By the time he’d finished the phone call, tears were running down his face. He’d had to remain strong whilst telling Adam’s family what was going on. But as his aunt had said goodbye she’d thanked Tommy and burst into tears saying how grateful she was for all the hard work the police had put in to finding Adam and they were thankful that they weren’t having to arrange another funeral for another member of their family. Tommy heard her snuffle as she’d told him they’d wait for his call before they came to the hospital. Tommy explained that they could come to the hospital whenever they wanted, they’d have to wait for the ok to see Adam, but he knew how worried they’d been. His aunt explained that they’d see him as soon as her husband got home from work. She thanked him again and burst into tears. Tommy had told her they were just doing their job as he’d said goodbye and hung up. He still hadn’t told her he was more than a Lieutenant to Adam. That was up to his boyfriend to do when he was well again.

He took a mouthful of the luke-warm coffee and shuddered. The nurse was right, it tasted nothing like coffee.

He was just wiping the tears from his face when the doctor entered.

“Lieutenant Ratliff…”

“It’s Tommy.” He sniffled.

“Tommy, I’ve made Adam comfortable I’m afraid he’s not going to be going home just yet he’s…”

“He’s what doctor? What aren’t you telling me?”

The doctor went and sat down.

“Look, if he’s critical, I want to know.”

“Please Tommy, come and sit down.” Tommy was now pacing around the small room waiting for the worst possible news, news he didn’t want.

“I want to know what’s wrong…please.”

“Let’s sit and I’ll explain everything.”

Tommy stopped pacing, looked at the doctor who half smiled, then went to sit opposite him.

“K, am sat, what’s wrong with Adam.”

“I can see you care for him a great deal, and that’s going to be instrumental in his recovery.”

“So he will be ok?”

“Yes Tommy, he is, but it’s going to take a while for everything to heal.”

“What…what are you saying?”

“I’m saying he’s going to need help coming to tems with what happened to him as well as healing from the physical scars.”

“You said there may have been internal injuries, has…”

“No, he has no internal injuries which is a miracle considering the amount of bruising he has. Whoever did this, well I hope they go away for a long time.”

Tommy let go the breath he didn’t realise he was holding. “Thank God for small mercies. Oh believe me the men who did this will definitely pay for what they’ve done to Adam and his family.”

“You said he has an aunt and uncle who…sorry for the prying but his parents? Are they not in LA?”

“His parents were murdered 10 years ago and that’s where I came in. Adam was helping us prove what happened and we think whoever did this to Adam were the ones who murdered his parents.”

“Oh my. Adam’s a very lucky man then.”

“Doc, you haven’t said much about his injuries, what…”

“I’m sorry, right.” The doctor took a deep breath, “Mr Lambert…sorry, Adam, has a broken collar bone as well as a dislocated shoulder.” He saw the shock on Tommy’s face. “To be honest, besides the bruising they are the worst of his injuries and we’ve repositioned his shoulder and made sure he’s strapped up so he won’t move until his collar bone has healed. We initially thought he had a broken nose but on inspection of the X-Ray it seems he was lucky and it’s just badly bruised. He has a deep laceration to the left side of his face which we’ve stitched up. He has a lot of bruises which will heal in time. He’s a very lucky man. These people who did this could have made it worse for him. It seems to me for whatever reason they held back with what they were doing to him. I know that doesn’t help but we could have been looking at another murder if they’d carried on. It’s good that you found him when you did.”

“What about his left eye? It was closed when…”

“Just bruised, although if they’d hit him harder they could have broken the socket.”

“You mentioned there was more than physical injuries. What did you mean?”

“In cases like this we find emotional scars will surface. Maybe not straight away but he may have trouble sleeping, he may have nightmares.” The doctor saw the look on Tommy’s face. "I’m not saying that they _wil_ l happen for definite, I’m just giving you warning in case they do. I’ve known patients go months before they have nightmares or flashbacks, some have them straight away, then there’s those who don’t have them at all.”

“What…what can we do to help him?”

“Be there for him, make sure he knows that they will fade in time. Make sure for the first few weeks after he goes home that he’s not on his own at night. Does he live with his aunt and uncle?”

“No, he has his own home.”

“In that case I suggest he goest to stay with his relatives.”

“No.”

“I’m sorry but…”

“He can come and live with me, I’ll look after him.”

“Are you sure you want to do that, some of the nightmares will not be pretty.”

“I love him doc and I want to take care of him.”

The doctor smiled. “In that case, that sounds the perfect solution to me.”

“When can I see him?”

“The nurse is just finishing up cleaning his wounds and strapping his arm so he can’t move it, I’ll tell her to come and get you when she’s finished.”

“Thank you.”

“Just doing my job. I must warn you though it’s going to take time for Adam to get through this.”

“Well I’m not going anywhere.”

“No, I can see that. Now if you’ll excuse me I’ll go check how he’s doing and get back to my other patients.”

“Thank you doctor.” Tommy tried to smile through the tears that were running down his face.

The doctor smiled, nodded, then quietly closed the door. He could tell Adam was going to be well looked after. The Lieutenant was certainly in love with the injured man.

“Tommy…Lieutenant Ratliff…”

A hand was gently shaking Tommy. “Mmmm, what’s happened, is Adam…” He sat up. “Sorry, must have fallen asleep.”

“Not a problem sir, Adam’s fine. We’ve moved him upstairs to one of the wards, I looked in earlier to tell you but you were sound asleep. I thought…and I hope you don’t mind…well I thought we would make him comfortable upstairs then let you know. It’s been a long night for both of you.”

“Thank you, yes it has. Does this mean I can see him?”

“Yes, come on I’ll take you up.”

Tommy gingerly eased himself off the couch. He ached but that was nothing compared to how Adam would be feeling.

“Are you ok Lieutenant?”

“Told you it’s Tommy and yeah, just a bit stiff from falling asleep on the sofa.”

“They’re not the most comfortable of things to sleep on, but I expect you needed it.”

“Yeah, seems I did.”

“Come on, let’s go see Adam, although I must warn you he’s probably still out of it. We had to sedate him so we could manoever his shoulder back and strap him up. He’s also badly burised, but they’ll disappear in time. He will however have a scar down his left cheek where we had to stitch it. He’s a very good looking man, I hope he can come to terms with the scar.”

“Yes he is beautiful isn’t he?” Tommy blushed. “I’m sure he’ll look as gorgeous with or without the scar.”

“Have you and he…I’m sorry none of my business.”

“We’ve been together about a month. He came to my precinct looking for help and wel…”

“I’m happy for you both. Now he’s in here.” She stopped outside a room. “He should come around within a couple of hours. We had to give a him a high dose of sedative, it would have been a very painful procedure if we hadn’t.”

“But I’m ok to stay with him?”

“For as long as you want.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure. Now don’t be alarmed he’ll look worse against the white sheets.”

Tommy went in as she held the door for him.

The nurse stood quietly watching as Tommy went to the side were he could hold Adam’s hand and leant down gently kissing a small part of his face that wasn’t a rainbow of bruises.

As she closed the door she sniffed, there was a man, a police officer, who was madly in love and who would certainly look after the battered man lying in the bed. Wiping away a stray tear she headed back down to A & E. She loved a happy ending and hopefully this was one of those.

^V^

Tommy hadn’t let go of Adam’s hand nor taken his eyes from his beautiful man since he sat down, he was just happy to be back with the man he loved. He was startled by his phone buzzing, he squeaked. As he went to retrieve it, he swore he noticed Adam give a lop sided smile.

Whispering, as he didn’t want to wake Adam, “If you heard that squeak Lambert I’m gonna deny everything.”

Kissing his man’s fingers he let go to read the message.

**Hey TJ. Any news? I know it’s early but didn’t want to disturb you last night. Just wanted to make sure you’re both doing ok?**

Tommy smiled, silently thanking Mike for not bothering him last night even though everyone would want to know how he and Adam were. He messaged back.

_Adam’s doing good, no internal injuries, lots of bruising, stitches in his left cheek, dislocated shoulder and a broken collar bone. All things that will heal in time **.**_

**Thank goodness there’s no lasting injuries. How are you holding up TJ?**

_M’fine, tired, in need of proper coffee, but I’ll be ok. When Adam's finally released from hospital I’m taking him home with me._

**I’m sorry to ask Tommy, but has he been able to say anything about who did this to him?**

_Hey, it’s your…our job. But no not yet, they had to sedate him to fix his shoulder. As soon as I can, I’ll ask, but tell the Captain it may not be until later today **.**_

**I’ll do that. Take care TJ and I’ll see you soon.**

_K, but please tell Pitman that I won’t be in for a couple of days._

**We wouldn’t expect you to be. Give Adam my best wishes. Bye for now.**

Tommy sent a half smiling emoji. He wanted to get Dragoe and Santini for what they did to Adam but he had to hear it from Adam before they could charge them. As for Kellatt he was next on Tommy’s list. He hoped Pitman would understand why he couldn’t leave Adam. If Tommy thought there might be any problems, well he was owed some holiday so he’d take that. Mike was more than capable of running the investigation. Right now Adam was his priority.

^V^

He moaned and smiled, whoever was playing with his hair was gentle and it felt good. He moaned again, the only person who could…Adam. He sat up, the right side of his face felt hot and itched. He moved his hand to touch it and felt crease lines on his cheek from the sheets. He’d fallen asleep again. He looked at Adam who had his good eye open and was trying to smile.

“Hey baby, you’re awake.”

“M…more than you were.” Adam whispered. He was finding it difficult to speak. What with his bruised face, not having anything to drink for however many days, plus the effects of the sedative didn’t help either.

“Sssh let me get a nurse.”

“No…want…water.”

“K. I’ll…” Tommy looked for a jug of water but there wasn’t one. “I’m gonna go and get you some water, I’ll be right back, don’t move.”

“Hurts to move.”

“I’ll be right back.” Tommy rushed out of the room straight into a nurse just going in to check on Adam.

“Oh Lieutenant, is everythying ok? I was…”

“Water…Adam…water.” Tommy knew he wasn’t making much sense but he didn’t want to leave Adam alone too long.”

“Is Adam awake?”

“Yeah.” Tommy looked at the half open door.

“Is he asking for a drink?”

“Yeah, sorry, yes he wants water.”

“You go back in and I’ll go get some for you.”

“Thank you.” Tommy turned and went back inside leaving the nurse smiling in his wake.

“The nurse is getting you some water. Oh Adam I’m so sorry.” Tommy went to sit back down, all the time staring at his beautiful man.

“Why…why are you…sorry?”

“Don’t try to talk baby, wait until you get a drink.”

“But…why…sorry?”

“Oh Adam if we hadn’t…no if I hadn’t blurted that I love you, we wouldn’t have argued and you’d have been safe from those two thugs.” Tommy took a deep breath he was on the verge of tears.

“Hey…not…your fault.”

Before either could say anything else the nurse came in with water. “Here you go, water for Mr Lambert and a proper cup of coffee for the Lieutenant. I’m sure you could do with it, just don’t let on where you got it from.”

“Thank you so much. I won’t say a word.”

She handed the coffee to Tommy then helped Adam sit up slightly so he could have a drink. “Now don’t go mad Adam, take small sips, if you gulp it down you may make yourself sick.” Adam nodded and took another sip of the cooling water.

“Right I’ll just make sure everyting’s ok then I’ll leave you to talk. But not for long mind, you both need the rest. Oh Tommy there’s a spare blanket in the bathroom cupboard if you’re thinking of staying tonight.” She smiled as she checked Adam’s temperature and his dressings.

“Thank you, I may just do that.” He watched as she expertly went on checking the equipment and Adam, then left, smiling at the two men.

Tommy stared at Adam. He had so very nearly lost this beautiful man, he couldn’t stop himself from crying.

“M’sorry.” He said as Adam reached for his hand. “I’m so happy you’re going to be ok. But I’m sorry it had to happen at all.”

“Hey Tommy, stop with the _I’m sorry_.” He winced he’d moved awkwardly and a pain shot through his shoulder.

“Adam, I feel responsible. If only I hadn’t opened my big mouth that morning, I’d wanted so much to say it to you the night before but I was scared.”

“Why Tommy Joe?”

“I…I thought you’d think it was too soon, I thought you might not feel that way about me. I drove you away and look what happened. If I’d been sensible I wouldn’t have said it like that and those two wouldn’t have got to you and I would have…should have found you quicker.” He sniffed again as Adam squeezed his hand tighter.

“It’s not your fault. They probably would have got me one way or another, that’s what Kellatt’s men are like. As for you being scared what I’d say…I wanted to tell you the night before too, but I was scared what you’d think. I didn’t want to lose you.”

“Adam we’re both stupid. But I do know one thing. I love you Adam Lambert and I’m never gonna let you go.” He brought Adam’s hand up and kissed it.

“Tommy Joe Ratliff, I love you too, so very much. But…”

“But what baby?” Tommy looked worried.

“But are you sure you still want me looking as I’ll do with a scar…”

“Stop right there. I don’t care whether you have a scar or not, you’re still beautiful to me. It’s what on the inside that counts. But a bonus when you’re gorgeous as well and yes you are and always will be. I love you for _you_ Adam Lambert so no more doubts. Ok?”

“Ok. I love you Tommy. So now we’ve got that cleared up when are you going to kiss me properly?”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. Besides it’ll help with the healing process.” He winked his good eye.

“Well since you put it like that…” Tommy stood, moving close so Adam didn’t have to move. Leaning in he kissed him gently feeling Adam wince as their lips touched.

“See I hurt you.”

“No…please kiss me again, I wasn’t sure how it would feel but it’s good.”

“If you’re sure?”

“I’m sure, kiss me please.”

Tommy leant in again kissing him gently until he felt Adam’s hand go to the back of his head pulling him in for a deeper kiss. Both men moaning at the passion and love they were feeling, neither hearing the door open until Mike spoke.

“Oh for goodness sake get a room!”

Pulling apart they both blushed and laughed.

“Hi Mike.” Tommy giggled.

“Sargent, if you hadn’t noticed we’re already in a room!” Adam laughed.

“Well I can see you’re both ok.” Mike tried to be serious but ended up laughing with them.

“What do we owe the pleasure Nash?”

“Well you said the coffee was bad, so I brought take out.”

“Aw thanks Mom!” Tommy winked at Adam then laughed.

“Fucker! If you don’t want it I can always take it away again.”

“Um, No! Come and sit down.” Tommy took the hot drink from his friend closing his eyes and moaning as his tastebuds exploded with the dark soothing liquid.

“Mmm Tommy keep up with that noise and you’ll have me blushing, that’s the noise you make when we…”

“Whoa, stop right there Mr Lambert. That’s already way too much information.” Mike feigned a shudder and Adam laughed.

“Ouch!”

“Adam, baby, are you ok, do you want…”

“Tommy sshh I’m ok. Shouldn’t laugh so much, hurts ribs.”

“Oh Adam.” Tommy squeezed his hand.

“Yeuk if you two are gonna carry on like this I’m leaving. Don’t want the nurses to have to find me a room whilst I’m being sick listening to both of you.” He smiled.

“Ha, ha, ha. Now tell me what’s happening at the precinct.”

Mike explained that they’d had to release Dragoe and Santini as they didn’t have enough evidence as yet to hold them, plus their initial time for holding them without charge had expired.

“In that case Sargent, I’ll tell you everythying I remember.”

“Are you sure you’re up to it baby?”

“Yes Tommy Joe, I’m sure. Besides the sooner I give my statement the sooner you get that bastard Kellatt and his goons.

^V^

Adam spent more than an hour telling Mike and Tommy everything he remembered from getting out of his car at work to waking up tied to the chair in the abandoned theatre. He recalled everything Dragoe and Saniti did to him, the times when he’d tried to answer his phone and the beatings he got from the two men. He felt Tommy squeeze his hand as he recalled the torture he endured when they poured ice cold water over him. Tommy gently wiping away tears from Adam’s injured face before rubbing his own tears away.

Mike had asked if it was definitely Dragoe and Santini to which Adam had confirmed it, along with the visit from Sean Kellatt.

“Oh Adam, I’m so sorry you had to go through all of that. If I’d…”

“Tommy, it’s not your fault. Kellatt would have found me eventually. I don’t doubt. I just speeded things up when I asked you to re-open the investigation into my parents’ murder.” He looked into Tommy’s beautiful brown eyes, he’d missed this man so very much, and at times he’d wondered if he’d ever see him again.

“Oh please…you’re gonna make me sick if you carry on going gooey eyed over each other!” Mike smiled, shaking his head.

“Hey I’ve only got one good eye right now, so it takes me longer to look at anything.” Adam grinned.

“Now I’ve heard it all. If you two are going to be staring at one another like that all the time then I think it’s a cue for me to leave. I can’t be ill and missing work because…ouch! Ratliff what was that for?” He picked up the empty cardboard coffee cup Tommy had thrown at him.

“Don’t tell me you’re not like this with Sue? I’ve seen how the pair of you look into each others’ eyes when we’re out.”

Mike blushed, “that’s different.”

“Oh? And how, pray tell me is you loving Sue any different to me loving Adam?” Mike was speechless. “There you go, and boy is it great when Nash shuts up.” Tommy laughed as he ducked Mikes aim with the coffee cup.

“Erm, excuse me boys!”

All three stopped giggling as the nurse shouted from the doorway.

“Mr Lambert is _supposed_ to be resting, not in the middle of a childish fight with his friends. You’re all worse than the children up on the children’s ward.” All three looked sheepish, feeling like they’d been reprimanded by their parents. “Now if you want to be able to visit…” She looked at Mike, “…or stay with Mr Lambet.” She glared at Tommy. “I suggest you _all_ calm down and let Mr Lambert rest.”

“I’ll take that as a cue for me to leave.” Mike stood, smiling at the nurse who _hmphed_ I have to write up these notes and arrest the three stooges.”

“Thanks Sargent.”

“Hey if you and Tommy are…well…you know? It’s Mike…ok?”

“Ok, thanks Mike.”

As he was heading towards the door, “Oh TJ, Pitman says take as long as you need.”

“Thanks Mike. I was going to ring him later, ask if I could have a couple of days off. You’re more than capable of running the investigation.”

The nurse sighed. “Gentlemen, if you’re going to continue patting each other on the back, may I suggest you do it outside so I can give Mr Lambert his medication and make sure he’s comfortable.”

Tommy and Mike stared open mouthed at her. “Um…yeah, sorry we’ll…” Tommy got up and followed Mike out of the room. The nurse smiled as they left.

As Mike closed the door he couldn’t help but smile as he saw Tommy watching everything the nurse was doing. “He’s gonna be ok TJ, he’s getting the best care.”

“What? Sorry Mike I was just…”

“Yeah, I can see what you’re doing. I said he’s going to be ok.”

“I know…I just…well, if we hadn’t…”

“Tommy, stop. Adam doesn’t blame you, so stop blaming yourself. He’ll be home in a few days and he’ll have you to look after him. Have they said how long he’ll be in hospital?”

“Doc couldn’t be specific as it depends on how his shoulder and arm heal. He said the bruising should begin to look better in a few days and his eye is just bruised, no lasting damage thank God.”

“Wow that’s something I never thought I’d hear Tommy Joe Ratliff say.”

“Huh? What d’ya mean?”

“You…thanking God.”

“Yeah, well, once in a while can’t hurt, I’m just happy he’s going to be ok.”

“I know what you mean. Now I should go, get these notes written up and make some arrests. Wanna come and join the party?”

“No Mike, like I said you’re more than capable of running the case.”

“Tommy, you’re not…”

“No, I love my job, but right now I love Adam more. I don’t want him thinking I care more about the job than I do him.”

“He’s not Nick. He’ll understand.”

“I know he’d understand, but until he’s home I’m not planning on going far. Tell Pitman I’ll ring him in the morning, give him an update.”

“Ok, what about Adam’s aunt and uncle?”

“I rang them, she told me as soon as her husband got home from work they’d be here. I’m expecting them at some point this evening.”

“That’s good. And Tommy…”

“Mmmm.”

“Tell him how much you love him, don’t wait for anything. You’re good together and I can see how much you love him.”

“I will Mike, thanks. Look, let me know when you’ve arrested our friends so I can tell Adam.”

“Sure TJ.” He squeezed Tommy’s shoulder as the nurse came out of Adam’s room.

“You can go back in Lieutenant, but I’m not sure how much longer he’ll be awake. I’ve just given him his medication.”

“Thank you nurse. And it’s Tommy. I’m only Lieutentant when I’m at work.”

The nurse smiled. “Ok…Tommy, I’ll be at the nurses station if you need anything.”

“Thank you.” She smiled at him before she disappeared down the corridor.

“Jeez Ratliff, how do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“She was drooling over you.”

“It’s my charm, personality and of course my good looks.” Tommy batted his eyes.

“The first two yeah, not sure about good looks though.”

“Bitch!” both men giggled.

“Seriously, let me have whatever you’ve got, you’re spoken for.” He nodded towards Adam who was watching Tommy.

“You’re spoken for too Nash, remember?”

“Yean well, can’t help a man for trying.”

“And you’re very trying sometimes.” They both laughed again. “Now go Sargent Nash and arrest those Bastards for what they did.”

“Take care Tommy and look after Adam.”

“I intend to.” Tommy watched as his best friend headed off. He’d have loved to have been there to arrest Kellatt but Adam was who he needed to be with right now.

As Tommy closed the door. “Why haven’t you gone with Mike to make the arrests?”

“He’s more than capable, besides I want to be with you.” He leant down, gently kissing his boyfriend. “Plus if I’d gone I think they might have had to restrain me. I don’t think I could have stopped myself from hitting him after what he did to you.”

“Tommy Joe, I’m ok, you should go to work.”

“I want to be here.” He held on to Adam’s hand. “Captain Pitman said I could take as much time as I needed. Besides I love being with you. I love you Adam Lambert.”

“And I love you too Tommy Joe Ratliff.” He smiled as he closed his eyes, and was soon asleep.

Tommy brushed his thumb over the back of Adam’s hand. “When you get out of here you’re coming home with me. I’m going to take care of you.” He kissed the slender fingers and smiled. Deciding he would be in a better frame of mind if he also got some sleep.

He found the blanket, curled up in the chair and closed his eyes. It wasn’t the comfiest of places to sleep but he was with Adam and that’s all that mattered.

^V^

Tommy stirred, he thought he could hear someone talking, but it definitely wasn’t Adam’s voice. He moved, the muscles in his body complaining from being squashed into the chair.

“Look, I told you not to be too loud.” It was a woman’s voice. Tommy opened his eyes.

“Oh hello there, we’re sorry if we woke you.”

Tommy smiled, the two people must be Adam’s aunt and uncle. “Not at all, I’m sorry I was asleep when you arrived.”

“That’s ok, you must be Lieutenant Ratliff?”

“Um, yeah…how?”

“Oh honey, I’ve spoken to you several times on the phone and I never forget a voice.” She smiled at him.

“Well it’s finally nice to meet you ma’am, sir. I…”

“Oh my we haven’t been called that for a long time. I’m Carol and this is Bill.”

“In that case I’m Tommy. I’m not at work so…” Adam moved and groaned.

“Is he…ok?” Adams uncle looked concerned.

“He will be. His bruises look worse than what they are. The Doc said his arm and shoulder are the most serious of his injuries but they’ll heal too.” Both Carol and Bill smiled.

Adam’s head began moving. “No, no more, I don’t know what you mean. Please let me…nooooo!”

The three of them looked at each other then at Adam.

“Should I go get someone?” His aunt asked.

Tommy wanted so much to hold Adam’s hand, tell him he was ok, tell him that he loved him, but he didn’t know how much Adam had told them. From their meeting and saying it was nice to meet the Lieutenant, Tommy thought he hadn’t told them very much. “No, if we talk…if you talk to him, if he hears a friendly voice I’m sure he’ll calm down. The doctor said he may have flashbacks and dreams. Seems to be true.” Tommy watched as Carol and Bill went to Adam’s side and talked to him. He watched as Adam’s mutterings quietened down.

“Look, I’ll leave you both to sit with him, I’m going to stretch my legs and see if I can find a coffee machine.

“Thank you Lieutenant…for everything. I’m sure you must be eager to get back on the case.”

“My Sargent is on the case for now. In fact I’ll ring him, see how things are progressing.”

“Well thank you again Lieutenant.” The couple sat, Carol taking hold of Adam’s hand.

Tommy watched them through the window. _Stop it Ratliff, they’re his family they have every right to be there._ But Tommy felt subdued. He wanted to be the one holding Adam’s hand. He watched a few seconds more before he headed down into the cool night air.

Sitting on a bench outside the hospital entrance Tommy sighed. He wanted so much to be with Adam but he knew it was his family who should be looking after him. He brushed away a tear that had escaped his eye.

He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there but he felt a drop in the air temperature and when he looked around he saw the beautiful sunset. _Wow Ratliff, you are in a dream world._ His phone rang, he smiled when he saw it was Mike.

“Hey Nash, how’s it going?”

“We have Santini and Dragoe in custody, they’re singing like canaries now. And Kellatt’s being escorted back from New York to face charges too.”

“Wow how did you manage that with Kellatt?”

“Let’s just say the Captain has friends in high places in New York.”

“Oh!”

“Yeah, he should be in our care by late tomorrow afternoon.”

“Great, I should go tell Adam.” Tommy sighed.

“TJ, what’s going on. You don’t sound your usual loved up self.”

“M’ok Mike. Look thanks for letting me know. Tell Pitman I’ll see him tomorrow.”

“Oh no Ratliff, you don’t brush me off that easily. What’s with coming into work tomorrow and not staying with Adam? Spill Ratliff, or I’m coming straight to the hospital.”

“I’m ok. You’re right and so is Adam I need to be at work.”

“Thomas Joseph Ratliff!” He heard Tommy groan. “good, I’ve got your attention, now talk to me.”

“Adam’s aunt and uncle have arrived and I’ve seen how much he means to them. They’re with him now talking to him and…well…”

“Tommy don’t do this.”

“Do what?”

“You’re going to tell me they’re in a better position to look after him.”

“Well they’re his family and that’s what he needs…right.”

“Wrong. He needs you and you need him.”

“I’m only going to be a reminder of what happened to him.”

“Whoa, if you don’t shut up I’m definitely gonna come down there and beat some sense into you. Now tell me what Adam says about all of this.”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean, you don’t know? I thought you said they were talking to him.”

“They are, they’re trying to calm him down, he was having a nightmare about what Dragoe and Santini did to him.”

“Then why…oh I understand now. You haven’t told his relatives about your relationship have you?”

“No they guessed who I was and thanked me and the department for solving the case and finding Adam. Then he screamed out and they went to him. I don’t know how much Adam’s told them about us.”

“So you’re just going to let them believe you’re just a Lieutenant who’s solved another murder case.”

“What else can I do. As much as I love Adam I can’t tell them, that’s up to him.”

“Oh Tommy, you need to go back to Adam’s room, I take it you’re somewhere else.”

“I’m outside, getting some air.”

“Well Lieutenant Ratliff, get your non-existant arse back inside and go be with the man you say you love.”

“You know I love him Mike, I don’t want to be without him.”

“There you go. Now get back inside, be there when he wakes up and you can both tell his aunt and uncle how you feel.”

“K.”

“No not ok. I’m going to message you in ten minutes and if you don’t answer me with a photo of the pair of you together, I’m coming to the hospital and dragging your scrawny ass up the stairs. Got it?”

“Yeah, got it.” Tommy half smiled, he loved Mike as a brother. He always knew how to make him smile.

“Good, now remember, picture!”

“K, ok, I’ll see you soon.”

“You had better not be in tomorrow, Pitman isn’t expecting you. Stay with Adam, he needs you.”

“Ok. Look keep me informed of everything the three of them say.”

“You know I will.”

“Thanks Mike.”

“You still there Ratliff…GO!”

Tommy laughed, “ok, goodnight.”

“Night TJ…picture!” and Mike disconnected.

Putting his phone in his pocket Tommy headed back to Adam’s room. Before he went in he watched Carol, Bill and Adam talking, Carol brushing Adam’s hair away from his eyes.

He knocked and quietly entered.

“Ah Lieutenant, is there something you need from Adam, he’s tired and needs to rest. Whatever it is can’t it wait until morning.”

Tommy was about to agree and leave when Adam spoke.

“Aunt Carol, this is _my_ Tommy, remember I told you I was seeing someone. Well this is him. I couldn’t say whilst the case was ongoing, you see Tommy could have been in trouble. Well he still may be if his Captain finds out.” Tommy felt himself blushing. “Tommy Joe come here.” Adam held out his hand, Tommy hesitated then went to him. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you both but you understand I didn’t want Tommy to get into trouble. I hope…”

“Captain Pitman knows, Adam.”

“Oh Tommy, what happened?”

“I kinda blurted out in the squad room who you were so all the guys know too. I went to explain to Pitman before anyone else did and he said he guessed. Told me that he would give me a warning but if it happened again I’d lose my position. Told him it wouldn’t be happening again as I love you and…well.” He found himself blushing even more when he realised who was in the room and what he’d admitted to everyone.

“I love you too Tommy.” Adam pulled him down and gently kissed him. They parted when they heard sniffles behind Tommy.

“Aunt Carol, are you ok?”

“Adam, I’m so happy.”

“Then why are you crying?”

“You should know your aunt Carol by know Adam, she’s always cried when something makes her happy.”

“And are you happy for me Uncle Bill?”

“Of course I am.” He put an arm around his wife and kissed her cheek.

“Adam honey, when you know you’re able to come home let us know and you can come stay with Bill and I until you’re back on your feet.”

“Oh…erm…”

“What is it sweetheart?”

Adam looked from his aunt and uncle to Tommy. “Erm, if it’s ok with you, I…well I’m going to stay with Tommy.” He squeezed his boyfriends hand.

“But what about the Lieutenants job?”

“Aunt Carol, it’s Tommy and…”

“And I’m owed some holiday so I’m going to take it. My Sargent and Captain can continue with the case against Sean Kellatt and his men. I’ll check in with them on a daily basis and as long as I’m there for the trial everything should work out ok.” He looked at Adam who tried to smile even though he was hurting.

“If you’re sure that’s going to be ok with your Captain?” Tommy nodded. “Ok then but if you need us to do anything you know where we are.”

“Thank you.” Tommy squeaked, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

“You do squeak.” Adam giggled.

“If you tell anyone Adam, you _will_ be going home on your own.” Tommy winked.

“You’d better answer your phone before you squeak again.”

Tommy laughed as he plucked his phone from his pocket. Then he laughed louder.

“What is it?”

“Mike, he wanted proof that I’d come back up to you or he was going to come drag my scrawny ass up here himself.”

“Well you’d better send him proof then. What was it?”

“He want’s a photo of us together.”

“Give me your phone Tommy, I’ll take the picture.” Bill said.

Tommy handed it over.

“Let’s give him something to prove how much I love you Tommy.” Tommy looked questioningly at him. “Uncle Bill as I kiss Tommy you take the picture.”

“Ok.” They all smiled.

Adam pulled Tommy in for a kiss, Bill took the photo then Tommy sent it.

It wasn’t long before Tommy’s phone buzzed again. He laughed when he read the message.

“What did he say?” Adam pulled Tommy to him.

Through his laughter Tommy read the message. “I only wanted a pic of you together not eating each others’ faces off. Eugh I’m scarred for life now!!!”

Tommy sent a winking emoji as they all wiped away tears of laughter.

Carol and Bill stood.

“Where are you going?”

“We’re going to leave you boys to talk. We’ll be back when your uncle finishes work tomorrow. We can see you’ll be well looked after.” She smiled at Tommy. “Goodnight boys.”

“Night, and thank you.”

“Take care of him Tommy.”

“I will. I love him with all my heart.”

“We can see that.” And they left.

“I like your Aunt and Uncle.”

“And they like you.”

“How…”

“They didn’t argue when I said I wanted to go to yours when I’m discharged. If they didn’t like you they would have insisted I go to stay with them.”

“Well I love you Adam and I’ll promise to take care of you.”

“I know you will and I love you too.”

 

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

Tommy was a while before he fell asleep, he constantly watched Adam’s chest rising and falling. He wanted to be able to go to him if he had another nightmare. A nurse opened the door, quietly asking if Tommy needed anything. He thanked her but said no he was fine and thanked her for taking the time to ask. He pulled the chair closer to Adam, he’d been without him long enough, he wanted to be there for him.

He must have fallen asleep because he was jolted awake by someone calling his name. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was but when Adam shouted his name again, Tommy was quickly off his seat and reaching for Adam’s hand.

“Adam, hey it’s ok, I’m here.” He kissed the fingers that were gripping his hand.

“No, please, you have to let me go, I don’t know anything. I swear I won’t tell anyone what’s happened here. Please just let me go.”

Tommy was crying, Adam was having another nightmare. Kellatt certainly had a lot to answer for. “Adam, sshh, it’s ok,” he brushed stray hair away from Adam’s face. “I’m here, you’re safe now, no-one is going to hurt you anymore.” He brushed his own tears away.

“Please, I have to go, you can’t keep me here they’ll find me, Tommy with find me.”

“Baby please wake up, I’m here, come back to me, I love you.” He kissed Adam’s hand again. He leant down to whisper, trying to gently wake Adam. He didn’t want to startle him, it would only cause him more pain if he woke up quickly.

“Adam, baby, please listen to my voice. You’re alright, I found you, brought you to the hospital. They can’t hurt you anymore.” He gently kissed his neck, that seemed to calm Adam down. “I’m never gonna leave you my love, I promise.”

Adam sobbed, Tommy looked at his beautiful troubled man. Adam opened his eye.

“Hey baby you’re safe, I’m here.”

“T…Tommy…I…it was…fuck it was so…so real.”

“Ssh, I know sweetheart, but you’re safe. I’m never going to let anyone hurt you again.”

“Tommy, I’m scared.”

“What about? Talk to me, I want to help.”

“I…what…Kellatt.”

“You’re not making much sense baby, what about Kellatt?”

“What if…he’s going to have smart lawyers, what if he…oh Tommy I’m scared he’s going to get away with what he’s done and come after me again.” He burst into a fresh round of tears.

“Adam, he’s not going to come after you again. He’s going away for a long time and so are Dragoe and Santini.”

“How do you know?”

“My darling, we have proof that he’s been using defective materials, Dragoe and Santini are…and this is quoting my Sargent…singing like canaries. They’ve admitted kidnapping you _and_ they’ve admitted that it was Kellatts idea and that he was wanting information from you, going to make sure you didn’t live to tell anyone about him. We also have your statement saying he _visited_ you whilst you were being held at the theatre. So you see all three are going away for a very long time. The judge will also have the information you gave about you parents’ murder. I’ve no doubt that they’ll all three get life with no chance of parole.” He gently burshed tears from Adam’s face.

“I…I want to believe you Tommy, but…”

“No buts Adam, they will never be able to hurt you again. Definitely not whilst I’m around.”

“But what if you get tired of me and what if my face doesn’t heal properly?”

“Baby, you’re overthinking, I’m not going anywhere, I love you too much. You’re face will heal, besides it’s what’s in here” He put his hand over Adam’s heart. “that counts. You are an amazing man and nothing is going to change how I feel about you.”

“Will…will you do something for me?”

“You know I will, what is it? Do you want me to get a nurse, are you in pain?”

“Tommy will you hold me…please.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’ll be making me feel better, so you won’t hurt me.”

Tommy leant down trying to wrap his arms around any part of Adam without hurting him, but it wasn’t working.”

“Tommy.”

“Mmmmm.” Tommy was staring at him trying to think of the best way to fulfil Adam’s wish.

“Tommy, just lie on the bed with me, put your arm over me, that way I’ll know you’re here.”

“But the bed…”

“I’ll move across. Please…lie here.” He patted the bed.

Tommy smiled, “ok, but be careful.”

“I will.” He slowly moved across making a small space for Tommy to lie down.

Tommy was about to get on the bed when he stopped.

“What’s wrong?”

“Well I’m sure the nurses aren’t going to be happy I’m on the bed with you, so I don’t want to upset them anymore if I keep my boots on.” He bent down to remove them.

“Mmmm, excellent idea Lieutenant and can I just add, that bending over like that shows off what an amazing ass you have. Now hurry and get up here.”

“I don’t have an ass, too skinny.”

“Oh Lieutenant your ass is gorgeous and all mine.” Adam gave a lopsided smile.

“If you keep talking like that, someone will make an appearance and I really don’t want to embarrass the nurses.” He smiled as he gently climbed onto the bed.

“Mmm, but it would be fun helping you out with your _problem_ ”

“And you can do that as many times as you like once we’re home. Until then you’re going to get some sleep whilst I try not to fall off the bed.” He kissed him gently before he lay down draping his arm across Adam’s body.

“Thank you, Tommy. I love you…” Adam was asleep.

“I love you too.” Tommy watched as Adam’s breathing evened out. He’d promised him he’d always be there for him and he knew of a way to make that happen. He’d ask him to move in with him. His house was big enough for them, if he didn’t want to move in there, they could always find a better house together. Yeah that’s what he’d do.

^V^

Adam smiled when he saw Tommy still asleep, his arm gently over Adam’s waist a blanket covering Tommy which hadn’t been there the night before.

The blond stirred gently moving so he could look at Adam.

“Morning sleepyhead.” Adam gently ruffled Tommy’s hair.

“Hey, morning beautiful, how long have you been awake?”

“Not long, just enough to watch you sleeping and marvel at how lucky I am.”

“Mmm, and how do you make that out?”

“I have you in my life, I have a great family and I have a job that I love.” Adam’s face lost it’s sparkle.

“What’s wrong?”

“I…well I hope I have a job. I’ve not…”

“Don’t worry about that right now, just concentrate on getting better and coming home.” Tommy tried to move but his legs got tangled in the blanket nearly causing him to fall backwards off the bed. It was only Adam’s arm around him that saved him from falling on his arse.

“Now I know _I_ didn’t put this blanket on me when I got on the bed.” Adam laughed. “And me nearly falling on my ass isn’t funny Mr Lambert. I’m pretty sure you didn’t get out of bed and cover me up so who did?”

Adam through bursts of giggles and comments of ouch, looked at his boyfriend. “I think it must have been one of the nurses.”

“Oh! I hope I’m ot going to be in trouble.” Tommy gently eased himself off and sat in the chair.

“Well I’ll tell them it was part of my recovery.”

“I’m sure they’ll believe you!” Tommy winked. “Besides my nearly falling on my ass causing you to laugh and hurt yourself, how are you this morning?”

“Sore, scared, glad that you stayed last night, and more than anything I want to get out of here.”

“Well I can understand you being sore and wanting to get out of here, I don’t like hospitals much either. I’m also glad I stayed last night too, but why are you scared?”

“I…I’m scared that these dreams will never stop, scared that Kellatt, Dragoe and Santini aren’t going to get what they deserve and most of all scared that I’m going to lose you.”

“Adam, baby, I told you last night, I’m not going anywhere. As for Kellatt and his men, they’re not going to see the light of day for a very long time. And your dreams, well, we’ll get through them together, no one is going to hurt you again.” He leant over and kissed Adam gently.

“Oh I’m sorry gentlemen.” A nurse had just entered the room.

Tommy smiled at her. “Don’t be, you have your job to do.”

“I just wanted to make sure Mr Lambert was comfortable.”

“Well whilst you do that I need to make a phone call.” He looked at Adam, smiling. “I’ll be back shortly.” He headed towards the door.

“Tommy.”

“I’ll not be long, don’t worry.”

“I wasn’t, I was going to say, you’ve been here over 24 hours, you should go home, change, shower, do whatever you have to do, go into work if you want. I’m ok, I’m not going anywhere I’ll still be here when you come back.”

Tommy looked lovingly at his man. “Are you sure you don’t mind. I do feel kinda grubby.”

“Tommy Joe, I’ll be fine. Go, I don’t want you in trouble from your Captain on my account.” Tommy was about to say something, but Adam stopped him. “I know you said you were going to take time off but honestly, me in here, there’s nothing for you to do.”

“But I can sit with you.”

“I know you can, and as much as I’d love that, you’d get bored and be wondering what was happening at work. How about we make a deal?”

The nurse was watching the pair, happy that they were so comfortable around each other about their feelings. She wished more people could be like these two. And the fact that they were both gorgeous was a bonus and made her smile.

“What deal?” Tommy went back to him.

“Do you boys want me to leave?”

“I don’t mind you staying, in fact you can be my witness when Tommy agrees to my idea. If not, then I know he’d just do the opposite of what I’m going to suggest.” He smiled at Tommy who blushed, Adam knew him so well.

“Ok, I’ll just get on with checking everything’s ok.”

“Thank you.” Adam held out his hand for Tommy to hold. “Now, my deal is this, you go home, shower, change, go to work and see how everything is progressing. Then later this afternoon or even this evening you come back and tell me all about your day with your work friends, and you can fill me in on what Kellatt, Dragoe and Sanitni are saying. And you must have something to eat.”

“Wow, you don’t want much do you?”

Adam smiled, “nope.” He pulled Tommy’s hand towards him and kissed it. “So Lieutenant Ratliff, what do you say? Do we have a deal?”

Tommy looked from Adam to the nurse and back again. “I agree that I could do with a shower and a change of clothes, but I don’t want to leave you for…”

“Tommy, I have amazing doctors and nurses looking after me, I’ll be fine. I don’t want you making yourself ill and not be fit to go to trial. Please Tommy, for me?”

“Mr Lambert’s right Lieutenant, you should do what he suggests, I don’t want to have to find you a bed in here too if you make yourself ill.”

Tommy smiled, “well I can see I’m not going win here am I?”

Adam and the nurse both smiled and said “no” at the same time.

“Ok, ok, you have yourself a deal Adam, but I will be back later. Oh one more thing…” they both looked at Tommy. “Who covered me up last night, because I don’t…”

“That would have been nurse Blanchard, she thought you might have been cold.”

“Well please thank her for me.”

“I will.” The nurse was checking Adam’s blood pressure when Tommy leant over and kissed him. “Lieutenant Ratliff, if you want me to get a true reading of Mr Lambert’s vitals, I suggest you refrain from kissing him whilst I do them!” She tried to be stern but had to turn away because she was smiling.

“Ouch! That’s my cue to get out of here.” Tommy smiled. “I’ll see you later Adam.”

“I’ll look forward to it. Say hi to Mike for me and thank him for everything.”

“I will. See you later.”

Tommy headed out the door. He stopped just outside watching as the nurse checked Adam’s dressings, smiling when she laughed at something Adam said. He remembered he hadn’t asked Adam about moving in, but that could wait. They had all the time in the world. Right now Tommy had to admit he really was eager to get to the precinct.

^V^

After a hot shower, a change of clothes and a quick sandwich, Tommy was on his way to the precinct. He’d contemplated messaging Mike to say he was on his way, but he knew Mike would talk him out of it.

Exiting the elevator he exchanged pleasantries with some of his officers who wanted to know how Adam was doing. As he turned the corner heading to his desk he saw Mike escorting Kellatt to an interview room. Kellatt spotted Tommy.

“Well if it isn’t the queer detective.”

Tommy was across the room quicker than he ever thought possible, wanting to hit the smug man, but he stopped himself, he’d only be in trouble.

“Come on _Lieutenant_ you know you want to. Hit me, then I’ll have _you_ up on charges of assault. Oh and as we’re talking of being assaulted, how’s that fag Adam Lambert?”

“TJ, don’t.” Mike could see Tommy’s hands clenching into fists.

“Don’t worry Mike, I’m not going to do anything stupid, he’s not worth it. The only thing I’m going to do is see that he goes away for a very long time. And for your information _Mr Kellatt_ Adam is doing really well he’ll be out of hospital soon.” Tommy glared at him.

“It’s just a shame my boys didn’t finish the job properly.”

Tommy laughed, “Your kind never learn, do you? You’ve just implicated all three of you, you’ve admitted that you all knew what happened to Adam. Take him away Mike, that’s just made my day.” Tommy laughed as Kellatt was escorted to the interview room, all the while trying to talk his way out of what he’d just admitted.

“Lieutenant, please…come in to my office.” Captain Pitman, unbeknown to Tommy, had been watching the scene unfold.

Tommy sighed. _Crap Ratliff, you should know better._ He closed the door behind him, “sir, what can I do for you?”

“Please sit down Tommy.” He indicated to the sofa. Tommy took a deep breath then sat down. “I must say Tommy I wasn’t expecting to see you today, how is Mr Lambert?”

“Adam is doing ok thank you sir. His bruises will fade, he’ll more than likely have a scar on his left cheek, his right shoulder and collar bone will heal. It’s just…well…he’s having flashbacks, nightmares about what Dragoe and Santini did to him.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, I’m pleased though he’s healing in other ways. What have the doctors said about the nightmares?”

“They warned me it might happen, and they’re confident that in time they’ll get less frequent, but we’re not sure how long that’ll take. I’ve just got to be there for him at night if and when they happen.”

“Does this mean he’s going to be staying with you?” Tommy looked at his Captain. “I’m sorry to pry Tommy, but if it gets back to Kellatt’s lawyers they may use it against Adam.”

“Oh, I…I hadn’t thought about that sir, I was going to ask Adam to move in with me. I…I…well…”

“I know how much you care for him and I wholeheartedly agree that it would help his recovery. What I’m saying is the fewer people that know about it the less likely it is that someone is going to slip up when they’re talking to you around Kellatt’s lawyers.”

“What am I going to do sir?”

“May I suggest something?”

“Of course, I don’t want to jeopardise the case.”

“What if his aunt and uncle take him home from the hospital? That way if Kellatt has anyone watching the hospital they’ll see him leave with family.” Tommy looked deflated. “It’s a precaution Tommy, we don’t want Kellatt’s lawyers knowing about your relationship. I understand it’s not going to be easy for you, but let’s not give them any ammunition to use against Adam, or the police. I want Kellatt and his men for what they did to Adam and his parents as much as you do.”

“I’ll suggest it to them. I’m sorry I’m causing so much trouble. I…”

Lieutenant Ratliff, we don’t always know when we’re going to fall in love with someone, but I will do everything to help you and Adam stay out of Kellatt’s radar. Maybe you could arrange it that you go to Adam’s aunts and then take Adam home with you when you leave.”

“Thank you sir, I’ll certainly give that some serious thought. That way we could be together and I could help him if he had another nightmare.”

“Now, why _are_ you here? I thought you were having a couple of days off to be with Adam.”

“It was Adam’s idea sir.” He went on to tell the Captain what Adam had suggested.

“Mmm, I have to say I’m liking Mr Lambert more by the minute.”

“Sir?”

“He is the first person, besides myself, to be able to tell you what to do _and_ you agree to do it.” He laughed.

“Well sir, I only want to see him well and home, and if me agreeing to do something he suggests helps with his recovery, then I’ll do it.”

“I can see how much you care for him Tommy.”

“Yes sir, I do. I love him very much.” He blushed, that was something he never thought he’d admit to his Captain.

“Now, if you’re here to do some work, how about joining Sargent Nash in questioning Mr Santini? I have Officer Coombs and Sargent Howel questioning Kellatt. I thought Nash may have been too close to you and Adam to remain neutral.”

“Good idea sir, and yes I’ll be happy to sit in on the questioning.”

“Good, I’ll see you before you head home?”

“Yes sir, thank you.” Tommy heaved a sigh of relief as he closed the office door, he really thought he was in for a roasting about what he’d been about to do to Kellatt.

Mike was at his desk when Tommy went through to him.

“Hey TJ, now I’ve got rid of Kellatt you can tell me why you’re here and not at the hospital.”

Tommy explained to Mike what Adam had suggested and what Pitman had said about it.”

“Well I must agree with the Captain, Adam is a sensible man.”

“He says hi by the way.”

“Tell him hi back when you see him later.” Tommy nodded and smiled. “Ok TJ are you ready to question goon number one?”

“Oh I’ve never been more ready, lead the way Sargent.”

The pair grabbed a coffee then headed to the interview room and the waiting Santini.

^V^

They spent over an hour questioning and listening to Santini admit to kidnapping Adam. He explained that it wasn’t their idea but Kellatt’s and the beatings were Kellatt’s idea too. But he said he knew nothing of the defective materials the construction company used on the sites.

Tommy rubbed his eyes as he and Mike left the interview room.

“You ok TJ?”

“Mmmm, yeah, just tired.”

“Then go home, sleep, I’m betting you didn’t get much sleep last night?”

“Not really. Adam had a nightmare, he was remembering what our friend in there did to him. I had to calm him down and the only way I could do that was lie on the bed and hold him. I did manage some sleep but was afraid he’d start shouting again.”

“Oh Tommy, I’m so sorry. No-one should ever have to go through something like that.”

“I know, and I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure he knows that no-one is ever going to hurt him again.” Tommy rubbed his eyes again trying to stem the tears that wanted to escape.

“Come on Tommy, let’s get a coffee and get back in there. The sooner we have everything on record the sooner we can convict Kellatt.”

“And the sooner Adam and I can get on with our lives.”

Mike squeezed Tommy’s shoulder. “It’s going to work out TJ, I know it will.”

As they headed back in with their coffee Tommy spotted Kellatt’s lawyer talking to their Captain. “What do you make of that Mike?” Tommy indicated to Pitman’s office.

“Probably just trying to get the Captain to agree a deal.”

“Yeah, well hopefully that’s not gonna happen.”

“Stop worrying, the Captain wants Kellatt as much as we do. He’s a tough cookie to crack. Speaking of cookies to crack, let’s go break ours in there. We need him to tell us about the night Adam’s parents died.”

Tommy sighed. “That’s what this started out to be. I want to find out, but I know it’s gonna hurt Adam too.”

“Hey TJ, Adam’s stronger than you think. He survived the kidnapping, he gave us a statement allowing us to get these three, don’t underestimate him. Besides, he’s got you now, he’s not oing to be going through all of this alone.”

“You’re right Mike, I just don’t want the trial bringing more nightmares about his parents.”

“I understand where you’re coming from, but be there for him, let him know everything’s going to be ok.”

“Thanks Mike.” Tommy tried to smile but Mike noticed it didn’t quite reach his friends’ eyes.

“Right, ready for round two?”

“More than anything.” They exchanged places with the officer who had been watching Santini but before they could begin their questioning again Santini’s lawyer spoke.

“Lieutenant Ratliff, my client and I have been discussing his…situation.”

“And?”

The lawyer looked from Santini, who nodded, back to Tommy and Mike. “Well my client is prepared to tell you everything about the Lamberts’ _accident_.”

“Accident! He and Mr Dragoe _murdered_ Mr and Mrs Lambert, and unless he tells everything I’m not even prepared to listen to whatever it is you want.”

Santini leant in to whisper. His lawyer staring at him when he’d finished. “Are you sure?” Santini nodded.

“Ok Lieutenant, my client says he’ll tell you everything about that night, on one condition.”

Tommy shot a glance at Mike, “what condition?”

“My client knows he’s going to be going away for a long time, he…well he…”

“Spit it out, what does he want?”

“Not to be in the same detention centre as Mr Kellatt. He’s afraid that Kellatt will kill him or have _someone_ kill him.”

“Awww is he scared?” Tommy uttered sarcastically. “Just think how Mr, Mrs and Adam Lambert felt the night _he_ …” Tommy pointed at Santini, “and Dragoe murdered two innocent people and how Adam felt being kidnapped and held in a deserted theatre. No deal.”

“But you want to know the truth, don’t you?”

“We’ll get the truth, whether it’s now, in this room or in court. And I’m sure Mr Lambert’s lawyer won’t be as easy on him as we are. So, you’ve got five minutes to decide who you’re going to tell everything to.” Tommy got up as Mike watched his friend remove himself from the room.

Tommy stood, back against the wall, eyes closed. He heard the door open and a hand gently rest on his shoulder.

“Go home TJ.”

He opened his eyes. No, I’m ok. I need to hear what he has to say. I need to tell Adam that everything is going to be ok.”

“And it will be, with or without you here.”

“No Mike, I need to hear it for myself.”

“Ok, but go easy, I don’t want you doing anything stupid.”

“I know you don’t, and stop worrying, I’m not gonna do anything to jeopardise my job or the case.”

“Good. Now do you want me to continue the questioning?”

“Nope, but thanks, I’ll be ok.”

“Alright, but I’m here for you TJ, you and Adam.”

“I know you are and I couldn’t ask for a better Sargent or friend.” He huggd him.

“Thanks man. Now shall we…” Mike indicated the door and Tommy nodded.

Tommy explained it was up to the judge where he sent them and said that Santini would probably have an easier time in court if he confessed everything he knew now rather than hold things back until the trial.

The lawyer and Santini exchanged glances before Santini nodded and proceeded to explain everything that had happened the night Mr and Mrs Lambert were killed.

^V^

Both Tommy and Mike were drained when they’d finished questioning Santini about Adam’s parents. But they’d heard enough to convict Dragoe and Kellatt with murder. As Santini had been _helpful_ with information they said the judge would be told and although he too would be convicted, he may be granted his wish to be kept away from Kellatt, but they weren’t promising anything.

Tommy, Mike and Pitman watched as all three were taken to the cells. They would be transferred to California State Prison in Lancaster until their trial. Tommy hoped that Adam would be well enough for the trial which was due to start in three days time.

“Hey Tommy, they’re not going to see the light of day in the real world again.”

“I know Mike, I’m just worried about Adam and his mental state for the trial.”

“Adam’s tough. He’s got you and his family to look out for him. He’ll no doubt surprise the lot of us.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re right.” His phone rang. “Sorry Mike I need to get this, it’s Adam’s aunt.”

“Sure, and don’t worry everything is going to be ok.”

Tommy nodded then answered. “Hello…no I’ve come into work, is there anything wrong, has something happened to Adam…oh, that’s good news…yeah I have been worried…no I was going to suggest that…that sounds wonderful thank you…no I’ll go tell him…ok, we’ll see you both in the morning…no thank you for letting me know…yes I’ll make sure he knows he’s got to behave.” Tommy laughed. “…yeah I know what you mean, he tells everyone else to behave when he’s being stubborn…ha, ha, ha, I see well we’ll have to make sure he does…thanks again for letting me know…see you tomorrow…bye.”

“Everything ok TJ?”

“Yeah, everything’s good. That was Adam’s Aunt Carol, the hospital rang her when they couldn’t get hold of me to say the doctor that was treating Adam has said he would be better off at home with family to continue the healing. They can’t do anything more, it’s just a waiting game now, his bones will heal in time and the bruises will disappear. They’re happy for him to leave hospital as long as he doesn’t over do things and goes back for check ups in a few days time.”

“Awww Tommy that’s fantastic. He’ll be better at home, it’s so sterile in hospital and at home he’ll have his own things around him.”

“Yeah, his aunt is picking him up in the morning I’ll be at the hospital when she arrives but will be in work once she’s taken him home. I’m going around tomorrow after work as she’s cooking us a meal then I’m taking Adam home with me.”

“Lieutenant…”

“Sir?”

“I’m happy for all of you, just remember what we discussed earlier.”

“Yes sir, I’ll make sure he’s safe.”

“All I’m asking, and if you or he sees anything out of the ordinary then you must let us know.”

“I’ll tell him sir, thank you.”

“Now go, give him the good news, you’ve done enough here for one day, the paperwork can wait until tomorrow.”

“Thank you sir.” Tommy and Mike watched as their Captain headed back to his office.

“What was that about?”

“Captain wants us to be careful in case any of Kellatt’s associates are watching the hospital. He doesn’t want us giving Kellatt’s lawyers ammunition if they know he’s moved in with me.”

“Ah, I see what you mean. Well I’m sure Kellatt’s realised that he can’t intimidate either of you anymore, but you know where I am if you need me.”

“Thanks Mike, I do.”

“Now go…break the good news to Adam.”

“I’m going, jeez it’s like you want rid of me.” He smiled.

“No Ratliff, I’m just happy to see _you_ happy and moving on with your life.”

“Aww thanks mom!” Tommy laughed.

“Fucker! Now piss off back to the hospital and be with your boyfriend.”

“M’going. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah and not before.”

Tommy flipped him off as the elevator doors closed taking him back to his lover.

^V^

When Tommy got back to the hospital Adam wasn’t alone. He watched through the window before his curiosity got the better of him.

“I’m not interrupting anything am I?”

“Tommy, hi, these are some of my students.” Adam introduced Andrew, Carrie, Micelle and Danny to him. Tommy learnt that they were all in the show Adam had been producing before the kidnapping and they were here to tell him that the Principal had agreed to allow them to postpone it until Adam was back at work or until he was fit enough to be able to be in the audience. Whichever he felt comfortable with. Andrew had told Tommy what Adam had done for him when he was being bullied and how he was not now afraid to be himself.

“Mr Lambert is a very special person Lieutenant and we’re all pleased you found him and he’s going to be ok.”

Tommy looked at his boyfriend. “Yeah, he is special, and I’m pleased I found him too.”

“Have…have you got the people who did this to Adam, Lieutenant?” A pretty blonde girl asked.

“It’s Tommy, and yes we have. I’ve just come from the precinct and we’ve been questioning the men involved all afternoon.”

“Well I hope they go away for a very long time.”

“Oh don’t worry about that. They all confessed and I’m sure the jury will not have any doubts as to their guilt.”

“Can I as you a question Lieu…Tommy?”

“Sure, it’s Andrew isn’t it?”

“Yes sir.”

“What do you want to know?”

The boy blushed. “How did you know Adam, Mr Lambert was the one for you?” he blushed even deeper. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t…”

“Hey Andrew.” It was Adam who spoke. “It’s ok, you don’t have to be embarrassed, I told you weeks ago you could ask anything you wanted.”

Tommy went to hold Adam’s hand. “I saw him arguing with one of our desk Sargents and knew I had to help him.” He looked into Adam’s eyes (well his good one at least) then I went to speak to him outside the station, I knew I wanted to get to know him, help him and well…we started talking about things we liked and I just thought what a beautiful man he was and how brave a boy he’d been all those years ago. I knew I didn’t want to lose him and well thank goodness he felt the same.” He smiled at Adam then the students. “Does that answer your question?”

“Yes sir, thank you. I…just…well…”

“Andrew what is it?”

He looked at his friends who smiled at him. “I…well I’ve…oh boy I never thought I’d be saying this.”

“Has it got something to do with your boyfriend?”

“Yeah, he’s, well he’s asked me to…fuck…oh m’sorry.”

“What Andrew’s trying to say is that his boyfriend wants to make it official.” The blonde who Tommy now knew was Carrie, explained that although they knew they were young they wanted to be with each other forever and his boyfriend had asked him to get engaged.

“And what do your parents think?”

“Well my mom is happy for me, dad says I’m too young and I still don’t think he accepts me for who I am. He still thinks it’s a phase I’m going through and that instead of being engaged to another man I’m going to suddenly change my mind and get engaged to a girl. But I know that’s never going to happen, I love him and he loves me and that’s good enough for me. If my dad objects too much my boyfriend says I can move in with him and his parents, they have an annexe at the back of their house and it’s ours if we want it.”

Tommy squeezed Adam’s hand before saying “it’s your life Andrew, if your boyfriend makes you happy and it’s what you want to do, then I say go for it. Your mom, even your dad in his own way love you and I’m sure they’ll be there for you whatever happens.”

“Thank you Lieutenant, I do love him and he loves me. We want to try and be together. I can see how happy Adam is with you and I want that too.”

“And you will, you won’t know unless you try.” Tommy looked down at his man who was smiling.

“It was Danny who spoke next. “Well we’ve taken up enough of your time. We’d better go, let the others know how Mr Lambert’s doing. I’m sure you’ve both got a lot to talk about. Thanks for letting us visit and it was nice to meet you Tommy. Are you going to come to the show when we perform?”

“Just try and stop me. I’ve heard a lot about it, I’m not going to miss it.”

“Great.” They all said at once.

They each bid Adam goodbye and to get well soon, they all missed him. After shaking Tommy’s hand and thanking him again they disappeared.

“They’re good kids.”

“Yeah, Tommy, they are. Andrew has come a long way since he came out to me and I’m so proud of him. I just wish his father could see what a great boy he has there.”

“He will, one day, I’m sure.”

“I hope so.” Adam smiled as Tommy kissed him. “Mmm now that was what I’ve been missing.” Tommy stared at the door, what Andrew had said and asked had him thinking. “Hey Tommy Joe, are you ok?”

“What? Yeah, just thinking.”

“Oh dear, has something happened that you’re not telling me?”

“What…no.”

“Then what’s got you so serious?”

“Just something Andrew asked me.”

“About how you knew I was the one?”

“Yeah.”

“And…”

“And, well…would you…shit I was going to ask you last night.”

“Ask me what baby?”

Tommy took a deep breath, “will you move in with me?” Tommy closed his eyes and held his breath.

“I’d love to.”

“Mmm, what?”

“I said I’d love to move in with you.”

Tommy smiled “Really?”

“Yes Tommy…really.”

“That’s amazing. I love you so much Adam Lambert.” He went and kissed him, unaware a nurse had entered the room.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.”

Pulling apart. “That’s ok nurse, Adam’s just agreed to move in with me.”

“Well congratulations. Have you given him the good news?”

With everything going on Tommy had forgotten.

“What news? Tommy…has something happened?”

“No, yes, not yet, sort of.”

Adam looked at the nurse and rolled his eye. “For goodness sake Tommy, considering you’re a Lieutenant in our wonderful Police Force, you aren’t very good at giving good news to people, just tell me.” Adam and the nurse laughed.

“I…well your aunt rang me, the doctor rang her to say you can go home tomorrow as long as you take things easy and don’t even think about going back to work until you’re given the say so by the doctors.”

“That’s fantastic, I was getting bored in here. He looked at the nurse. “sorry nurse but…”

“That’s quite alright Adam, we don’t want to get rid of you too soon but it’ll be good for you to get home, you’ll get better quicker.”

“When can I go?”

“Hang on Adam, you can’t leave until the morning, until the doctor has seen you.” Tommy stressed.

“Oh.”

“But if you’re fit enough and there’s someone to look after you I’m sure there’ll be no problem.” The nurse reassured him.

“Your aunt is going to be here to take you home.” Adam looked disappointed until Tommy explained what Captain Pitman had said.

“You don’t think there’s anyone watching me, do you?”

“I’ve not seen anyone, has anyone been asking about Adam?” Tommy turned to the nurse.

“No and we’re very vigilant in cases such as yours.”

“I’m sure everything is going to be ok.”

“What about me moving in with you Tommy?”

“I’ll be coming to your aunts after work. Then after dinner, which was your aunt’s idea, we can go home.” He smiled at him.

“So I’ve got to wait until tomorrow night.” Adam pouted.

The nurse answered before Tommy could speak. “Mr Lambert, stop acting like a spoilt child and be grateful you’re going home. I could easily tell the doctor that you’ve had a relapse and can’t go home.” She winked at Tommy who coughed, hiding the giggle that was about to escape his mouth.

“Ok, you both win, but…”

“No buts Adam, you’ll do as we say otherwise…” Tommy glared at him.

“Ok, ok, I give up. Jeez you’re supposed to feel sorry for me I am the injured one here.”

The nurse and Tommy tried to keep a straight face but the serious look on Adam’s had them laughing.

“On that note gentlemen, I need to check Mr Lamberts temperature, so if you’d care to give me a few minutes to do my job I would appreciate that.”

“Not a problem.” Tommy was about to say he’d go for a coffee when his phone rang. He smiled when he saw it was Mike. “I’ll go outside and answer this, it’s Mike, probably wanting to know how you are.”

“Tell him I said hi.”

Tommy nodded as he answered and left the room.

Watching through the window, not taking his eyes from Adam.

“Hey Mike, Adam says hi…what?...not you can’t be serious…when did that happen?...no I didn’t know…that must have been when his lawyer…yeah…I’m still at the hospital…no I’ll let Adam know…yes he’s going home tomorrow…no his aunt, I told you…right we have to make sure…yes I understand…what does Pitman say…no I can imagine…I’m so happy I told him…no I know it’s going to be difficult…they’ve what?...great I’d better make sure Adam tells his lawyer that…I know his aunt has appointed one, I think he’s spoken to her not sure if…yeah will do…no first thing in the morning…how long do we have…ok I’ll get on to it right away…no you tell Pitman…yeah I’ll be in as soon as I’ve spoken to Carol and Bill in the morning…thanks for the heads up Mike…yeah I know and I…we couldn’t ask for a better friend than you…yeah take care and I’ll see you at work around 11 tomorrow…no I’ll be fine thanks Mike…goodnight.”

Tommy hung up, this was the last thing Adam, or he needed, but they would get through it together, neither Kellatt nor his lawyer would destroy what they had. He went back in, the nurse was just checking Adam’s stitches in his cheek.

“Hey Tommy Joe, you look like you’ve lost a dollar and found a dime. What’s wrong?”

The nurse noticed the worried look on the blonds face. “I’ll leave you boys to talk, I’ll be up the corridor if you need anything.”

“Thank you.” Tommy watched her go.

“Tommy baby, what’s happened, are you ok?”

He went and held onto Adam’s hand. “Oh Adam, that was Mike on the phone.”

“Yeah you said, what’s happened, is he ok?”

“Yeah he’s ok.”

“Then what is it, what did he have to say, you’re worrying me now, please baby tell me.”

Tommy took a deep breath. “Fuck Adam, we have a problem!”

^V^

“I don’t understand, I thought you said Kellatt had admitted he knew I was at the theatre and he’d got his men to kidnap me.”

“Yeah he did.”

“Then why had he said I…”

“Adam, stop worrying. We can win this, the jury will see what he did to you, what he did to your parents and why he did it. He’s not going to escape a long jail term.” Tommy held on tightly to his boyfriends’ hand.

“I knew this was a bad idea, why did I ever think I could get Kellatt for what he did?”

“Hey, it’s not over yet, we have the trial in a few days and until then none of them will be able to do anything to anyone. They have not been given bail, so what you need to do is concentrate on getting better, let me look after you and we’ll talk to your lawyer. There is no way he can prove what he’s saying.”

“But what about Sargent Rice? He’s in Kellatt’s pocket, how do we know he hasn’t told him about us?”

“What if he has, we didn’t set out to fall in love, you didn’t know who I was when you came into the precinct. I came and found you outside to make sure you were ok. We know we tried to stay away from each other and how we were open with my Captain when we realised. So there is no way Kellatt can prove we knew each other before you came to the station. We have to stay positive. I had never heard of Kellatt before you brought the information to me. So Kellatt is clutching at straws, Sargent Rice is a homophobe and they’re using that to try and get to us. We can’t let that happen my love, we are better than they are.”

“I hope you’re right Tommy. I don’t want to lose you.”

“And you’re not going to. I’m here for you…always.”

“Will you stay with me again tonight. I want to hold you, I’d feel safer if you were here.”

“Of course I’ll stay, I’ll only go away if you tell me to go.” He kissed him gently. “I’m going to go ring your aunt, get her to let your lawyer know what’s happened and maybe after you’re home we should talk to him together.”

“I’d like that, thank you.” He gave a lopsided yawn.

“You’re tired baby, why don’t you try to sleep and I’ll be back very soon.”

“You won’t go home?”

“No, I’m not going to go home, I promised I’d stay.”

“I’ll wait until you come back then I’ll sleep. I’ll be better knowing you’re here.”

“Ok, I won’t be long.” Tommy squeezed Adam’s hand before leaving to make the call. He watched his boyfriend through the window as he spoke to Aunt Carol.

 

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to post this final chapter, real life has been manic. Been frantically rehearsing for our drama groups latest play. Final performance tonight.  
> Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me on this, I hope you enjoy this last chapter.  
> (Another fic in the works...)

Tommy was pacing Adam’s room alternately looking at the time on his phone and gazing out of the window.

“Tommy baby, sit down.”

“Mmm…what?” He turned to look at Adam.

“I said sit down, you’re making me dizzy watching you. What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want anythong to go wrong. I want you safe.” He started pacing again.

“Tommy, come here.” Adam held his hand out, the nurses had been in and helped him to sit in a wheelchair. “Tommy Joe…please.” He stared at his boyfriend, scared that Tommy would make himself ill.

Tommy stopped, turning to face Adam, he smiled. “What do you want baby?”

“I want you to come here, and tell me how much you love me.” Adam grinned the best he could. His face still hurt but didn’t seem as painful as it had a few days ago. Tommy went over to him, knelt down and took his hand. “Oh my! It looks like you’re proposing to me.” Adam laughed as Tommy blushed.

“Adam Lambert, you are the bravest man I know, I wouldn’t have been able to go through what you’ve been through and still be able to laugh at things.” Tommy had been caught off guard with Adam’s comment, and was trying not to make a fool of himself. If he’d been the man he’d been just after his break up with Nick, he’d have run a mile. But this man, who had been through so much had made him think what he wanted in his life.

“It’s because I’ve had you helping me Tommy. When I was in that theatre I resigned myself to the fact that I may never have seen you again and I was sorry that we’d argued that morning and all I wanted, hoped to do was to tell you I love you and tell you how sorry I am that I got you into my terrible mess of a life.” A tear slowly trickled down his cheek.

“Hey stop. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. I’m thankful that you came to my precinct looking for help. Fuck Adam, there are dozens of Police stations in LA, you could have gone to any one of them. But you turned up at mine. I came to you remember?” Adam nodded and half smiled through his tears. “I _wanted_ to help you. I could have sent someone else to talk to you, but _I_ wanted to know who this beautiful dark haired man was and why he was angry. I fell in love with you and blamed myself when when you went missing. I thought I’d frightened you away telling you so soon that I was in love with you. Then when we realised something had happened beyond our control I was scared that I’d never see you again and never be able to tell you how much I love you. I don’t want anything to go wrong these next few days leading up to the trial, because if anything else happens to you I know I won’t be able to live without you.” He knelt up, moving closer to Adam, gently leaning on the chair so he could kiss him.

Adam’s hand went to Tommy’s hair, he knew how much it turned his lover on when he played with the beautiful blond hair.

Tommy moaned into the kiss deepening it, his tongue gently asking for entry, finding a willing partner in Adam’s tongue as they lost themselves in the kiss.

Tommy reluctantly pulled away. “Wow!”

“Why did you stop?” Adam’s breath came out in a deep husky whisper.

“Nnngh, I wouldn’t have been responsible for my actions if I hadn’t.” He knew he was already hard and Adam’s voice only made him want more.

“I wouldn’t have stopped you.”

“I know, but we don’t know who’s going to walk in.” He looked fleetingly at the door.

“I’m sure they wouldn’t have been surprised.” Adam winked wickedly.

“No, but I want to save that for when you’re better and we’re at home.” Tommy sat back on his heels adjusting his pants that had suddenly become tighter.

“Mmm now that’s a sight I’ll never tire of seeing.” Adam glanced at the bulge in Tommy’s pants, Tommy was about to say something when Carol opened the door.

“Good morning boys, oh Adam’ it’s so nice to see you out of bed.”

Tommy quickly got up and went to look out of the window, he really did not want Adam’s aunt to see the reaction he was having to her nephew.

“Tommy, honey are you ok?” She looked from Tommy to Adam raising her eyebrows in curiosity.

“I’m fine ma’am, I was just checking the parking lot for anything suspicious.” He coughed.

“I’ve told you before, it’s Carol, none of this ma’am business you make me sound like I’m the Queen of England.” She laughed. “Besides why would there be anything suspicious out there, has something happened that you’re not telling us?”

“Not telling us what?” Bill had walked in. “Everything is ok, isn’t it?

“Hello sir, yes everything’s fine.” Tommy meant that in both ways, there was nothing going on outside _and_ he’d managed to calm his dick down. He turned to face everyone, Adam grinning and winked at him as Tommy looked at him.

“Well now we’ve got that sorted I can tell you the doctor has said we can take Adam home whenever he’s ready. Oh and Tommy please…it’s Bill.” Tommy blushed, Bill smiled and turned to his nephew. “Are you ready?”

“Never been more ready Uncle Bill, let’s go.” Adam went to stand.

“Oh no you don’t.” Tommy glared at him. “hospital policy says you have to leave in that.” He pointed to the wheelchair.

“But…”

“Nope, no buts, I’m not going to have the nurses shout at us for letting you walk. Now sit your ass back down and let us take you home.” Tommy stopped, realising what he’d just said. “Oh I’m sorry Carol, Bill for my language there, I didn’t mean…”

“Tommy, I couldn’t have put it better myself.” Carol laughed.

“I can see I’m not going to be walking then.”

“Nope.” They chorused.

“And I thought you loved me.” Adam pouted.

“We do sweetheart, that’s why we’re wheeling you out, we don’t want you hurting yourself any more. Bill, if you wouldn’t mind?” Carol indicated that her husband should push the chair.

Tommy smiled, he could see how much this wonderful couple loved Adam, and that made him happy. He picked up Adam’s toiletries bag and followed.

“Tommy?”

“I’m here.” Adam sounded agitated, Tommy moved to the side of him and Adam reached for his hand, holding on tightly as they made their way to Bills car. Tommy noticed Adam’s grip tightening as they reached the lobby. As much as he’d said he wasn’t afraid of what may happen, Tommy could tell he was putting a brave face on for his family. The blond knew he wouldn’t admit anything to his aunt or uncle, he hated seeing his boyfriend scared.

As they left the building, “Stop!” Adam pulled on Tommy’s hand.

“What’s wrong baby?”

“Nothing, I just want to feel the warm sun on my face. I’ve been inside for so long I was forgetting what it felt like.”

All three breathed a sigh of relief. “Don’t do that Adam, you had us all worried, I thought something had happened.” Carol brushed a stray hair away from his eyes.

“I’m sorry, but this feels so good.”

“Well when we get you home you can sit in the back garden for as long as you want. It’s got to be better than sitting here in the parking lot?”

Adam laughed, “yeah that sounds great, thanks Aunt Carol.”

“Now please can we go? I told Pitman I would see him at eleven.”

“Then go to work Tommy Joe, I’ll be fine.”

“Nope, and I don’t mean any disrespect to you Carol, Bill, but I’d rather come with you make sure no-one’s following you.”

“Sounds a solid plan to me.” Bill smiled at Tommy. “I wouldn’t know if anyone was following me.”

“Thank you S…Bill” Tommy smiled and squeezed Adam’s hand.

As they made their way to Bills car Tommy didn’t stop scanning the parking lot and as they closed the doors he was relieved that he hadn’t seen anything out of the ordinary.

They made it to Carol and Bill’s without incident, Tommy was hopeful that all Kellatt’s talk about harming Adam and his family was just that…talk. He helped Adam walk to the beautiful back garden, helping him get comfortable in the chair.

“I’ll be ok Tommy, go to work.”

“I know you will, but I just wanted to be with you as long as I could.” He leant in to kiss him.

“Oh I’m sorry boys.” Bill had brought home-made lemonade for them to drink.

Pulling quickly apart, “That’s ok sir.” Tommy smiled at the glare Adam’s uncle gave him. “I’m just on my way to the precinct, the trial starts Monday so we have to have everything ready.”

“Let me walk you out.”

“Thank you.” Tommy leant down, lightly kissing Adam again. “I’ll see you after work.”

“I’ll look forward to it, I love you.”

“Love you too baby.” Tommy blushed knowing Bill was still there, listening. When he looked across to him, Tommy saw him smiling but also thought he saw a tear glistening his cheek. _Don’t be silly Ratliff it’s the sunshine playing tricks with your eyes_. “Bye Adam.” He smiled as he walked back through the kitchen.

“Leaving us so soon?”

“Afraid so, have to make sure everything’s in order for Monday.”

“Well we’ll see you tonight for dinner?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for anything Carol, thank you.”

“Our pleasure.” She stopped chopping veg and went to hug him. “Thank you.”

“What for?”

“Bringing our boy back to us.” She did wipe away a tear.

“Now Carol, don’t let Adam see you crying, you’ll only worry him.”

“You’re just as bad Bill.” She smiled through her tears.

“You both cry as much as you need to, I have, when I thought I’d lost him.” He looked out to Adam, who was watching two birds playing in the dried mud at the bottom of the garden.

“You really do love him don’t you?”

“Yes sir I do. I couldn’t imagine being without him now. I know we haven’t known each other long but…”

“But you fell in love practically straight away?”

“Yes sir.”

“Thank you Lieutenant Tommy Ratliff.”

“Now what for?”

“We never thought Adam would find anyone to love. Yes, he’s had boyfriends but he’s always finished the relationship before it’s become serious. He has changed since he met you and we can see how much he loves you. Losing his parents was really rough on him, but since he came to your precinct we’ve seen a calmer more relaxed man. So thank you.”

“Well hopefully once the trial is over we can all relax. I’m going to make sure Kellatt never hurts anyone again.”

“Thank you Tommy.” They both hugged him before he left for work.

He messaged Mike to let him know he was on his way. He knew the next few days or even weeks would be tough for all of them, but he knew they’d get through it…together.

^V^

When Tommy arrived in his office, Mike and Pitman were in deep conversation in Pitman’s office. The Captain had spotted him and waved him to join them.

“Good morning sir, I…”

“Sit down Tommy, we have a problem.”

“Oh…can I…”

“Tommy please, if we want this trial to go the right way, then you have to listen.”

“Has something happened sir?”

“You could say that, now please, sit down.”

Tommy sat, a nagging feeling of doom rising in him. He held is breath.

“Tommy, you and Adam can’t be seen to be together, Kellatt’s lawyer seems to be of the opinion that you knew Adam before all this happened and that you’re both in it together.”

“What? Sir, I didn’t know Adam before he…”

“I know that, you both know that, believe me when I say Kellatt is out to destroy all the evidence we have and he’s saying it’s a conspiracy by the department to put him away for something he hasn’t done.”

Tommy slumped in his chair. “How then does he explain the confessions we have from Dragoe and Santini?”

“He’s saying that Adam’s father hired them to beat them up and steal the papers, which thankfully they never found. As for the murders of Mr and Mrs Lambert, he’s saying that was all Dragoe and Santini’s doing, a beating gone wrong. He says that Mr Lambert wanted Kellatt out of the business and was framing him for the beatings.”

Tommy stood, began pacing the office. “Kellatt is not going to get away with this, we have proof of defective materials.”

“Yes we do, and I’m sorry Tommy but that may be the only thing we can get him on.”

“But sir, this is going to kill Adam all this heartache and pain he’s been through only to…I need to tell him.”

“Not so fast Tommy, please sit back down.”

“What? Adam has a right to know what that bastard is saying.”

“I know, but please calm down, we will tell him, but you have to listen to me first.”

“I’ve heard enough sir! I need to go to Adam, I have to be there for him.”

Up to this point Mike had been silent. “Tommy, you can’t go to him, you can’t be seen anywhere near him, Kellatt has people following us. And by that I mean me as well.”

Tommy stopped pacing and stared at his friend. “What the fuck is going on here? We’re the police for goodness sake, surely we can arrest who’s following us. I…I…when Adam left the hospital I followed them, I never saw anyone watching or following us.” Tommy wanted to punch something or someone. He’d not been this angry for as long as he could remember.

“Take a look at these.” Pitman turned his laptop around so Tommy could see the photographs on the screen.

“Fuck! How the hell did they get them?” On the screen was a picture of Adam leaving hospital, Bill pushing the wheelchair and Tommy holding Adam’s hand. The next photo was of them heading up the pathway at Bill and Carol’s home, Tommy’s arm around Adam helping him as he walked. The final picture was Tommy and Adam in the back garden,Tommy leaning in, kissing Adam. He shut the laptop. “How the hell did they know where Carol and Bill lived? And how did I not notice anyone with a camera?”

“I’m assuming Kellatt’s lawyers have done some digging into Adam’s family and those photo’s are professional so that says telephoto lens. You wouldn’t have noticed anyone, it’s…”

“If you’re going to say it’s not my fault for missing the tail then don’t bother sir. I wasn’t concentrating on my job I was concentrating on Adam.”

“I wasn’t going to say that Tommy. I was going to say it’s going to mean we all have to be extra vigilant in where we go and what we do. But most of all…” He looked at Tommy, took a deep breath “…most of all it means Adam is going to have to remain at his relatives until the trial is over. We can’t afford to have anything else go wrong.”

Tommy stopped pacing. “Are you telling me I’m not to see Adam until the trial’s over?”

“I’m sorry Lieutenant, but yes.”

Tommy was heading to the door.

“Tommy stop, where are you going?”

“I have to see Adam.”

“No, I’m sorry, I can’t let you do that, we can’t risk…”

“He has to know, I have…” Mike was behind him, his hand on his shoulder.

“TJ, please. You can’t jeopardise the case.”

“I have to tell Adam.” He tried to pull away from his friend.

“Tommy I’ll go and speak to Adam, tell him what’s happening. If you go…”

“I’ll be ok.”

“ No Tommy please, if we want Kellatt behind bars then you have to do it this way. I’ll let Adam know everything. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“I don’t fuckin’ understand how Kellatt’s got this hold over us. He’s as guilty as hell and should rot in prison.”

“And he will Lieutenant, we’ll get Adam’s lawyer in and talk things through. We will win this case, Kellatt _will_ go away for everything he’s done. Including the murders of Mr and Mrs Lambert.”

Tommy slumped against the door. “At least let me ring him, warn him, tell him Mike will explain everything.” He looked pleadingly at his Captain.

“One call Tommy, then you must promise me you won’t go around to see him until after the trials finished.”

Tommy could feel tears trickling down his face.

“I know how difficult this is for you Tommy.”

“Do you? I doubt it. I’ve never felt like this for anyone before. I love him sir.”

“I can see that, and yes I do know how you feel. I’ll tell you one day, but right now we have to make sure Kellatt, Dragoe and Santini get what’s coming to them. Promise me Lieutenant if I allow you the call you’ll not see Mr Lmbert until the trial’s over?”

Tommy closed his eyes, took a deep breath. “Ok, I’ll do it, but we have to make sure we get Kellatt, otherwise all this will have been for nothing.”

“Thank you Tommy. We will get them and they’ll all go away for a long time. Now go, ring Adam and ask him to get his lawyer to come in to speak to us as soon as possible.”

“I will do sir. Thank you.” He squeezed Mike’s hand then left to find a quiet place to beak the news to his beautiful Adam.

“We will get Kellat, won’t we sir?”

“I’m certain of it Mike. Now let Tommy have some time then talk to him before you go see Adam.”

“Yes sir.” Mike left, not really wanting to see Adam but knew it had to be this way.

Tommy went to sit in his car, he didn’t want anyone to hear or see him as the broke the news. Adam’s phone rang twice before he answered.

“Hey sweetheart, I thought you’d be too busy at work to talk to me.”

“Oh Adam.”

“Tommy Joe, what’s wrong, are you ok?”

“Adam, I…I’m sorry baby.”

“Please Tommy you’re frightening me, just tell me what’s happened.”

“Oh my gorgeous Adam, I…” he broke down. “…Kellatt has photographs of us together, he’s saying we knew each other before you came to the station.”

“We know about that, so what…”

“Oh Adam, he’s saying your parents’ murder had nothing to do with him, he’s saying your father set it all up to get rid of him at the company, but Dragoe and Santini went too far. Kellatt’s saying I knew all of this.” He heard Adam scream then the phone went quiet. “Adam are you there, please talk to me.” Nothing. “ADAM!” He heard voices in the background, crying, then Bill was on the line.

Tommy explained what had happened and that the Captain needed Adam’s lawyer at the precinct as soon as possible. Bill said he’d sort it.

“Tommy, Adam wants to talk to you again.”

“Good I need to tell him something.” Tommy heard more chatter in the background before he heard a crying Adam say his name.

“T…Tommy, what are we going to do?”

“Oh my darling, we’re going to win this, we’re not going to let Kellatt beat us.”

“Does…does this mean I…fuck…I won’t get to see you until…”

“I’m sorry my love, but we can’t give Kellatt any more ammunition. I will see you in court but until the trial’s over we have to be apart. You’ll be safe with Bill and Carol and I’ll make sure you have an officer outside your home until this is over. I want you all to feel safe.”

“I’d feel safer if you were here Tommy.”

“I know.”

“I’m going to miss you my love.”

“And I’ll miss you too, but just remember we have the rest of our lives once Kellatt and his goons are behind bars.”

“I really do love you Tommy Joe.”

“I love you too. Now Mike is going to come and explain everything in detail, just make sure you talk to your lawyer and have her come to the station as soon as possible.”

“I will. Take care of yourself Tommy. This is going to be the longest time ever until I see you again.”

“It’s not forever. Remember I love you and we will win this.I have to go baby, I do have work to do.”

“I know. I just want to hear your voice, remember how it sounds until I can see you again. I love you Lieutenant, see you in court.”

“Yeah, see you in court.” Tommy reluctantly disconnected, then sat staring at his phone. He jumped when Mike tapped on the window.

“Shit Nash, you made me jump.”

“Sorry TJ, are you ok?”

“No, Kellatt is one sick bastard, I love Adam, I’ve just upset him and I’m going to miss him like crazy. So no…not ok.”

“I’m so sorry you’re having to go throught his, but we will get all of them and you and Adam will be together.”

“Thanks Mike, now go explain everything to Adam and tell him I miss him.”

“I will. Take care TJ see you back here. We’ll win, that’s a promise.”

“I’m certain of that.” He watched as his friend headed off. His phone buzzed as he headed back to his office, smiling when he saw a heart from Adam. He sent the same back as he vowed to himself he would make sure Kellatt suffered, no matter how long it took.

^V^

Adam was still in the garden when Mike arrived.

“Hey Adam, so good to see you home.”

“Mike.” Adam really didn’t feel like talking.

“Tommy has…”

“No…don’t.”

Sitting beside him, Mike looked at a distraught young man. “I was only going to…”

“Don’t Mike please. I don’t want to hear that Tommy’s missing me.”

“This will all be over soon.”

“Can you promise that?”

“I know we’re going to do our best to…”

“Maybe your best isn’t going to be enough.” He brushed away a tear.

“Adam, look at me.” Mike could see how this terrified man was hurting.

Adam brushed away another stray tear then looked at the Sargent.

“Oh Adam, Kellatt is trying to put a wedge between you and Tommy and from the looks of things he’s succeeding. I know Tommy is not going to give up the fight easily, he’s too damned stubborn for that.” Adam smiled slightly. “I also know that Tommy loves you, has never loved anyone as much as he does you, I also know he’s devastated that he’s not allowed to come and see you. You can’t let Kellatt win. I understand how both of you are feeling. Tommy’s been my best friend for a very long time, I’ve seen him go through a lot worse on the job and I saw him torn apart when Nick left him, but I know he’s going to get through this because he knows you’re on the other side waiting for him. You have to be strong too. I know you can be, I saw it in you when you came to our precinct asking for help and when you were fighting to stay alive in that theatre. A lesser man would have given up. Kellatt is not going to destroy either of you or what you have between you. _We_ are going to destroy _him_ in court. Expose him for the murdering bastard he is. All you have to do, and I know it’s easier said than done, but you have to go to court every day, your head held high, determination in your mind that we are going to convict him and his goons. Go too knowing that you love Tommy and that he certainly loves you.”

Mike watched as Adam wiped away all his tears and smiled.

“Thank you Sargent, I…I suppose I was angry at Kellatt again. This time keeping Tommy away from me, but you’re right we are going to win this and Tommy and I are going to be together. Kellatt won’t know what’s hit him when my lawyer has finished with him.”

Mike smiled. “Now that’s the Adam I know. But there is one thing.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, please stop calling me Sargent outside of work. Tommy is my friend as well as my Lieutenant and that makes _you_ my friend too.” He smiled at Adam.

“Thank you. That means a lot to me.” Adam went to stand, his face giving away the pain he was still suffering.

“And where do you think you’re going Mr Lambert?” Mike was on his feet helping him up.

“I have something I’d like you to give Tommy. I was saving it for dinner tonight, but now he’s not able to come, I’d like you to pass it on for me.” He walked slowly into the house. Mike watching, wanting so much to help but knowing Adam wouldn’t have allowed him to.

It was several minutes before Adam reappeared, a small box in his hand. Holding it out to Mike, “please give this to him for me. I bought it before everything got screwed up. It was meant as something to remind him how much I love him, then I thought it could have been as an apology after we…well now it’s to let him know how strong we are and that we can get through this no matter how long it takes.”

Mike took it. “I’ll make sure he gets it, thank you.”

“No Mike, thank you for being there for Tommy. I have a feeling this trial isn’t going to be easy and I’m so happy he has you there both as a friend and his Sargent. Please tell him I love him and we’ll see Kellatt, Dragoe and Santini sent down for what they’ve done.”

“Yeah we will and I’ll pass on your message. Now get some rest over this weekend, it’s going to be tough going next week.”

“I will and make sure Tommy rests too. I…well let’s just say I wish I could be there to hold him.”

“I’ll take care of him, don’t worry.”

“Thank you Mike, you’re a good man.” Adam smiled then shook Mikes hand.

As Mike headed to the back door he paused, turning to watch as Adam gently sat, then brushed away more tears. No-one should be kept away from the people they loved and his friends were now going through hell all because of one man.

“Oh, I was just bringing some lemonade out for both of you.” Carol had appeared in the kitchen.

“I’m sorry ma’am but I have to get back to work. Another time maybe?” Mike had only met Carol once before but he like her instantly.

“Oh well if you’re sure?”

“I am, thank you. I’m sorry to have to rush out on you but…”

“But you still have a lot to do before Monday?”

“Yes ma’am we do.”

“Well take care of yourselves too, I’d hate to see you and Tommy making yourselves ill before the trial.”

“I’ll look after TJ, I’m not going to let him over think things.”

“Good. It was lovely to see you and thank you for helping Adam.”

“It’s my job ma’am and I’m so happy he’s home again.”

“There is just one thing you can do for both of us.”

“Anything”

“Please call me Carol and my husband’s Bill. You’re Tommy’s friend and a part of his and Adam’s life now so…”

“It would be my pleasure…Carol.”

They both smiled as she hugged him.

“Thank you again Sargent for bringing our boy home.”

“It’s Mike…and you’re welcome.”

He headed to the door, marvelling at the wonderful family Adam had around him.

As he got in his car he spotted two uniformed officers in their car opposite the house. The Captain had said he’d post officers outside. Well at least now if anyone tried to get to Adam or his family they’d be stopped. He acknowledged the officers as he drove back to deliver Adam’s present.

Tommy wasn’t at his desk when Mike arrived back, he was worred his friend had gone off and was doing something really stupid. He ws just about to ring him when he emerged from one of the interview rooms with a well dressed woman. Mike watched as Tommy shook her hand and nodded at whatever she was saying. Tommy acknowledged Mike as he escorted the woman to the elevator.

“Wow, TJ who. Was. That?”

“Adam’s lawyer.”

“Wow!”

“Down boy, she’s here to help us, not for you to drool over.”

“Oh she can help me anytime she’s free.”

“Nash, you’re spoken for.”

“Well…a guy can window shop, can’t he?”

“Go get a cold shower, you’ll not be fit to work if you keep thinking like that.” Tommy laughed.

“Now that’s a sound I’ve not heard for a long time.” He looked at his friend who was still smiling.

“What do you mean?”

“You, Ratliff, laughing. It’s so good to hear it.”

“Not had much to laugh about, have we?”

“No, you’re right there, but we’re going to be doing a lot more of it once Kellatt and crew are where they belong.”

“She said we have a good case against them and that all this talk about Adam and I knowing each other before, is just a ploy to try to have people questioning the truth. She also said she was going to speak to Captain Pitman to get him to ask the techies to find the IP address those photo’s were sent from.”

“That’s good news…isn’t it?”

“It will be if she can convince the photographer to admit it was Kellatt that hired him.”

“Ah well, fingers crossed.”

“I’ve got everything crossed. Pitman had to leave early so she’s going to ring him at home later. Anyway, what’s that you’ve been buying for Sue?”

“Oh, no, it’s not for her it’s…”

“Nash what are you up to?”

“No TJ, it’s for you.”

“Awww shucks, ya shouldn’t have.”

“No you daft fucker, it’s from Adam.”

“Oh! Well hand the evidence over Sargent.” He made a grabbing motion with his hands. “Gimme!”

“Mmm, now I wonder if I should…”

“Hand it over Sargent otherwise I won’t be responsible for my actions.”

Mike laughed as he handed over the box, happy to see Tommy smiling and getting back to his old self.

Tommy turned away so Mike couldn’t see what was in the box, but as he removed the lid he felt Mike looking over his shoulder.

“Erm Nash, you shouldn’t be looking, what if it’s private like um…like a sex toy.”

“Eww gross Ratliff.” He playfully shoved him with his shoulder. “Adam would never have asked me to deliver anything like that, he’d have delivered _that_ in person.”

Tommy laughed again. “Had you going there though…didn’t I?” He gasped as he took the lid off. “Wow, it’s beautiful.”

“Don’t keep me in suspense, what is it?”

Tommy turned back to his friend holding out the box in front of him.

“Oh my TJ that’s beautiful.”

Sitting on white satin inside the box was a bracelet of Tigers Eye beads.

“When did he…”

“Adam told me he bought it just before you had the argument. He said he was going to give it to you the night he was kidnapped. He said he thought it was appropriate to give it to you now.”

Tommy removed it from the box placing it on his left wrist. The beads cool against his skin. As he put the box on the desk he caught it and it fell to the floor a folded piece of paper falling out from under the satin.

As he picked it up to unfold it he noticed a typed message addressed to him.

“What is it TJ?”

“Looks like a message from Adam.” As he read it tears filled his eyes.

“Hey, you ok?”

“Mmmm?”

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, m’good now. Here.” He handed the note to Mike.

“I can’t read that it’s between you and Adam.”

“It mentions you so I’ll let you, but don’t tell anyone about it otherwise it might get back to you know who.”

“My lips are sealed.”

“Now that would make for a quiet time!” Tommy winked.

“Fucker!” Mike laughed then read the note.

**My darling Tommy, I’m so sorry I couldn’t write this to you, you wouldn’t have been able to read my left handed writing! I had meant to give this to you the night we argued but circumstances beyond our control meant we were separated. I saw it and knowing the meaning of the Tigers Eye it seemed appropriate for what I’d put you through. I was stupid, I’d loved you for a while but was always too scared to tell you in case…well you know the rest.**

**Mike is a good friend to you and I’m hoping I can be a good friend to him and a lover to you my beautiful Tommy. These next few days (or maybe weeks) are going to be difficult for all of us, but at least when you’re wearing this it’ll remind you how much I love you and that we will be together.**

**Take care of yourself my love and tell Mike I’ll be after him if he doesn’t look after you. You have a great friend in him, you’re a lucky man Tommy Joe Ratliff.**

**All my love Adam xx**

**p.s. read the card in the lid it will explain what I meant about Tigers Eye.**

“That man has an amazing way with words. But he got one thing wrong.”

“Oh! What’s that?”

“I’m the lucky guy, to have friends like you and Adam in my life.”

“Thanks Mike, that means a lot.” Tommy kept touching the bracelet.

“Well…”

“Well what?”

“Aren’t you going to read the card and tell me what Tigers Eye means.”

“Oh yeah, hang on.” Retrieving the card he started reading.

**_Tigers Eye helps to release fear and anxiety. It aids harmony and balance. It stimulates taking action, helps you to make decisions with discernment, understanding and unclouded by your emotions._ **

“Wow that’s beautiful, just like your bracelet.”

“Yeah it is. Even though we can’t be seen together I know through this…” he twisted it around his wrist. “…we _are_ together and nothing will tear us apart. Not Kellatt, Dragoe, Santini or their lawyers.”

“That’s the way to go TJ. You’re stronger together and I for one am with you all the way.”

“Thanks Mike.” He hugged his friend. “It’s getting late, how about we go to mine, have a drink and take out and relax for the evening. Then tomorrow we make sure we have everything ready for Monday.”

“Sounds good. Can I crash at yours, I don’t want to drive if I’ve had a drink.”

“I was hoping you’d say that, I don’t feel like being on my own tonight. I’d probably finish that bottle of Jack, then I’d be no use to anyone.”

“Deal, but I’ll buy the food…Tacos?”

“Tacos sound fantastic and thank you.”

“That’s what friends are for.” Mike hugged him before they headed home for the night.

^V^

The remainder of the weekend flew by, Adam not saying much to his aunt and uncle, they worried about him, didn’t want him closing in on himself the way he’d done when he first moved in with them after his parents’ murder.

Tommy and Mike checked and double checked all the written statements and photographic evidence they had collected. They had all the information regarding the defective materials that had been used on the constructions sites. They even had statements from the families of the men killed in the last _accident_. They’d heard about the kidnapping and told Tommy they wanted to help put Kellatt away.

It was 8pm Sunday evening, Tommy, Mike and Pitman were still at the office.

“Are you sure you have everything ready for tomorrow?”

“Yes Sir, Mike and I have checked everything and we can’t be any more ready.”

“Good. Remember their lawyers are going to try to discredit you Lieutenant.”

“I know, but I’m ready for them sir.”

“How about Mr Lambert, how’s he holding up?”

“I had a call from his aunt this morning, she’s worred about him. It seems he’s not saying much, she hopes he’s not closing himself off from them like he did when he lost his parents.”

“I can see how she’d be worried. Look, why don’t you ring him, no one is going to know.”

“But I thought you didn’t want us…”

“Tommy, it’s a difficult time for all of us, but especially Mr Lambert. I’m not going to tell anyone and I’m sure Mike won’t breathe a word.” Mike smiled and shook his head.

“If you’re sure sir, I’d love to speak to him.”

“I’m sure Lieutenant. I’m certain it’ll do you both good.” The Captain smiled.

“Thank you sir.” Tommy disappeared into an interview room so he wouldn’t be heard.

Adam’s phone rang, Tommy was worried because he didn’t answer straight away as usual. When the call was picked up it was Carol.

“Oh, hello Carol, I was after Adam.”

“Hi Tommy, it’s so nice to hear you. Adam’s…he’s…”

“What’s happened? Is he ok?”

“Oh Tommy, I’m so worried about him, he’s in his bedroom, doesn’t want anything to eat, he’d just listening to music. I asked him to message you but all he said was that it wasn’t allowed and you wouldn’t be able to answer back.”

Tommy heard her sniffle. “Please Carol, take the phone to him, tell him I need to speak to him. I’m so sorry you’re all having to go through this.”

“Tommy, honey, it’s not your fault it’s that…that crazy man Kellatt who’s to blame.”

“Please tell Adam I’m on the phone.” He heard her walking through the house and knock on Adam’s door. He heard muffled talking then a door closing and silence.

“Adam baby are you there?” Silence. “Baby please talk to me, say something even if it’s to tell me to go away. I just need to hear your voice.”

“T…T…Tommy, I…” Crying.

“Oh Adam, it’s going to be ok, we’re going to get through this, we’re strong just like the card in my present said. I love it, it’s beautiful just like the person who gave it to me. Please Adam, talk to me.”

“Tommy, it hurts not being able to see you, talk to you,I don’t know if I can get through this.”

“Hey. Listen to me, we are better than all of Keleb Construction, they are liars, cheats, murderers and by the end of the trial the jury will see that and know what they did to your family. You have to remain strong, don’t let them see you’re hurting. I’ll be there for you and so will Mike, Carol and Bill. You’re not on your own, you have a family who loves you and is there for you…always.”

“I’m…I’m sorry Tommy.”

“You don’t have to apologise for anything. You’ve been through hell not once but twice and no-one should ever have to go through it at all. You were strong when you came to the precinct looking for help and you will be strong in court. Remember I love you and we will be together when all this is over.”

“Thank you Tommy Joe. I miss you so much. I promise I’ll be strong and not let Kellatt see how he’s affecting me. I love you so much and I miss you.”

“And I miss you too. Will you promise me something?”

“What is it?”

“That you’ll try to have a good night’s sleep and be ready to fight in the morning.”

“I’ll try.”

“All I’m asking sweetheart. Now I have to go. I need my beauty sleep too.” Adam laughed. “What?” Tommy loved the sound of Adam’s laugh.

“You’re beautiful Lieutenant Ratliff and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“Aww shucks, thank you, you gorgeous man. I’ll see you in court tomorrow. I love you Adam.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow, I love you too Tommy. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Tommy disconnected hoping Adam would be ok. He hadn’t heard Mike enter the room.

“Everything ok TJ?”

“It will be Mike once Kellatt has been put away.”

“Wanna come to mine for supper?”

“Would you mind if I called a rain check on that. I want to try to get some sleep ready for the big day tomorrow.”

“Ok, but remember I’m always there for you and ring me if you need to talk no matter what time it is.”

“Thanks Mike.”

“Come on, Pitman wants to lock up and we need to relax before the morning.”

They left the room together, Mikes arm around his friends shoulder.

“Take care of yourselves boys and see you in the morning.”

“Night sir.” They echoed as they headed home for the night.

^V^

When Tommy arrived at the Courthouse Mike, Carol and Bill were waiting for him outside.

“What’s happened, where’s Adam?”

“Calm down TJ he’s inside with his lawyer, they’re discussing the final preparations and when she’s going to call Adam to testify.”

Tommy relaxed slightly, he thought something had happened to his lover.

“How are you Tommy dear?”

“Better now I know Adam’s ok. I just hope this doesn’t drag on too long for everyones sake. You’ve all been through so much.”

Carol gently touched Tommy’s arm. “He’s stronger than you think Tommy. After your call last night he seemed to find extra determination from somewhere and he’s ready for whatever is thrown at him, at both of you. So thank you for ringing and thank you for being a part of our family.”

Tommy blushed. “Thank you for making me feel welcome.”

“We’d better go in, it’s nearly 9 o’clock.”

“Yeah you’re right. Judge Reed is a stickler for time keeping but he’s also a good judge. Harsh sometimes but one of the best. I’m pleased we got him and not Judge Alderson, he’s useless.”

They all headed up the steps knowing this wasn’t going to be easy.

The first half of the morning was taken up with choosing the twelve jury members. When Adam’s lawyer accepted a jury member, Kellatt’s lawyer dismissed them. By the time all twelve had been agreed upon, Judge Reed decided to call an hours recess so everyone would be ready to go when they’d had a coffee break.

As they stood to leave Adam caught Tommy’s eye and mouthed “I love you” before Tommy disappeared. They didn’t want Kellatt’s lawyer to see them together.

As he was drinking his coffee he fiddled with his bracelet. It did give him strength, knowing it was from Adam.

When they were finally called back into court Kellat’s lawyer, followed by Santini’s and Dragoe’s all gave their opening statements. Tommy marvelled at some of the things coming out of Kellatt’s lawyers mouth. How he was a well respected citizen, a man who donated hundreds of thousands of dollars to charity each year and most of all, was shocked to hear of his partners murder and Adam’s kidnapping.

Tommy wanted to scream but knew it wouldn’t do any good.

Adam’s lawyer was calm in delivering her opening speech. She spoke directly to each one of the jury, Tommy knew she was trying to get them on her side. She kept referring to the _horrors_ a young boy witnessed and the traumatic time Adam had when he was kidnapped. Tommy liked her, she appeared to be calm, polite but he knew she was ruthless underneath and she wouldn’t let things go until they got to the truth.

By the time all the lawyers had completed their opening statements it was 5pm. Judge Reed decided it was too late to start questioning witnesses so he dismissed the jury to the their hotel, warning them they weren’t to speak to anyone about the trial and to be ready to hear witness accounts starting at 9 sharp in the morning.

He thanked everyone in the courtroom but reiterated that all witnesses and Police officers giving evidence should remain outside in the corridor until they were called the following days.

Tommy saw Adam’s shoulders droop. He knew how hard this would be for his man because it was going to be equally as difficult for him too. Even just seeing each other in the room was a help even if they couldn’t communicate. Tommy hoped Adam would be ok.

As everyone left the courtroom Adam managed to get behind Tommy and whispered “We’ll do this baby I know we will. I love you.” Tommy smiled, he knew he couldn’t acknowledge Adams words, eyes were on both of them. Instead once outside, Adam disappearing with Carol and Bill, Tommy messaged him.

**I love you too, so very much and yes we will win this. Take care my love and remember we will have so many more happy times together xxx**

Tommy was staring at his phone when Mike appeared at his side.

“You ok TJ?”

“Yeah I am. I’m sorry Mike I’ve just remembered I have something I need to do.”

“Want some company?”

“Please don’t be offended, but I have to do this on my own.”

“Oh, ok, you know where I am.”

“Yeah thanks Sargent. I’ll see you in the morning.” And with that Tommy sprinted away from the building leaving Mike scratching his head.

“Sargent, have you seen Lieutenant Ratliff?”

“Yes sir,he’s just run from the building.”

“Oh did he say where he was going.”

“No sir, just said he had something he needed to do, then he was gone.”

“I expect he’ll tell us when he’s ready.”

“Mmm, yes sir.” Mike was confused, he’d never seen his friend act like that before.

“See you in the morning Sargent.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow sir.” Mike hoped Tommy wasn’t going to do anything dangerous or stupid.

^V^

Adam entered the courtroom the following day, his eyes immediately scanning the room for Tommy. His shoulders drooping when he remembered he wouldn’t be there until it was time for him to testify. His lawyer spotted him and smiled as he walked over to her.

“Morning Adam, is everything ok?”

“No, not really. I was looking for Tommy but…well he’s got to remain outside until he’s called.”

“I’m sorry, but yes he has. I know how much strength he gives you when he’s near. We’ve just got to remember to not let Kellatt’s team see how his not being here affects you.”

“I’m sorry I…”

“You don’t have to apologise. I’d be just the same. Now, let’s make ourselves comfortable, I have a feeling it’s going to be a long day.”

Adam had one last look around the room before sitting, smiling when he saw his aunt and uncle sitting just behind him.

Tommy was pacing the corridor when Mike arrived.

“Morning TJ, is something wrong?”

“No, not really, just wondering how Adam is. This not being able to see him is killing me so I’d hate to be in his shoes in there.”

“Tommy he’s going to be fine. He’s a fighter and so are you.”

“I don’t feel it this morning. I’m scared Kellatt’s lawyer is going to eat him alive.”

“That’s probably not going to happen today, they’ll get everyone elses testimony over first before they begin to question Adam. Stop worrying.” Tommy shot him a look. “I know it’s easier said than done. You’re both going to be ok.” Tommy nodded. “Hey what was with the disappearing act last night? Pitman came looking for you just after you vanished.”

“It was something I had to do.”

“Ok so was it something you remembered about the case or…”

“Personal.”

“Right, are you going to…”

“Not right now.”

“Oh! Ok.” Mike was confused, this was so unlike his friend. He told him everything. He’d never known Tommy keep anything to himself before.

“Morning Lieutenant, Sargent, is everything ok?”

“Yes sir.” They chorused.

“Are you ok Tommy? Mike said…”

“I’m fine…sorry sir. I…well I just had something I needed to do last night.”

“Something to do with the case?”

“No sir, I’m sorry to have to say this…” Mike and Pitman glared at each other then back at Tommy. “…I really don’t want to talk about it just yet. I will tell you when everything’s sorted.”

“Ok, well you know where we are if you want to talk.”

“Thank you sir.” Tommy smiled then headed to the coffee machine.

“And I gather from that conversation he’s not said anything to you Mike?”

“No, he’s being very secretive, it’s not like TJ at all.”

“Well we just have to be there for him if whatever is going on doesn’t work out.”

“I agree.” They watched as the blond sat drinking his coffee.

Adam had been quietly talking to his lawer when Kellatt, Santini and Dragoe were brought in. His whole body language changed frm relaxed to determined. Tommy had been right he couldn’t let Kellatt see how nervous he was.

They all stood as Judge Reed entered and took his seat. The jury were reminded that they had to listen to all of the evidence and testimony’s before making a decision.

Kellatt’s lawyer was asked to call his first witness and to the surprise of everyone it was Kellatt himself. The lawyer proceeded to ask how long he’d known the Lamberts, how he knew them and what he thought had happened on that terrible night all those years ago.

Adam wanted to scream at him when he replied the Lamberts were wonderful people, the best friends anyone could have, he and Mr Lambert had been business partners and he was as shocked as anyone when he’d heard about their murder.

Adam glanced at his aunt and saw tears running down her face. He whispered to his lawyer that she had to get Kellatt to confess.

They sat and listened to Kellatt lie some more when he was asked about Adam’s kidnapping. He said he knew nothing about it and said it was all dragoe and Santini’s idea to try to convince Adam that there was nothing to investigate.

At that point Santini shoulted that Kellatt was a liar.

“Mr Santini, if you don’t remain quiet I will have you removed from my courtroom.” Judge Reed glared at him.

Santini quietened down until Kellatt denied being the one who asked them to get the information from Mr Lambert.

“Mr Santini, you will have your chance to speak when you are called to the stand. As it is, you are disrupting the proceedings so I am going to ask the officer to remove you down to the cells where you can calm down and allow us to continue. Officer if you would escort Mr Santini that would be marvellous, thank you.”

The officer handcuffed Santini and ushered him away.

The judge asked Kellatt’s lawyer if he had any further questions. When he said no, Adam knew his lawyer wasn’t going to go easy on him. She stood smiling down at Adam then made her way towards Kellatt.

“Mr Kellatt, you said you had nothing to do with the kidnapping of my client, how is it then that he told me you paid him a visit whilst he was being held and watched as your accomplicies poured water over him when he asked for a drink. Is it also true you threatened to kill him if he didn’t put a stop to the investigation into his parents’ murder?”

Kellatt looked across to Adam, “Mr Lambert is mistaken. How could he say it was me when he was bruised and beaten he was delirious when he was tied to that chair.”

“Ah Mr Kellatt, I never said he was tied to a chair neither did I say he was beaten when you saw him.”

“I…well…Mr San…”

“I put it to you…” she looked from the jury to Kellatt “…that kidnapping Adam Lambert was your idea to try to stop him from finding the truth about his parents.”

“I…no…it wasn’t…”

“I rest my case. No further questions your Honour.” She turned, heading back to her seat.

“I suggest we have an hour recess for lunch. Mr Kellatt you are excused but remember you are still under oath and can be recalled at any time. Jurers you will be taken to a quiet room for lunch and remember no calls to anyone.” The judge stood as did everyone in the room then he disappeared.

“Well Adam we seem to have put doubt in the jurers’ minds.”

“Thank you for all you’re doing.”

“I want to see him convicted for what he clearly did to your family. Go have something to eat and I’ll see you back here at 2pm.” She squeezed his arm then left.

As Adam left with Carol and Bill he scanned the corridors for Tommy but when he couldn’t see him he headed outside for some fresh air.

Tommy saw them leave the courtroom but remained hidded as he didn’t want to give Kellatt’s lawyers any further ammunition. Yes he was disappointed but he knew it was for the best.

The hour went quickly and Adam knew it was going to be another difficult session. Santini and Dragoe were to testify this afternoon.

Their lawyers were just as ruthless as Kellatt’s and tried to convince the jury that Adams parents’ murders had been an accident. They were not as convincing as Kellatt and at one point Dragoe admitted Kellatt had told them to do whatever it took to get the documents from Mr Lambert. He quickly tried to rebuke the comment but Adam could see the jury were not convinced it was an accident.

Miss Freeman asked them both about Kellatt’s involvement in the kidnapping both stating it wasn’t their idea but Kellatt’s. At least they told the truth about that but Adam could see they were scared of Kellatt. He remembered something Tommy had said about Dragoe and Santini making a deal that if they gave up Kellatt for the kidnapping they could be sent to a different detention facility.

By the time they’d both finished testifying Kellatt was angry and was quietly arguing with his lawyer. That in itself didn’t look good for him.

“It’s been a very long day.” Judge Reed said. “I was going to ask Miss Freeman to call her first witness, but looking at the time I think we’ll leave that until tomorrow. I suggest we all get a good night’s sleep and be ready to start at 9 sharp in the morning.” He stood then disappeared.

“How are you holding up Adam?”

“I’d be better if I could see Tommy.”

“I know, and you will, tomorrow. He’s my first witness. Go home, rest and I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She watched as Carol put her arm around Adam’s waist and led him out of the courtroom.

No sooner as they’d gone, Tommy appeared. “Miss Freeman, how’s Adam?”

“Hey Lieutenant, he’s ok. Missing you but holding on in there.”

“How’re things going?”

“As well as we can expect. Santini and Dragoe have admitted Kellatt was the brains behind everything but he’s still tryng to put the blame elsewhere.”

“Which way do you think the jury will decide?”

“Difficult to say. But hopefully the slip ups that Kellatt has made will have them wondering.”

“He has to go away for this.”

“I’m trying my hardest to make that happen.”

“Thank you.”

“Are you ready to take the stand in the morning?”

“Definitely. It means I get to see Adam.”

“About that…” Tommy looked questioningly at her. “I don’t want you giving away your feelings for him. You have to remain neutral.”

“But everyone knows I…”

“I know but they’ll no doubt try and use that against us. Please Lieutenant be careful.”

“I will.” He sighed. “I’m going to go home and get some rest. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Good idea. Take care Lieutentant. Goodnight.” She watched as he left the building, hoping that he could handle whatever Kellatt’s lawyer threw at him.

^V^

Mike was waiting outside for Tommy as he arrived for the third day of the trial. “Morning TJ, how’re you feeling?”

“M’ok, didn’t sleep much last night. Great time for my insomnia to rear it’s ugly head again.”

“You’ll be ok once this is over.”

“And the sooner the better is all I can say.”

As they headed in Tommy’s phone buzzed.

“What’s up TJ?”

“Nothing.” He smiled. “It’s Adam sending me hugs.” He quickly sent a heart back then switched his phone off.

“You’re both stronger than you realise. Anyone else would have crumbled under the pressure you’re experiencing. You’ll beat this.”

“Thanks Mike…for everything.”

“That’s what friends are for.”

They were greeted by Pitman as they arrived at the courtroom.

“Hey Captain is everything ok?”

“There’s been a development.”

“Oh, anything serious?”

“Santini and Dragoe’s lawyers have just had an early morning meeting with Judge Reed.”

“What’s happened?”

“They’ve asked that they be held responsible for Adam’s kidnapping and the murders of Mr and Mrs Lambert. They admitted they were involved in both incidents and they’ll accept any sentence the judge wants to hand out.”

“Wow, what made them own up to all of this? I know we had their confession but proving it in court is a different matter.”

“Seems they have hearts. They said Adam had gone through enough and should be allowed to get on with his life.”

“Ok, so what about Sean Kellatt?”

“That’s not so straight forward. He’s still denying he had anything to do with it all.”

“Let’s hope my testimony today convinces the jury of his guilt.”

“It’s not going to be easy Tommy.”

“I know sir but I’m ready for whatever they ask me.”

“Lieutenant Thomas Ratliff.” The usher called.

“That’s me.” He acknowledged her.

“Just tell them everything we know.”

“I will sir. See you both soon.”

As he made his way to the witness box he glanced briefly at Adam who smiled before looking down at the table.

Tommy read from the card and swore to tell the truth. Kellatt’s lawyer, to Tommy’s surprise, was up first.

“Lieutenant Ratliff, can you tell us about your relationship with Mr Lambert.”

“Objection…relevance?” Miss Freeman was on her feet.

“Your Honour, I’d like to establish that Lieutenant Ratliff knew Mr Adam Lambert before they reopened the case against my client. Isn’t it true that your ex boyfriend left you because of your sexual relationship with Mr Lambert?”

Tommy went to respond but was stopped.

“Again I object your Honour. Mr Lambert did not know Lieutentant Ratliff before he went to the station asking for help.”

The chatter in the courtroom grew.

“Quiet in my court. If this carries on I’ll have everyone in the public gallery removed.”

The room quietened.

“Now if the lawyers will approach I’ll speak to you both.

Tommy and Adam watched as Miss Freeman and Kellatt’s lawyer spoke with Judge Reed.

It seemed like minutes went by but was merely seconds before both went back to thei seats.

Judge Reed turned to the jury. “You will disreguard what you have just heard and listen to just the facts of the case. The private lives of people are just that…private.”

Kellatt’s lawyer continued to question Tommy who answered with all the facts that he knew. Making sure he kept his gaze away from Adam. When it was Miss Freeman’s turn to question Tommy he told her everything they had found out from the defective materials, the information he’d been sent on the Lamberts’ murder, the _accident_ that recently killed two workmen to Adam’s kidnapping. Kellatt’s lawyer tried, but failed, on several occasions to object to the questions and say that Tommy was lying and the information was all false. But the blond stuck to the truth and by the time the judge called recess for lunch it seemed as though Kellatt was starting to squirm.

Adam was due to testify after lunch and then it would be the closing statements from both lawyers.

Tommy was drained when he saw Mike outside.

“Shit Mike that was crazy.”

“What happened TJ?”

Tommy explained the opening questions and how the judge had calmed everything down. How he told the jury to disreguard the questions.

“Fuck Tommy that could have gone the other way. How’s Adam holding up?”

“He was scared when the question about us knowing each other was asked but he held it together. I’m so proud of him.”

“And you can tell him that when it’s all over.”

“Yeah, hopefully very soon.”

“Come on let’s get something to eat.”

“Just coffee, if I try to eat anything I’ll gag on it.”

“Ok but you’re coming to mine for dinner tonight.”

“Yes mom.” They laughed as they headed back to the coffee machine.

^V^

Adam hadn’t been able to eat either. The shock of the questions Tommy had been asked and the smug look on Kellatt’s face as his lawyer had grilled him, made Adam feel sick. He made sure he drank plenty of water before he went back in. He knew it wasn’t going to be plain sailing this afternoon, but he ws determined not to crack.

As it was Miss Freeman opened the questioning and asked Adam to describe what he remembered the night his parents were killed. By the time he’d finished he was openly crying and wanted nothng more than to go to Tommy, who was now sitting with Carol and Bill, and crawl into his arms.

He was asked if he was ok to carry on, he said yes but could he have some water. The usher brought it then Miss Freeman asked him to describe what happened when he was kidnapped.

As he recalled this he kept glancing at Tommy and holding his arm, which was still in a sling. He touched the mark on his face as he described how Dragoe and Santini had beaten him then the doctors explaining he could be left with a scar.

All the while Tommy was watching him willing him to be strong. He looked at the bracelet he was wearing and smiled as he recalled the note Adam had sent with it.

The judge asked Adam if he wanted a break but he declined saying he’d rather get it l over with.

So then it was Kellatt’s lawyers turn.

“Mr Lambert, are you certain you heard Mr Dragoe and Mr Santini mention my clients name the night your parents died. After all it was over 10 years ago and our memories aren’t always that good.”

“Of course I remember. I had nightmares about that night for many years and I began having them again just before I went to the police to get them to re-open the case. I’d like to add to that I’m having nightmares about being kidnapped and the doctors don’t know if they’ll ever go away. So yes I remember quite vividly.” He stared at Kellatt.

Tommy smiled he never thought he could love Adam more, but after that he fell just a little more in love with the brave man.

“Mr Lambert, we’ve heard that Lieutenant Ratliff claims not to have know you beforehand, I’d like you to tell us the truth.”

“Sir, your Honour. Lieutenant Ratliff _was_ telling the truth. I didn’t know anyone at the Precinct before I went in that day. If Lieutenant Ratliff hadn’t have found me outside when he did I don’t know if I’d have gone through with everything. I’d just like to add that no matter what has happened I’m still pleased I continued to pursue the case as I need closure for what happened to my parents. I didn’t know at the start of this investigation that I would find my soulmate, but in Lieutenant Ratliff I have found someone who I love with all my heart and wouldn’t be here today if it wasn’t for him and his team. I really thought I was going to die in that theatre but Captain Pitman, Lieutenant Ratliff and Sargent Nash never gave up.” He smiled at Tommy, tears running down his face.

The courtroom was silent. Kellatt’s lawyer trying to think of another way to unnerve Adam but realising the man was stronger than he gave credit to he remained silent.

“Well ladies and gentlemen if there’s no further questions…” Miss Freeman and reluctantly, Kellatt’s lawyer both shook their heads. “…I think we’ll call it a day. I’ll take closing statements from both parties tomorrow. Thank you for your time today and we’ll re-convene at 9am tomorrow.” He rose the left everyone muttering quietly.

Adam watched as Sean Kellatt and his lawyer were escorted down to the court cells. As soon as they’d gone he headed towards Tommy.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself. That was one brave speech you made up there.”

“Didn’t feel brave.”

“Well I’m proud of you. How about we go grab a coffee?”

Adam looked to Miss Freeman for confirmation and when she smiled and nodded, “that sounds great.”

Tommy held out his hand, Adam entwined his fingers with his boyfriends’ and they left, leaving several people smiling in their wake.

^V^

Everyone was sitting in the courtroom the following morning except Miss Freeman. Tommy noticed the worried look on his boyfriends face and wanted nothing more to go to him but Kellatt was watching every move they made.

The usher asked for everyone to rise, Judge Reed was about to enter the court.

Adam managed to glance at Tommy, eyebrows rising in question.

“Please be seated, the trial of Lambert versus Kellatt is in session.”

“Where’s Adam’s lawyer?” Mike whispered.

“Don’t know, I’ve not heard anything, you don’t suppose Kellatt’s…?”

“Stop worrying TJ I’m sure there’s an explanation why…” the door burst open and Sharon Freeman entered, a little flustered. Tommy noticed Adam relax slightly.

“Miss Freeman would you care to explain yourself, you know how I despise tardiness in my courtroom.”

“My humble apologies your Honour. I had a phone call late last night and didn’t want to disturb your Honour.”

“Oh and what was this phone call about?”

“May I approach the bench?”

“Please do, and Mr Watkins you had better join us.” The judge looked at Kellatt’s lawyer.

Adam watched as Miss Freeman walked past him then turned to Tommy and Mike a questioning look on his face. Tommy shook his head, he didn’t know what was going on either.

“What do you think’s happening TJ?”

“Don’t know but I hope whatever they’re discussing is in Adam’s favour.”

Miss Freeman and Mr Watkins headed back to their clients.

“Ladies and gentlemen there will be a 30 minute recess whilst I read some new information and then Miss Freeman has a new witness to call.”

An audible gasp went up from Kellatt and as the judge rose to leave he could be seen arguing with his lawyer.

As soon as the judges door had closed Tommy and Mike headed over to Adam.

“What’s happened? Is everything alright?” Tommy was anxious to know the reason for the delay.

“Yes Lieutenant, everything is fine, I have a new witness who…”

“We heard Judge Reed say, who is it?”

“I’m sorry Lieutenant I promised my witness confidentiality until he was called. I have however informed Mr Watkins who I am sure will be preparing questions for him at this very moment.”

All four looked across to Kellatt and his lawyer who seemed to be having a hard time from Kellatt.

“Someone isn’t too happy with your witness Miss Freeman.”

“I’m not surprised Sargent. If I was in his shoes I wouldn’t be happy either.”

Tommy, Mike and Adam watched as Kellatt’s anger became more apparent as the minutes wore on. Carol and Bill made their way to join the group.

“Adam honey, is everything ok? Who is this new witness?”

“Carol, Bill everything is fine and as for the new witness you’ll see in a few minutes. Let’s just say I’m hoping this is going to be the nail in Kellatt’s coffin.” Just as she was about to tell them not to worry the jury started filing back in. “You’d all better go and sit down, it looks as though Judge Reed has finished reading the documents.”

Tommy smiled at Adam wanting so much to hold him, then moved back with Mike to their seat at the rear of the courtroom.

Judge Reed entered, the papers in his hand. “Please be seated and Miss Freeman, I’ve read your new information so let’s get your witness in and hopefully get around to both your closing statements before we have any further interruptions.”

“Thank you sir.” She smiled, squeezed Adam’s hand then announced “I’d like to call Sargent Malcolm Rice.”

Tommy, Mike and Adam stared at one another as the Sargent made his way through to the witness box. Having read the statement to tell the truth he sat down, not once making eye contact with Sean Kellatt or his lawyer.

“Sargent Rice, thank you for agreeing to testify today. Can I start by asking you why you decided to speak up?”

“I…I know I’ve done some stupid things recently but first and foremost I am…was an officer of the law for nearly 40 years.” He looked to Tommy, “I’ll admit this last few weeks haven’t been the greatest in my career and I just want to put right two people’s lives that I stupidly had a hand in nearly ruining. I understand I may go to prison but I can see now what I should have done from the beginning.”

“Ok Sargent Rice, thank you for your honesty but could you explain to the court exactly what you meant by _the stupid things you’ve done_.”

“I…I got into debt through some stupid investments I made and…”

“Objection, relevance of this information?” Watkins exclaimed.

“Your Honour if you’d let Sargent Rice finish you’ll understand.”

“Overruled, you may continue Sargent.”

Rice went on to say he’d invested in Kellatt’s company then when the accidents occurred his shares had plummeted. He’d spoken to a _friend_ in the company who’d told him that if he was willing to pass on information to Kellat, he’d be paid and would make a lot of money from the information. He’d agreed and when Adam had gone into the precinct that day he knew he was onto something big and had told Kellatt everything.

“So you see your Honour in a way I’m also responsible for Mr Lamberts kidnapping. I…I just saw dollar signs in front of my eyes and not peoples feelings. I was enjoying having more money than I’d ever dreamed of. When I realised Mr Kellatt’s company had also been responsible for the collapse of those buildings I knew I had to do something. You see my…my 15 year old niece was a victim of the shopping mall incident.”

The courtroom was silent.

“Mr Watkins, have you any questions for Sargent Rice?”

Watkins looked at Kellatt who Tommy could tell was angry and itching to get to Rice.

“No sir, I don’t.”

“You’ll be sorry you did that Rice.” Kellatt was on his feet shouting and pointing at the Sargent.

“Mr Kellatt you will contain yourself otherwise you will be removed.”

Kellatt sat down, clearly annoyed and it took all of his lawyers’ pleading to get him to calm down.

“In that case Sargent Rice, you are excused.”

“Thank you sir but may I just say one more thing before I go?”

“It’s very unusual but ok, what is it?”

Rice looked over to Adam. “I just want to say that I’m sorry Mr Lambert for everything you’ve been through. I know I had a part to play in it but I hope that in time you’ll find happiness with Lieutenant Ratliff and you’ll both be able to get on with your lives and put all of this behind you.”

Adam was shocked, that was the last thing he’d expected to hear from Rice.

“Have you finished Sargent?”

“Yes your Honour.”

“In that case please go with the court officer and wait in the detention room. I’m sure there are plenty of questions that your superiors need answering.”

“Yes sir, I’ll tell them everything.” He stepped down and was led away not looking at anyone as he left.

“Ladies and gentlemen, after that new evidence I’m sure we could all do with a break. So I suggest we reconvene back here at 2pm where we will finally hear the closing statements from Miss Freeman and Mr Watkins.”

After the jury and the judge had left Tommy rushed over to Adam, “Wow that was a turn up for the books.”

“I was as surprised as you Lieutenant when my works cell rang last night.”

“What changed his mind?”

“He told me that his niece had died in the shopping mall incident nd when he’d done some digging he realised it was Keleb Construction who had built it. He put two and two together and with the collapse recently here in LA he knew he had to have justice for his niece and her family.”

“Wow, I never thought I’d see the day he’d apologise for anything he’d said to us.”

“Tommy Joe, don’t keep holding what he did to us against him, it took courage for him to get up there today. I for one am going to forgive what he said about us. He’s had a rough time what with his niece and now testifying against Kellatt. Life’s too short to hold a grudge.”

“You’re a wise and gorgeous man Adam Lambert, and that’s why I love you.” Tommy squeezed Adam’s hand.

“Thank you Miss Freeman for everything.”

“It’s not over yet, let’s get this afternoon out of the way first, then we have a waiting game for the jury to decide.”

“Surely that’s a given, they’ll find him guilty?”

“Sargent, I never take anything for granted, not in my line of work.”

“I need coffee, anyone with me?” Bill had been listening to everything. A chorus of approval from everyone rang in the courthouse and as they disappeared they didn’t see the look of defeat flash across Kellatt’s face.

^V^

Mr Watkins was the first to offer his closing statement. He told the jury that Sean Kellatt knew nothing of the kidnapping and murders they had heard statements on during the last few days. He did however say that if they were to convict his client of anything it would be the guilt he felt at using defective materials in his buildings even though he’d been told they were up to government standards. He reiterated how generous a man he was and his only flaw was he gave his money away instead of spending on himself and his family.

Before Miss Freeman stood she squeezed Adams arm. “Ladies and gentlemen of the jury you have heard not one but three people admit to helping Sean Kellatt in the kidnapping of Adam Lambert. You heard Mr Lambert recollect how he hid in an understairs cupboard listening to his parents’ being beaten then shot to death when they wouldn’t give up vital information. Mr Lambert’s statement informed you all of the nightmares he suffered growing up, seeing his parents lying on their lounge floor dead from gunshot wounds. You also heard him say he is suffering fresh nightmares of his kidnapping and beating and how he is likely to be scarred for life after the beatings he received. Mr Lambert was able to name everyone in both instances and we can assume that Mr Kellatt would have eventually killed or had Mr Lambert Killed if Lieutenant Ratliff and his team hadn’t found him in time. As for the relationship between Mr Lambert and Lieutenant Ratliff, it has no bearing on the case. You heard both admit they didn’t know each other before Adam walked into the police station that day. They knew it could jeopardise the case if anyone found out which is why Tommy admitted his feelings to his Captain.

But think on this ladies and gentlemen, none of us really know when we are going to fall in love. We all have that right to love someone and Adam and Tommy’s relationship however beautiful it is, shouldn’t influence you in any way. It’s your decision ladies and gentlemen of the jury, but whatever you decide I for one, wish them all the luck in the world.” She sat, Tommy smiled and as he looked across at the jury he swore he saw a couple of them with tears in their eyes.

“Thank you Miss Freeman, Mr Watkins. All that is left for me to say is it’s now down to you 12 jury members to decide, you’ve heard all the evidence. Go away, discuss what you’ve heard and only when you’ve reached a unanimous agreement then come back and deliver your verdict. I urge you not to rush. Thank you for your patience in this and we’ll see you back here once you’ve made your decision.” He nodded to the court usher who led the jury to their deliberation.

“Thank you everyone for you hard work these last few days. Officer if you’d escort Mr Kellatt back to the cells, the rest of you, go home, your lawyers will be contacted as soon as we have news from the jury.”

He rose, as did everyone else then he disappeared.

“What now?”

“We do as he says. Go home and I’ll call you when anything happens. I’m certain it’s going to take them a few days to decide.”

“I hate this waiting game.” Adam sighed.

“Come on sweetheart let’s get you home.”

“Aunt Carol, Uncle Bill would you mind if I went home with Tommy?” he looked at Miss Freeman who smiled and nodded. “I haven’t seen him properly all week and…”

“Of course you go home with Tommy, you both deserve some time together.” Carol kissed his cheek then they all watched as the blond took Adam’s hand and headed out of the court.

^V^

Adam paused at the threshold of Tommy’s home.

“Aren’t you coming in? What’s wrong?”

“I…I’m sorry Tommy.”

Tommy stared at him, panic rising thinking Adam had changed his mind. “Sorry for what?”

“Everything I’ve put you through. If I hadn’t have been so…”

Tommy pulled him close and kissed him gently. “You have nothing to apologise for. None of this was your fault. The man who caused everything is not going to be able to hurt us again.”

“How do you know that?” Adam was shaking, neither had moved from the hallway.

“Come and sit down.” Taking his hand Tommy led Adam to the lounge pulling him down onto the sofa, he wrapped his arms around the frightened man.

“Listen to me Adam. Sean Kellatt will go away, he’s show his true colours. Besides none of us were expecting Rice to testify like that. I’m sure that will be the nail in Kellatt’s coffin. You are going to be ok. I’m not going anywhere I promise.”

Adam’s body shook, tears running down his face, Tommy could feel them soaking into his shirt. He held on tightly hoping to reassure Adam that he was here to stay. Adam’s sobs eased as Tommy shushed and and rubbed circles on his back.

When he’d finished and no more tears escaped, he looked into the beautiful brown eyes he’d fallen in love with. “Thank you Tommy, I couldn’t have done this without you. I love you so very much.”

“And I love you too Adam, you are the strongest person I know and I’m so proud of you and happy that you came into my life even if it was under difficult circumstances.” He gently kissed him. As he pulled away Adam placed his hand over Tommy’s heart.

“Yeuk!”

“Oh so that’s what you think of my kisses.” He smiled.

“No Lieutenant your shirt is wet!”

“And who’s fault is that?” He smiled as Adam blushed. “I have an idea Mr Lambert.”

“Oh and what might that be?”

“Mmmm how about we got to our bedroom and you can help me get out of my wet shirt.” Tommy smiled raising his eyebrows.

“Oh you have the best ideas and I like the sound of _our_ bedroom.”

“Does that mean you’ll definitely move in with me?”

“I’ve never wanted anything more than to be with you.”

Tommy stood holding out his hand. “Come on then, I need you to get me out of my wet shirt.”

Adam took his hand and together they headed upstairs.

Adam stopped just inside the doorway.

“Something wrong baby?”

“No, just looking at a beautiful man and thinking that I need both hands to hold him, love him.” He slowly removed the sling.

“No Adam, what if…”

“Tommy I’ll be ok, I need to start moving it.”

“But the doctor hasn’t…”

“Sssh…” he put a finger on the blond’s lips. “I’ll be ok, I’ll make sure I don’t move it too much. But I need to start using it again.”

“Please be careful I don’t want you hurting yourself more.”

“I won’t.” He dropped the sling on the floor and slowly moved his right arm, wincing as a dull pain shot down it.

“There, see, I told you not to do that, it hurts doesn’t it?”

“A little, but I’ll be fine. Now come here, let’s get you out of that wet shirt.” Adam moved closer to him helping him undo the buttons and sliding the shirt from his shoulders. He still marvelled at the inking Tommy had, he wanted to trace all the lines with his tongue.

Kissing him he manoevered the blond backwards to the bed. As Tommy’s legs hit the bed Adam gently pushed him so he fell backwards, Tommy giggling as he lay on the bed. He watched as Adam slowly removed his own shirt, his muscles moving as he stretched. Tommy ached to be inside his lover but refrained from saying anything as he wasn’t sure how Adam felt.

“Are you just going to lie there with your jeans still on or do I have to do all the work myself?” Adam grinned.

“Nngh, you don’t know how much I’ve missed you.”

“Oh I do Tommy Joe. All I thought about in that horrible theatre and in hospital was being able to hold you, make love to you, have you make love to me. It was all that kept me sane.” He removed his own jeans, Tommy smiling when he saw Adam already hard.

“Mmm I see someone wants to play.”

“Then hurry up and get naked Lieutenant and we can see who else wants in on the game.”

Tommy didn’t need asking twice and as he removed the remainder of his clothes he watched as a very naked, very hard Adam climbed onto his….no their bed.

Crawling next to his lover Tommy gently stroked the now leaking dick. Adam moaned, his eyes closing losing himself in the senstations of Tommy’s cool fingers on his hot length.

“Make love to me Tommy, want to feel you, want to know I’m not dreaming.”

“Oh you’re definitely not dreaming baby, because if you are then I’m in that same dream.” He leant down and kissed him.

“Then get inside me before I lose it.”

“I don’t need asking twice, but I need to get…”

“No, no condom, want to _feel_ you, the real you.”

“K” Tommy reached for the lube he didn’t want to hurt his lover. “This may be cold baby don’t…”

“Fuck Tommy just get in me…please.”

Tommy positioned himself between Adams legs, nudging them out of the way. Adam took the hint and wrapped them around his man. Tommy looked down at him, tears in his eyes because he’d been so scared he’d never see him alive again.

As he lined himself up, “you’re sure your arm’s ok?”

“Tommy, it’s my ass that wants you, not my arm, so yeah I’m ok.”

Tommy kissed him as he gently pushed into him. A low moan escaping Adam’s mouth as he felt the head inside him.

“Nnngh more Tommy…not gonna break.” Tommy pushed further “nnngh so…good…now move.”

Tommy started a slow rhythm but Adam wanted more. Wrapping his legs tighter around the blond they moved as one, faster, harder, breathing becoming eratic.

“Fuck Tommy not going to last much longer.”

“Come for me baby, want…nngh…want you to come first.”

Tommy was close, God how he’d missed this, he wanted so much to come but this was all about Adam’s pleasure.

“Need to…ngh…”

“Then do it baby…for me.”

Tommy speeded up both on the edge.

“F.U.C.K!” Adam shuddered his release screaming Tommy’s name as hot liquid spilled over his stomach and chest.

Tommy pushed once more then came hard, stars flashing before his eyes. He’d never known anyone as beautiful as Adam nor anyone who could make him come so hard he nearly passed out.

Adam felt Tommy’s release inside him, it was the best feeling. He’d never felt so alive.

Tommy collapsed down onto Adam’s chest, his dick aching but not wanting to leave the warm place that was Adam.

They could only have been like that a few minutes.

“Tommy.”

“Mmmm?”

“Baby you need to move.”

“Can’t, dick dead, need to stay here.”

Adam giggled, “Baby if we stay like this much longer you’ll stick to me.”

“Mmm good, don’t want to go anywhere.”

Another giggle. “Oh my beautiful man, you do realise that it’s gonna hurt prising ourselves apart.”

Tommy opened his eyes and putting a hand either side of Adam levered himself up. “Ouch!”

“Mmm, did warn you.”

“Ok wise guy what do you suggest?”

“How about a hot shower then some sleep.”

“Now that’s a perfect idea.” Tommy smiled as he gently eased himself out of Adam.

“Feel empty now.”

“Oh believe me there’ll be more of that as soon as my dick has recovered.”

“Good.”

“Come on then, shower and sleep.”

“Tommy…I’m scared.”

Tommy stopped, sitting on the edge of the bed. “What about?”

“Nightmares. What if they don’t stop?”

“Hey, the more you worry about them the more they’ll happen. I’m here, you’re not going to be on your own, we’ll get through this together.”

“Thank you.”

“Now come on, shower before everything dries.”

Taking Tommy’s hand they headed for the bathroom.

Soap suds, kisses and hand jobs later they emerged exhausted but happy.

As Tommy climbed into bed he wrapped his arms around his lover. Nothing or no-one would tear them apart again.

It wasn’t long before Adam was asleep. Tommy watching as his breathing evened out. Tommy was a while before the too slept, stroking Adam’s face when the dark haired man called out his name. He cursed Kellatt for what he’d done to Adam, but thankful that it was the only time that night he’d had to calm his lover down.

^V^

They were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and eating breakfast when Tommy’s phone rang.

“Lieutenant Ratliff…oh…right…yeah we’ll be there…an hour…yeah that’s fine see you then.”

“What’s happened?”

“That was Miss Freeman, the judge want’s everyone back in court in an hour.”

“Has the jury decided already?”

“She didn’t say, just that we need to be there.”

“K, I’ll go change then we can go.”

“Ok, I’ll ring Mike and Pitman see if they’ve heard anything.”

As Adam came down the stairs Tommy was staring at his phone. “Hey baby what’s wrong?”

“That was Pitman, he says there’s been an accident.”

“What do you mean?”

“He couldn’t go into details but seems Rice has had an accident.”

“Do you think…?”

“I don’t know. Come on let’s go find out.”

As they arrived at the Courthouse, Watkins, Miss Freeman, Pitman and Mike were waiting for them.

“Wow, a welcoming committee, why’s everyone out here?”

“And why are _you_ here? Shouldn’t you be with your client?” Adam glared at Watkins.

“I…it’s…look let’s go inside. Judge Reed will explain everything.”

They followed him into the building but instead of going to the courtroom he took them to the judges chambers.

“Ah good morning Miss Freeman, gentlemen, please take a seat.”

“Will someone please tell us what’s going on?” Adam was scared, he reached for Tommy’s hand.

The judge sighed. “I’ve just come off the phone from the prison infirmary and I’m sorry to say Sargent Rice passed away ten minutes ago.”

Silence descended on the room. It was Pitman who spoke.

“Could you tell us what happened?”

“It appears the Sargent had a visitor. Said he was a friend who wanted to help. Seems that was a lie. The so called friend brought Rice a packet of cigarettes he knew he smoked but unfortunately we now know they were poisoned. As this person went to leave he left a note for Rice from Kellatt saying _Goodbye!_ As Rice was smoking, the poison got into his system, paralysed him and unfortunately killed him. We do however have the _friend_ in custody and he will be facing charges of assisting a murder.”

“Wow how did you manage to get him so quickly?” Mike asked.

“Seems he waited around, watching as the poison took hold then called for help. He tried to deny what he’d done but he admitted everything when he was offered a prison facility far away from Kellatt.”

“Oh my, so what does this mean to our case now?” Adam looked from Judge Reed to Watkins.

“My client will definitely be going away for the murder of Sargent Rice no matter what decision the jury reach on what they’ve heard in court. They won’t be told about Rice until they’ve delivered their verdict.”

Adam burst into tears, Tommy squeezed his hand.

“Mr Lambert, I’m sorry for everything you’ve gone through. At least my client is going away for one murder.”

“Stop with your sorry’s, I’ll only be happy when Sean Kellatt goes away for what he did to my family. I don’t want your pity, I want him locked up forever.”

There was a knock on the door.

“Enter.”

An usher entered. “Your Honour, the jury have sent a message to say they have reached a unanimous decision.”

Adam squeezed Tommy’s hand.

“Thank you. Please tell them to be ready in 15 minures to deliver their verdict.” The usher nodded and closed the door.

“Miss Freeman, gentlemen if you’d care to make your way to the courtroom we’ll see what they have to say.”

As they filed out of the room Adam turned to Sharon Freeman. “What if…”

“Stop Adam, we know he’s going away for what he did to Rice and I’m sure the jury saw him for what he is. Now let’s all go in there and see what they have to say.” She squeezed his arm then headed for the courtroom.

Adam watched as the jury were brought in, he tried to read their expressions but no-one was giving anything away.

Not long after the jury were in, Judge Reed appeared. “You may all be seated.”

Adam reached for Sharon’s hand, closing his eyes praying for the right decision.

“Has the jury reached a verdict?”

The foreman stood, “yes your Honour.”

“And is it a unanimous verdict?”

“Yes your Honour.”

An usher handed a piece of paper to the judge who read it then handed it back to be returned to the Foreman.

“Would the defendant please stand.”

As Kellatt stood, Tommy held his breath.

“Mr Foreman on the charge of the murder of Mr and Mrs Lambert, how do you find the defendant?”

“Guilty your Honour.”

“And on the count of kidnapping Adam Mitchel Lambert?”

Tommy looked at Adam, he’d kept that a secret.

“Guilty your Honour.”

Chatter began in the courtroom. “Quiet please.” The judge exclaimed. Everyone was silent. “Thank you Mr Foreman, you may sit. It has been brought to my attention this morning that Sean Kellatt had Sargent Malcolm Rice murdered in prison this morning so I am adding that on to the list of crimes. So…on that basis and what the jury have said I am sentencing Sean Kellat to life in prison with no chance of parole. Mr Kellatt what you have done has changed a young man’s life in ways that are unthinkable. You have changed the life of the Sargents family too. I only hope that you realise what a horrible time Adam has had. I just hope that with the love of his family, friends and that special love of Lieutenant Ratliff he can now get on with his life and be happy once again. Officer please take Mr Kellatt away. It only now leaves me to thank the jury for your co-operations and speedy result in this matter.” He stood then disappeared.

Tommy went over to Adam, kissed and hugged him as Kellatt was being escorted away.

“Thank you Miss Freeman for everything.”

“Just doing my job, and I just want to say good luck to you and Tommy for everything you do in the future and I hope you’ve be very happy.”

“Thank you and yeah, we will.” He pulled Tommy close wrapping an arm around his waist.

Carol and Bill appeared, tears in both their eyes.

“Aunt Carol, Uncle Bill it’s over, stop crying we can get on with our lives.”

“I’m just so happy for you Adam. For both of you.” She gently hugged her nephew then Tommy.

“Lieutenant Ratliff.”

“Yes sir?”

“I don’t want to see you in the office until next Monday.”

“But…”

“No buts Lieutenant, that’s an order. Go have some time with Adam here, you both deserve it.”

“Thank you sir.”

“Oh Captain Pitman, Mike…” They both looked at Adam. “I’m going back to work next Monday too and it’s the Seniors final year performance a week on Friday and I’d like it if you’d be my guests. Aunt Carol and Uncle Bill always have a good time and Tommy’s coming too. I’m going to be backstage so it’d be good for him to have friends in the audience.”

“Thank you Adam, we’d love to.”

^V^

** Epilogue **

Tommy was fidgeting in his seat, the show was about to start. He’d been the last of the party to arrive and now he seemed nervous.

“TJ what’s the matter with you?”

“What…nothing…m’good.”

“Then why do you look as though you’ve got ants in your pants?”

“What?...don’t be silly Nash I’m fine.”

“If you say so Ratliff. How’s Adam?”

“Don’t know, not seen him since this morning.”

“Then why were you so late?”

“Oh I had something I needed to do that’s all.”

“Such as?”

“What?...nothing.”

“D’ya know Ratliff, sometimes I just don’t understand you at all.”

“Yeah, good, ok. Shows about to start.”

Mike looked at his friend, in all the years he’d known him he’d never seen him like this. Something had happened and by the end of the night he’d find out. If Tommy was in trouble he wanted to help. He was about to say something to their Captain when the overture music started. _Damn it’d have to wait until the end now._ He settled back, tapping his foot in time with the music.

The first half of the show was a hit. Everyone cheered, clapped and sang along with the students. As the interval was announced Mike looked for Tommy to try to get him to tell what was eating him but he’d disappeared.

“Sir have you seen TJ?”

“Sorry Mike I haven’t. I thought he was with Adam’s aunt and uncle.”

“They found Carol and Bill talking to Mrs Cameron, the Principal “Sorry to interrupt have any of you seen Tommy?”

“He had a phone call to make, said he’d be about 10 minutes.”

“Oh, ok thanks.” Mike looked around. “Do you think everything’s ok with him and Adam sir?”

“I’m sure everything is fine and he’ll tell us when he’s ready.”

The bell went for the five minute call for the second half. Everyone made their way to the auditorium but as Mike sat down Tommy was nowhere in sight. He was about to go look for him when the music started again. He couldn’t really concentrate on the performance, he really was worried about his friend.

Half way into the third song from Wicked, Tommy re-appeared. Mike stared at his friend eyebrows rising in question. Tommy shook his head clearly not wanting to get into a conversation. Mike kept glancing at his friend noting he still couldn’t keep still.

As one of the students came on stage to introduce the final two numbers from West Side Story Tommy got up and left. Mike really was worried now. He mentioned this to Pitman who told him to wait until the end, Tommy had probably just gone to the bathroom. Mike agreed and settled down to watch the last part of the show.

As the final note rang out everyone clapped, whistled and cheered. Tommy still wasn’t back. Mike was now beginning to really panic. As he was about to leave Adam appeared on stage, he didn’t want him to see them both gone so he stayed to listen.

“Thank you ladies and gentlemen for coming tonight. I know we're a little late with our final performance this year but circumstances beyond our control led us to postponing it. But as you can see I’m all good now, thanks to wonderful doctors, nurses, my family, Sargent Nash, Captain Pitman and of course my amazing boyfriend Lieutenant Tommy Joe Ratliff.” He looked for him in the audience but when he didn’t see him he caught Mike’s attention who shook his head, he didn’t know where he was. “Oh it appears I may have embarrassed Lieutenant Ratliff, he’s disappeared.”

“No he hasn’t!” Tommy appeared on stage a little nervous but smiling.

“Tommy Joe, what are you doing up here?” Adam’s initial thought was that something had happened.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your speech Adam but I have something to say.” Tommy looked at Andrew who smiled then handed him a microphone.

“Ladies and gentlemen, oh my I didn’t realise I’d be so nervous. Ok,…” he took a deep breath. “…ladies and gentlemen, I would like to say that this man here…” he went to Adam, putting an arm around his waist. “…this man is the bravest, most strongest person I know. To go through everything he has and still be able to live his life is beyond anything I could ever do. He’s made me see that life is too short to worry about what people think of you. We were all put on this earth to find someone to love.” He smiled as Queen’s _Somebody to Love_ began playing in the background.

Adam blushed. “This is one of my favourite songs Tommy.”

“I know, now shut up and let me finish.” The audience laughed. “Ok, what I’m trying to say is, you Adam have shown me how to love again and I can’t imagine my life without you. So…” he handed the mic back to Andrew, retrieved a small box from his pocket, looked at the audience, seeing Mike grinning Tommy winked then got down on one knee. Taking the mic back, “Adam Mitchel Lambert…will you marry me?”

The audience cheered as Adam said yes.

Tommy got up, placed the ring on Adam’s finger then kissed him until they had to break for air.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to writing again. Been crazy few months moving to a completely new town. But I have finally started another story and I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
